<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon and the Maid by Wulpia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535560">The Dragon and the Maid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulpia/pseuds/Wulpia'>Wulpia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragonmaid [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji Shitmada, Hanzo is a nut to crack, Happy Ending, Healing, Housekeeper, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I am thirsty for Hanzo, Jesse McCree &amp; Genji Shimada &amp; you are best friends, Jesse McCree is a Shameless Flirt, Maid, Mental Health Issues, Mild Blood, Minor Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Minor Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Misunderstandings, Non-Penetrative Sex, Noodle Dragons, Not completely canon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Recall, Rating May Change, Reader Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, but actually a softie looking for love, but also supportive, first fic so bear with me, gency if you squint, just some fluff, mild description of violence, overwatch domesticity, you are part of the family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulpia/pseuds/Wulpia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a string of bad luck you (female reader) find yourself in the Overwatch base as their housekeeper (because lets be honest, they need somebody to take care of their shit).<br/>You become part of the family and hopelessly fall for the grumpy elder Shimada. </p><p>But does he feel the same way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Shimada/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragonmaid [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mutual Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends!<br/>Welcome to my first fic :)<br/>I don't know yet how long this will be, but I have a plan and will update regularly, at least once a week.</p><p>English is not my native language and my phone tries to correct some words to German, so there might be typos XD If there are any mistakes, please let me know, I write out of pleasure and love for the lovely Overwatch bunch, but also to practise my English.</p><p>Thank you to the wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_the_Blingking/pseuds/Hades_the_Blingking">Hades</a> for inspiring me to write my first fic! &lt;3</p><p>Now have fun and feel free to comment!<br/>(人 •͈ᴗ•͈)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It really wasn't that you couldn't hold a job.</p><p>You were actually doing great when you were employed, it was just always unlucky. When you had helped in the nice little Burger place, the rent had suddenly been raised horrendously, so they had to close. The lady running the cozy tea shop had gotten married to a rich businessman and they had moved to Thailand, just like she had always dreamt. You were happy for her, but it had left you jobless once again. Even the office you had cleaned at had to throw people out due to the new OmniClean67™, the Omnic specifically built for cleaning in offices.</p><p>It was like a curse. You thought as service staff you could get a job anywhere, but it was tiring, especially since you knew you had talent and passion.</p><p>You liked to cook and clean, not like a desperate housewife, but you liked when people enjoyed your cooking or when a dirty place shined and was cozy after you finished taking care of it. It gave you peace and purpose, you didn't need to strive far or achieve great human progress to feel peaceful in the universe.</p><p>But it didn't help if you just couldn't find anything long-term.</p><p>That's when you decided to put an offer up, on www.maids-for-you.com. Despite the possible shadiness of the URL, it seemed to have positive reviews. You put your personal data as well as your past experiences in and ticked every box you could. Families, big families, offices, big organizations, everything. You didn't care, as long as you had a job, for now.</p><p>Sighing deeply, you pressed the submit-button and threw yourself on your bed. Your tiny one-room apartment seemed to close in on you today. But you were no-one to give up, so you got up again to go for a walk in the nearby park to clear your mind.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, in the Overwatch base</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is getting out of hand!", Angela shrieked as she lifted a plate out of the kitchen sink and a puff of fungus floated her way.</p><p>It was as if a rod of lightning had gone down. Genji and McCree stopped their heated discussion about genetically engineered cat-girls with the occasional curious remark from Zenyatta. Mei almost dropped her toast as if she was the culprit (Mei and Satya were the only ones who <em>always</em> cleaned up after themselves). Winston interrupted the opening of his second glass of peanut butter this morning. Satya stopped typing on her tablet and Hanzo choked on the sip of tea he just took.</p><p>"JESSE MCCREE!", Angela screamed, "GET HERE THIS INSTANT!"</p><p>McCree coughed and threw a lopsided grin at the others who cringed sympathetically. Nobody wanted Angela's wrath - and almost everybody had gotten some in the past months. He slowly made his way to the angry medic, like a school boy before getting scolded, which he might as well have been.</p><p>"What is this?", Angela asked dangerously low.</p><p>"Aww this little thing? 'twasn't from me, my lady, I clean up after lil ol' me", he tried his charms.</p><p>Angela shoved the plate in McCree's stomach. "There are beans on this plate! Only you eat those red beans with nothing else!" She sounded desperate.</p><p>"'m sorry, Angie", McCree whispered, deflated.</p><p>Angela sighed deeply. "It's fine... I am sorry for yelling. It just can't go on like this. With the team getting bigger and missions left and right, the kitchen is a mess, together with the laundry room... And don't get me started on the toilets!"</p><p>Everyone groaned at that.</p><p>Winston stopped nibbling at the peanut butter lid and huffed. "Well... Back in the old days we had staff that looked after all that."</p><p>Soldier grunted in approval and McCree drawled: "See darlin', it ain't my fault! Just not used to cleanin' up no more."</p><p>Angela cocked her eyebrows at McCree. "It has been <em>years</em>, Jesse. Anyway, we have to do <em>something</em>. What's the plan?"</p><p>"How about we hire someone for the housekeeping like before?", Mei piped up from behind her mug of cocoa.</p><p>Winston considered it for a second. "I guess we could... I mean if the... errr... Maid? Would live and eat here like us, the costs could be rather minimal."</p><p>Genji slammed his hand on the table and sang: "Aniiija, weeeee get a ma-aaaid!" Hanzo was still quietly coughing around his tea with teary, red eyes. His stern glance was more pitiful than anything. Genji laughed at him while Satya awkwardly but determinedly pet Hanzo's back so he could come back to his usual composed self soon.</p><p>The rest of the team erupted in approving murmurs, since the tension seeped from the room.</p><p>"It's called housekeeper!", Angela's voice chided from somewhere, but that was drowned in the general conversations.</p><p>While Genji and McCree miraculously found their way back to the cat-girl topic (only now with the "maid" addition), Winston, Angela and Soldier quietly discussed the terms and conditions for the job offer.</p><p>"I found us one!", Mei squeaked excitedly and held her tablet in the air.</p><p>With all disbelieving eyes on her, she faltered for a second but then projected the results of the page "www.maids-for-you.com" via holo-pic for all to see. Genji and McCree giggled amongst themselves about the URL, but Mei clicked on a friendly looking, young woman with expertise and willingness to do about everything.</p><p>"It has also only just been posted this morning!", Mei concluded and looked happy with her research.</p><p>"Always the activist, huh, Mei?", Winston said fondly. That earned him a proud smile from Mei.</p><p>Angela, Soldier and Winston looked at each other and nodded.</p><p>"Alright", Winston said, "It is decided then. We will contact this lady here and someone will have to interview her to make sure she is a fit. Athena?"</p><p>"Yes, agent Winston?", Athena's crisp voice answered immediately.</p><p>"Please search the background of this applicant and assess, if she could fit our needs."</p><p>"Affirmative", Athena replied and after a couple of seconds added: "(Y/N) has no troubling data collected and from the data I can access seems to be the perfect addition to the team."</p><p>Cheers were heard all over the room and as a token of goodwill, everybody cleaned up after themselves that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta read by my wonderful mother, thank you &lt;3</p><p>Stars indicate a change of perspective, but still in the same scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you came back from your long walk you didn't immediately check for messages on the maid page. You actually felt kind of silly putting it up there in the first place, but desperate times required desperate measures.</p><p>You busied yourself with cleaning up and sorting through old stuff. In the evening you cooked a simple Mexican rice dish the chef at the Burger place would sometimes cook for the staff in the late evenings after closing time. It became a kind of comfort food for you. With the bowl on your lap you checked your profile, heart beating. You squealed quietly when you saw that you had a couple of requests. You started going through them and visually deflated. They were either spam mails or requests that let you think that the URL was maybe actually as shady as you had originally thought. Discouraged you opened the last message. Reading it, you sat up. Even though it sounded a little cryptic (the organization didn't want to give their name just yet but assured you, that it was nothing sexual), you got excited. You would have quarters there and look after cleaning, cooking and laundry. The message was friendly, but serious. Without thinking much you answered and sent your private phone number.</p><p>You finished your meal and cleaned up the kitchen. Not expecting an answer, you slumped on your bed and watched the new "Fast and Furious 32: Space Race". It didn't disappoint, but only because you had no expectations whatsoever.<br/>Nodding off, you got startled by your buzzing phone. You fished for it, wondering who it was, since it was late and none of your contacts would call if they could text instead, except for maybe your mother.</p><p>Unknown number.</p><p>At this time? You shrugged and answered with your full name.</p><p>"Good evening, it's Dr. Angela Ziegler, I'm calling because of our contact concerning the job offer as housekeeper?", a friendly female voice with a slight accent said.</p><p>"Yes, of course!", you answered excitedly. Doctor? That sounded serious enough.</p><p>The woman and you had a friendly chat about the offer and the tasks you would have. It seemed that both parties agreed on the basics.</p><p>"Alright", Dr. Ziegler said, "we'll send two agen- errr colleagues over for a job interview this week, would that be agreeable?"</p><p>You confirmed for a meeting in two days and ended the call. Dr. Ziegler promised that the two colleagues would give more insights what their organization was. </p><p>You were content and after dancing around in your room for a minute, you got settled for the night.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Why does it have to be me?", Hanzo huffed as he closed the buttons of his white dress shirt.</p><p>"Be happy, brother!", Genji sighed from where he dangled his feet from Hanzo's counter, "You get to see her from up close before us!"</p><p>It wasn't that Hanzo didn't understand why he was chosen. There had been an emergency mission the day before, that required Mercy, Soldier, McCree, Mei and Reinhardt to leave in a hurry. Before that the angelic medic and the ridiculous cowboy would have gone to the stupid interview. Winston as a giant monkey was too weird for a first meeting, Satya and Torbjörn worked on a project with their turrets and much to his chagrin Genji was decided to not be serious enough (which he denied and showed his "serious face", which nobody could see behind the visor). The others were either occupied or not as fitting as him. The team had voted and now it fell onto Hanzo and Zenyatta, as they were "serious enough but still not too easy to handle", so they could see your reaction. If you could deal with a "floating omnic and grumpy beefcake", you had good chances as their housekeeper, Genji had said. Hanzo had rolled his eyes and snorted. Winston had then clarified that it was because of Zenyatta's knowledge of the human nature and Hanzo's experience with interviews from his Yakuza days. He had to promise to not include bloodshed in the interview though, to which he had rolled his eyes again. Children.</p><p>Hanzo frowned into the mirror while he put on his royal blue tie. Why did they even need a stupid housekeeper? They were all adults after all.</p><p>Still, it did not help to complain about a decision the team had made. He checked his reflection one last time. Stern and clean. Zenyatta would do the nice talk anyway, he hoped.</p><p>"I am ready", Hanzo said after he tied his shoes and snatched the folder from the counter under Genji's robo-ass.</p><p>"Go get them, Dragon." </p><p>He heard the smirk in his brothers voice.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>You arrived 10 minutes early at the café the gruff voice from a Mr. Shimada had told you to come to. You were told to look out for a Japanese man and an omnic. You fiddled with the simple blouse you wore and checked your hair in the reflection of the window one last time before entering. Looking around, your eyes settled on the odd pair that seemed to be in conversation already, a folder in front of them. </p><p>You walked towards them and took a deep breath that hitched a little when the Japanese man looked up and met your eyes. Jesus, he was stupidly attractive. Raven black hair tied back to a top knot with a long hairband that swayed with each of his fluent movements. His slightly greying sideburns were trimmed and sticking out, half covering his ears like soft feathered wings. One stray lock of silken hair dangled down to his cheek. His facial hair was trimmed in a neat goatee, dark brown eyes alert and almost suspicious. His whole face was stuck in a scowl and you immediately wondered what he would look like smiling. The clothes on his seemingly rather buff body were business-casual, just like he had told you. It was difficult for you to tear your eyes away from the handsome man to the omnic, who was dressed in similar clothes and who curiously cocked his head at you. You couldn't help the heat that rushed to your face. Hopefully you hadn't gawked too shamelessly. So much for a good first impression.</p><p>You cleared your throat. "Hi, I am (Y/N), I am the one applying for the housekeeping job?"</p><p>The Japanese man stood up and with a slight bow replied: "Yes, welcome. I am Mr. Shimada, this is my colleague Mr. Tekhartha."</p><p>Even his voice was attractive, deep and airy, with an accent that made everything he said to seem slower, but adorably so.</p><p>"Greetings", the omnic chimed in a warm voice.</p><p>"Please, take a seat", Mr. Shimada continued, "We already ordered a bottle of water for you and me, since my colleague here doesn't drink. The waiter should be back shortly."</p><p>You smiled, thanked him and settled down at the table across from them.</p><p>*</p><p>While you sat down, Hanzo had a couple of seconds to collect himself. Had your gaze lingered on him? You were cute, no doubt about that and in person much more captivating than on the rather formal picture on your profile. It was rare that he felt that kind of "zing" with someone and he was confused for a second. <em>Compose yourself</em>, he chided himself internally.</p><p>*</p><p>When you were settled, Mr. Shimada began. "We are glad that you took your time for this interview. Before we start we would like to tell you who we are, so there are no misunderstandings. Our team consists of people from all over the world with the goal of keeping peace and bringing justice and help to those in need. With the global disturbances everywhere and omnic extremist groups on the rise, we try to do our part for a better world."</p><p>He looked at you to see if you could follow.</p><p>"So some sort of vigilante group?", you asked carefully.</p><p>He leaned his head to one side to consider. "You could say so", he then said softly.</p><p>"Do you have questions about this?", Mr. Tekhartha asked melodically.</p><p>You considered that for a second, but shook your head. "Not... Really? I mean it is pretty self-explaining, I guess."</p><p>The omnic nodded sagely and seemed content with your answer.</p><p>The waiter came and brought the water, bringing the conversation to a temporary halt.</p><p>When the waiter was out of earshot, Mr. Shimada looked at his colleague to see if he had something more to say. The omnic nodded at him once more, so his eyes focused on you again.</p><p>"So tell us a little bit about yourself. What are your experiences and what would you bring to our team?"</p><p>You told them about your approach to housework and explained your string of jobs. Mr. Shimada slipped in some questions, but the conversation was smooth and surprisingly natural. He told you that you would live at their organization and would have your own quarters. They would help you move your things. You agreed, you didn't have many ties anyway and always liked to try something new. Your payment would only consist of some sort of pocket money, but more than enough for the job since you didn't have to pay for rent or food. </p><p>"Alright, it seems everything is taken care of. Do you have any questions?", Mr. Shimada asked with his intense gaze on you.</p><p><em>Are all your colleagues as stunning as you?</em>, your brain helpfully supplied. You bit your tongue. "Yes, when can I start?", you asked instead.</p><p>He smirked at you and you felt heat pool in your stomach. "Eager, are we?"</p><p><em>For you, always.</em> <br/>You smiled tightly and ignored the treacherous mind of yours with the spontaneous compilation of "Buff Japanese Vigilante And Eager Maid".</p><p>Mr. Shimada turned to his colleague, who in turn looked at you, opened his arms in a wide gesture and hummed: "As soon as possible, Ms. (Y/LN). You are refreshingly honest and kind, we would be honoured to have you on our team."</p><p>You felt your face heat up a little at the omnic's friendly words and replied: "The honour would be mine, Mr. Tekhartha! Thank you so much!"</p><p>"Please, it's Zenyatta, dear", he answered kindly, "We will send the details via tablet to you."</p><p>Mr. Shimada smiled politely and after handshakes, thank yous and goodbyes, you were free to go.</p><p>You had a spring in your step on your way to you soon-not-anymore-home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moving day is here, and you are in for a couple of surprises regarding your new teammates!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to this thing! This chapter is much longer than the others, but there was a lot of explaining to do.</p><p>Beta read by my mother, again &lt;3</p><p>Oof, introductions are difficult, who would have thought.</p><p>Also I have no idea what you have to do when you want to move in Spain, I just wrote what I had to do in Germany, so here goes nothing.</p><p>Have fun with flirty McCree and the rest of the crew!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days before the moving day passed in a blur. It was still hard to believe that you had a job with everything taken care of. Someone just called "Winston" was the one who had called and texted you the most, apparently organizing your move. He had contacted your landlord and had taken care of everything else. You just had to go to the town hall to change your residence, which you had done the previous day.</p><p>You didn't regret taking this opportunity, you had only lived in this place for about half a year, before you got replaced by that OmniClean. Thinking about the omnic, your thoughts drifted to that Zenyatta. How different that guy was. He was kind and you had felt strangely at ease in his company. The same relaxing atmosphere couldn't be said for his Japanese colleague. Hoooo boy, you could feel the jabs in your stomach again and tried to suppress them. You knew those were just chrysalises trying to hatch into butterflies. You had to ignore them in favour of your sanity and your professionalism. You weren't even there yet, for god's sake!</p><p>Shaking your head, you turned one of your favourite playlists on and continued packing, wondering about your new job and what it might bring with it.</p><p>~</p><p>On the fateful moving day, the doorbell rang and a new wave of giddiness rushed through you. You pressed the buzzer and told the vague male voice on the other side to get to the second floor. Was Mr. Shimada maybe helping? He was definitely muscular enough to move the heavier objects around... Nope, you should not let your mind wander in that direction if you hoped to keep your panties dry. Even though you had tried not to, your thoughts had gone to the Japanese man quite often.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to compose yourself, you opened the door.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared you for the people (?) outside your apartment. There was a literal giant with grey hair, one eye and a beard. Next to him stood an honest to god cowboy, complete with hat, cowboy boots and a blanket wrapped around himself.</p><p>Your jaw hung open.</p><p>"Greetings!", the giant roared at you with a terrible German accent, hunched over in the hallway that was too small for his size.</p><p>Despite the intimidating scene and the inner urge to throw the door shut, the man seemed strangely familiar.</p><p>"Now, now, don't you go scarin' the lil' lady here", the cowboy told his companion. He turned to you with a smirk and a wink. "Howdy, darlin'", he drawled in the most southern of accents.</p><p>You blinked a couple of times. You had seen your fair share of oddballs in the service industry, omnics were nothing unusual, but those were your new colleagues, so you were a little hesitant about just rolling with the situation.</p><p>Suddenly a female voice spoke up: "Seriously guys, you are scaring her away!"</p><p>A cute brunette young woman squeezed her way between the two. She was a sporty kind of buff, but wearing normal clothes and being of average height. You sighed in relief.</p><p>"But I was bein' friendly!", the cowboy spluttered.</p><p>"Me as well!", the giant bellowed.</p><p>"Shush now, you two", the lady said, turned to you and held her hand out for you to shake it. "I am Brigitte and you have already met my two colleagues here. The big one is Reinhardt Wilhelm, he is a German crusader, hence the height. Jesse McCree here is a real charmer so don't worry about his behavior." She rolled her eyes but looked fondly. </p><p>The cowboy lifted his hat, grinned and winked at you again. The giant, Reinhardt, waved one of his enormous hands. You took Brigitte's hand and shook it, even though you still were a little baffled from the unusual encounter. </p><p>"You are probably <em>glad</em> to finally meet more of the team", Brigitte said ironically.</p><p>"Yeah well, they are nice enough for something straight out of a weird video game", you chuckled.</p><p>All three laughed at that and you joined them as you felt the tension lift from you. They <em>actually</em> seemed nice and Brigitte sounded confident enough.</p><p>"So!", she said and clapped her hands together, "Shall we get started?"</p><p>Reinhardt flexed and Jesse finger gunned at you. You were already amused by the lot. </p><p>Taking the boxes and some of the furniture down took shorter than expected between the four of you. You were impressed at the size of the hover craft that was parked in the parking lot behind the apartment complex you had lived in.</p><p>"It's one of the smaller crafts that take us to missions that require only few agents", Brigitte explained brightly.</p><p>Agents, huh? You cocked one of your eyebrows to yourself but didn't say anything. You would learn about their ways soon enough.</p><p>Having put all your stuff in the vehicle, you took in the sight of the complex one last time, feeling an era in your life come to a close. You hadn't been unhappy, but also not completely fulfilled and for some reason you had a good feeling about this new job. Feeling optimistic, you climbed on board.</p><p>"May I help the lady saddle up?", Jesse asked with an exaggerated bow and a playful smirk.</p><p>You held one hand to your chest and extended the other one towards him like ladies in old movies. "You may, young gentleman."</p><p>He chuckled, took your hand and led you to one of the chairs. Sitting you down, he strapped you in, all the while explaining what he was doing. The way he talked and joked with you was funny and almost a little too comfortable, as if you already knew each other for months. He seemed to be easy going and you were relieved about at least one easy friend.</p><p>That's when you spotted the emblem on top of the row of the chairs. It took you a second, but then you could place it.</p><p>"Overwatch", you whispered in disbelief.</p><p>The three looked at you like children caught in the act of something forbidden.</p><p>"Jaaaa...", Reinhardt said awkwardly.</p><p>"Well now...", Jesse drawled at the same time.</p><p>They both looked at each other and seemed lost.</p><p>Brigitte rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's Overwatch. We know it is outlawed, but somebody has to do something and then Winston initiated the recall and now we are all here!" She took a deep breath.</p><p>All three looked at you expectantly.</p><p>You worked through the new information for a minute. You remembered the old Overwatch, mostly from history classes, videos and museums. It had been a shame what had happened and you never understood why they had been completely disbanded.</p><p>"Wait a minute, you are <em>the</em> Reinhardt Wilhelm?", you then exclaimed.</p><p>"Well yes", he replied a little flattered and stroked through his gray hair, "Back zen, my hair was blonde, but it's still me!"</p><p>You giggled and suddenly felt elated. You would be part of the secret reforming of Overwatch!</p><p>"Oh and Winston, the guy on the phone, he is the gorilla scientist?!", you almost shrieked.</p><p>They laughed and confirmed. You joined in their laughter and the tension seeped from the situation.</p><p>"Don't worry", you smiled, "I am honoured to become part of this!"</p><p>"Glad ya are, pumpkin. Would be a shame to send you away again", Jesse grinned.</p><p>You stuck your tongue out at him. The constant flirting was flattering and you already looked forward to spending more time with him.</p><p>"Zen let's go to your new home!", Reinhardt roared.</p><p>You cheered and Brigitte said: "Alright, Athena, bring us home!"</p><p>A voice from what you assumed was the cockpit confirmed and you felt the lurch of the craft leaving the ground.</p><p>The flight from Algeciras to Gibraltar only took a couple of minutes, but the Watchpoint, as Brigitte called it, was better accessed via aircraft and when you arrived you could see why. The building was built on and inside the rock, so it wasn't visible from the top of the cliff. Clever.<br/>You were glad that Gibraltar wasn't too far away from Algeciras. Not that you would get homesick, but you had lived there the majority of your life after your father had moved your family there for work reasons. They still lived in the house you grew up in and now you didn't have to cut the ties.</p><p>Arriving at the hangar, McCree helped you out of the straps again and the door hissed open. The four of you climbed out and Reinhardt explained about the Watchpoint while you took your environment in. Very gray and military-like, but as a base from the old Overwatch days not surprising. It was apparently not as big as the old main base in Switzerland, but big enough to house the agents that had already followed the recall or had joined newly.</p><p>"You will meet zem in a minute, we will leave your stuff hier for now, ze others are very curious to meet you!" The crusader grinned down at you. With his thick German accent and his friendly words he just seemed like the biggest sweetheart.</p><p>"Alright!", you said but then remembered your pilot, "Will errr... Athena? not join us?"</p><p>"Greetings, agent (Y/LN)", a voice from a speaker somewhere said crisply, "I am Athena, the AI programmed by Winston to serve Overwatch. I will be all around you, so don't worry about leaving me behind." She almost sounded amused.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't know that!", you replied and didn't hide your awe, "You talk like a real person."</p><p>The computer voice thanked you brightly. "I was programmed to sound as real as possible, simulating a counterpart in a conversation."</p><p>"Well, it works", you answered, "But I don't think I deserve the title 'agent', I will only be the housekeeper."</p><p>"We'll see what the others will be sayin' 'bout that", McCree smiled and touched the small of your back to guide you inside.</p><p>They led you through halls into the interior of the base, through corridors explaining left and right what the rooms were and who lived where. You wouldn't be able to remember anything anyway.</p><p>It must have been readable on your face because McCree said: "Don'tcha twist that pretty face o' yours into a frown, darlin', no need t' remember all that. Y' see them tags here?" He pointed to a little screen next to a door you just passed. "Jus' hover your hands over them like so and you'll see what's gonna be inside." </p><p>He demonstrated it by waving in front of the screen. The name "Jesse McCree" was illuminated in blue letters.</p><p>"Golly, will you take a look at that! Ya found my room!", he grinned stupidly.</p><p>"Jesse, please", Brigitte sighed, but Reinhardt and you just laughed.</p><p>"Let's keep moving!", Reinhardt exclaimed excitedly and shoved the three of you forward with his giant arms. "Zis area hier was reserved for ze more important people, ze leaders and guests. But now we live here!"</p><p>You stepped into a rather big room with couches, tables, a TV and shelves on the one side, chairs and tables in the middle and a kitchen to the left. It looked like a giant combination of living room, cafeteria and kitchen. On the couches sat multiple people that got up when you walked in. You scanned them and your eyes immediately found Mr. Shimada lounging on one of the couches. He didn't look up from his tablet. Hmpf, that's not how you had imagined your reunion to be. But what had you expected? Hot glances through the room and a heartly welcome?</p><p>"Zis is our multifunctional break room", Reinhardt meanwhile said proudly and almost lovingly.</p><p>"It will be aaaaall yours", Jesse added.</p><p>It looked nice and inviting and surprisingly clean.</p><p>"Are you sure you even need me? It looks clean enough in here", you said a little nervously.</p><p>The group of people, including a disgruntled looking Japanese man, had successfully come up to you and a pretty blonde woman stepped out, smiling.</p><p>"Yes, we need you!", she replied warmly, "It is only this clean because we put all our effort in, so you would not immediately run out again!" You both chuckled. "I am Angela Ziegler, but please just call me Angela or Mercy", she then introduced herself.</p><p>"I remember you from the videos!", you replied eagerly, "I'm (Y/N) and very glad to be part of the team!"</p><p>The introductions went on, a petite Coren streamer in a pink onesie named Hana, an ever-grooving Brazilian DJ with long dreadlocks called Lúcio, a Chinese climate activist with glasses named Mei and an angry looking, blonde and bearded dwarf who introduced himself as "Torbjörn, Brigitte's father". You were glad they all told you where they were from and what they had done before joining Overwatch. Then an omnic in something like monks clothes floated up to you.</p><p>"Zenyatta?", you asked happily, glad about the face you remembered.</p><p>"Indeed", he replied, sounding equally happy, "I am delighted that you found your way to us!"</p><p>At that moment, a rumbling kind of gallop was heard from the hallway and seconds later a full-grown gorilla with clothes on jumped in their midst.</p><p>"Am I late?", he rumbled worriedly and looked around.</p><p>"Yes, you are", Angela said in a scolding tone, but had a smile in her eyes.</p><p>Even though you were intimidated by the size of the gorilla, when he turned to you and you saw the kindness in his eyes, you relaxed.</p><p>He held one giant paw out to you. "I am Winston."</p><p>You took the offered hand and felt yours get lost in the engulfing warmth.</p><p>"He runs things here and is the bravest and kindest and smartest one in the room!", a chipper voice with a thick British accent said from somewhere.</p><p>Winston chuckled a little awkwardly. "And that would be Lena 'Tracer' Oxton right there", he then said fondly.</p><p>In a literal blink of an eye, a lean woman with short brown hair was next to Winston. "Cheers, love!", she beamed and grabbed your hand, "Glad to finally meet you! Winston here saved me from being stuck in time by inventing this thing here and now I can control time!", she babbled on and pointed to a glowing kind of harness strapped to her chest.</p><p><em>Phew, what a bunch of weird people</em>, you thought to yourself while you smiled at her, but you felt welcome and excited.</p><p>Then something that could only be described as a Cyborg-Ninja jumped out from between Reinhardt and Winston. His whole body was covered in some kind of armor with glowing lights. He took a look at you and then removed his face-plate (or whatever it was) with a hissing sound. He handed it to Zenyatta and jumped right in front of you with a dash and a "HYA!". It startled you a little and you took a nervous step back.</p><p>"Hoi! I am Shimada, Genji! But just call me Genji!" He bowed in a whirr of extremities.</p><p>"Shimada? Are you and Mr. Shimada related?", you asked a little clumsily after the dazzling introduction. Not your most smooth reaction, but well.</p><p>Genji scanned the team for the other Shimada, who tried to slip away. Genji was on him in a blink, grabbed his arm and dragged him towards you.</p><p>"Actually", the cyborg said with a gleam in his eyes, "<em>Mr. Shimada</em> and I are brothers!"</p><p>"Oh really?", you asked politely and wondered what had happened to Genji to leave his face so scarred. Definitely not a question for the first meeting in front of everybody, though.</p><p>"Yes, the resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?", Genji coaxed and elbowed him in the side.</p><p>You looked at them with an uncertain smile but said: "You have the same eyes."</p><p>Genji and his brother both looked a little stunned. </p><p>*</p><p>Hanzo caught himself first.</p><p>"Please, call me Hanzo, now that you are part of the team",  he said rather stiffly. This whole thing was too much for him. Genji reminding everybody about his cruelty in front of a new team member? He wanted to leave. He still was not good at being in this sort of crowd, a crowd you could not blend into but were part of and got attention equal to everybody else.</p><p>Luckily Ana came to his rescue and introduced herself, so Hanzo could slip out of the room, away from the crowd and the happy introductions.</p><p>He had tried to stay in the background of everything because he knew he needed time with new people. He liked to watch from the edge before joining in conversations and being dragged into one bristled him in all the wrong ways - especially by Genji and even more so the way he had done it right now. He knew he hadn't meant any harm, it was just how Genji was, but now Hanzo needed to breathe again.</p><p>He didn't get further than 10 meters before he heard a familiar omnic voice behind him: "Hanzo! Are you feeling unwell?"</p><p>Zenyatta had helped him, Genji and their relationship so much and was always so patient and kind that Hanzo couldn't bear to ignore him. Reluctantly he brought himself to a halt and turned around. He immediately felt calm wash over him. The dragons in his tattoo vibrated soothingly with new energy.</p><p>"I don't need one of your orbs right now", Hanzo grunted and tried to bat the floating ball away. It just whirred to his other side and settled a little higher.</p><p>"I know", Zenyatta simply chimed as he floated up to him.</p><p>Hanzo sighed. "I will be fine. It is just a little too much."</p><p>Zenyatta bobbed his head in agreement. "Being reminded of the past in front of future relations can be quite intimidating. Do you remember what we said about the past?"</p><p>Hanzo huffed. "I do. 'While the past is part of who I am, it does not define me or my future.'"</p><p>"Very good." Zenyatta sounded genuinely happy, which made the conversation soothing and not patronizing. "A new team member can be a great opportunity for practise."</p><p>Hanzo thought about the words for a couple of seconds. Zenyatta was right. Genji had forgiven him and had done everything to mend their broken bond. Hanzo had travelled the world for 10 years and had seen and experienced a lot. Now he was here, with something like a chosen family. He had made his mistakes, but they were in the past and he had changed a lot since then.</p><p>He straightened his back and nodded at Zenyatta. The slight pull of the orb returning to its master didn't dampen his spirits, which made him proud. He was much stronger and more settled than only a couple of months ago.</p><p>"I will go back inside", Zenyatta hummed with a bow and unhurriedly hovered back.</p><p>Hanzo was glued to his spot. After a short internal struggle, he took a deep breath and followed the omnic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sponsored by my attempt at using talk-to-text while driving, so I could continue the story.</p><p>"Jesse McCree here is a real charmer" turned into "Jesse McCree here is a wheelchair", so needless to say I never tried that one again.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, now the pining will begin soon &gt;:3c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting settled in Overwatch, some sadness and a cute encounter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, I was very busy! </p><p>Also, this chapter transformed from "where is this gonna go?" to "where THE FUCK is this going" to "idk what this is anymore".</p><p>I am happy with it, but the story has developed a mind of it's own (length wise, the content is still under my control XD), so we will see how long the future chapters will be.</p><p>This time, less Hanzo and more Genji, but next chapter will be a lot more from our favourite archer :D</p><p>Beta read by my boyfriend and my mother &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falling into a routine at the Overwatch base was easier than expected. The team was thrilled to have you and with the toilet situation you could guess why.</p><p>But apart from that gag worthy experience and a pair of your pants you had to throw away after that, the work was enjoyable and the people a delight. The atmosphere was relaxing, nobody had a special uniform to wear and it was more like a big family living together and lounging in their jogging pants. It seemed that everybody had a save haven to some extend on base.</p><p>In addition, everyone was at least polite towards you and respected what you did. Most were friendly, chatted you up and thanked you for your work. And then there were some that could easily be called your friends already, even after only two weeks at the job. Those were mainly Jesse and Genji, together with Hana and Lúcio. The latter two had just started to date shyly, which was a delight to see and warmed your heart. The streamer and the musician had already admired each other before joining Overwatch and now, working together for the greater good, had brought them closer.</p><p>With their relationship in a delicate bud, it was understandable that they needed more alone time than before, so it was mostly Genji, Jesse and you hanging out. Much to your disappointment but not to your great surprise, Hanzo didn't seem to be very sociable. The rather stern and composed exterior had not been a mask for the interview, but very much his daily face. He wasn't impolite by any means, just not as outgoing as most of the others. </p><p>Oddly enough, that fact was also relieving in two ways: One, you hadn't done anything wrong. He was like this with everybody. Two, you had time to get settled and were not extremely distraced by the handsome man.</p><p>Okay, who were you trying to kid.</p><p>Whenever he was in the room, it was difficult to concentrate. He was the first of whom you had memorized schedule and preferences. You would get up shortly before him to prepare his tea every day and would try to chat him up more often than the others. He was always polite, even if he answered curtly. <em>Better than nothing</em>, you thought even though you wished for more.</p><p>Sometimes, he would smile at you. Those days, you felt the dangerous lurch in your stomach the most and had a hard time to stop grinning to yourself.</p><p>It was not that you were hopelessly in love or that he was the man of your life, that would have been ridiculous after such a short time. But you did not deny the attraction you felt towards him and when something like that would start in your chest, you were an idiot about it. You had to be careful not to obsess about everything he did, not creepily, but excitedly. You just wanted to get to know him better. But you thought that you managed that well enough.</p><p>Apart from that, everything was fine and you seemed to fit well in the team. While taking care of households in general made you content, the work with these people was fulfilling and actually made you happy. Not least because what they did was bringing good to the world and somehow looking after the base made you feel as if you contributed to that aswell.</p><p>It wasn't all sunshine and heroism though.</p><p>In week three you realized the extend of their missions for the first time. You knew that part of the team was on a mission in Italy, looking into omnic disturbances. You got their schedules and memos aswell, but obviously not the details. Since you cooked, cleaned and helped to take care of laundry (Hanzo among others refused your help with his clothes unfortunately), you got updated on your tablet and reminded by Athena when something changed.</p><p>That was the case that day aswell. Athena had told you that the dropship with the team would land in about 2 hours, which was hours before the original schedule. You didn't think much about it, they had probably just finished early. Humming, you prepared a hearty stew for their return, expecting them to dig in after an exhausting mission.</p><p>When Athena chimed in to inform you about the incoming craft, you were just done with setting the table, so you went to the hangar, guided by the navigation in your tablet. You had greeted the returning agents and asked them about their mission while helping with luggage the last few times and wanted to make a habit out of it. You proudly realized that you almost didn't need the navigation anymore. You just arrived at the hangar when the door of the Orca (their hovercraft) dropped open.</p><p>Soldier 76 (the former great Jack Morrison, who was now quiet and avoided talking to anybody) emerged first and brushed past you without even acknowledging you. That was not too unusual though and with the visor on his face you didn't know if he looked at you and what expressions he made anyway.</p><p>You looked back to the craft. The next to exit was Genji, shoulders slumped, face plate removed and defeat written all over his scarred face. A couple of steps behind him was a frowning Lena and you couldn't remember if you had ever seen her with less than a smile on her face before. She was closely followed by Lúcio, mouth in a tight line and with no music softly coming from his headphones for a change. The worst was Winston, though. He dragged himself out of the ship last, corners of his mouth drooping low and wetness shimmering in his eyes and on his dark cheeks. The whole unit looked heartbreaking.</p><p>Meanwhile Genji had reached you. You carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Genji, what happened?", you whispered worriedly. </p><p>You had never seen them like this. It was usually a relieved atmosphere when they came back, smiling, even if exhausted and sometimes mildly injured, but nothing a biotic field couldn't fix. </p><p>Genji didn't look into your eyes. Then suddenly, he pulled you close so your arms were wrapped around him. You were stunned for a second, but then held him close and squeezed tightly.</p><p>"We... We were too late", he managed to press out.</p><p>You didn't know what that meant but you didn't ask further. It was obvious that something bad had happened and that he wanted to be comforted.</p><p>"How about we go in and I make your favourite tea? I could make a whole pot and join you drinking it."</p><p>He pulled a little away and offered a weak smile. "That would be nice."</p><p>In that moment, Hanzo came crashing through the door. He frantically searched the returning agents but then settled on you two just letting go of your hug. That seemed to stop him for a second, but then he rushed up to you.</p><p>He called Genji's name and followed with rapid japanese questions, probably about his well-being, while he wrapped his arms around his little brother.</p><p>"I will go and make the tea", you said quietly to not disturb their reunion, but also to not just leave without a word.</p><p>Winston passed you at that moment, so you gently touched his broad back in a hopefully consoling manner. What you didn't expect was being lifted up by both of his strong arms and cradled like a child. He walked on his hind legs and carried you inside, all the while sniffling to himself. You didn't know what to say, so you just stroked the thick fur you could reach. </p><p>He carefully put you down in front of the break room. You looked up at him, even shrunken into himself he towered over you.</p><p>"Winston", you said gently, "I don't know what happened and I don't really know what to say, but... I just know that you changed a lot of people's life for the better and saved and helped where you could! You are a great person." You tried a soft smile.</p><p>He smiled back, even if his mouth didn't fully cooperate and mumbled a quiet "thank you". Then he excused himself to his room and you let him go after another soft pet on his arm.</p><p>Back in the kitchen you prepared the tea Genji liked so much. It was simple jasmin tea, but you put all the love you had in it, fluent in every motion.</p><p>Just when the steeping was done, the two brothers joined you, talking in agitation, Hanzo with his hand on Genji's shoulder. They settled down and you began setting three mugs up. Hanzo kept touching Genji, his arm, his hand, his shoulder. It seemed so sweet and concerned. </p><p>You sat down and waited politely, watching the two converse in their native language. </p><p>Not many minutes later, Hanzo suddenly focused on you.</p><p>"We are being rude. Forgive us, we will switch to English."</p><p>"It's fine, do what you are most comfortable with", you assured them both.</p><p>They smiled at you, Genji still a little sadly, but better already.</p><p>He then said: "I was just explaining what happened on the mission."</p><p>He looked over at Hanzo, who nodded gloomily.</p><p>"We were right", he started, "there was an omnic extremist group planning an attack on a group of civilians. What we didn't know was that their human counterpart group had gotten wind of it and prepared to counterattack."</p><p>He swallowed hard. You dreaded what he would say now.</p><p>"It all happened so fast. The big plaza. All the families. We only looked for the omnics, but the humans were the first to rise and the first to shoot. The omnics followed while we were already distracted with evacuating as many civilians as possible. They... There were so many..." </p><p>His voice cracked and a little sob escaped his lips. Hanzo hadn't stopped touching him, his grip had only gotten tighter and now he hugged him from the side, a little awkwardly, but determinedly. You couldn't help but feel warmed by the gesture and the brothers sharing their bond, even though your chest was tight with anxiety from the story Genji told.</p><p>"We couldn't save them all", the younger Shimada pressed out bitterly.</p><p>"I will tell you again, brother", Hanzo said stubbornly, "you cannot always save them all. Bad things happen and you must move on!"</p><p>"Take your time", you blurted out and the two whipped your head at you, Genji in a frown, Hanzo in a slightly offended scowl after letting go of his brother. You cleared your throat. "What I mean is that what happened there is terrible. It touches all of you deeply and that shows that you actually care and not only do this for some sort of noble reason."</p><p>Genji nodded thoughtfully at that.</p><p>You continued, a little braver. "I am nobody to judge this situation, but a friend of mine always said that it is important to take every emotion seriously as it is. To really look at it and give it time to sort out. To not push it down or away for the sake of moving on because from ignoring it, it doesn't go away but will come back haunting you."</p><p>You ended your rant and saw them both still look at you, interested and attentive.</p><p>"I guess I just mean that it is okay to mourn", you added shyly. "And I know you all have done everything you could."</p><p>Genji smiled at you, a little more genuine than before: "Thank you."</p><p>Hanzo cocked an intrigued eyebrow at you. You felt a little bit of heat rise to your cheeks at the intense gaze. "I did not take you for this wise."</p><p>At this, Genji let out a still somewhat wet snort. "Rude, brother."</p><p>"Wow, thanks Hanzo", you agreed, a little laugh bubbling up at the shift in the mood.</p><p>"This is not what I meant", Hanzo replied, flushing hard, "I just did not expect that kind of wisdom from you."</p><p>Genji looked at his brother and deadpanned: "That is exactly what you said before, only in other words."</p><p>Hanzo suddenly seemed panicked and like he would want to bail at any second.</p><p>"Hey, Hanzo, it's fine", you assured him and reached out. Your fingertips brushed the back of his hand.</p><p>He searched your face, forehead in wrinkles. You gave your best reassuring smile and he visually relaxed.</p><p>"I did not mean to be rude", he mumbled.</p><p>"I know", you said, "It was just a joke."</p><p>Since he still looked uncomfortable, you added: "Let's drink the tea before it gets even colder! I also made a stew if you guys are hungry."</p><p>You told Athena to inform the other agents about the prepared food and soon there was a group of people digging in heartily.</p><p>You stayed with the Shimada brothers, talking about this and that, mostly them reciting different stories from when they were kids. Depending on who told the story, it would end funny or embarassing for the other one. Sometimes they would fall into a heated half-japanese argument about the details or whoses fault this or that was. </p><p>Needless to say, you had a blast.</p><p>Not only did Genji's mood change for the better, but at some parts Hanzo downright <em>grinned</em> - and if that wasn't just the prettiest sight on earth.</p><p>After the meal, Genji excused himself. "Thank you for your encouragement and also for the meal. I will rest now, it has been a lot."</p><p>Hanzo and you both nodded in understandment and seconds later you were alone at the table. The mood shifted again to slightly awkward. You looked at each other and smiled a little. Alone with the archer, ugh. Usually you were not shy at all, but with him it seemed like the cat got your tongue.</p><p>He cleared his throat and started getting up. "I will go and meditate now, if you do not mind."</p><p>"No, no, it's fine", you assured him and got up yourself, "I will start cleaning up anyway now."</p><p>He hesitated for a moment.</p><p>"Maybe", he said quietly, "I could help you?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it", you answered, "that's what I'm here for!"</p><p>He pulled the corners of his mouth up slightly, in a ghost of a smile. "I would like to thank you."</p><p>"It's fine, really", you said, feeling the blood rise to your face again, "I don't want to keep you from meditating."</p><p>"I don't have a strict schedule." He cocked his head.</p><p>"I won't stop you, but you really don't have to."</p><p>He seemed content and started gathering up the mugs and plates.</p><p>"Thank you", you said and beamed at him.</p><p>He looked you straight in the eyes and said: "No, it is me who wants to thank you. For everything. You are very kind to us and to me. And you helped Genji today. So, thank <em>you</em>."</p><p>You laughed nervously at the attention and felt your heart beat faster. With a clumsy curtsey, you hoped he would be satisfied.</p><p>Deciding to steer the situation in less awkward waters, you asked with a mischievous grin: "So who of you <em>actually</em> had a crush on that nanny now?"</p><p>The conversation stayed light and you were relieved. After Hanzo had helped gathering the dishes and cleaned the table, you shooed him away. He bowed his head with a sweet little smile and left without another sound.</p><p>You needed a couple of minutes to get the fluttering out of your chest before you could continue. This was not a good sign, but for now, you managed to shove the butterflies in some dusty corner of your stomach.</p><p>While washing up, you forced your thoughts to the team members who had been on the busted mission. Throughout the evening you had seen everybody and tried to subtly check up on them. Lena and Lúcio had come to eat something and Soldier had later come to get some coffee. Soldier had only grunted to your question, but that was the usual.</p><p>You only hadn't seen Winston.</p><p>Thinking about it, you had an idea, so you started whipping something up.</p><p>"I have tried to talk Winston out of his unhealthy eating habits, please don't untermine it, agent (Y/LN)", Athena's voice chimed from the speakers in the corner of the kitchen in your process.</p><p>You rolled your eyes. "Today is cheat day."</p><p>Athena didn't reply. If because she didn't know what it meant or if she agreed, you didn't know.</p><p>30 minutes later, you knocked on the door of Winstons office. You heard some shuffling and then a lightly disheveled gorilla opened the door.</p><p>"Hi", you said, smiling softly, "I made you this!"</p><p>He leaned over the plate you held in front of him and sniffed curiously.</p><p>"Wow, what is that?", he asked eagerly.</p><p>"Peanut butter banana muffins!", you replied, chest puffed proudly. His preferences hadn't escaped your perception.</p><p>"That sounds amazing!" His deep voice was full with kindness again. </p><p>He wanted to take the plate but then changed his mind and fully opened the door. "Why don't you come in and we share?", he asked, a little shyly.</p><p>And that's how you ended up in Winstons office, munching on the muffins until you both were full to burst. He told you about growing up on the moon and showed you pictures, you listening to the low timbre of his voice in awe.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>After that, things changed between you and the team. It seemed like you passed some kind of test, like they trusted you more, like you fully belonged to them now. Not that you hadn't been welcome before, but sharing people's lows always connects on a different level.</p><p>That's also when they started to tell you their stories or parts of it. </p><p>Mei shared her loss from when she was snowed in at Watchpoint Antarctica as she showed you how she made her hot cocoa.</p><p>While folding laundry, Jesse joined you one day and for some reason you ended up hearing about his past in the Deadlock gang and his 60 million dollar bounty.</p><p>Angela told you about the old days one lazy sunday afternoon and how Overwatch had disbanded.</p><p>Bit by bit, you learned more about the mostly tragic heroes of Overwatch. It changed your perspective on the organization once again. Bringing as much good to the world as possible, yes, but also dealing with their own past. Healing the bad that had happened to them personally. Providing the help to others that they themselves didn't have when they had needed it. Or redeeming past actions they had done themselves and bringing more right to the world than they had done wrong before.</p><p>One evening Genji and you sat in the smaller common room with the comfy couches that was used for movie evenings and played cards. It was a lazy evening, the base pretty empty because most of the team was on a mission in Rialto. The ones that were still on base occupied themselves somewhere, but Genji and you had felt like entertaining yourselves. </p><p>While playing, you teased him again about the nanny and told him that Hanzo had assured you, that Genji had been the one with the crush.</p><p>"Maybe we are both in denial", he chuckled and then sighed heavily, "Sometimes I wonder when it all went downhill..."</p><p>You studied him curiously. He noticed and flashed his teeth in a grimace that tried to be a smile.</p><p>"When are you going to ask about my condition?"</p><p>You felt taken off guard. "Uhhh... I guess whenever the situation would be fitting?"</p><p>"That would be now", he whispered as if giving stage directions.</p><p>Smiling nervously, you asked: "Well then... What happened to you?"</p><p>He put down his cards and folded his legs to sit cross-legged on the couch. You mirrored his actions, waiting patiently and sensing the importance of the situation.</p><p>"It is not a pretty story", he began, but you nodded in understandment. He sighed again.<br/>
"We were both young and foolish, each in their own kind of way. We were Yakuza, did you know that?"</p><p>You shook your head. You hadn't pried or asked around because you wanted to get to know all of them for who they were. As noble as that sounded, you just had made shitty experiences with talking behind your back, even if it wasn't neccessarily harmful.</p><p>"Yes, it is true. We were the sons of a mighty clan in Hanamura. Hanzo as the eldest was raised to lead the empire one day and I was... Well, I was spoiled rotten." He chuckled sadly. "I was a, how do you say? A Brat. I was a brat, to be honest. I spent money and went to parties and wandered from bed to bed. And Hanzo was... We were very close as children, but he had to grow up fast. He never resented me, I believe, just the freedom I had. Was it jealousy? I don't know. Our mother died when we were little and my father spoiled me, while being stern to Hanzo. It was not fair. When my father died, I should have known something would change. Our uncles never approved of how my father treated me. They were the other elders of the clan, you know. And now with father gone, they put their poison claws in my brother. Now when I look back I should have seen how his anger grew each time he scolded me about my lifestyle."</p><p>He paused for a couple of seconds. You stayed quiet and waited for him to gather his thoughts.</p><p>"One morning, I came back. The headache was bad. Hanzo was in my bedroom and looked so calm I knew it was dangerous. He told me about a meeting with the elders and that this party had been the last. He should bring me in line, they had said. Or something like this. We... We fought. First only words. He wanted me to join him, to rule the clan, to stand at his side. I did not want this. I did not like the things the clan did. Don't think I was a saint", he bowed his head in what looked like embarassement, "I knew what they did and looked the other way. I spent the money, did the drugs and used my position to land with half of Hanamura. But I did not want to lead this empire."</p><p>He paused again and took a large gulp of the tea in front of him.</p><p>"I think I pulled my katana first. He had cornered me. You know, when Hanzo tells the story, I think he tells that he murdered me in cold blood. Maybe that is what he remembers. But it was not like this. It was not only him. I provoked him and called him names. I refused to stand by him. And then, both of our angers from <em>years</em> took the better of us. It was not much of a duel, more slashing at each other in blind rage."</p><p>You shivered at the thought. He noticed and pulled a grimace.</p><p>"Forgive me. It did not take long. Of course, Hanzo was stronger and had his twin dragons while I had only one. My dragon did not want to fight her kin, but we made them, unleashing their powers aswell. Hanzo struck me down, the energy of his dragons crashing through me. It was so hot and charging my heart almost gave out."</p><p>You quickly wondered if that was still part of the story or some kind of legend or metaphor. Dragons?</p><p>"He thought he had killed me. To be honest, I had thought that, too. It must have been my dragon, keeping me alive until Overwatch found me. Whenever I tell this part, I can feel her energy vibrate in me. I guess that means confirmation." He smiled and rubbed his upper back from over his shoulders.</p><p>"What... What do you mean by dragons?", you asked cautiously.</p><p>"Oh, you don't know?", Genji said but then nodded to himself, "How should you... Hanzo and I have tattoos with very old, living spirit dragons in them. They are part of our heritage in our family and aid us in battle or share their wisdom."</p><p>"Really?", you said, breathlessly. There were a lot of odd things going on in the world but you had never been face to face with something like this.</p><p>He laughed at your probably incredulous face. "Yes, it is true. Maybe I can make her come out, wait..." He looked over his shoulder and mumbled sweet coaxings in japanese.</p><p>Nothing happened for a couple of seconds. Then you noticed a faint glow from behind Genji and held your breath. What wound itself over his shoulder was some kind of... Snake? Glowing in light green and translucend, like an actual ghost. You adjusted your eyes. Not a snake, but an actual dragon - the size of a ferret. Scaly skin, horns, little feet and a square-ish snout, just like those asian dragons without wings. You couldn't help the gasp that escaped your lips. </p><p>Genji chuckled. "Don't worry, if she shows herself like this, she means no harm. They only appear like this when they are comfortable."</p><p>He held out his arm and the spirit dragon coiled around it cautiously, her (?) smart beady eyes never leaving you. You tried your best to appear friendly and peaceful, but it wasn't every day you could meet an ancient being like this.</p><p>"Can she inspect you?", Genji whispered.</p><p>You nodded, not trusting your voice.</p><p>"Stretch out your hand."</p><p>You did as you were told, holding your breath while the dragon crept forward. Her snout almost touched the tips of your fingers. Then she extended her little whiskers and let them wander over your skin. It was a curious feeling, a slight tingle, underlined with a kind of coolness. She let out a tiny huff through her nostrils and licked over your index finger with a slithering tongue. </p><p>"She likes you!", Genji grinned. He seemed to be absurdly pleased at that.</p><p>"She is beautiful", you breathed and streched your hand even further. She nuzzled into your palm, which made you melt. "How do you know that's she is female?"</p><p>"Hmmmm... It's just her energy telling me, I guess? A lot is very vague with them."</p><p>You nodded, concentrated on the creature now resting two front feet on your palm and curiously sniffing at your wrist.</p><p>"How did she save you?", you then asked.</p><p>"This I also do not know. But when Angela talked to me after the... The operation, she said I was somehow humming with energy that kept messing with her machines."</p><p>You let out a little snort. "I can imagine, something this powerful... What happened then?"</p><p>The dragon continued her exploration of your hands and arms, all very carfully and always anchored on Genji's wrist.</p><p>"Overwatch and I destroyed the rest of the clan. Hanzo was nowhere to be found. After that, I was restless and could not accept my new body. I said some ugly things to Dr. Ziegler that I regret deeply..." He sighed and paused for a moment. "Then I traveled the world to find peace. At some point I met Zenyatta. First I did not want his wisdom, but he followed me and was very persistent." He smirked at the memory. "Thanks to him, I am now at peace with myself."</p><p>You hummed approvingly. "What about Hanzo? How is he here?"</p><p>Genji grimaced again. "That was... How do you say? A wild ride? He would come to Hanamura every year on the day of my death to honour me. At the tenth time, I confronted him and invited him to join me. It was not easy, but as you can see, we are working it out." He smiled gently and stroked the tail of his dragon. "Hanzo is so brave and tries so hard, even though a lot of the others don't see it."</p><p>"I believe you", you whispered but didn't dare look at him.</p><p>Both of you were quiet after that and followed your own thread of thoughts. </p><p>It was a lot to take in, but you couldn't bring yourself to thinking less of Hanzo. You imagined a manipulated young man, raised by a strict family. No wonder he always seemed composed and kind of regal. He had been born into the role of an heir, too much responsibility at a too young age. You almost pitied him and the little child that had to grow up so fast.</p><p>The dragon seemed to sense the charged atmosphere and coiled between the two of you.</p><p>To ease the mood, you spoke again.</p><p>"Does she have a name?" </p><p>"Yes", Genji replied, waking up from his own thoughts, frown changing into a little smile. "Her name is Senkō. That means... Flash. Like flash of lightning? Or glint. It is difficult to translate."</p><p>"Alright", you smiled aswell and looked at the dragon again. "Senkō", you cooed and hovered your other hand in front of her face. </p><p>She cocked her head and looked at you, again with that intelligence. You started to carefully pet her head, slightly smaller than your fist. She made a sound as if she was purring and closed her eyes.</p><p>Genji chuckled again. "It seems you made a new friend!"</p><p>"She is so nice and sweet", you said, delighted at the little creature.</p><p>"Not always", her master sighed, "She is fierce in battle but in this form... How do you say? She likes to cause trouble?"</p><p>"Mischievous?", you provided.</p><p>"Yes", Genji said firmly, "She is a Miss Chievous."</p><p>You laughed. "Nooo, that's an adjective! Mischievous!" You spelled it out for him and he joined your laughter.</p><p>"I see! But she is still a Miss Chievous!"</p><p>You both giggled and even Senkō made a little sound that could have been laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAY NOODLE DRAGONS!</p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmandflatline">Keepcalmandflatline</a> I remembered one of my favourite things, which are the little noodles. I refuse to believe that they don't manifest into smaller forms like this to bond with their masters or to cause trouble &gt;:3</p><p>Also Google translate and some other pages helped with the name, so forgive me if it's complete bull :D</p><p>ALSO: Winston doesn't get enough love imo, so here is some for our gorilla.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An incident makes Hanzo think and he comes to a scary conclusion...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeees, finally done with the next chapter, I had a lot of fun with it :D</p><p>Sorry for the kind of delay, I am on vacation now, so the last days were full! But now I will have time to write more, I hope.</p><p>Enjoy some character growth and a lot of Hanzo!</p><p>Beta read by my mum &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanzo <em>knew</em> that something about the insides of his mug was different. While he used to prepare his tea for himself, you insisted now to serve the team their favourite beverages, at least for the communal meals. Hanzo didn't always attend those anyway, but definately more than when he joined Overwatch a couple of months ago. </p><p>It hadn't been easy, but he tried every day. To have Genji back after all this time of failed redemption, life on the run and guilt eating its way through his soul, had been a shock. He had needed a week to even comprehend that what had happened in Hanamura hadn't been a fever dream, even though the dragons had told him otherwise, sensing their sisters presence. Genji still had to contact him several times again before slowly coaxing him into conversations.</p><p>And now here he was, a part of something good, something redeeming. Still mostly only at the edge of the table, more observing than participating, but present and socialising more every day. Hanzo had enough of being the broody mess he had become after the incident that had changed his life forever. But the new mindset was only the first step towards change. </p><p>It was easier said than done. In the beginning he wanted to retch every time he saw the robot turned brother of his. The nights were restless with visions of blood on his hands, blood everywhere. Angela had tried to be kind, but Hanzo understood why she had her troubles with him. After all, she had been the one who had patched Genji up. Had mended what Hanzo had broken.</p><p>A blessing had been Ana. The seasoned and battle-worn sniper didn't judge and listened before she said anything. She mostly asked questions to keep him talking. Made the best tea to calm the storms of restless nights. And if nothing helped, could put you in the best dreamless sleep you could hope for. Hanzo thanked the dragons for Ana. He wouldn't be surprised if she had been sent by the ancient family of the dragon spirits themselves. But he wasn't as self centered anymore as in his younger days to believe that somebody was sent to him specifically. It was just a coincidence that they had crossed their paths, and a lucky one for him.</p><p>Sitting at the breakfast table now, alone but not lonely, drinking his tea, he pondered why he was so irritated at it. It just didn't taste right. It wasn't the steeping time, he counted the seconds before the beeping alarm and it was exactly as much time as he would let it rest. Maybe the temperature?</p><p>When you passed him with McCree's coffee, he forced his morning face into a hopefully friendly smile and asked: "(Y/N)? Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course!", you beamed at him, "Give me a second and I'm all ears."</p><p>Hanzo watched you deliver the coffee to a still half asleep McCree who murmered a "th'nk y' kin'ly". Then you dashed back to the kitchen to get another beverage. You returned to Hanzo and slipped into the chair across from him, holding the cup with your favourite morning beverage, chocolate cappuccino. Why did he even remember that?</p><p>You looked at him expectantly with a warm smile in your eyes.</p><p>The dragons purred inside his arms restlessly all of a sudden. That was odd, something seemed to have changed. It felt like their tails whipped inside of his stomach. Hanzo tried to keep a neutral face, but his hand wandered to the tattoo on his arm subconciously.</p><p>"Are you alright?", you asked, concern in your voice.</p><p>"Yes", Hanzo replied dumbly.</p><p>"Is it the dragons?", you asked carefully. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at you. Why would you ask that?</p><p>"Sorry", you quickly said, "Genji just told me about the dragons and he said they live in tattoos and you were kind of rubbing your arm and I saw a tattoo peaking out there at some point so I thought..."</p><p>You trailed off, a little helpless. Adorable. <em>What?</em> He scowled at his thought.</p><p>"No... It is fine", he finally managed to say, "But yes. It was them. Very perceptive of you."</p><p>He tried to sound kind and reassuring. After all, you had done nothing wrong.</p><p>You seemed to relax and smiled at him again. "Are they up to trouble, like Senkō?"</p><p>The dragons stirred again at the familiar name.</p><p>"No, not like that", Hanzo replied, "They just... Are sometimes restless."</p><p>"Ah, okay." You nodded.</p><p>A little pause.</p><p>"You know her name", Hanzo heard himself say.</p><p>He couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy in his chest. Of course, you were much closer with Genji than with him.</p><p>"Yes, I even met her!", you said excitedly, oblivious to the second pang you caused in Hanzo. "She is so cute, but it is also so surreal! ... Are yours like this, too?"</p><p>The sparkle in your eyes, directed at him and at something he owned (even if he did not really own the dragons) made his heart stop for a second.</p><p>"They... You saw Senkō in her domestic form?"</p><p>You nodded happily and your eyes shone brighter. Hanzo felt his mouth twitch into a little smile at your enthusiasm, even if the whole conversation was a little unpleasant for him.</p><p>He made a thoughtful noise. "Yes, mine can manifest themselves like this, too. But they rarely choose to do so when I am with others, I am afraid. But when I am alone, they often free themselves from the constricting vessel that is my tattoo."</p><p>You had followed his explanations with big eyes and Hanzo suddenly felt self-concious. He did not think to be as interesting as your eyes told him he was. But maybe it was just for the dragons. Yes, that must be it.</p><p>"That is so cool", you breathed. Then you seemed to think for a second. "Genji said they only come out when they feel comfortable enough. Don't they feel comfortable here?"</p><p>Hanzo's face grew hot. Foolish brother! Of course he had neglected an important detail.</p><p>"I... They are sometimes difficult to understand", he managed as a vague reply.</p><p>That the dragons were very dependant on their master's emotions and, even though being sentinent on their own and having their own mind, often acted like amplifications of those emotions, he did not feel like explaining. The dragons zapped his fingertips, as if scolding him. He managed to blend it out, like most of the time, having learned to live with them for years.</p><p>Whether you bought his little excuse, he did not fully know, but you did not pry anymore, which was a relief.</p><p>"What are their names?", you asked instead.</p><p>Only McCree had asked that before and it made Hanzo blank for a second. It was not that he was not used to attention being directed at him, but yours just seemed so intense and so painfully honest. It did not help that the dragons seemed to like you and said attention, shifting below his skin. He did not dare to think back to them being amplifications of his own emotions.</p><p>"They are called Ina and Zuma. Inazuma is japanese for lightning, like a storm."</p><p>"Wow, fits you", you said in a weird voice and immediately seemed to... Regret it?</p><p>Hanzo was confused.</p><p>"But you wanted to ask a question!", you reminded him suddenly.</p><p>Cursed be his people skills, Hanzo thought. They were still a little rusty after living on his own for so long. He still knew how to play people from his Yakuza days, but real, genuine human interactions? Still difficult.</p><p>"Yes. At what temperature do you prepare my tea?"</p><p>You seemed taken aback and blinked a couple of times.</p><p>*</p><p>That was awfully blunt considering how you had just let slip that you thought a lightning storm fitted him. But maybe he just wanted to give you an out of your awkward statement.</p><p>Either way, you didn't let him wait longer for his answer.</p><p>"At 80°C. Why, is something wrong with it? Does it not taste good?" </p><p>You knew your voice sounded alarmed, but you just wanted to make it right, especially for Hanzo - and especially after what you had learned about his past. You had decided to be extra kind to him, to let him know he was welcome here and that you didn't judge him. Because to be honest, after Genji's story you thought even more about Hanzo. About his past, about how things could have been different, if his shutting out behaviour was just because of his past. </p><p>"No, it is fine, I was just intrigued", he replied, ripping you from your thoughts. "Do not worry", he added, bowing his head.</p><p>You exhaled audibly. "Sorry for the reaction, I was just worried that it tasted bad for the past weeks and you just didn't say anything because you were too polite." You let out a little laugh and clumsily scratched your head. </p><p>Hanzo stared at a point in the distance, so you turned your head to see what was there. You couldn't see anything special, so you looked back at him with a questioning eyebrow. "Hanzo?"</p><p>He snapped out of it and snorted, a little embarassed. "My mind was adrift. It is all fine, I enjoy my tea, even though I am not used to having it prepared for me."</p><p>You smiled. "You better get used to it then, because I won't stop unless you really want me to."</p><p>Hanzo blessed you with one of his rare smiles that went all the way to his eyes and that made your insides all jittery. "It is... Nice to have this, I assume. I find myself enjoying the foods and beverages you prepare and will continue to cherish it."</p><p>His eyes were warm and completely resting on you. You felt your throat dry up and your heart galloping in your chest. Ignoring your lively reactions to him got more difficult every time he had his attention on you.</p><p>"I'm glad you are enjoying it", you replied, a little more shyly than you would have liked and with your eyes cast down, but he didn't seem to mind.</p><p>There was a slight pause, but then you asked: "Didn't you have maids before who served you tea?"</p><p>He pondered that for a moment. "Yes, that is true. It was different back then, though."</p><p>He then told you about the past at their estate and how things had changed after he had left. How he had been on his own for 10 long years and had had to look after himself.</p><p>He never mentioned Yakuza or the fallout with his brother, but you didn't mind. He would tell you when he was ready, you were sure.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Shooting an arrow into the target bot in the early afternoon a couple of days later, Hanzo caught himself thinking about the tea once again.</p><p>He really wanted to trust you and your brewing capabilities.</p><p>But he also trusted his own senses when it came to his Matcha. The maids at home had prepared it to his liking and when he had traveled the world, he always had a box of the tea with him. It was the only luxury he had not wanted to give up on during those years.</p><p>That is why he <em>knew</em> there was a difference. He just could not bring himself to ask about it again. He did not want to embarass you or make you worried like you had been before. That had been a strange situation for him. Your worry about his opinion on the tea had been so honest. He was not used to this kind of... What was it? Affection? Maybe too strong of a word, but he did not know how else to call it.</p><p>Still, he had to find out what was different. The amount of tea maybe or the type of honey? Because honey was in there, that was for sure. He was used to it, using sakura blossom honey mostly, maybe that was it. But you were using the materials provided by the base and his tea was stored along with the sakura honey...</p><p>It was no use. He would have to watch you make the tea, he decided.</p><p>Unsticking the shirt from his sweaty back from the exercise, he remembered that he could watch you today at the afternoon break. He started to put away his bow and went on his way to his room to take a much needed shower. </p><p>Letting the hot water ease the tension in his used shoulder and arm muscles, his decision was made. He would inform Athena that he would come to tea time in 15 minutes and then lurk somewhere hidden to watch you. </p><p>Ina and Zuma had coiled lazily at the steaming temperature in the shower, but at the decision of watching you, they twitched in excitement that almost felt hungry. Hanzo let out a surprised, shuddering breath. </p><p>"Not like that!", he hissed through clenched teeth, but his groin had already stirred in interest.</p><p>Groaning, he pressed his fists to his eyes. Then he switched the water temperature to as cold as he could manage. Grinning darkly, he felt the two spirits emerge from his skin. They sat up on his arm like blue snakes, both hissing angrily. They did not like the water too cold.</p><p>"Serves you right", Hanzo grumbled after them, while watching them leave the shower with their little snouts held high.</p><p>They would cause trouble in his clothes, that was for sure, but at least they were not annoying him in the shower anymore and he could finish in peace. </p><p>The stirring between his legs was less now, even though he still felt a low throbbing. There was no shame in finding people attractive, he told himself. Still, he would not disgrace your memory by satisfying his carnal desire to your pretty face.</p><p>It took only three strokes and switching to a warmer temperature for this resolution to be washed down the drain.</p><p><em>This was only a one time thing</em>, he decided, feeling a little guilty. Still, he was only human after all.</p><p>Drying himself with a soft towel - <em>washed and folded by you</em> - what?! - he shook his head - he called Athena to inform her about his wish to join the afternoon break. He wrestled with Ina for his left sock and had to pet Zuma for an extra minute before they settled around his shoulders, nuzzling and licking his cheeks lovingly. They were his sweethearts after all.</p><p>When he left his room, the two settled back to under his skin. Hanzo sighed. There would be a day when he felt comfortable enough for them to appear to others. Apart from Genji, Zenyatta and Ana, nobody had seen but a glimpse from the blue spirits.</p><p>Hanzo was trying, he really was.</p><p>Reaching the break room, he started to sneak and become one with the shadows. The dragons stirred excitedly, preparing for a fight.</p><p><em>Just stealth, no fight</em>, Hanzo growled inwardly.</p><p>The two settled a little, still buzzing under his skin, ready to be awoken again. </p><p>Hanzo found a niche in the kitchen where he was not seen but could watch you preparing beverages. It was Mei's chocolate, you chatting with her about something climate related.</p><p>He did not move, breath shallow, heartbeat willed slow. He was curiously alert, like in actual stealth missions. It made him feel a little silly, but he shoved it down.</p><p>There! You took a mug and put freshly boiled water and a thermometer into it. In another mug, you put a satisfying amount of tea. Continuing your talk to Mei, you waited for the water to cool down. Finally, you poured the cooled water into the tea mug and set the time. Mei waved to a table and you nodded happily, wishing her a relaxing break and afternoon. Then you reached for the honey in the cupboard. There were sakura blossoms on the little glass. Maybe the amount of honey then? Hanzo felt himself grow restless. The timer was almost up, when McCree entered the kitchen, shirtless as unsual after the post training shower and because he was a lazy barbarian, leaning against the fridge and talking to you with his low voice and charming smile. You giggled at something he said, shoving his naked torso playfully. He caught one of your hands, continuing the apparent teasing. Something angry? stirred in Hanzo. Blinking confusedly, he pushed this down aswell. The timer went off. You immediately whipped back to the tea and Hanzo felt weirdly triumphant at that. What on earth was all this? He almost, <em>almost</em> missed your last step over his confusion. The tea spoon full of honey went inside the liquid and then, you squirted something from a labelless container into the mug.</p><p>All his pent up energy and emotions snapped and he practically <em>jumped</em> you.</p><p>"WHAT did you just put in the tea?!", he growled dangerously, feeling the crackle of the dragons in his arm.</p><p>Your eyes were wide with shock and - Hanzo felt physically sick at the realization - <em>fear</em>.</p><p>McCree was between the two of you in a flash. Of course, he was a great agent with a reaction time almost as fast as his own. He had one arm covering your torso, shielding you with his own, and the other arm, cold and prosthetic, on Hanzo's heaving chest.</p><p>You stumbled back. "L-Lemon juice", you pressed out, hiding behind McCree, only peeking over his strong arm.</p><p>"That is not how you make it." Hanzo heard himself spit out every single word.</p><p>What was wrong with him?</p><p>"Hey now", McCree said, equally dangerous. His brows were knitted together and his dark eyes boring into him.</p><p>Hanzo's chin snapped up, challenging the gunslinger. "What are you doing?", he hissed, "Do you think I will hurt her?"</p><p>"Hanzo", McCree said, still careful but more gentle now, "Nobody thinks you're gonna hurt anybody here. That isn't you. Take a deep breather now, will ya?"</p><p>Hanzo wanted to scoff at him, to pick a fight, to tell the stupid cowboy that he knew nothing of what Hanzo was about, but he managed to grow still, just for a second. </p><p>He took the breath McCree had asked him to take.</p><p>Then the weight and the shame of the situation came crashing down on him. The eyes of every person in the room were on him.</p><p>"Excuse me", he managed to choke out before spinning around and dashing through the door in an almost unnatural leap.</p><p>"Hanzo?", he heard you ask somewhere behind him, followed by a drawled "Leave 'im be, he needs time now."</p><p>Judging from the shame and guilt in his gut, he would not need time but a ticket to another country.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Blinking from the door back to Jesse's face, you let go of the tanned arm that you had been gripping hard.</p><p>"What was that?", you managed to ask, adrenaline still pumping through your veins.</p><p>You had never seen Hanzo like this, eyes wild and teeth bared like some kind of animal.</p><p>Jesse hunched down to look you in the eyes. "Sometimes he snaps at lil' things, gets o'erwhelmed", he just muttered. Then, a little more concerned: "You alright? He can be quite scary like that."</p><p>You nodded weakly. "I will live", you tried to grin, but were not fully there yet.</p><p>"Come 'ere, sit down with me, lil' sis'", Jesse said warmly, wrapping one arm around you, heat radiating from his still naked torso.</p><p>It was the first time he called you "lil' sis'", unknowingly giving you a nickname for the whole base.</p><p>The others seemed to release a collectivly held breath and all got up to ask how you were. Mei offered a sip of her hot chocolate that you took happily. Hana pet you on the head and held a strip of her treasured pink bubble gum in front of you, but you thankingly declined. Even Soldier came over, even if he only nodded and grunted "you're alright". </p><p>Jesse still had his arm around you. When the others had left or settled back down, he whispered to you: "Don't be too hard on 'im. He din' mean nothin' by it, it's just sometimes 'little too much fer 'im, 'specially with new people. He probably beats himself up 'bout it already."</p><p>"I hope not", you murmured, hating the thought of Hanzo feeling bad more than the shock you had had because of him.</p><p>"He'll be fine", Jesse assured, stroking your shoulder with the hand that was still wrapped around you and squeezing you more tightly by that.</p><p>You decided to believe him and enjoy the stable, muscled heat of your friend, who, you would not lie, was an attractive man aswell.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo was confused. He really tried hard to be friendly to you and treat you like the rest of the team. Just like Zenyatta had said, it would be good practise. Plus, he also really, honestly liked you. He did not feel reluctant towards the exercise because of you, but because of the practise in itself. </p><p>So, why had he barked at you like this? It felt like he was thrown back for weeks. </p><p>He hadn't snapped at anybody like this since McCree had put his dirty boots on the arm rest of the couch, oblivious to the white sweater Hanzo had left there. That had been weeks ago and, as he still believed, justified. The cowman just didn't check his surroundings enough and on missions, something like that could cost him or other agents their lives some day! </p><p>When Hanzo had said that, McCree had just grinned at him with those white teeth and said: "Don't worry, darlin', I'll always keep an eye out for you. Wouldn't want to lose the prettiest archer I ever saw now, would I?"</p><p>At that Hanzo had been flustered. He had always found McCree's flirting irritating, but thought himself to be safe as, well, a man. After talking with Genji he had laughingly been assured that McCree was very much bisexual and Hanzo was very much not safe. Genji's taunting afterwards had taught him to not talk about anything remotely relationship-like with his little brother.</p><p>But back to the topic at hand. </p><p>Why had he snapped now and why at you? </p><p>Sitting on the roof, he tried to sort out his emotions and to go through the interaction, like Zenyatta had taught him in their meetings.</p><p>When you had sat down across from him several days ago, the dragons had stirred. It was not unusual for them to communicate their emotions when it came to situations or interactions, but this had been sudden and different than usual. Your attentive eyes on him had made his heart flutter the tiniest bit, he had to admit. He found you pretty, yes, and kind, that was for sure. So very kind. How you looked after the team, like a little kind spirit, always present, warm and smiling. Still, you were not annoying or pressing. You seemed to sense when to talk and when to remain silent. In only a short amount of time, you had become the guardian of Watchpoint Gibraltar. </p><p>Not to forget the day of the Italy mission that had gone so wrong. Genji had been so sad, it had ached so deeply inside Hanzo. The dragons had twisted ferociously and he had almost clawed himself into his brother, desperate to protect. He had tried his best to console him, but he was so bad at it. If he could only find the right words, to make it better.</p><p>And then you had been there, wisdom flowing out of you like warmth out of Zenyatta's orbs. So gentle and genuine. The dragons had purred and he had felt the tension lift from Genji. He had been impressed but had made a fool out of himself. Only because his father had showed that he was impressed with people by mocking them, it was not the best way to show it to others. He was learning constantly. The other day when you had asked about the dragons he had done fairly well with compliments, he thought. He had even told you about his past, although he had been worried about the whole truth. He did not know how much Genji had told you already, but he assumed that you did not know about his murder attempt - or you would avoid him for sure. He dreaded the moment you found out about his dark past. He only hoped that until then he had proven enough that he had changed. </p><p>But that was a problem for another time.</p><p>With a sigh, he let the interaction from today replay in his head, hands resting on his legs, as if he was meditating.</p><p>It had probably already started in the shower with the decision to watch you and with the dragons stirring. </p><p>One of the things he had learned from Zenyatta had been to <em>really</em> go back to the root and not start at the moment he had snapped. "Interactions in every form are always more layered and complicated than the interaction itself", the monk's words chimed in his memory.</p><p>So, back to the shower.<br/>
Although it made him uncomfortable, it was neccessary. Yes, he had released himself to the thought of you wrapping your pretty mouth around his erection. You were an attractive woman, even his blind, old uncle could have seen that. Still, maybe it had started there, the guilt about it mixing into the cluster of emotions that had made him snap.</p><p>Next were the thoughts about the dragons and not feeling comfortable enough with the team yet. It frustrated him, no doubt. That had probably added to the tension.</p><p>Then the watching, feeling like he had been on a mission, having the dragons coiled up like a spring, ready to jump. </p><p>Another emotion he had to sort through would be the anger at shirtless, charming, flirting McCree. He did not dislike the cowboy by any means. Yes, the flirting made Hanzo's eyes roll now and again, but he was a good man, a good agent and a good friend to Genji and, as of late, to you. That made his gut clench. He remembered now that he had felt the same little pang when he had seen Genji and you hug so tightly after the Italy mission, but he had been way to occupied with his brother's well-being to think about it in depth. Thinking about it now, he realized that both situations had made him feel an odd kind of angry.</p><p>Why? </p><p>He pictured the scene with shirtless McCree again. What had his first thought, his gut feeling, been?</p><p>
  <em>shove the barbarian away, rip your shirt off, you are more muscular, she would like your torso better, would she?, impress her, McCree is so much more charming, how do I even flirt?</em>
</p><p>Hanzo felt his eyes open wide at the name of the emotion he would choose.</p><p>Jealousy.</p><p>What was he, a child?</p><p>He groaned and let his face drop into his hands. Looking down to his wrist, he saw Zuma poking the palm of his hand shyly. He dreaded the conclusion that waited for him around the corner of the next thought and tried to push it away. Ina emerged and looked at him with her beady eyes, almost lecturing. They knew it, too.</p><p>Hanzo had a crush on you.</p><p>He did not even remember the last time he had had a crush. He had been too busy with guilt, flight, anger, sadness and lately healing. The most he had felt had been physical attraction to somebody, but not the fluttering in his stomach, the heat in his cheeks, the silly little smiles he wore when nobody was looking.</p><p>He felt a weight lift off his heart that he had not known of before.</p><p>Of course. It all made sense now. His nervousness, his obsession with the tea, the jealousy, even the jerking off... And then the final snap. He had just been overwhelmed at the bottled up feelings.</p><p>He felt stupid about it now and the ghost of his father appeared in his mind, mocking him for the tender emotions he started to feel, now that he had opened the floodgates. </p><p><em>My life does not belong to you anymore. It is mine, now</em>, Hanzo thought at the mirage.</p><p>With a final scowl, the memory of his father disappeared and Hanzo breathed out in relief.</p><p>Another thing he had learned from Zenyatta. And what had the monk said about practise? He had only meant it to be an exercise for dealing with new people, but this had grown to be much more and that was why he was overwhelmed. His whole body seemed to finally relax. He had not failed, there was just more bubbling under the surface than unsual, so he would have to deal with it differently. </p><p>Hanzo smiled to himself. Yes, he would just have to stretch the task Zenyatta had given to him.</p><p>After all, the crush was a perfect opportunity to practise how to deal with this kind of affection.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Healing Hanzo is best Hanzo. Still, he has to struggle a little to get there, but he manages!</p><p>Also, this grows into some kind of character study for some reason, but I just love to write him apparently ^^'</p><p>Thank you for reading this story, it means a lot to me! ^.^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genji is full of great ideas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lo and behold! Another chapter!</p><p>Having to stay in bed for a day because of a waterski injury has its perks when it comes to story progress :D</p><p>The italic in dialogue means a different language.</p><p>Beta read by my mother, like always ^.^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genji was a disaster.</p><p>You should have never said anything. Three months in and your attraction to the elder Shimada had only become worse and had bloomed into a terrible crush. The tea incident had had you a little wary at first. To your surprise (and to Jesse's and Genji's surprise when you had told them later), Hanzo had come to you while you had been washing up after dinner the same day and had apologized for his behaviour, eyes squeezed shut and jaw tight in obvious shame. You had told him that it was alright and that everybody sometimes had a bad day or snapped. He had looked curiously at that, but had seemed to be thankful for your reaction. </p><p>Still, you thought he would avoid you now, if out of awkwardness or because he liked you less after the incident would not matter.</p><p>What you didn't expect was that he started to invite you to join his table regularly in the mornings, both of you sipping your beverages in comfortable silence or light conversation. He opened up to you more, even if your chats sometimes felt a little clumsy. Still, it was progress and he was nice and sometimes even sweet, even though the scowl seemed to be permanent on his features. </p><p>His new openness didn't help you to get your attraction under control - quite the contrary.</p><p>And then, one evening, when Jesse, Genji and you had one of your card game evenings and you all were a little tipsy, the question if Hanzo had any love interests slipped out of your mouth before you could stop it. Jesse cooed over how cute you were and Genji jumped to his feet, half knocking the table over.</p><p>"You have a crush on my brother!", he exclaimed in a whirlwind of cards. Senkō, being present in her "noodle form" like McCree always said, immediately snapped at the flying cards and tried to catch one with her little maw.</p><p>You whipped your head to the door in alarm at Genji's outcall and shushed him violently. "I just think he is handsome, that's all!"</p><p>"Ooooo that's the good stuff right here!", Genji said, delighted and totally ignoring you while trying to gather all the flying cards. If Senkō decided to keep one as treasure, they would have a hard time getting it back.</p><p>"Now leave our lil' lady alone, you rascal", Jesse drawled and looked at you sympathetically. "He is a handsome fella, our archer. But a tough nut nonetheless, I fear. Don't know 'bout any special bonds though, much to my own chagrin." </p><p>He grinned lopsidedly.</p><p>You let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Although in the beginning he seemed to stick around Satya a lot", he added thoughtfully.</p><p>You deflated a little. Of course, Satya was pretty and composed and just as regal as him. You had seen them sit together occasionally, now that you thought about it. She was stern, yes, but so was he.</p><p>"Nonsense!", Genji interrupted your thoughts, "I can't believe that there is more than mere friendship." He cocked his head and thought for a minute. "No, Satya is not his type."</p><p>"What is his type?", you asked breathlessly.</p><p>Genji threw up his hands. "How would I know?! It has been years and Hanzo has changed since when we were young!"</p><p>You groaned and dropped your head in your hands.</p><p>"Aw come on, Genji!" Even Jesse sounded pained.</p><p>"No really guys, this is great! We will figure something out and <em>I</em>", he put a hand on his chest as emphasis", will find out if he is sweet on anybody!"</p><p>"Please don't", you choked out and hid behind your cards.</p><p>Great.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Brother, there you are</em>", Genji's voice in their native language carried through the training area.</p><p>Hanzo had been shooting some arrows, nothing too exciting or honing, just so he would stay in shape. He had just returned from a successful mission from London the day before, where he had to sneak into a warehouse to get to a paranoid informant who knew something about future uprisings in the city - and who had almost shot Hanzo on sight because he looked "too shady to be in Overwatch". Hanzo had gotten the intel after showing his batch nonetheless and had successfully brought it back to Ana and Satya who had waited on the other side of Satya's portal.</p><p>Hanzo wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his brow.</p><p>"<em>Little sparrow. What is it</em>?", he replied, a little out of breath from the practise.</p><p>Genji smiled at the name. Hanzo had started to call him by his old pet name only a couple of weeks ago and had surprised them both. It was like a token, a prove of how far they had come.</p><p>"<em>I wanted to speak to you.</em>" Genji bowed to him.</p><p>"I already told you, don't bow to me anymore. We are equals and I will have none of it anymore", Hanzo huffed out, irritated enough to accidentally switch back to English.</p><p>Genji lifted his hands. "Sorry, sorry, old habits I guess."</p><p>Hanzo's face softened. "<em>It is fine, brother. Forgive me. I just do not want the old patterns here anymore.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I know</em>", Genji replied and smiled again.</p><p>They stood there for several slightly awkward seconds. Then Hanzo cleared his throat.</p><p>"<em>Shall we sit?</em>", he asked, motioning to the benches at the edge of the training hall.</p><p>Genji nodded and they walked to the seats to get settled. Hanzo grabbed his water bottle and took a large sip. Genji drummed on his pants with his fingers. On base he would wear comfortable clothes like the rest of the team, even if he didn't need to with his armor. His visor was usually off, too.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, but it was not uncomfortable. They had come a long way. Hanzo felt Ina and Zuma rise from the tattoo and saw Senkō emerge at the same time. The green dragon jumped Ina and both of them made muffled chattering sounds while wrestling on the floor at the brother's feet. Zuma, the calmer of his spirits, crawled onto Genji's lap and nudged his hand to be pet. Hanzo and Genji looked at each other and grinned, happy at the sight of their dragons interacting so freely and happily.</p><p>Another prove of their mended brotherly bond.</p><p>Hanzo thought back to when the spirits had met for the first time after the incident, during a session with Zenyatta. All three had been careful and suspicious, hissing and coiling and their masters had been equally nervous. Still, when their whiskers had met, they had wrapped themselves around each other into a ball of scales and horns, chirping and purring wetly, as if they were crying. Hanzo had no shame in admitting that his eyes and cheeks had been wet at the display aswell - and when he had looked at his brother, he had seen that he had not been alone. What had followed was the first real and intense hug he and Genji had shared since their childhood.</p><p>Returning to the present from his memory, Hanzo saw Genji fiddling with his clothes. Zuma snuffed in disapproval, because she wasn't being pet anymore. Genji chuckled a little and scratched underneath her chin, which made her close her eyes in contentment.</p><p>"<em>You seem nervous, Genji. What is the matter?</em>", Hanzo asked with light concern.</p><p>Genji hummed quietly in thought and did not look up from where he was petting the spirit dragon. Hanzo leaned back a little and watched the other two play and snuggle on the ground. He would give his brother time if the question was uncomfortable.</p><p>There were a couple of moments of silence before Genji spoke. "<em>I see you making progress in opening up to others around base.</em>"</p><p>Hanzo wrinkled his forhead in trying to figure out where this conversation could lead to. "<em>Yes, I have</em>", he replied, "<em>It is not always easy, but I have changed and the others might aswell see it.</em>"</p><p>At that, the two brothers looked at each other, sharing a sweet little smile. They both knew how true it was.</p><p>"<em>I am proud of you</em>", Genji whispered.</p><p>Senkō and Ina stopped their swirling and, still tangled in a ball of tails, looked at their masters with attentive eyes, weighing the situation, both with their heads cocked a little to the side. Senkō realized first that the interaction was safe and nipped at Ina's ear. The blue dragon let out a little shriek and snapped at the other one, but still looked back to Hanzo.</p><p>"<em>It is fine</em>", Hanzo reassured his sometimes a little too anxious dragon. Like master, like spirit, he thought, sighing a little inwardly.</p><p>Ina let out a low, throaty sound and threw her body back into the playfight.</p><p>The ninjas watched their ancient companions wrestle like little pups. Their father would dislike this display for sure - one more reason to encourage the behaviour.</p><p>"<em>I assume the question has something to do with me opening up?</em>", Hanzo tried.</p><p>He was curious and usually Genji was more straight forward.</p><p>Genji huffed a little and nodded his head slowly. "<em>You could say that</em>", he said cryptically.</p><p>Hanzo cocked one of his eyebrows and motioned him with a hand to continue.</p><p>His brother grinned and Hanzo realized the mischief on his face. "<em>Is there anybody who you like <strong>more</strong> than the others?</em>"</p><p>The archer frowned and thought about the question. Was it some kind of trick? "<em>Zenyatta and Ana have always been especially kind. From the start, too</em>", he shrugged, lips pursed.</p><p>Genji laughed and Hanzo turned his head to his brother. "<em>No, brother. The other kind of <strong>like</strong>.</em>"</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Hanzo's mind screeched to a halt and immediately provided a picture of you, eyes sparkling and skin a little damp from working at the stove. It was a memory from only a couple of days ago but had enchanted him enough to stay with him and haunt him during wake and sleep.</p><p>He caught himself smiling slightly and immediately schooled his face back to a neutral expression, but he knew it had been too late for Genji's perceptive eyes.</p><p>"Hanzo?", his brother asked, a shit-eating grin splitting his scarred face.</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> Nobody was to find out about this. Hanzo felt himself heat up as he scrambled for words. "<em>I do not wish to discuss this</em>", he finally choked out in defeat, head bowed to hide his surely pink cheeks.</p><p>There was no use in denying the condition he was in, he had made too much of a fool of himself, but he hoped to at least keep the identity of his crush a secret.</p><p>"<em>I will not pry</em>", Genji said calmly, sitting up a little straighter, "<em>But I am here if you change your mind.</em>"</p><p>Hanzo nodded in thanks, not trusting his words. This was really nothing he wished to discuss, it was too fresh for him as it was and he almost panicked at the thought of you finding out somehow.</p><p>"<em>I have a warning for you, though</em>", Genji interrupted his thoughts with an earnest voice. Hanzo perked up and looked at him, Zuma doing the same in Genji's lap. "<em>Here in Overwatch, it is forbidden to date the staff.</em>"</p><p>Hanzo felt the air leave his lungs. His heart stopped for a beat and then galloped in his chest. He had not thought his decision would be taken from him in such a cruel manner. Numbly he noticed Ina and Zuma returning to his lap, twisting and chirping while trying to nuzzle his face, feeling their master's distress.</p><p>He only snapped out of it upon hearing his brother clear his throat. His eyes, still open wide, possibly from the shock, whipped to Genji, who was standing weirdly like he wanted to bolt, Senkō wrapped around his neck. The dragon looked smugly, of all things.</p><p>"<em>Brother</em>", Genji coughed out, "<em>I hope you will not try to kill me once again when I tell you that this was a joke.</em>"</p><p>Hanzo lurched to his feet with some sort of primal scream and chased the doomed cyborg across the training field, the dragons barely hanging on. </p><p>Halfway across, his screams dissolved into relieved laughter.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The crush was a perfect opportunity to practise how to deal with this kind of affection. </p><p>Whose stupid idea had that been?</p><p>Right, it had been his own. Hanzo slammed his forehead onto the cool tiles in his shower. He had just come down from his high after imagening you joining him in his shower and getting him off. Foolish. </p><p>It also wasn't just sexual. You were so much more than the fleeting high of an orgasm, so much more beautifully layered than the exhilaration of carnal satisfaction. </p><p>You made him feel a warmth and happiness, but simultaniously an ache and a longing he did not recall he ever had felt before.</p><p>Genji would call him dramatic, but Hanzo did not care. What could the care-free youngling know about his heavy heart?</p><p>That thought made him snort, since it actually confirmed the drama Genji would have called him out for. Also, his younger brother was much more mature now and by the gazes he threw to their winged medic, he might know something about the fluttering feelings after all.</p><p>Still, he would not discuss it with Genji. His questioning ealier this day had been terrible enough and Hanzo could only <em>hope</em> he had not given away too much, even though he feared he had. He shuddered.</p><p>Maybe Ana? She always listened to what he had to say and would probably be happy about a nice topic for a change.</p><p>Was it even nice? </p><p>Maybe it was totally inappropriate and unprofessional. He had tried to just get to know you more, to talk to you and to open up to you. There was a nagging feeling inside him after every conversation though. The dragons were restless, too. It felt like they hummed "<em>not enough</em>" repeatately. His hands were itching to touch you and he had had to bite his tongue several times to not compliment you too much, even in a playful way.</p><p>Hanzo had no idea if he should or should not do something <em>more</em> (whatever that was) or if you would even like or want that. He had realized how painfully inexperienced he was. He remembered the traditions of taking a spouse in his family and he would lie if he said that he had not enjoyed the company of some eager girls back in the day. But that was even before he was twenty, before the family business had consumed all his time. He had been set to some day marry a young woman from some other clan anyway and he had been proper enough to then "keep it in his pants", as McCree would say. </p><p>Additionally, a lot had happened since then. His knowledge of arranged marriages and the correlating wooing or the trysts he could count on one hand and had been chosen by servants for safety reasons would not help him here when it came to winning you.</p><p>If that was even the right path and something you would be interested in.</p><p>It was not the first time he pondered about the topic and like most times, he felt his head start to ache as his mind went in circles. He needed help.</p><p>With a defeated sigh he turned off the warm water.</p><p>He would talk to Ana, even if it meant ridicule.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"That means <em>nothing</em>!", you cried out, face hot and hands covering your eyes.</p><p>"It <em>does</em>!", Genji insisted, voice almost exasperated and Senkō squieking in equal excitement.</p><p>The cyborg had told Jesse and you about the encounter with Hanzo after making you two follow him to an old room somewhere with dusty couches and dim lightning. His voice had been low and conspiratorial. At the part with his terrible "joke" of dating the staff his face had lit up like a Christmas tree and Senkō had licked your hand while wriggling her little body in your arms. It seemed clear to Genji that Hanzo's facial expressions and the following chase would be proof enough of his attraction to <em>you</em>, of all people. You didn't believe it so easily.</p><p>"Genji", Jesse now also chimed in, "You sure he wasn' just strugglin' with the topic in general? Not somethin' light fer him I imagine."</p><p>"I am sure!" Genji whipped his arms in the air and stood up. "I just <em>know</em> it! You should have seen his <em>face</em>!"</p><p>You sighed deeply. "You said yourself a lot has changed between the two of you."</p><p>As much as you would love to believe what the ninja said, it seemed too good to be true. And Hanzo was hard to read. And even if his behaviour meant that he liked you or even found you attractive, that didn't really tell you <em>that</em> much. That he didn't <em>dislike</em> you was pretty evident from him spending so much time with you lately, but that didn't mean there was more.</p><p>"Still", Genji tried to insist, pouting a little.</p><p>Jesse sighed and leaned back on the couch, wrapping his hands behind his head, cowboy hat covering his eyes with the motion. "I'm afraid we need a lil' more than that to be sure."</p><p>You hummed in agreement and all three of you fell into thought.</p><p>"I have a great idea!", Genji exclaimed after a long silence.</p><p>Jesse chuckled. "Too many stories start with Genji sayin' this."</p><p>You had heard some of those and were not keen on hearing what the cyborg had to say.</p><p>After explaining his idea, Jesse could not contain his laughter.</p><p>"Absolutely not", you grumbled, shaking your head violently.</p><p>"We would find out if he is crushing on you for sure", Genji grinned and shrugged, as if he hadn't just suggested one of the most embarassing things you had ever heard of.</p><p>You lifted your hands in the air in disbelief and looked over to the hiccuping cowboy for help.</p><p>"Don't come lookin' at me lil' one", he coughed, tears in his eyes from the outburst of laughter, "It's your call."</p><p>"You are <em>supporting</em> this?!", you asked incredulously.</p><p>"Jus' sayin' that Mr. Shimada 'ere has a point", he replied, hands held up as a sign of defeat. "An' also", he added, grinning from under the brim of his hat, "I wouldn' mind seein' <em>that</em> display."</p><p>Genji shrieked out a laugh and jumped up and down with his hands on the armrest of a couch, like some kind of monkey.</p><p>"You are <em>both</em> terrible", you cried out, but couldn't surpress a grin any longer, "Why am I even tolerating you?"</p><p>Jesse took his hat off and held it in front of his chest with both hands. Looking up through his lashes, he purred: "'Cause we're so darn cute?"</p><p>Genji jumped over the armrest next to you. "Yes! And also, I have a dragon!" At that, he held Senkō in your face who slithered her tongue out and did <em>nothing</em> to hide the mischief in her little eyes.</p><p>You rubbed the soft tuft of hair between her ears with your knuckles.</p><p>"Alright, alright", you groaned, "I agree."</p><p>Your "friends" cheered as if they had just won a prize and Senkō dashed into the air, letting out a tiny puff of pale green fire.</p><p>This was a mistake, you already knew it.</p><p><br/>
~~~</p><p><br/>
Hanzo was on his way to the kitchen to get a light snack. He was again in thought and a little excited to maybe see you in the break room, since you were often there. Asking Ana for counsel was decided and he would do so when she had returned from her mission in Paris. He also had discarded the worry of being ridiculed by her, she would take him seriously, he was sure. Deciding something always made him a little lighter, gave him purpose and calmed his mind.</p><p>It also had been several days ago since Genji and him had had their embarassing talk and his brother had not mentioned anything, come to think of it, he had not even <em>looked</em> at him smugly or anything. He had acted like nothing had happened, which was odd for Genji. But he would not question the behaviour, since it proved to be advantageous for him.</p><p>Getting close to his destination, he heard giggles from multiple people. He felt the usual discomfort about the turmoil at first, but snapped out of those old patterns after seconds. He was happy about the progress he had made and stepped over the threshold. The backs of McCree, Hana, Lúcio and Genji greeted him.</p><p>"Anjia look!", Genji's voice squeaked while he turned around and the crowd parted for Hanzo, "A real maid!"</p><p>What the other agents opened for his eyes felt like a punch into his gut. There you were, eyes big and an embarassed smile on your face with an attire out of Hanzo's deepest guilty pleasure fantasies. </p><p>It must have been Genji who had set this up.</p><p>The black and white costume was that of a maid, but not a formal or traditional uniform. It was more a sad excuse than an actual gown, the front exposing a deep cleavage and the length of the puffed up skirt not even reaching to the mid-thigh. Adorned with lacey little sleeves and white stockings it looked straight out of an anime.  Hanzo would say hentai, but he did not watch those. He did not.</p><p>While Hanzo gawked at you, Genji very slowly put a headband with cat ears on your head, without ever turning away from his brother.</p><p><em>Flee!</em>, Hanzo's brain screamed. This had nothing to do with his usual problems. His systems were overloading with the emotions he used to not have time for or shove away. The heat in his groin was unbearable and he was sure to be sporting an impressive erection if he kept looking at you with his mind adrift.</p><p>He tried to stay as composed as possible and raised one eyebrow. "Hn, children", he managed to huff out before turning on his heels as slowly and regally as possible. </p><p>When he was out of eye sight and ear shot of the kitchen, he sprinted back to his quarters.</p><p>And if Hanzo's shameless moaning of your name, locked away in his room and behind his clenched fist, had new vivid mental pictures to fit, nobody would be the wiser.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have bad news for you, Hanzo: You are in deep (:</p><p>Also, Genji has to earn the tags and he does not disappoint.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Day At The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A team building day at the beach provides options for fun and talks! Also, granny Ana makes the best tea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And another chapter done! This one got longer than anticipated again, but oh well.</p><p>Also the last days I was caught up in returning from the vacation, hence the delay.</p><p>Now enjoy a sunny day with the bunch!</p><p>Also, this is very self-indulgent again, I regret nothing.</p><p>Betaed by my mum ^.^ (At least the first half, she didn't send back the second half, but I'm too excited, so I'm posting it already :D Might change some typos then once she sends corrections)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Needless to say, Genji's attempt at finding out if Hanzo had a crush on somebody hadn't really been that successful. Yes, the older Shimada had blushed slightly at the maid display, but oh well. You still felt stupid for even trying the costume thing in the first place. Genji had sounded so convincing when he had told you and Jesse about the comic book with the maids that he had found under Hanzo's bed when they had been teenagers.</p><p>Either way, this was not the best way to find out if you even had a remote chance with the archer. You would have to take matters into your own hands. To be honest, you were a little embarassed that you had trusted Genji twice to "help" in the first place. </p><p>No, you would find out on your own, you were capable and grown enough to figure your chances out by yourself. When you had told Jesse and Genji as much (who had been in the middle of planning their next step, that would have involved some sort of "acting as if you were dead to he would try to revive you"-scenario), they both whined like little kids. Still, even they agreed that it was probably best if you tried on your own (even though you had to promise to get back to their "flawless plan" if things went south).</p><p>At least they supported you and your feelings, especially Genji. It meant a lot that he would obviously like you and his brother together and you were sure he would tell you honestly if he thought that Hanzo would reject you. It didn't mean that he <em>wouldn't</em> reject you, but that was something you would have to figure out.</p><p>Now you only needed an occasion to casually get closer to him.</p><p>You seemed to be in luck though, because Winston announced a day at the beach as "team building exercise". Even in the trying times that wove around Overwatch, growing stronger as a team and the occasional "vacation" were important to the scientist. Christmas, Halloween or Easter and some other festivities were part of their "off-days" aswell. He would clear all schedules to make those team days possible, he told you a week before the day would take place.</p><p>"It is only the second team day since the recall", he had told you, without hiding his excitement. "The first was Easter, actually. Ana even hid some eggs around base and we had a lot of chocolate!" </p><p>He had been so happy that it had been contagious.</p><p>He had leaned down to you and whispered, smiling gently: "At first, some said they were 'too old' for this kind of festivity, but when it came to searching the eggs, only Ana was left behind, since she had hidden them after all."</p><p>He had winked at you and you had giggled at the thought of all the agents squeezing themselves into remote corners to find the colourful objects.</p><p>You had been looking forward to the day at the beach, planning the food days in advance.</p><p>The whole team seemed to grow restless, until the day had finally arrived and everybody wandered down to the little beach in a line, following the narrow path to the cove that was protected by the rocks left and right. It was a bright summer afternoon with a light breeze from the ocean and the atmosphere was equally sunny. The equipment they would need had been distributed among them all, Reinhardt carrying the umbrellas and chairs like it was nothing. Lúcio carried his sound equipment, already providing musical accompaniment for the hike down. Hanzo had, to your surprise, immediately volunteered to carry the large cooler with the food and was now walking in front of you, golden hair band flapping lazily in the ocean breeze. He sometimes turned his head back to you, sunglasses hiding his eyes, but a small, almost serene smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It looked so sweet that you felt yourself beam at him every time. The sunny day off probably just heightened his mood aswell.</p><p>Setting up the little table with the snacks was relaxing work and it made you happy to provide food for your new family. You had shooed everyone away who wanted to help (most of them did) or who tried to pester you (Genji).</p><p>Soldier had insisted on working on the barbecue alone, wrapped in an apron with "RAISE THE STEAKS" printed to the front and his visor exchanged for large sunglasses. Winston had assured you that the veteran had done this a lot back in the old days. He was probably just happy to have something that reminded him of those past times.</p><p>When you were done arranging the salads, sandwiches and fruits, you looked around. Most of the others were busy: McCree, Mei, Hana and Lúcio were in the water, Genji and Zenyatta built a sandcastle, Brigitte, Lena and Fareeha tossed a ball amongst them and the rest sat together under one of the big umbrellas Reinhardt had put up and talked or relaxed, accompanied by Lúcio's soft music. Torbjörn snored and Satya played idly with hardlight while listening to Angela talk about something. Reinhardt and Ana were huddled together. You smiled a little. Ana was not to mess with, but Reinhardt was such a sweetheart that the two made a cute pair. Jesse had said that it had been such a surprise to Rein that Ana was still alive that he now didn't want to let her go anymore. You grinned a little wider because you knew: If Ana would want to be left alone by him, he would not stand a chance, even as the gentle giant he was.</p><p>Now only your favourite archer was not to be seen in either of the groups. You looked around and found him sitting cross legged on a towel, very near to your personal backpack, arms in his lap and eyes on the ocean.</p><p>He seemed peaceful or at least in thought when you walked over and you were not sure if you wanted to interrupt him. Sitting down on your towel only a couple of steps to his left, you watched him instead. His raven hair was down to his shoulders now, framing his regal face perfectly, the gray sideburns sticking out from the smooth strands like always. He only had a swimming trunk on, leaving his glorious upper body naked. You swallowed hard as your gaze wandered over the toned body, shaped by training and battle. Normally you didn't drool much over bodybuilders or the likes, but Hanzo was different. He was different in so many aspects. You surpressed a sigh. Instead, you ogled his dragon tattoo. The details were amazing, even at the distance. It was still hard to believe that two spirits were living in there. Not the dragons themselves, you had interacted with Senkō enough to believe that the other Shimada shared this speciality, but you had never seen Hanzo's.</p><p>Right as you wondered if or when you might see them and what could be missing for them to feel comfortable enough to show themselves, Hanzo seemed to feel your heavy gaze on him and turned his head to you. It was too late to look away, so you just smiled and hoped it didn't look too forced. From the way his mouth curled up slightly it seemed to be alright.</p><p>He got up and took his towel, you following the ripple of his muscles while he bowed down to pick it up. He turned to you and cocked his head to the side in a motion as if to ask if he could join you. You petted the sand on your right with one hand and he walked over.</p><p>"Did you finish your tasks yet?", he asked, carefully sitting down on his spread towel, expression unreadable again.</p><p>You just nodded in response, one hand vaguely pointing in the direction of the set table.</p><p>"Good", he said and then after a couple of beats added hastily: "What I mean is, you deserve the vacation day as much as we do."</p><p>It took you a little off guard, but you quickly brushed it off. "Come on, your work is much more important than my cleaning and cooking."</p><p>You were not trying to diminish your work or to fish for compliments by any means, but what was your housekeeping against actually saving people and bringing peace to the restless world?</p><p>Hanzo shook his head and looked at you sternly. "You provide a home for us where we can return to and are taken care of. It is important to be able to rest - and you create a place where this is possible."</p><p>You felt your stomach tingle at the praise and the attention. "You had the Watchpoint before I came", you mumbled, not sure how to react to his words.</p><p>"But it was empty before your arrival", the archer replied thoughtfully, "And now it is... warm."</p><p>He looked away again and you could see the faintest brush of pink on his high cheeks. Of course, he surely still felt awkward in conversations and this one had taken a very personal turn. You decided to change the topic for the sake of his comfort - even though you loved to hear his thoughts, especially when they contained praise towards you.</p><p>"It's nice to see everybody so relaxed and happy", you mused, letting your gaze wander over the groups of people.</p><p>Hanzo hummed in agreement and your both watched you team mates interact for a minute. Reinhardt, Fareeha, Brigitte and Jesse stood together, eating and talking. Jesse looked over to you and grinned knowlingly, holding one thumb up. You pierced him with a warning glance and hoped that Hanzo was looking somewhere else. As much as you loved him, the cowboy could be impressively dumb and obvious at times. Hanzo didn't seem to have noticed, though. Soldier was still occupied with the grill, meat sizzling and filling the air with a spicy whiff. Zenyatta was now relaxing with Ana, Torbjörn and Satya, while Angela ran around with sunscreen to make sure everyone was slathered. The rest was in and around the water, even Genji was standing at the shore, seemingly ready to join the others with the beach ball.</p><p>"Can Genji even go into the water like that?", you wondered aloud.</p><p>"Yes, he can", you heard Hanzo reply, but it sounded oddly stiff. "It is the newest and best technology, even newer than McCree's prosthetic arm."</p><p>"Mh", you hummed as approval of the information and leaned back on your hands, feet buried into the sand.</p><p>Your mind wandered lazily, sun warming the sand around the shade of the umbrella you were lounging beneath. It was nice, sitting here with Hanzo, sharing the silence and the peaceful day.</p><p>A couple of moments later, you heard the archer's voice again. "You surely wonder what happened to my brother."</p><p>You turned to look at him and were surprised at the intense gaze he was directing at you. With your mind still reeling back to the moment, you missed the beat to reply.</p><p>"I could tell you, if you wish", he whispered, eyes falling shut and mouth in a tight line.</p><p>It still took you several seconds to understand the situation and then you put two and two together. Hanzo was ready to talk about the incident that had changed the life of both of the Shimada brothers. You felt a pang of tenderness at that, a kind of happiness that he trusted you this much. But as much as you were curious about his view on the story, when you saw the agony and sadness in his features, you decided against it. You already knew what had happened, so there was no need to put him through the misery of reliving those memories again.</p><p>"Hanzo, I know what happened between you and Genji. He told me."</p><p>Hanzo looked like he tried to understand a complex maths homework.</p><p>"You do?" He sounded disbelieving.</p><p>"Yes", you simply said, watching him carefully.</p><p>He scrutinized you intensely, or so it felt to you. "And you still talk to me?"</p><p>Now was your turn to look a little puzzled. Then you remembered how Genji told you that Hanzo probably still thought that the whole incident was his fault and that he was the bad guy in the scenario.</p><p>You would have to reassure him. "I don't know why I shouldn't", you answered truthfully. "You have been manipulated and Genji forgave you. He told me that you have changed and I believe him. I mean, even though you have an angry face most of the time, I think you are nice."</p><p>You hoped the joke would lift the tension of the topic a little bit and to your relief, Hanzo puffed out a small laugh that he quickly covered with one closed hand.</p><p>It had been a lie. Maybe not a lie, but at least an understatement. "Nice" was not the word you would go with normally. Enchanting, breathtaking, lovely. But you couldn't say that, obviously.</p><p>"I do not know what to say to this. It is still a dark chapter in my life and I am not used to being forgiven this easily", Hanzo said and looked back to the ocean. "Thank you", he then added quietly, hand again in his face, scratching his beard as if slightly embarassed.</p><p>You wanted to reply something, maybe that he shouldn't worry or be so hard on himself, but at that moment, Angela arrived with the sunscreen. She already sounded slightly upset when she asked you if you had remembered to protect yourself against the sun. You must have both looked at her sheepishly enough for her to groan.</p><p>"How is <em>anybody</em> still alive", she grumbled in defeat as she thew the bottle to the two of you.</p><p>It landed on Hanzo's stomach and he made a quiet <em>oof</em> at it.</p><p>Angela retreated, muttering to herself and leaving you in a slightly stunned silence.</p><p>Hanzo turned back around to you, the blue bottle clutched in his hand. He looked a little helpless and you couldn't deny that you found that absolutely adorable.</p><p>"Let's get to it then, before Angela comes back and we get scolded again!", you suggested, grinning at him encouragingly.</p><p>One corner of his mouth quirked up and he opened the bottle, holding it out to you with questioning eyes. You opened your hands and he squirted the white substance on your palm. The bottle made a wet farting sound and you both giggled dumbly at the noise and glanced at each other. You got up and rubbed the lotion between your hands, warming it up a little and stood behind the archer. It was natural for you that you would cream his back first and then look after your own skin. He did, as a matter of fact, <em>not</em> expect your hands on his shoulders and made a tiny, startled noise at the touch and flinched away. You immediately retreated into his field of view.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry!", you winced and held your hands up apogetically.</p><p>His eyes softened and he grimaced a little. "Do not worry. It is just my instinct to become defensive when I get touched from behind."</p><p>"I could have known that", you chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>Standing there, with your hands covered in the white goo, you weighed the decision of just using it on yourself or trying your luck with him again.</p><p>When he rolled his strong shoulders and your eyes were captured by the movement, you had made your decision.</p><p>"Is it alright if I put the sunscreen on your back?", you asked, trying to sound neutral and not too eager.</p><p>Hanzo looked up to you, eyes attentive. "Yes", he then replied in a small whisper.</p><p>You smiled at him and returned to behind his back. </p><p>"I'll start now", you informed him and waited out his hum of approval.</p><p>Then you started touching his broad shoulders. The skin was surprisingly soft, but the muscles where defined from using his bow. You first just dabbed the sunscreen across his back and then rubbed it in with fluent motions. While doing so, you realized that he seemed to have some tense spots in between. Deciding that you wanted to do him something good, you started kneading his shoulders. You felt him go rigid for a second but then almost <em>melt</em> at your touch. You really dug into the muscles, enjoying the hardness under the soft skin. Either he took metriculous care of it, or he had very good genetics. Either way, it was glorious to push your thumbs into his back and to release at least some of the need to touch him in an appropriate way - and he didn't complain, so it seemed to be alright.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Being touched by you like this was <em>so. Good</em>.</p><p>Hanzo had to bite his tongue at the little moans that wanted to escape his lips as your skilled fingers massaged the sunscreen into his skin. He briefly wondered why you could <em>do this so well</em>, but then he remembered the masses of dough you kneaded and decided that he would gladly be dough to your hands. You worked your way from the shoulders over the whole back and he felt himself lean forward and almost drool at the sensation. He did not remember the last time somebody had massaged him.</p><p>"You are so <em>tense</em>", you murmured quietly, working on a knot under his right shoulder blade.</p><p>"Hn", was the only answer Hanzo managed to squeeze out, mind gooey in bliss.</p><p>Ina and Zuma were no help when it came to thinking, since they were buzzing at the pleasure of being taken care of. Every knot you found and worked on made them zap a tingle of electricity through his skin. They <em>loved</em> the way you touched him, the first long and deliberate touch, and they hummed <em>more more more</em> through him like a mantra.</p><p>He was not used to being touched this long, medical care being an exception, and he had not known how much he <em>relished</em> it. Still, it started to overwhelm him, especially with the dragons reacting so strongly again.</p><p>Willing himself out of his almost trance, he shook his torso slightly as if to loosen the rest of his tension. Luckily you seemed to catch the hint and stopped your ministrations.</p><p>"Thank you", Hanzo mumbled, surprised at the steadiness of his voice.</p><p>"You're welcome", you answered, stepping next to him again and smiling kindly.</p><p>Hanzo thought for a second. "Can I... Return the favour?", he then asked, feeling hopeful and a little bit excited.</p><p>You grinned more and nodded, sitting down on the towel.</p><p>He would do his very best to give the massage back to you. Determinedly he squeezed some of the white lotion on his palm, put the bottle down and distributed the cream between his hands. When he knelt down behind you he realized that you had pulled the straps of your bathing suit down, exposing your whole back and covering your front with the flimsy cloth and your arms. Were his hands not covered in sunscreen, he would check his nose for spontaneous gushes of blood.</p><p>Instead, he started to massage your shoulders with deft movements, calloused fingers kneading your skin. Hanzo wished his hands to be softer, but he was an archer, a warrior, and his hands told the tale. Still, you seemed to enjoy his work, for you did not try to hold back the noises of pleasure you made. Curses! Hanzo felt a jolt of pleasure surge through him at a particularly breathy moan his fingers coaxed out of you.</p><p>"Oh <em>god</em>", you sighed, "That feels <em>so good</em>..."</p><p>Hanzo had to actually bite his lip to stop himself from any sound he might make at your obvious pleasure. Squeezing his eyes shut, he continued to rub the sunscreen in and tried to think of it as a task he would complete, something tactical and innocent. He did not want to taint your relationship or let himself be carried away.</p><p>He treasured you and your company way too much for that.</p><p>Calming down, he let the dragons guide him through the structure of your back. They were eager to return the care you had provided him with. Feeling the familiar vibration of their energy, Hanzo eased himself into the motions of massaging you.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt you tense up. He thought that he might have hit an especially hurtful knot, but then he heard your voice.</p><p>"H-hi, nice to meet you!"</p><p>Hanzo snapped his eyes open and saw Ina, sitting on your shoulder and already stretching her whiskers curiously. Zuma was still half inside his tattoo, looking alarmed at her sister's display.</p><p>"<em>Ina</em>!", Hanzo hissed and both of the dragons retreated to under his skin like bolts of lightning.</p><p>Feeling himself go slightly dizzy, he sat back on his heels and clutched his tattooed arm. When had that happened? And <em>why</em>? Ina had always been the more adventurous of the two, but showing herself without him noticing?</p><p>"Are you alright?", he heard you ask carefully.</p><p>"Yes", he pressed out, rubbing his arm in circling motions. "I just... I normally feel when they leave my body..."</p><p>"Oh", you just said, still looking worried.</p><p>There was a small pause.</p><p>"So now they just came out without telling you?", you asked.</p><p>"Yes", Hanzo confirmed, frowning at his tattoo.</p><p>The dragons were oddly quiet. Of course they were, now. He quickly glanced around, but luckily, nobody seemed to have noticed the incident.</p><p>"It is fine, though. I was just surprised, that is all", he tried to reassure you.</p><p>You still had your eyes on his tattoo and nodded.</p><p>"Must be difficult, living with two sentinent beings under your skin", you mused quietly and pursed your lips at the thought.</p><p>Hanzo hummed, pumping his left hand into a fist repeatately and watching the tattoo flex at the movements. There was still a slight tingle from when the two had literally bolted back to under his skin.</p><p>"Does it mean they now feel comfortable enough around me?", you asked, tone shy but hopeful.</p><p>Hanzo ached at the sweetness of it.</p><p>He sighed. A second time he could not vaguely reply and basically lie to you.</p><p>Deciding to tell you the truth, he crossed his legs and pet the ground in front of him, inviting you to sit with him.</p><p><br/>
*</p><p><br/>
Almost scrambling over your legs, you sat yourself down in front of him, eager for what he might reply.</p><p>"Genji did not tell you the whole truth", Hanzo began, still looking down on his arm.</p><p>You hoped he wouldn't pump his fist again like he did before, making his muscles shift entricingly.</p><p>He continued to talk. "The dragon spirits are guardians that aid and guide the Shimada family for generations now. I recieved the rare twin dragons on my 16th name day in a ritual named 'The Calling'. The Dragon Priest who held the ritual almost lost his eyesight due to the raw power of the spirits. It is said that only one other heir had had recieved two dragons. He had died on the spot."</p><p>You sucked your breath in. Holy shit.</p><p>He glanced at you. "So it is a great honour, but also a burden. My father... He was very proud. But I digress."</p><p>There was another small pause, Hanzo having his brows furrowed and you watching him curiously. He was so handsome, sitting there, so close to you, in the shade of the umbrella, the sun around you still bringing a golden glow to his pale skin.</p><p>"As I said before, the dragons are guardians", he continued, "They keep the bearer safe and aid with their power and wisdom. Still, even though they are sentinent, they are highly dependant on their master. They feel my emotions and hear my thoughts. Then, they react accordingly. If I feel safe, they are calm, but if I am restless and wary, they are equally so."</p><p>He looked directly at you now, as if he was expecting you to react.</p><p>"Uhh", you provided smartly, "What does that mean when it comes to them showing themselves to somebody? Do they only do that when you want that?"</p><p>Hanzo cocked his head. "Yes and no. When unleashed in battle, they show their true form. Their size and fierceness is unmatched. But their domestic forms... The Dragon Priest told Genji and me that the spirits might show themselves like this to bond with their master and to aid in their daily life." Hanzo made a little, unexpected snort that almost startled you. "They are often <em>not</em> helpful at all and just like to cause trouble."</p><p>You smiled at that, remembering Genji's explanations in the beginning. "Mischievous", you murmured.</p><p>He smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, they can be. You have met Senkō, you said, so you know. Mine are not much different. Maybe a little calmer than their sister."</p><p>You couldn't help but feel elated at the fact that Hanzo told you so much. It was rare for him to be this open and for the conversations to be this long.</p><p>"Still, what I mean to say is this", he continued, "When they appear in their domestic form, they can not provide much support. Their strength and magical power, if you will, is limited. To be able to access and provide their strength they would need to get back inside me and gather their energy, which can take a moment. So they only show themselves this vulnerable in situations where I and them agree that we will not be in need of their power. If I am too suspicious, they will not emerge."</p><p>You understood what he was trying to say. <em>Hanzo</em> had to feel comfortable enough for the dragons to come out.</p><p>"I see", you said and studied his face carefully.</p><p>He looked a little bit apogetical, of all things. You did not like that look on his face, as if he had to feel bad for being guarded. Especially after everything that had happened to him.</p><p>"It's probably difficult to feel at peace here after all you've been through", you tried. You didn't know the details, but Genji had told you enough here and there to know that Hanzo had been on the run for a while.</p><p>His expression softened. "You could say so", he replied quitely.</p><p>You smiled at him encouraginly. "That's alright." And after a small pause: "We have time."</p><p>He pulled his eyebrows up and nodded in thought, looking back to the ocean. It gave you the chance to study him again. Slightly hunched over, but still alert. You wondered how exhausting it must be to be constantly vigilant, to always fear for your life, to be on the move and not be able to trust anyone. Your heart ached and you wanted to pull him into a hug, to tell him that he could relax now, that he was safe. But that wouldn't be fitting now, you were sure.</p><p>Then you remembered a question you wanted to ask.</p><p>"But if you have to be comfortable and kind of have to talk to the dragons before they can come out, what happened just now?"</p><p>"This situation was... odd, you could say", he said, voice thoughtful. Then he quickly glanced at you. "Not that I do not feel comfortable with you! I, in fact, do." His face grew a shade darker. "Still. We are out in the open with so many people. They should not have risen."</p><p>"That <em>is</em> strange", you confirmed and tried to not seem too giddy about the fact that he just told you he felt comfortable around you.</p><p>"Yes. But, as I said before: They are oftentimes difficult to understand."</p><p>"Hmmm... They are ancient spirits after all", you mused in a lighter tone.</p><p>"True." His mouth twitched in a little smile, gaze fixated on the vast blue mass of water.</p><p>"Do you like the ocean?", you blurted out.</p><p>He looked back to you and bowed his head. "I do. I have not been able to enjoy a peacuful day at the beach in..." He looked up in thought. "In... Never. Never, actually."</p><p>He huffed out a little laugh. You felt yourself melt once more.</p><p>"Then we should enjoy it even more!"</p><p>"We should, indeed." He sounded almost playful, with a glint in his dark eyes, directed at you.</p><p>Your heart performed a spectacular backflip at the sight.</p><p>"But you have swum in the ocean before, right?", you asked, voice a little more wobbly than usual. Your responsive body be damned!</p><p>He scratched his chin as if in thought. "Does a dive from cliffs while fleeing from an assassin count?"</p><p>A laugh burst out from you and he chuckled behind his hand, aswell. The sound made your chest tight with happiness.</p><p>Deciding to provide him with the experience of a peacuful swim in the sea, you jumped to your feet and extended your hand to him.</p><p>"Come, we'll have you swim without an assassin on your heels!"</p><p>He snorted and took your hand, pulling himself up and standing next to you. His hand seemed to linger a little longer in yours, or so it felt to you. </p><p>Then he bowed down to you, dangerously close, and whispered: "Maybe <em>somebody else</em> will have an assassin on her heels instead."</p><p>Feeling your breath hitch, you stared at him with wide eyes. He was so <em>close</em>.</p><p>"What?", you breathed.</p><p>He <em>grinned</em> at you, a little darkly but setting your insides aflame.</p><p>"Run", he simply said and ducked as if to catch you.</p><p>Your mind clicked and you turned around to run away, shrieking in delight at the playful game of catch where you would <em>gladly</em> be caught.</p><p>Hanzo didn't seem to actually want to catch you, though, always keeping enough distance but close enough to shout empty threats of catching up to you.</p><p>When you reached the water, you were out of breath and grinned at him stupidly. He pulled one eyebrow up.</p><p>"Stopping at the water was not what saved my life back then."</p><p>And, with a few graceful strides into the water and a smooth dive, he was gone from your sight.</p><p>Letting out a long breath, you felt yourself shudder. Getting closer to him was <em>doing</em> things to you.</p><p>"Did that just happen", a voice next to you stated more than asked and you jumped into the air at the scare.</p><p>"Genji!", you hissed.</p><p>He just grinned at you.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, habibi?", Ana asked in her grandmotherly voice that reminded Hanzo of his old aunt, one of the only actual nice people in his early life.</p><p>He had asked the sniper to join him for a tea in one of the lesser frequented common rooms and she had come, as always. She had also brought her fabled Koshary tea, an old recipe from her homeland, like most of the times they talked. Hanzo usually did not drink his tea with milk, but this was an exception.</p><p>Now they were lounging on two couches across from each other, a table between them, where the tea utensils stood. Ina was huddled up in her favourite grandmother's lap, purring quietly at the constant pets she was recieving. Zuma had chosen to stay with him, sensing his nerves and trying to provide comfort by nuzzling the crook of his arm. He had been a little angry at Ina for the scene at the beach the day before, but what was he supposed to do? They were not his to fully control and he would not benefit from being angry at them - quite the contrary.</p><p>Hanzo took a small sip of the tea and immediately felt warmer and braver than before.</p><p>"I do not know if I would call it 'wrong'", he finally started to answer her question, "and I also do not know if you can even help me. Still, I need to at least talk about it, I found."</p><p>Ana chuckled in her deep, rich voice. "At my age I would be surprised if you found a topic I couldn't at least provide some basic advice about."</p><p>Hanzo swayed his head in approval. "That is true."</p><p>They both took a sip of tea. It was not uncommon for them to have pauses in their talks drinking the tea and just sharing the company. Hanzo liked Ana very much, she was reliable and kind, but also fierce.</p><p>Even though the atmosphere was peaceful, he felt himself grow nervous again. How should he even start? How does one talk about these things? Suddenly, he doubted again if this was a good idea, if his feelings were even real or, for that matter, important enough to be discussed. No, he banished the thought; Zenyatta would not like it if Hanzo thought himself to be unworthy of attention and good things again. They were past this stage. As for the realness of his feelings... Hanzo did not know. How could he know if this was serious? Maybe it was only a fleeting attraction, after all. He did not want Ana to know and then a week later it had passed or shifted. What would she think of him? He felt himself grow cold. What had he been thinking? He could not talk to her about this.</p><p>Both of the dragons grew restless and chirped a little.</p><p>Realizing that Ana was probably wondering why the spirits stirred and that she was waiting for him to start, he felt panic rise in him. What could he ask instead? Something she might not be able to help with, something that would not make her suspicious-</p><p>"My bow is giving me trouble. Would you know where I could find somebody to help me with it?"</p><p>Ana narrowed her unpatched eye at him. "Hanzo", she simply said, not unkind, but knowing.</p><p>Hanzo gulped hard and stared into his tea. The swirls of the milk in the dark liquid were pretty.</p><p>"I have fallen for somebody." His voice was just a whisper.</p><p>He heard a sharp intake of breath from the sniper and then a spluttering cough. Feeling worry towards his friend, he rushed to her side and pet her back. Ina made a little "<em>skree</em>" sound in her lap, Zuma had clung to his shoulder. Ana waved him away, still coughing a little bit.</p><p>"No need to... Help me", she croaked out between the coughs, "Just the wrong pipe."</p><p>Hanzo nodded and sat down next to her, looking at his hands. Zuma coiled her body around his arm until her snout was touching his hand. She then looked at him with something like worry or pity. Fantastic.</p><p>When Ana's coughs had died down, she took a large gulp of tea.</p><p>Hanzo dreaded her reaction and nervously played with Zuma's whiskers until she sneezed.</p><p>Out of all things, Ana began to chuckle. Hanzo whipped his head to her, eyes suspicious and face growing hot. Was she mocking him like he had feared? He should not have said anything, should have kept-</p><p>"Hanzo", came her voice through his clouded mind, endlessly gentle, "I am happy for you."</p><p>He saw her sweet smile and kind eyes and something in him broke. He buried his glowing face in his hands and whined.</p><p>"I do not know what to do", he whispered, voice strangled.</p><p>"Hey, come on, now", Ana hummed soothingly and stroked his back in circular motions.</p><p>Ina came back into his lap and rubbed her head on his arm. Zuma retreated to under his skin, filling him with warmth like a radiator. Hanzo chuckled a little wobbly. What would he do without his spirits and friends?</p><p>"What would you like to know?", Ana asked, but not demandingly. It was just an invitation. "Or maybe you just want to tell me about it?"</p><p>Hanzo thought for a moment, chin now resting on his hands. He was still not looking back at the sniper.</p><p>"I think I mainly need to share this. It is so new and I do not know how to deal with this."</p><p>Ana hummed again. "I can imagine."</p><p>"She... I... We do not know each other so well and I do not know if she would even want to... Date?" He snorted. "I sound ridiculous."</p><p>"To whom?", Ana asked, like so often.</p><p>Hanzo sighed. "Only to people who are dead or do not matter anymore." They had been through this.</p><p>"Correct", Ana said calmly, "Also, it's completely fine to fall in love. In fact, it just shows how far you have come. Those tender emotions can't blossom very well in the guilt and sadness you used to be in."</p><p>Now it was Hanzo's turn to hum. "It appears to be so."</p><p>They were silent again, Zuma having risen from her vessel again, now sniffing at her sister. They then lazily returned to their respective laps again, sensing that the situation was discharged. Hanzo reached out for his tea and took another sip.</p><p>"Yesterday at the beach", he then said quietly, "Ina showed herself to her."</p><p>"At the beach?", Ana asked, sounding as surprised as he had been.</p><p>Hanzo nodded.</p><p>"It is our new housekeep, then", Ana whispered, voice still gentle.</p><p>Hanzo nodded again, feeling impossibly warmer in the face. How he had blood anywhere else but in his cheeks anymore, he did not know.</p><p>"You have gotten closer to her recently", Ana stated.</p><p>Hanzo peeked over to her. Yes, they had been spending more time together, he had tried to engage you in conversations more, but was it really this noticable?</p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Ana assured: "It's not very obvious. I just see a lot with this eye, you know." They both chuckled. "And people don't talk about it", she added knowingly.</p><p>It was not that Hanzo was afraid of people talking, he just did not like to be the center of the general attention. Individual attention from specific people could be a whole different story.</p><p>"Thank you, Ana", Hanzo said from the bottom of his heart. "For everything." It meant so much to him to finally release some of the tension.</p><p>The sniper smiled, reaching for his hand to pet it. Zuma took it as a chance to nuzzle her grandmother aswell, earning a warm chuckle and a scratch behind one of her horns, to which Ina made a little pouting noise.</p><p>"You be quiet", Ana scolded the dragon in her lap, "Confusing your keeper like this."</p><p>She tutted and Ina actually sunk her head a little. So much for powerful ancient beings.</p><p>"It is fine", Hanzo chuckled and Ina looked at him with beady eyes. He reached out and twirled one of her ears. "Their energy is as confused as my own emotions are around her."</p><p>Ana tilted her head to one side. "What will you do about all this?"</p><p>Hanzo thought for a moment. "I have been meaning to get to know her better, as you saw. Still, it does not seem... Enough?"</p><p>Ana's rough voice hummed again.</p><p>"So... I am not sure how to proceed."</p><p>Hanzo scratched Zuma's scaly body with both hands, nervous again. She felt the shift in his mood and made a hissing sound at the rougher treatment his hands provided. He slowed down, stroking her gentler again.</p><p>"Have you thought about courting her?", Ana asked.</p><p>"Courting?" He raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Yes. You can try to woo her and depending on her reaction, you could see her interest."</p><p>"Do you not only court when you plan on getting married?", Hanzo asked, a little cautious.</p><p>"Traditionally, yes", Ana replied, "But in modern times, it doesn't have to lead to marriage immediately. It's just a chance to show your affection without having to go up to the person right away and tell them how you feel."</p><p>That did not seem too bad.</p><p>"What do I do?", Hanzo questioned, leaning forward attentively.</p><p>At that, Ana laughed again. "That you must find out on your own. Look at what she does, learn what she likes and think on how you would want to show your affection to her. You can manage it, I am sure."</p><p>Hanzo huffed. Maybe she was right, like she so often was. It was something to consider, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woohoo, we're getting somewhere! Or are we? Will Hanzo do something? We will see in the next episode!</p><p>Also, sneak peek into dragon language at the beach scene:</p><p>Zuma: No rising from home!<br/>Ina: But look! No threat! Master like!<br/>Zuma: Nooooo many other people! Master will call if in need!<br/>Ina (grumbling): Help clumsy Master</p><p> </p><p>ALSO I would really, really like to put sunscreen on that nice back of his.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Courting I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or: 5 times Hanzo tries to court you and one time... Well, see for yourself!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooorry that this took so long! I had an extremely busy 2 weeks! Also I changed something, adding this courting part, while removing something else I didn't like anymore (I will tell you once it would have been there), so I had to write the next two chapters from scratch!</p><p>Still, this was and is a ridiculous amount of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do while writing it :D If I hadn't cut it in two, this chapter would have been absurdly long, so now it is two parts and you have the first part sooner :3</p><p>I researched a little bit of Yakuza courting ceremonies, but didn't really find anything, so I made shit up :D</p><p>Also, slight change: When somebody speaks in a different language, it will be marked with [square brackets] from now on, so it won't be confused with the italic for emphasis. I will backtrack that and change it in the previous chapters some time later.</p><p>Beta read by my mum :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanzo was nothing if not determined. Ana was right. He would <em>court you</em>. The thought made him feel an odd kind of giddy.</p><p>It was still early in the morning and Hanzo was wrapped up in blankets and dragons. They had been dozing along with him, stirring lazily and nuzzling their snouts wherever they could reach his skin. It was his favourite time of the day, especially since the sometimes a little annoying spirits were still lethargic. </p><p>But at the thought of courting you, they had perked up, just like his own emotions.</p><p>Hanzo sighed and petted their heads, which were hovering in front of him now. Luckily he had two hands.</p><p>"[What am I going to do]?", he murmured to them in japanese, thumbs caressing their cheeks lovingly.</p><p>Only because he had decided to do <em>something</em>, it did not mean he knew <em>what</em> he could do. It had to be something subtle, something that did not scream "date", but would allow him to get closer to you and to show you how he felt if it went well.</p><p>Maybe he could actually use some knowledge from the courting traditions of his family after all. </p><p>One step was to show physical capability and fitness. Even though the days of his immense vanity were over, Hanzo was no fool. He knew he was fit and had a well toned body, he was also sure that you had given him several side-glances at the beach.</p><p>He liked to remember the day at the beach. Your conversation had been so open, the atmosphere so peaceful, like a bubble of safety, away from the usual stress of the job. It had shown in his behaviour, he knew that. He had seen Genji's grin and the surprised looks of the rest of the team when he had joined them and their playfulness in the water. He was also sure that there had been witnesses for how he had chased you to the water. He felt himself go red at the memory. And thinking about your mutual massages was something he should also not do too frequently if he was hoping to keep his sanity. Still, your reactions and your smiles, everything about you that day made him feel warm and happy and he did not regret anything. All in all, he could not remember the last time he had been this lively, this carefree.</p><p>Ina nudged his face and looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"[What]?", he grumbled and turned away, pulling the blanket up to his nose.</p><p>He had enough to think about without the pestering spirits trying to get him to make a move. They were way too excited about Ana's advice, "courting" being a word they knew and something they would gladly assist him with. As he had told you, their ways and communication was mostly vague and based on energy and emotions, but sometimes they showed him very clearly what their suggestions were. And concerning this topic, the mental pictures he received ranged from them carrying roses to you in their domestic form with little bows wrapped around their necks to having you ride their backs in their unleashed shape, growling fiercly and showing off their strength. The scenes usually ended with you wearing a traditional japanese wedding gown and smiling brightly, petting their proud heads happily. He had to shake his head violently every time to ban the visions from his head, causing angry shifting under his skin.</p><p>"[For the last time]", he mumbled into his blanket at the continuous nudging and noises, "[I need to figure this out on my own. This is not like the usual rituals back in the clan]."</p><p>At that, they whined like kicked dogs. Unbelievable.</p><p>"[Come here]", he sighed and lifted the blanket. With a pouty chirp, they immediately slipped underneath.</p><p>"[Of course you can help]", he cooed into the darkness of the blanket cave. "[Some ideas are also useful]."</p><p>At that, they seemed pleased enough to settle again, sending the picture of you petting them once more.</p><p>"[I know, I know]", Hanzo hummed, petting what he could reach of them, "[I will figure something out where you can meet her. She will love you, I am sure]."</p><p>Happily, they sent the same picture as before, but instead of them, it was Hanzo being pet on the head, sitting in front of you on his knees, tongue lolling out of his smiling mouth like a happy dog. He choked at the picture and laughed nervously, shaking his head vehemently. Still, he knew what they were trying to say.</p><p>"[I hope she likes me, too]."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>You were just done with cleaning the toilets on a rainy afternoon when you heard someone clear his throat behind you. Living with two ninjas and a floating omnic had taught you to not startle this easily anymore.</p><p>You turned around and saw Hanzo standing there in gym clothes, slightly awkward and tense, with his bowcase and training bag wrapped around him.</p><p>"Hi!", you said, delighted to see him, "Everything alright?"</p><p>"Yes", he answered and after a little pause added: "I was wondering if you have already seen the training area?"</p><p>He pinched his eyebrows, searching your face.</p><p>"Umm... Only when I clean them?", you answered, but you already suspected why he had asked. Had he planned on showing you around? That was somehow very cute.</p><p>"Right", he just said and closed his eyes, as if in shame.</p><p>"But I have never seen it being used!", you quickly said, hoping to relieve the tension he was in.</p><p>His face lit up. "Would you like to see?"</p><p>"Gladly!", you smiled, "Just give me a sec to put away the utensils here, alright?"</p><p>"Of course", he nodded, looking stern again.</p><p>Storing the bucket, gloves and cleaner back to where they belonged, you felt a small frustration at his returned sternness. Had he been happy at that moment? Had that been the wrong thing to say? His expressions could switch from slightly open to absolutely unreadable in seconds. You sighed inwardly. It was still much better than in the beginning, where he had only frowned and scowled.</p><p>When you returned to the hallway, Hanzo was still standing in the same spot as before, looking down on his phone but pocketing it again when he saw you arrive. His face didn't show any trace of emotion.</p><p>"Are you sure it's fine when I watch you?", you asked, not wanting to intrude.</p><p>At that, he looked at you as if surprised. "Definitely", he replied, almost sounding offended, "But only if you wish to, that is."</p><p>Not wanting to get stuck in a loop of "is it okay"s and "if you want"s, you smiled at him and nodded, happy to spend more time with him.</p><p>"Marvellous", he mumbled, small smile playing around his mouth.</p><p>He looked so beautiful when he smiled.</p><p>Basking in his presence, you let yourself be guided to the training area. You had been there countless times, usually after a mealtime when nobody was using the materials due to their full stomachs. Sometimes you would meet agents there, mostly Jesse who had actually come with you and idly played with dumbbells or the likes while chatting with you. You also only cleaned the part where the fitness equipment was placed and the hall with various stationary training objects. The other, bigger area with the simulations provided by Athena were cleaned by her internal programming. Why they didn't have that for the rest of the base, you didn't know.</p><p>When you arrived in the gym, you told him that you had never been in the simulation room.</p><p>"You have not?", he asked curiously.</p><p>You shook your head. "No, there never was an occasion for it."</p><p>"I could show you a simulation after a quick warm-up, if you like", he offered almost shyly.</p><p>You nodded in glee. "I'd like that!"</p><p>Seemingly content, he put his bag down and opened his bowcase, taking out the parts and strapping them together with care. He looked so lost in the fluent movements he had obviously practised a thousand times that you could not turn your eyes away. Longingly, you wished for him to handle you with the same care, to check with those focused eyes if you were fine and to stroke you as reverently as he did with the curve of the bow when he was done. Schooling your face into something less embarassingly drooling, you met his eye.</p><p>"Ready", he just said.</p><p>Not sure if he had been informing or asking you, you just nodded again, sitting down on the bench next to his bag with the view on the medium sized hall.</p><p>He then began to stretch and lose his muscles, which made you feel a little weird. Of course he had to do that, he needed to warm up for the actual training, but still. Watching him flex and bend was something that was easy for your idiot brain to alter into actions containing much less clothing and much more involvement from you. It also seemed that he was doing the stretches longer than usual and you thought him to take several quick glances at you, especially when his positions became more daring. At some poses you made approving noises and once you even said: "Jesus Hanzo, I didn't know the human body could <em>bend like that</em>!" He only chuckled, if a little strained.</p><p>Once he was finally done, he jogged on one spot for a couple of moments and did some burpees and push-ups. The whole thing made you feel really out of shape, but you also liked to watch the display, how his muscles tensed with every push and how his breathing became a little faster. Again, your brain had great ideas and supplied them readily to your inner eye. You pinched your palm to get rid of the stupid fantasies. How embarassing that your thoughts drifted like that! You were by all means nobody to immediately think about sex, but his movements and pants were new sensations that zinged straight to your core.</p><p>Suddenly, he jumped up and looked directly at you. With everything he had just done, you would probably be sweating and wheezing, but he was just breathing mildly faster. Well, he was also a trained agent of Overwatch and you just spent your time scrubbing toilets and baking cakes.</p><p>"I am sufficiently warm, now", he stated, eyes still on you.</p><p>You grimaced a smile and hoped he couldn't feel the warmth that came from <em>you</em> after all this. "Great! Can't wait to see your bow in action!", you said excitedly.</p><p>He smirked slightly as if to accept a challenge and the expression sent sparks through your body. Great indeed. You would have to release some tension later, that was for sure.</p><p>Picking up his bow and quiver, he strode to one of the nearby marks for the archery targets. To your eyes, they seemed awfully far away, but you were sure he wouldn't miss, even though you had never seen him shoot before. Hanzo on the other hand was close enough, having chosen the closest target to you.</p><p>Right when he had shaken out his shoulders and arms and had reached to the now strapped on quiver, the doors of the hall swung open. Hanzo jerked around at the sound and for a second, something sour flashed over his face. Then he was back to looking blank, almost bored. You looked to the doors and saw a giant german crusader squeezing himself into the room, clad in silver armor and a huge hammer in hand. He halted when he saw you staring at him.</p><p>"Oh, excuse me", he called, "I also can come back later, if you vant?"</p><p>You looked at Hanzo, who looked at you. You shrugged. Who were you to tell Reinhardt not to train here aswell? The hall was not gigantic, but big enough to host him, too.</p><p>Hanzo's chest rose and fell slighty, as if sighing to himself. "Do not worry, Reinhardt. There is enough room."</p><p>He then turned around again and fired his first arrow with so much vigor that you couldn't even see it fly, only that it landed straight in the bullseye.</p><p>"Wow", you breathed, scooting closer to the edge of the bench.</p><p>He smirked at you again and pulled out his next arrow.</p><p>Reinhardt had meanwhile decided to stay and train aswell, heavy booted footsteps clanking over the floor to one of the dummies that were hanging a little bit further away. You looked over and waved at him, a gesture he happily returned.</p><p>"Torbjörn vorked on my hammer!", he bellowed as if he was twice the distance away, "So I have to try it out!"</p><p>You laughed in agreement and held your thumbs up. You watched him warm up for a second, but then turned to Hanzo again. He was firing arrow after arrow, with scary precision always in the inner red of the target. First you were not sure if he was still paying you any mind, but then you saw him glance over to you every now and again.</p><p>"A-HAHAHA!", Reinhardt laughed and you looked back to the German. He was swinging his hammer at one of the dummies, circling it and testing the new features Torbjörn had put into it apparently. Not that you knew much of the agents equipment, seeing them mostly out of their gear.</p><p>"Vanna see my Earth Shatter?", he boomed when he saw you looking.</p><p>"Yeah!", you answered enthusiastically. You couldn't help but like the care-free knight.</p><p>He laughed again and stomped towards you, but still leaving enough space for his special ability. He then twirled his hammer around, boosting it here and there and turning with it several times. This looked like he just made a show for you and you giggled. Glancing to Hanzo, you saw that he had stopped and was looking rather annoyed at his team mate.</p><p>In that moment and after a particular fancy twirl, Reinhardt yelled "Hammer down!" and slammed his weapon on the ground with great force. He had not been turned towards you, but, unfortunately, towards the archer. A shudder went through the ground and Hanzo got smacked down <em>hard</em> by the impact of the hammer, tumbling to the ground as if he was a ragdoll. You immediately jumped to your feet.</p><p>A strangled "Hanzo!" was all you managed, running to his limp form and kneeling beside him. His eyes were fluttering as if trying to open, but stayed closed. A low groan came from the back of his thoat. You said his name again, but there was only a small grunt as response from him. Moving his head a little, you saw blood seeping out from his nose.</p><p>Reinhardt had arrived at your side in the meantime, all the while cursing in german and apologizing frantically.</p><p>"Should we bring him to the med bay?", you asked uncertainly, not knowing the extend of the damage his ability had done.</p><p>"Ze effect is usually not so long, it only stuns the person for a little bit of time", he answered abashedly, kneeling down with a thud aswell.</p><p>At that moment, Hanzo began to stir again, his chocolate eyes squinting up at you.</p><p>"Rein, would you be so kind and get a wet towel from the bathroom?", you asked, eyes not leaving the poor archer.</p><p>"Yes!", the German yelled, rattled to his feet again and charged away, probably happy to provide help.</p><p>"Hanzo?", you tried again, cupping his face between your hands.</p><p>His gaze started to focus more on you and his surroundings. He blinked several times and then tried to scramble up. "'m fine", he mumbled out, pressing a hand on his forehead.</p><p>"Easy, easy", you stammered, not wanting him to overexert himself.</p><p>Hanzo had managed to sit up, supported by his arms and your hands on his shoulders. You looked at him worriedly, noticing the blood dripping on his pants. He didn't seem to realize.</p><p>"How are you feeling?", you asked.</p><p>He blinked at you again. "As you would expect after being hammered by Reinhardt."</p><p>You couldn't stop the little snort that escaped you at the phrasing, but Hanzo didn't seem to understand and just frowned at you in confusion.</p><p>"He is getting a towel for your nose bleed, just sit here for a second", you said in what you hoped was a soothing voice, cupping his face again to study his face for more injuries.</p><p>Hanzo rolled his eyes up and then they fluttered close again. Realizing how you held him and how he seemed to react to it, you felt your breath hitch slightly. He was probably just still dizzy from Reinhardt's attack, but feeling him lean into your touch made you feel a warmth bloom in your chest.</p><p>Speaking of Reinhardt, you heard his clanking steps getting closer again. You turned his head to him and he waved a white towel in the air. A white towel for blood, great. Still, better than nothing.</p><p>"Thank you", you said to the crusader, taking the wet cloth and immediately pressing it to Hanzo's nose.</p><p>Hanzo visibly flinched at that, trying to shove your hand with the intrusive wetness away, but you held it there stubbornly.</p><p>"Hey, let me take care of it", you mumbled, gently petting his cheek with your free hand and soaking the blood from his nose with the other. Hanzo relaxed a little, eyes still closed and humming slightly.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, Hanzo seemed to get more and more of his conciousness back and at some point, he took the towel from your hand to press it to his nose himself.</p><p>"Do you think you can walk?", you asked at some point, "Rest would do you good, I'm sure."</p><p>Hanzo nodded and with Reinhardt's help, you managed to stabilize the archer to his feet, leading him to his rooms.</p><p>"Will you be alright?", you asked, still a little worried.</p><p>He smiled a little, crooked smile behind the towel and bowed his head. "I will contact Dr. Ziegler if I feel worse or suspect a concussion."</p><p>"Thank you", you breathed out, relieved.</p><p>He bowed his head and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Vell... That did not go ze vay I vanted", Reinhardt grimaced and you both laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Laying in bed in the early morning hours again, Hanzo still felt the throbbing in his head from the day before. That had not gone the way he had planned it. While he had shown you some of his fitness, it had ended in a rather undignified display for him. He groaned slightly. Being smacked down by Reinhardt and taking way too long to get his composure back embarassed him. He hoped he had not made a fool of himself or said anything odd while being so dizzy. Still, your worry had been sweet and he could not help but touch his cheek that you had cradled while stilling his nose bleed. He was not used to being cared for this much, especially since it was not a major wound, but just a stun. A painful and dizzying stun, yes, but still just that.</p><p>He sat up in his bed, throwing the dragons off in the motion. They chattered sleepily, but he paid them no mind when he got up to get a bottle of water. They would follow him eventually, like always.</p><p>Still feeling slightly queasy, he thought about what to do next. Giving up was not an option for Hanzo Shimada, that was undisputable.</p><p>He filled his bottle with the cold tapwater and took a large sip. Already feeling slightly better, he let himself drop on the small couch.</p><p>Should he try the same tactic again? That was probably too obvious. Still, you had not seen the simulation room, so maybe he could ask you to come to the area at a certain time, so he would warm up and set up a program beforehand for you to watch. That seemed like something he could do, even though he wanted to also take other options into account.</p><p>He tried to remember other rituals from back home. He grimaced. Fighting someone to the death would not be a good thing to do. Although, maybe Genji would offer himself. He snorted at the sarcastic thought and pushed it away to not follow the dark spiralling path his mind invited him to take.</p><p>No, definitely something less brutal. While Hanzo was still a trained assassin and an agent of Overwatch, he was not the cruel man he used to be and he wanted to show that. To you, but also to the others and, most of all, to himself.</p><p>Back to the rituals. It was usual to show extravagance through attire and delicacies, so the spouse's family could be assured of their riches and that their child would be taken care of, but most of all that the family was now part of the upper class of society. Hanzo grumbled. He did not have any riches anymore. While he took a generous amount of money with him before he fled, it had been ten years and being on the run had taken up most of those savings. Additionally, he doubted that displaying riches was a suitable way of showing that he fancied you.</p><p>Another part was showing their estate, which he obviously could not do, not that he was part of this anymore anyway. Or that he would want it, for that matter. The walls of Shimada castle had felt more and more suffocating, unbearably so after he had murdered Genji. He flinched at the thought, this time not being able to fully close the influence his past deed had on him. He had come far, he knew that, but forgiving himself for what he had done or seeing it as something other than murder, like Genji tried to tell him? This would take long, if he would succeed at all or would even <em>want </em>to.</p><p>He perked up at the small noises that came from the bedroom, Ina and Zuma slithering through the door only seconds later and crawling up the couch in his lap. He pet them, still in thought, although the dragons soothed him enough to snap out of it and to concentrate on his original plans again.</p><p>There was one thing he would have liked to show you, he assumed, which was the onsen they had had at the castle. The hot spring that had been carved into the mountainside the estate had been built around, in which he had loved to bathe and forget the world around him. Only thinking about it made his bones feel warmer. It was also a tradition to grant the spouse's family a full day at the onsen and the surrounding spa to relax, mostly shortly before the wedding. He sighed. Lazing with you in the hot bath would have been heaven.</p><p>But they did not have a hot spring at Gibraltar, obviously. They only had the communal showers and - Hanzo gulped in a breath - a sauna! Of course! How could he have forgotten the sauna! Probably because when they had told him about it in the beginning, he had used it once with Genji, which had been so uncomfortable that he had not used it again and had ultimately forgotten about it. Not that it was a secret, but he had not thought about it for a while.</p><p>That would do! He would invite you to join him in the sauna! A relaxing day in the warmth would be perfect to show that he cared, especially after your sometimes tiring work.</p><p>For a moment he thought it might not be innocent enough, but you had seen each other in swimming gear already and you had become good enough acquaintances for it to not be odd. And if it made you feel uncomfortable, you could always decline.</p><p>Oh how he hoped you would not.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo had stayed in his rooms for the rest of the day, with Genji checking up on him once and Reinhardt bringing him a slightly smushed package of chocolates with an awkward apology. You, amongst others, had written him messages over the comm and had asked if he had everything he needed and if he was feeling better. Ana had made tea and you had prepared a simple rice dish with eggs, fish and soy sauce with Genji's help, which he had brought to him while checking up. It had tasted so good and familiar that Hanzo had almost teared up. What had astounded him the most was how many people had checked up on him, simply sending messages via comm or greetings through Genji. Even the knight with his apology had surprised him. Why did they all care so much?</p><p>The next day, he had felt like his old self again, reflexes swift and head clear. He had also decided to ask you after dinner to join him in the sauna in the evening, before he could change his mind again (which he might have done several times during the day before). It <em>was</em> a good idea and he also wanted to try it out again anyway, remembering now that Torbjörn had installed a modified, remote-controlled turret to splash water on the rock to create steam. That was new and Hanzo was eager to test the feature, since it might create an atmosphere similar to the onsen now.</p><p>In the morning you had been as friendly as ever, sitting with him again while drinking your cappuccino and asking about his well-being. He had assured you that he was feeling fine again. You had smiled at that and even voiced your regret that you had not seen the simulation, but that his marksmanship had been impressive. He had felt himself preen under your compliments, even though he had waved them away. You had insisted and had punched his shoulder playfully. That had made him feel warm, almost as if he belonged, having seen the gesture among the others several times already but never having it directed at himself.</p><p>The day had been spent training cautiously, testing his body and whether everything was as fine as it felt to him, which it was. Standing on his hands for too long was the only thing that made his head throb again, but he would not need that in battle so soon, he assumed. Combat rolls, jumps and dashes worked well. In the afternoon he meditated with Genji and Zenyatta, feeling calm about his usual inner turmoils but nervous about his plans for the evening. Zenyatta had asked him about his mood when he had noticed the unusual restlessness, but Hanzo had managed to give a vague enough answer so Zenyatta had not pried, dispite Ina and Zuma chattering and chirping around. He had been glad for the omnic's unobtrusiveness.</p><p>Cleaning his bow and tidying his rooms were the last things he did before the long awaited dinner. Then his plan would commence. The dinner always started at 7 P.M., most of the agents joining at that time to bond and enjoy each others company, even more so since you were there to provide the food. Before that, it had always fallen on the first few to arrive to prepare something to eat or everyone had prepared their own food, depending on the mood or who had been first. That had not always been desirable (nobody ever wanted to try Reinhardt's cursed cheese cream he lovingly called "Obatzda" ever again), so you providing the food established their communal dinners even more. It had taken a while for him to join the team for their evening tradition, but now he usually arrived around that time, too. Today he would not, however, and instead be late so it would not be suspicious when he stayed longer than the others. It also minimized the risk of somebody listening in on his proposal to you. During the time the others spent at dinner already, he quickly sneaked to the sauna and turned it on, so it would be warm and ready later on. He almost felt a little smug when he clicked the switch, happy about his plan and looking forward to the evening, not without some nervous churning in his stomach and coiling dragontails in his limbs.</p><p>Stepping into the common room at 7:30, everybody was eating and chatting happily, some already with empty plates.</p><p>"Brother!", Genji called from across the room, "I thought you might not join us tonight!"</p><p>He realized all eyes were on him. Taking a little breath, he replied: "I apologize if I caused inconvenience."</p><p>Drawing attention and causing trouble had not been part of his plan and he felt himself go stiff because of it.</p><p>Genji laughed light-heartedly. "Do not worry! It's nice to see you, that is all!"</p><p>Hanzo exhaled quietly. Gathering his nerves, he smiled at his brother and strode in. While walking to the kitchen counter, he saw that everybody was continuing what they had done before, which made him relax. His disturbance had not been too much.</p><p>Having taken a serving of the pasta dish, he sat down next to Satya, someone he knew would get up once she was ready and not wait politely for him to finish like most of the others. Not that she was impolite, she just did not waste her time with trivialities.</p><p>Just like so often, they did not talk but shared a silence, Satya greeting him with a bow of her head, which he returned. Hanzo respected her and her abilities, using the technology she had trusted in all her life for her work in Overwatch after discovering the cruelties Vishkar resorted to. While she was well mannered and also pretty, Hanzo had never felt more than mere friendship, some sort of kindred spirit maybe, someone who could understand him without words or with whom he could discuss the more serious topics in life. Never about their past or about emotions, but about interesting articles in science or maths problems, something most of the others would find boring. Satya was smart, probably smarter than him, and admitting that meant something.</p><p>The room emptied more and more, people still idly chatting here and there, you slipping in between and making sure everybody had everything. Hanzo watched you with one eye, not wanting to draw too much attention to it, but still not being able to stop himself. You just caught his eye whenever you were in the room.</p><p>Just like he had predicted, Satya got up the minute she had finished, nodding to him with a small smile and returning her plate to the kitchen before exiting the room.</p><p>Now it was only him and the table with Angela and Soldier, who talked quietly amongst themselves. Hanzo finished his food and got up with a heavy sigh. It was now or never.</p><p>You were busy washing up, humming quietly to yourself and Hanzo was almost sad to have to interrupt your peaceful work.</p><p>Stepping next to you and placing the bowl next to the sink, he cleared his throat. You looked up to him, skin a little damp and apron moist from the sud.</p><p>"Hi", you said, tone easy and friendly, as always.</p><p>"Hey", Hanzo replied, lifting his hand in some sort of awkward wave.</p><p>"Did you like the dish?", you asked, eyes returning to your task at hand.</p><p>"Yes, it was very good."</p><p>"I'm glad. It's something my mum used to cook when I was little." Your mouth curved into a fond smile.</p><p>Hanzo wished this smile could be directed at him one day.</p><p>"I am glad for your mother's abilities then, since I got to enjoy the result of it", he said, aiming for a light tone.</p><p>You snickered and thanked him timidly.</p><p>Then there was a pause, a time where he would usually bow his head and wish you a good evening, like most of the times when you talked during the day. Some banter back and forth, friendly small-talk and then you would part your ways again. Sometimes it was longer, at the beach had been long, but today he had an important plan.</p><p>"Do you know about the sauna on base?", he asked cautiously.</p><p>You glanced at him with an amused glint in your eyes. "I clean there, too", you just said.</p><p>Of course. Had he really just made the same mistake twice? A groan slipped his mouth and he pinched his eyes shut for a second.</p><p>"But I have never used it, to be honest!", you quickly added and averted your eyes.</p><p>Maybe not all was lost.</p><p>"Would you want to? With me, I mean? Maybe tonight after you finished your work?"</p><p>He sounded too eager, he knew it. But now he had asked and it was in your hands to decide his fate.</p><p>You just looked at him for a moment, stopping your hand motions and flicking your eyes between his. Then you frowned.</p><p>"Tonight?" Your voice did not hold much emotion, which made his gut clench slightly.</p><p>"Yes", he replied, more nervous than his father would have allowed him to sound, "I was planning on using it, since the last time is a while ago and Torbjörn has installed an automated dispenser for the water now."</p><p>"I have seen that the last few times", you hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>The pause was unbearable for Hanzo. You were probably just thinking about a kind way to tell him no.</p><p>"You do not have to, obviously", he said, feeling defeated.</p><p>You looked at him in surprise. "Of course! Sorry! No, I would really like to! I just went through my mental checklist of what I still have to do and when I would be done and if I can do some of the stuff tomorrow. Sorry if it came off weirdly..."</p><p>Your ramble and grimacing smile helped his gut to unclench and activated the dragons in return. They had been pleasantly quiet before, not always humming through his body. He was thankful for it, otherwise he would have gone mad ages ago. Still, now they whirred in his conciousness like some sort of machinery. They were excited, he knew that.</p><p>"No worries", Hanzo said, "I did not want to impose."</p><p>"You don't", you assured, "Do you think an hour would be fine? Then I should be done."</p><p>Hanzo nodded as gracefully as he could manage with his heart beating twice as fast at the prospect of sharing the evening with you.</p><p>"Alright", you grinned, "Meet me there?"</p><p>"Gladly", Hanzo replied, now bowing his head and parting ways with you, but with a spring in his step that he only barely managed to hide.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>With his heart beating in his throat, Hanzo settled down in the hot room an hour later. He had wrapped a towel around his hips, covering his swimming trunks. The wood was warm underneath his skin and he exhaled a deep breath when he leaned back. Ina and Zuma were on high alert, writhing unser his skin. He mumbled to them and himself that it would be alright, just to settle them a little. While that worked slightly, they would not emerge under these circumstances, flashes of <em>worry </em>and <em>protect</em> humming through his body. They obviously would not have to protect him here with you, but they sensed his tension, so they did what they were bound to do: guarding him. Sighing nervously, he tried to occupy himself by inspecting the room further. The rock in the middle of the room looked smooth and Hanzo had to resist the urge to touch it, knowing that it would be hot. A burn was something he would not want right now, not ever, but especially not now, after his first attempt at courting you had been thwarted by the german knight and his big hammer. In the corner of the room he saw the modified turret, clad in wood so it would fit the interior. On top of it sat the remote control. Hanzo got up with a little huff, took it and sat back down. It had a surprisingly low amount of buttons on it and he studied them intently. A power button and four buttons with droplets in different sizes, obviously regulating the amount of water the turret would spray on the rock. Hanzo clicked the button with the smallest droplet and hummed in approval as the small squirt made the steam rise. Torbjörn was a reliable mechanic with good ideas.</p><p>Watching the steam rise up, he heard the door open. His heart leapt nervously at the sound, eyes flicking to you at once. You wore one of the big fluffy towels and he immediately realized that your shoulders were bare. Did you... Were you... <em>Kuso! </em>Hanzo knew that often times people would visit saunas nude, but he had not expected you to do so! Throat dryer than it had to be with all the steam in the air, he swollowed thickly.</p><p>"Hello", he greeted you dumbly, cursing himself for his awkwardness.</p><p>You smiled, even though it did not seem to reach your eyes fully. Was something wrong? Hanzo's mind reeled and tried to think something other than <em>nude nude nude</em>, but it was a fruitless endeavour. The dragons suddenly seemed to be amused and to cackle in his mind. So much for supporting him.</p><p>"Hi", you whispered back, wrapping the towel tighter and standing in the door a little hesitantly.</p><p>"The turret works", Hanzo provided in something he hoped to be adequate conversation.</p><p>He was usually not this slug-brained and was angry at himself for it. Still, what was he supposed to do, knowing that you were probably naked underneath that towel? Only considering the possibility made his head feel lighter and his tongue heavier.</p><p>To his surprise and relieve, your shoulders seemed to relax. "Cool! How does it work?"</p><p>Catching up to your question, Hanzo willed himself out of his stupor and cleared his throat.</p><p>*</p><p>"It has an on and off switch and different squirt intensities", the archer replied bluntly.</p><p>"Ah", you just said and started to get settled on the bench across from him.</p><p>Squirt intensities, huh. Your brain threatened to go back into the alarm mode it had been in since you had entered the small hot room. In the dressing room you had felt so psyched for the evening with Hanzo, delighted that he had asked and more than excited to share the sauna with him. Even the prospect of being almost naked with him in one room had not scared you too much, hoping that maybe you would find the courage to flirt with him a litte bit. A part of your treacherous brain had even whispered that asking you alone to something like the sauna could count as some sort of date of even interest from him. You had quickly brushed that thought aside, not wanting to get your hopes high or misinterpret what was forming between you two. He was probably just still thankful for the time you helped Genji or tried to apologize for the tea incident. Genji had warned you with one impish eye that once Hanzo thought he had to amend for something, he would not stop at apologizing once, but would continue to "annoy you with phrases about redemption". You had rolled your eyes at that and pointed out that barking once because of a bad mood and sublethal fratricide were two whole different things.</p><p>Still, when you had opened the door to the sauna, you had suddenly felt very exposed. Hanzo's expression while quickly glancing to your covered body had made you more than aware of your nakedness and, in return, of <em>his</em> nakedness. He was wearing a towel like you, sure, but you assumed him to be naked underneath aswell. Your mind had blanked at the thought and his proximity, feeling even hotter than the room would have made you feel on it's own. Luckily he had started with a harmless topic about the turret, reminding you that this was Hanzo, someone you could trust and who was probably not even thinking about something weird right now. He was still a human and a man of course, but he never seemed like the kind of creep who would invite you to share the sauna and then to harass you. If you would even feel harassed if he tried something, you would not ponder about right now for the sake of your dignity.</p><p>Having settled carefully on your towel and sighing at the warm wood under you, you felt yourself relax more. You sunk down lower and glimpsed at Hanzo, who seemed to be lost watching the steam of the room.</p><p>"Do you know what an 'onsen' is?", he suddenly asked, voice hushed and gaze still unfocused on the lingering mist.</p><p>"No, what is that?" You sat up a little to show your interest.</p><p>"It is a natural hot spring, usually found in the mountains", he explained, face relaxed. "We owned an onsen back then."</p><p>You swallowed. Talking about the Shimada brothers past always felt like walking through a mine field for you. Some topics were easy to talk about, sometimes the two ninjas would quip back and forth about certain memories, but occasionally, the smallest change of topic or the most innocent question could make them go rigid.</p><p>"You did?" The question seemed tame enough.</p><p>Hanzo's eyes switched to you, a little glazed and seemingly still lost in his thoughts.</p><p>"Yes", he replied softly, "It was a piece of paradise on earth. Over generations it has been tended to with great care, lush greenery adorning the walls and fences, along with simple tapestries and statues. The rest of the estate was rather palatial, I suppose, but not the onsen. It was a place of simple pleasure, of quiet relaxation and meditation." He let out a long, sighing breath and closed his eyes. "The rock itself was gray and smooth, shaped by both nature and men. The pools were only slightly altered, so you could sit more comfortably. It was a delight to soak in the warmth and wallow in the steamy scent. It was not unlike here, but more... Earthy, if you will."</p><p>His eyes opened again, searching yours. You had been too enamoured listening to his smooth voice talking about the place he held so dearly in his heart.</p><p>"That really does sound like a small piece of paradise", you managed to say, losing yourself in his sweet gaze, shy smile tugging at his mouth.</p><p>You wanted to tell him that you would have loved to have been able to visit this place with him, but it was a dangerous path to talk about the "what ifs" of the Shimada past.</p><p>The safest thing was to just treasure the glimpse into Hanzo's heart he had just provided you with and enjoy the peace of your shared gaze.</p><p>"Oh", Hanzo suddenly hummed and looked down to his arm.</p><p>You followed his eyes reluctantly, not wanting your intense look to end, but then you saw his arm glow in a soft blue.</p><p>"Oh", you mimicked, breath feeling even more shallow than it had been with the heat of the room already.</p><p>You saw the tattooed dragon on his arm literally leave his skin in the blue glow, snout peeking from the wrist, tail flicking right above his left nipple. When it - or she, you assumed - emerged more, the head divided into two, the rest of the body up to the tail following the split. You held your breath in awe.</p><p>"It seems I am not the only one being reminded of the onsen. They always liked the warmth and the steam", Hanzo explained quietly.</p><p>You watched the two dragons twitch and slither over Hanzo's arm, cocking their little heads curiously. One of them ventured closer to you, rising up and up, so her head was almost leveled with yours.</p><p>"This is Ina", Hanzo supplied, chuckling, "You have already met her at the beach."</p><p>"Hello", you breathed and streched out your hand cautiously.</p><p>She swayed her head again and moved her whiskers like small, snake-like tongues, stretching them towards your hand, huffing out little sounds that were amplified in the small and quiet room. Then, very carefully, almost more shy than Senkō had been, the whiskers touched the tips of your fingers. You felt a light zap at it, more like a little tickle and couldn't help the laugh bubbling up. Enchanted, you quickly glanced at Hanzo and realized that his soft eyes were resting on you, expression more unguarded than you had ever seen before. You felt weirdly exposed at that, even tough it made your breath hitch. If he only knew what he <em>did </em>to you. You hastily looked back to the dragon, clutching you towel securely with your other hand. She looked at you with beady eyes and then turned her head back towards her master.</p><p>Hanzo shared a look with her, smiled softly and nodded.</p><p>This seemed to release the tension in the room, Ina practically <em>shot</em> at you and you jerked away with an undignified shout of surprise. The spirit didn't seem to care, squealing happily and twisting fast around your still slightly extended arm. A little startled you looked at Hanzo, who held a hand to his mouth, but couldn't hide the delighted sparkle in his eyes. Zuma was still in his lap, but hopped from one frontleg to the other in anticipation, then wriggled her backside, jumped to your lap and scuttled there with little chirping sounds. Hanzo could not contain his laughter anymore, his airy voice light and melodic and you felt your heart skip a beat at the sound. The dragons glanced at him for a moment aswell, cocking their heads as if they tried to figure out a new noise, but quickly turned their attention back to you. Ina was now in your lap with Zuma, struggling with her sister for the space. You were overwhelmed at the glowing creatures and at Hanzo, who seemed to be glowing aswell. When you brought your arms back to your body, the spirits both nuzzled into your palms, one in each, still making whiny sounds and flapping their tails excitedly.</p><p>"Are... Are they always this... active?", you stuttered out.</p><p>Hanzo was still grinning, eyes shining like they never shone before. "No", he then answered almost apogetically, "But they seem to have taken you to their liking."</p><p>Both of the dragon's heads whipped around towards Hanzo, boring him with an intense gaze that you couldn't decipher. "Nani?", Hanzo mumbled, looking slightly bashful and fishing for the remote.</p><p>That seemed to be enough for the spirits, since they looked back to you, one of them (was it Ina?) slithering up to your neck and coiling around gently, sniffing at your neck and ear. You giggled, but then you heard a clicking sound, followed by a loud hiss and then you were suddenly sprayed with a fountain of ice cold water.</p><p>"EEEEEEEEEEEK!", was all you could manage, Hanzo letting out a similar sound, dragons squealing in confusion.</p><p>If you hadn't been so shocked, it would have been hilarious. You jumped up, clutching the towel with one hand and shielding yourself against the fountain of water with the other as well as you could. From the corner of your eyes you saw two blue bolts shooting towards Hanzo and vanishing.</p><p>"WHAT IS HAPPENING!", you shouted over the hissing and spluttering of the water.</p><p>"IT DOES NOT WANT TO TURN OFF!", Hanzo screamed back, followed by angry japanese.</p><p>Realizing that the situation was not about to change, you scrambled to the door, fiddled with the handle and dashed outside. Hanzo followed your lead and almost stumbled over you. You were both drenched in ice cold water, gaping at each other, both grasping at your towels so they wouldn't fall off.</p><p>"The turret-", Hanzo started, but was interrupted by your guffawing laugh.</p><p>He stared at you for a heartbeat, but then his face split into the most beautiful grin.</p><p>You both laughed until the shivering of your soaked bodies made you stop and sadly part ways to the respective showers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There goes part one! What will his other strategies be? Stay tuned and you will find out! :D</p><p>Also even though this story is mainly fluff, as you might have noticed, has more and more elements to it that could lead to smut. I have not decided yet if it will, but I'm leaving the possibility open ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanzo stays determined, but something unexpected happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had never planned for this story to be this long and to have this much depth (especially with Hanzo's character), but it just grows and I honestly love where it is going. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the love and support this is getting, I never thought this would happen at all!</p><p>ALSO!! I am changing once again how this story progresses, chapter wise. As I said, this is growing so much larger than intended and it is tiring to still try to fit all those words into the originally mapped out chapter count. I have decided that I will obviously stick to the story, but will cut the chapters whenever it fits with the scenes and word count. So you don't have to wait so long for ridiculously long chapters and I don't have to write them over the course of weeks without feedback and then releasing a monster into the world :D So don't worry about the changed "?" in the chapter count, it has an end and will not be abandoned, I promise!</p><p>That being said, enjoy the shorter chapters from now on and rest assured that I will update more frequently and I still know what I'm doing :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the sauna incident that still made him cringe, Hanzo had decided to stop any attempts at translating the Yakuza rituals into his situation. Not that he remembered any more of them that could be safely executed, but still.</p><p>Hanzo was just glad that you had laughed at the malfunctioning turret. Unfortunately, the shared evening had ended with that, since you had realized that after the high of the adrenaline and the warmth of the shower you were tired, which he could see in your stifled yawn and small eyes. Still, he had talked with you and you had met the dragons! Reading his thoughts, the two purred happily. They had popped out their heads when you had left and chirped sadly, but you had already been out of earshot.</p><p>"[We will think of something where you can meet her again]", Hanzo promised gently.</p><p>For the next approach, he had decided to take Ana's advice to heart and learn what you liked. This was easy: He knew that you liked to work for them, so he would just honour what you did for them and offer help. You had seemed to be pleased when he had carried the cooler down to the beach that day, so maybe he had done that right. Honouring what the future spouse did was also kind of transmittable to the customs he had been taught, so he did not feel too uncertain about it.</p><p>Now to decide what to do. He knew you went shopping once a week, flying to town in a small transport ship that was rarely used due to its limited size. You would mostly do that alone, sometimes with one of the other agents if they had time. Hanzo had never been one of them, why, he did not know. He assumed it was because he still had a hard time being up to date with everything that happened around base and when he would hear that you were flying to town, you were usually gone already. Or maybe he was just not being considered when it came to planning because everybody assumed he would decline anyway. He scowled at the thought and shoved it away. Hanzo <em>tried</em>. The others would see his change and then correct their warped mental image of him soon enough. If that was even the case.</p><p>Hanzo got tired of running in mental circles again where he had no chance of knowing if he was right or not. It still made him uneasy. Maybe he would talk to Zenyatta about it in their next meeting.</p><p>He shook his head to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts and ground himself to the present with a couple of slow, deep breaths. He did not want to think about this, not now, not alone.</p><p>"Athena", he said instead, loud and clear.</p><p>A blue shimmer filled the room and a quiet chime signaled that she was online.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Agent Shimada, how may I assist?", the crisp voice of the AI asked.</p><p>"Do you know when (Y/N) will run errands in town again this week?"</p><p>A small pause. "The schedule states that the ship she uses for errands ist booked for tomorrow at 2 P.M.."</p><p>Hanzo hummed. "And do you... Is there some sort of procedure if one would like to accompany her on that trip?"</p><p>"Yes", she replied, sounding weirdly smug, "It is called 'asking'."</p><p>Hanzo huffed out an irritated snort. "Thank you", he grumbled. Outsmarted by a computer, marvellous.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo joined dinner as usual that day, sitting across from Genji this time. On the neighbouring table sat Lúcio, Hana, Lena and Mei, on the other table close to them Angela, Fareeha and Satya. Soldier was sitting more in the back of the room, not wanting to be in the midst of the clamour but rather watch from afar. Hanzo could not blame him, for he himself had been like this only a couple of weeks ago. Now he did not feel uncomfortable anymore, not with just sitting and observing, even with participating every now and again. He would lie if he said that you had nothing to do with this; he knew he felt oddly at peace in your presence while simultaniously having to deal with the unsettling fluttering in his chest. The rest of the team was nowhere to be seen. Winston was probably in his office working again and Ana was, well, who was he to know where she was. You on the other hand were still bustling in the kitchenette near the dining area, now seemingly filling your own plate with food after having provided dinner for everyone else.</p><p>A team had been dispatched this morning with McCree, Zenyatta, Torbjörn and Reinhardt, a simple protection mission. An ally of Overwatch had an important meeting and somewhere a threat had been dropped. They did not know if it was to be taken seriously, but Overwatch already had few organizations supporting them, so they had been sent to make sure. McCree had already spammed the group chat with "rather wanting to count the grains o' sand in the desert than sittin' in this boring ass dig", so that was that.</p><p>Genji was happy as always that Hanzo sat with him. It still baffled him how his brother was delighted by his simple presence.</p><p>"How do you feel?", Genji asked, smiling.</p><p>"I am well, thank you", Hanzo replied, nodding to his brother, "And you?"</p><p>"Likewise", came the humming reply.</p><p>That was when you joined their table, sitting down beside Genji and placing the plate of food for yourself in front of you.</p><p>"Does everyone have everything?", you asked a little breathlessly and looked around, eyes lingering on him a moment longer. Ah, wishful thinking.</p><p>"We do, now you relax", Lúcio called from next to them and grinned encouragingly.</p><p>Your face softened and you held your hand to your forehead in a salute. "Yes, Sir!", you laughed and slumped down on the chair.</p><p>Soldier grumbled from his spot somewhere in the room at the gesture, but the rest of the people snickered.</p><p>You let out a long sigh and started to eat, following the conversations in the room with your attentive eyes.</p><p>"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?", Genji asked, directed at Hanzo.</p><p>Realizing that he had watched you, Hanzo cleared his throat. "Nothing in particular, I am afraid", he lied, not wanting to give away that he planned on asking you if he could join you.</p><p>Genji just nodded. "Maybe we can ask Winston if there is something we could help with. The base still has enough places to clean or fix up."</p><p>Hanzo's heart sank as he felt his plan waver, but he hummed as nonchalantly as he could. "We should do so. It is only fair to provide the physical strength we have to contribute to the general welfare of the team."</p><p>"Exactly!", Genji replied and shoved a too big potato in his mouth. Hanzo felt a corner of his mouth twitch. Some things never changed.</p><p>"If I can help with the cleaning, just let me know, okay?", you asked in between bites with raised eyebrows. "I'll just be in town for the weekly supply run around two."</p><p>Hanzo groaned on the inside. <em>Please let nobody offer their help, </em>he prayed. He seemed to be in luck, as the others just made various noises of approval. He felt himself relax. This was actually good! He could later just casually ask if you could use some help and it would not even be odd that he knew you were leaving the next day.</p><p>The conversation quickly shifted back to the base and the parts that could use polishing.</p><p>"We should make the movie room even more comfy!" That had been Hana, sitting closest to him on the neighbouring table. The rest of the team immediately agreed.</p><p>"I believe Genji meant the parts on base that are currently uninhabitable", Hanzo objected sternly.</p><p>"Aw come on Hanzo, don't be such a stick in the mud!", the streamer chided good-naturely.</p><p>Hanzo felt a little self-concious at that. He did not want to spoil any fun. "The movie room it is, then", he chuckled weakly.</p><p>Hana cheered, jumped up and wrapped her skinny arms around his shoulders enthusiastically. "I knew you had some fun in you!"</p><p>He felt himself go rigid for a second, dragons vibrating at the intense touch. His gaze fell on Genji, who just grinned encouragingly and then on you, who shared his brother's facial expression. He felt his own soften and his cheeks grow a little warmer.</p><p>"You would be surprised, little one", he huffed out clumsily, to which the Corean giggled.</p><p>"You better be right, old man!", she squeaked with pursed lips and pinched his cheek.</p><p>He blinked at the gesture and felt at a loss for a reaction. Genji snorted out a laugh, but you grimaced at him sympathetically.</p><p>"Hey Hana, what's your plan with the room then?", you asked, eyes switching between her and him.</p><p>At that, the tiny brunette shifted her attention to you and began to babble about more cushions and a bigger TV, maybe consoles so she could game and stream from there. Hanzo slumped his shoulders in relief and slid on his neutral face again. He had shown too many flustered emotions for his liking already and was sure to be still sporting a flush on his cheeks. Lucky for him, the attention of the room was resting on Hana now as she shared her vision for the room, Lena and Lúcio would spray some "cool graffitis" on the wall, the "bulky men" were to carry the couches and bean bags around and the rest would be responsible for decorations and finding as many cushions as possible.</p><p>Hanzo only listened with one ear, too occupied with calming himself down after this odd display of affection. He liked Hana, she was optimistic and sweet and had always been nice to him, even when her eyes held a kind of youthful mischief at all times. She reminded him of Genji when he was younger. But hugging him and squishing his face like she did with Lúcio, McCree or you? That was not something he had expected. Did that mean they were friends? It was just like your punch in the arm the other day, Genji's happiness at him joining him for dinner, Ana's advice and tea, Zenyatta's sincere concerns about his well-being, even McCree's kind words instead of poisonous retorts when he had snapped at you on that dreadfully mortifying day.</p><p>Did this mean what he thought it did? They really... <em>wanted </em>him to be part of this? When his confusion ebbed, he realized that the warmth he felt was not awkwardness or fear, but affection. He was excited for the possibility of being a part of whatever happened in that moment and beyond that. This new happiness he was feeling rose like a big bubble all the way from the depth of his gut to his head, making him feel light and fuzzy. He had let his guard down enough to be part of the planning of something so trivial to the others, yet so crucial to him. It was a simple plan of making a part of their lives more homey, but it was also exactly that. Homey. A home.</p><p><em>Hn, childish, </em>the voice of his father echoed in his head, but he mentally stared him down and forced himself to sit more lazily in his chair, to focus back on the conversation, to slam down his guard once again and to allow his mouth to curve into a small smile, just to spite the apparition from the past. It was him, now, he was here, now, and he would be happy and a part of this new family, now, if they wanted him.</p><p>And... And they did.</p><p>Even if he never thought it to be possible, the others would not lie to him: He was to be part of this, he <em>deserved </em>it. The dragons <em>cried </em>out in delight and all but <em>burst </em>out from his arm in a firework of blue, dancing in a twist of glowing scales and maws and smoke around the table, in between the confusedly screeching agents of Overwatch. When they passed his brother, a flash of green joined the swirling cloud.</p><p>Hanzo sat up again, gawking in awe at the spirits, but feeling no fear, no remorse at the display. Ina and Zuma returned to him, but did not settle back into his body. They sat down on each of his knees, puffing their chests, chirping loudly and watching the others with smug little faces. Oh, they were proud, Hanzo could feel it through every fiber of his being, vibrating like the thunder of an approaching rainstorm back in Hanamura.</p><p>His gaze fell on Genji. His brother's eyes were glistening with wetness, Senkō curled around his neck like a living scarf, whipping her tail lazily and looking at him with soft eyes.</p><p>Hanzo took a deep breath. "Everyone, meet Ina and Zuma, my guardians and Senkō's sisters."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo was laying in bed that evening, wide awake, just like the dragons, cuddled up tightly to his left and right, eerily quiet. They were waiting for him and his reaction, but so far, he had none.</p><p>It had been chaos after they had emerged, everybody had been gathered around him, stunned silences or excited chatters everywhere. Genji had stood by his side, so close, closer than he usually would, grounding him with a soft hand on his shoulder. There had been questions about the spirits, their names, what they liked, why they had come out today of all days. Hanzo had felt overwhelmed - but positively so, to his own astonishment.</p><p>He was still smiling and his cheeks <em>hurt</em> from it.</p><p>He mostly had not known what to say or how to answer, shrugging a lot and letting the dragons do the charming. Senkō had helped, too, having felt the dramatic shift in the bond with her sisters. Only a couple of minutes into the display and the three dragons had been mostly at the center of the attention, leaving Hanzo room to breathe. His eyes had met yours, which were shining from the beaming smile you had directed at him. You had nodded at him gently, clenching your hands into fists and pushing them into your face. If he had felt happy and proud before, it only seemed to double now. He had taken in a deep breath and had let his eyes roam over the group of people around him, oddly fitting together as a family. He felt safe here, he knew that now. He finally felt safe.</p><p>Still, he also knew that it would not always be like this, that he would still have days on which doubts would plague him, but once the switch had been flipped, there would have to happen a lot to change it back again. It had been the same with Genji and their brotherly bond.</p><p>[We did it], Hanzo finally breathed, startling from his stupor and cupping his own face with his hands in delight.</p><p>Ina and Zuma chirped and nuzzled his neck, wriggling their lithe bodies in happiness. They were tired now, just like him, exhausted from the attention and the giant step in his healing process. At some point, he had left the group with a polite excuse, Genji telling everybody to back off immediately because he knew it could suddenly all get to much for his brother. Hanzo had just chuckled and assured them that it was fine, but that he needed some quiet right now. They had understood and only kind eyes had rested on him.</p><p>Feeling the deepest contentment in his bones he had ever felt in his life, he felt his suddenly very heavy eyes droop and his dragons snuggle him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Lord, I tell you, Hanzo was ready. I had not planned this dragon scene at ALL and I was moved by it myself while writing it, but it was time. It was time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Assistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's shopping time and Hanzo has a plan!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Told you the next update would be sooner :D</p><p>Thank you again for the support, I am very happy about it ❤️</p><p>Beta-read by my mum, like all the chapters, even the ones I forgot to mention her :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Checking the items on the list one last time, you decided you had put everything down. It was only several minutes before the first agents would come into the common room for lunch. While this mealtime was not as busy as dinner, there were still several people joining in every day. Breakfast and lunch were rather fluent affairs, everyone getting up at different times, so they had their coffees and morning meals equally streched out. That also meant that some would still not be hungry for lunch while others already were. It could change from day to day and you had learned to live with it, basically providing food from 8 A.M. to 2 P.M. every day with breaks in between. It was also nothing serious, usually just sandwiches, cornflakes, eggs, fruits and vegetables, something quick to whip up. The real warm meals were prepared and consumed in the evening. </p><p>Ah, there he was, as punctual as ever, the Soldier. He had a planned schedule he always followed, breakfast at 8 A.M., lunch at 12 P.M., afternoon snack at 4 P.M., dinner at 7 P.M. with everyone else. With his set rhythm he would probably have preferred 8 P.M. instead, but he didn't complain. Mealtimes were also the only times where his visor would come off, revealing a scarred and stern face with piercing blue eyes that had seen war and his personal world coming to an end. </p><p>He grunted and nodded at you, taking a plate from the stack in the kitchenette and some of the food from the counter. You prepared the coffee for him how he liked it: black. You brought it to where he was seated now and sat across from him, for the lack of something better to do. </p><p>"Had a pleasant day until now?", you asked, feeling way more confident around him than you had when you first arrived. </p><p>"Yes", he replied curtly, but his eyes were not as cold as they had been once around you. </p><p>You knew he appreciated what you did around base and that he respected you. </p><p>"I adjusted some settings on my rifle today, the rocket compartement got jammed the last time I used it, which is highly dangerous", he continued, surprising you with bothering to explain what he had done that day. </p><p>You thought for a moment. "Oh, so the rockets could just go off while still stuck in the rifle?", you asked a little shocked. </p><p>"Exactly", he grunted and nodded, almost approvingly. </p><p>"That really does sound highly dangerous then", you chuckled out nervously. </p><p>He just grunted again and started to eat his now prepared sandwich.  Both of you sat in silence for a moment. </p><p>"You know, yesterday made me think", he then said, swallowing a bite. </p><p>You perked up and watched him, intrigued by what he might say. </p><p>"I always thought I was... More open than... You know. Hanzo." A rough chuckle escaped his clenched teeth. "But I am not. I... I live in the past. That's not good. Helps nobody. I can't change the past. Doesn't matter how often I mull over it." He took a deep breath. "Might aswell try and live in the here and now, am I right?" </p><p>"Yeah", you breathed out, feeling slightly awkward but also touched by what he said. It didn't seem like he wanted to talk more about it and more like he just wanted to get it out of his system. Like some sort of strange confession that he himself needed to hear more than you. </p><p>There was a small pause in which you tried to find something to say. "That dragon display was really something, huh", you then said. </p><p>"It sure was", Soldier mused, taking another bite. </p><p>You sat in silence again, both thinking your own thoughts. It had been impressive yesterday and completely unexpected. Hanzo had been flustered at Hana's innocent display of affection and while Genji had laughed at him, you had felt sorry for him and had tried to shift the attention in the room so he could calm down again, which he had. You had noticed the sudden sternness again, which had made your heart ache like always. When would he be able to finally relax? It had been a big step for him to let his guard down enough for the dragons to show themselves to you, but you were wondering what was missing for him to feel safe with the team. You had watched him and had suspected some sort of inner struggle, he had obviously not listened to what Hana had been saying, but his eyes had varied between staring blankly and darting to the left and right wildly. You had almost gotten up to maybe subtly touch his shoulder and ask if he was okay, but then there had been a shudder in his body, a tiny little smile and then the dragons had burst out. He himself had seemed just as surprised as the rest and you could not have been happier or prouder. Only thinking about it made your heart swell again. </p><p>"Maybe I should also see Zenyatta sometime", Soldier grumbled while trying to spear a small tomato with his fork. It kept slipping away. </p><p>You hummed and swayed your head in consideration. Zenyatta seemed to have a positive influence on whoever spoke to him and had worked wonders with Hanzo and the bond between the brothers. </p><p>The giggles from the hallway made both your heads turn, Lena and Hana crossing the threshhold not long after, babbling about something. One of them was loud enough already, but when they were together, they could be unbearably squeaky. You looked to Soldier, who grimaced at the high-pitched voices. You grinned sympathetically. Behind the two came Lúcio with Genji, talking aswell, but much more quietly. Behind them Zenyatta floated in. You hoped that Hanzo was with them, but that was not the case. You let out a quiet sigh. Your feelings for him were really getting out of hand. Maybe you should talk to someone about it who wasn't Genji or Jesse, since they provided nothing but stupid plans. The maid thing still made you cringe. </p><p>You were ripped from your thoughts by the girls who were settling around you. The chatting continued, they were talking about Hana's last streaming session and some sort of running joke the community would bring up in between. Lena had become one of Hana's chat moderators since the recall. Soldier sighed at their antics at first, but then he narrowed his eyes and actually asked about the joke and if they could explain it to him. They looked up in surprise, but gladly provided the requested explanation. You smiled to yourself, thinking back to the first weeks on base and how they had all grown together as a unit. </p><p>The conversation was pleasant and light, Soldier staying longer than he would have normally and the other agents were coming and going, you joining with your own food when you got hungry and in between making sure that food and drink was stacked up so everybody had everything. You really liked providing something as basic and fullfilling as food for the team and they thanked you every time with smiles and kind words. </p><p>When everyone was gone from the common room, you started cleaning up in earnest. You had about 45 minutes before you wanted to leave for town, which was enough to clean up. You hadn't seen Hanzo yet, not even for breakfast and you started to worry a little. It was not uncommon for him or others to eat something in their quarters, everybody had a small fridge and kitchenette in their rooms (perks of living in wing A, the wing of the "important people" of the past), but still. You sighed again. He was probably just exhausted from the evening before. </p><p>Washing up, you quietly hummed a tune to yourself, glad to be where you were, surrounded by friends and also glad that you were developing strong feelings for somebody, in a way. You could count the times you had fallen in love on one hand, which made it all the more exciting, along with the uncertainty. There were always two sides on one coin, after all. </p><p>And your personal coin clinked behind you, the soft clearing of a throat making your heart flutter. You turned your head around, looking straight into Hanzo's dark eyes. He smiled slightly. You returned the smile, even if more apogetically. </p><p>"You are a little late", you stated, "I already started cleaning up, I'm sorry. But the food is still in the fridge and the bread is in the box, like always." </p><p>"Ah. No, I am not hungry, no need to worry about that", he replied, husky voice wavering slightly. It sounded as if he used his voice for the first time that day. </p><p>"Ah, okay", you just said and turned back to the sink. You had a schedule, after all. "How you are feeling today?" </p><p>"Fine, actually", he hummed, voice more stable, approaching you and leaning with his back against the counter next to you. He was wearing a tight, olive green t-shirt and loose black sweat pants.</p><p>"I'm glad", you said, really meaning it and glancing over to him. </p><p>He bent his head down with a chuckle, his unruly bang dangling in his face again, the rest of the onyx hair tied neatly in a high ponytail with a long silken band, this time a dark green one, matching his shirt. He looked gorgeous. </p><p>"It was a challenging, but rewarding day yesterday, that I can not deny", he huffed, sweeping the strand of hair behind his ear. </p><p>You smiled lopsidedly. "I can only imagine." </p><p>From the corner of your eye you could see him staring at you, head tilted slightly, arms crossed in front of his chest. </p><p>"I would like to thank you", he then said softly, edging closer to you. </p><p>Your chest tightened from the hushed voice and his movement. "Why is that?", you asked, a little wobbly. </p><p>"You helped me a lot in getting more settled here." A small pause. "You could probably guess, since you were one of the first to meet the dragons." </p><p>His eyes darted away, almost shyly. </p><p>"Oh hey, no worries, I didn't do much, so", you stuttered out, washing the plates with more vigor than you would have to. </p><p>"You were persistent enough for me to open up", he insisted. </p><p>You snorted. "I guess that's true. You're welcome, I guess... I'm just glad you're feeling more at ease." You smiled at him. </p><p>His thanks stirred something bitter-sweet in you. Had your hunch been correct? Had he not spent more time with you because he had possible feelings for you, but because you helped him getting settled? Either way, you were honoured that you had helped him this much in that regard - even if it might mean that he had no romantic feelings towards you. </p><p>"I also came to ask if you could use some help with the errand today?" </p><p>You blinked in surprise. Right, sometimes one of them would accompany you to go shopping and help with the groceries. It was always a lot to buy and carry, but Winston and Mei had developed some sort of robot box or cart for you to use, so you did not have to carry anything. It's name was S.A.C. (Shopping Assistance Crate) and while it could not talk, it often wouldn't shut up with beeping noises. You liked it nonetheless, the animated eyes on the front display turning it into some sort of companion. While it wasn't sentinent like Mei's little flying robot "Snowball" seemed to be, the two could occasionally be caught in some sort of beeping dialogue. </p><p>You caught yourself again when you noticed him looking at you expectantly. "Of course, yes! Just let me finish this up and we can be on our way." </p><p>He nodded. "I will help you", he just stated and grabbed a towel from the rack. </p><p>"That's sweet of you, thanks", you replied and felt your face tingle at the "sweet". Of course it was sweet of him, since everything about him was sweet. Urgh, how embarassing. </p><p>"It is the least I can do", he mumbled and frowned again while drying a plate with the same care as when he had been setting up his bow the other day.</p><p>You grinned to yourself at the display and let yourself watch him concentrating on the plate for a moment. Then you noticed a glowing blue shape appear on his shoulder, forming itself into a dragon head. Hanzo closed his eyes and nuzzled the snout with his cheek, a gesture so natural and without thought that it must have been performed countless times. You smiled reverently. Hanzo froze mid-nuzzle and whipped his eyes to you, a flush creeping on his face.</p><p>"It's fine, I won't tell anybody", you giggled, sticking your tongue out a little to show that you weren't serious.</p><p>He snorted and rolled his eyes, but smiled aswell. Then, more seriously, he said: "It is new for me that they are out when I am not alone, I will have to be careful with the gestures, I suppose."</p><p>"Why?", you asked, "You don't have to change, I would snuggle them, too, if I could!"</p><p>You stuck one of your wet fingers out and made a petting motion towards the two spirits, the second one peeking from under Hanzo's collar, too. The first one made a happy "skree" noise and came flying at you. You first backed off a little in surprise, but when she settled on your outstretched arm, you snickered happily.</p><p>"I have wet hands from the sud at the moment, or I would pet you", you crooned apogetically.</p><p>The dragon snuffed and hopped into the sink, splashing water around her as she paddled her little feet.</p><p>"<em>Ina</em>!", Hanzo chided and arched an eyebrow.</p><p>The spirit let out another snuff and ducked under the water as if to try and hide. That the long tail was still sticking out of the water didn't seem to be considered. You gave it a playful tickle and immediately a horned head with a crown made of foam rose from the water. You laughed at the picture.</p><p>"You little rascal", you said, now tickling under Ina's chin.</p><p>She wriggled her tail at your pets and purred. Hanzo scoffed.</p><p>"Do not encourage her shenanigans", he said sternly, still looking at his guardian.</p><p>Zuma was still coiled around his shoulders, sharing her keeper's unamused expression. Scratch that, Hanzo <em>was </em>amused. His frown did not reach his eyes this time, which had a little gleam in them that was more fondness than anything else.</p><p>"It's fine with me, she doesn't bother me much, the sink is big enough", you quickly declared and directed at the dragon in the sink you added: "And you would let me wash up and even help, am I right?"</p><p>It was stupid that your voice fell into some sort of talk only directed at cute animals when they were ancient beings, but they just didn't <em>behave</em> like that.</p><p>Hanzo sighed a dramatic defeated-father-sigh. "Alright, but only if you behave, Ina."</p><p>Both you and the dragon squealed like children whose parents had announced surprise ice cream for dinner, which made Hanzo laugh. You would squeal a hundred more times if it made him laugh again.</p><p>It didn't take long for the two of you to finish washing up, even with the dragons "helping", and the conversation flowed to the topic it found so often: Food. It was a safe thing to talk about and still you could find out a lot about the other one. </p><p>"I do not think I ever ate popcorn before, no", Hanzo mused while hanging the towel back to where the others were, flicking Zuma over the head with it once more to tease her and then tearing it out of her maw again.</p><p>"How is that even possible?", you asked incredulously, drying your hands and hanging your apron for the washing up back on its hook.</p><p>Ina had settled herself around your shoulders at some point, too, a surprisingly warm and firm weight around your neck. You stroked a part of her you could reach and felt her vibrate in approval. It was a beautiful sensation.</p><p>Hanzo smirked slightly before answering your rhetorical question. "I assume it is because with the clan I did not have any movie nights, much less with the assassins that hunted me." </p><p>You snickered. "Right, I keep forgetting that you aren't-" You bit your tongue. </p><p>"Yes?", Hanzo asked, almost teasingly. </p><p>"I... It's nothing. I don't want to be rude." You laughed nervously and scratched your nose in embarrassement.</p><p>"Now I want to know", Hanzo poked, mood still light. </p><p>You sighed. "I wanted to say that you aren't a 'normal person', but I mean like... Didn't grow up like the people I usually meet?" You met his eyes briefly and were relieved to see him still relaxed and not closed off again. "And I keep forgetting because... Well, because for someone with your past, you are a remarkably normal person. Urgh, that sounds even dumber. What I mean is, errr..." </p><p>"It is fine, I think I understand", Hanzo interrupted, smile still in the corners of his mouth, "I take it as a compliment." </p><p>"It was intened as one", you replied, grinning yourself now. It was astounding how well you seemed to understand each other. </p><p>... That did not mean there were never any awkward pauses, though.</p><p>"Sooooo", you said, clapping your hands together clumsily, "Shall we go?" </p><p>"Yes", Hanzo just grunted and clapped, too. </p><p>Oh Jesus. </p><p>Deciding that it would not get any better, you got yourself in motion, Hanzo trotting next to you. Sensing the shift in the room, the dragons both returned to their master and slipped under his sleeve. You already missed the weight of the spirit around you.</p><p>"They usually come back when we change positions, you never know what could wait behind the corner", Hanzo shrugged, almost sheepishly.</p><p>"It makes sense", you assured him and petted his shoulder.</p><p>Just this simple touch made your chest swell and your hands a little sweaty. You liked to be close to him and to have an excuse to touch him.</p><p>He just nodded at you in what you assumed was thanks.</p><p>It was a short walk to the hangar from the kitchen, another perk of you all being settled in wing A. The door to the transportation area hissed open and you stepped out.</p><p>"Athena, please prepare the Dolphin for take-off and activate Sac", you called into the room.</p><p>You thought it was cute that the smaller ship was called "Dolphin", since the larger ship was called "Orca".</p><p>Athena chimed an "Affirmative" and the machines started to whirr. The chunky robot rolled out from its charging spot, winking with its animated eyes and beeping happily.</p><p>"Hi Sac", you said, petting the lid of the crate awkwardly, "Time to go for another supply run, today with Hanzo, I don't think you have met yet."</p><p>The archer had one eyebrow pulled up and studied the box, which was now rolling back and forth as if in impatience, still beeping as if you could understand what it was saying.</p><p>"Sac?", Hanzo just repeated.</p><p>"S.A.C., Shopping Assistance Crate, yeah. Mei and Winston came up with design and name."</p><p>He chuckled. "That does not surprise. Hello, Sac. Do not worry, I will not take your task of carrying the groceries away from you."</p><p>That made you snort. "You are not? Too bad, I would have loved to see you flex those muscles again."</p><p>Shit. You remembered too late that this wasn't McCree - with him you would have pulled off something like this as easy as breathing, but with Hanzo you had never teased and flirted in such a way.</p><p>The arched eyebrow was now directed at you instead of Sac. "You would?", he asked, almost innocently.</p><p>Your face was heating up in embarassement. It didn't matter what you said now, so you went for the truth, chuckling nervously.</p><p>"I mean... It was just teasing, but I was impressed with your training, so I would not complain if I saw it again."</p><p>He blinked at you, eyebrow still raised, almost cartoonishly. Then he narrowed his eyes slightly, straightened his back fully and <em>flexed </em>for you as if he was on a cover of a magazine, showing bicep and tricep, chin raised as if beckoning you to tease him some more.</p><p>You almost choked on your spit and let out a rather hysterical laugh, clapping your hands together and hovering them in front of your mouth. Dear Lord. The tight t-shirt did its best to accentuate his muscular arms and chest, while doing its worst to keep his toned stomach and suggestive V hidden. Your throat felt suddenly very dry. Well, served you right. On the other hand, if a little flirting made him do <em>this</em>... It was bad for your health, but hell, most awesome things and the most delicious foods were bad for your health, too, so.</p><p>"Eyes up here", Hanzo purred.</p><p>You whipped your eyes up to his face, which was adorned with a mean smirk. You laughed weakly. Since when was he this cocky?! Usually he was so composed, almost shy. It had only happened once at the beach before, when he had chased you, and that had been so unreal that you were wondering if you had imagined it after all.</p><p>"Nice flexing, brother!", came a voice drenched with mockery.</p><p>Hanzo snapped his pose back to normal faster than lightning and whipped around to where you both saw Genji's face, a shit-eating grin spread wide across his face. You could see on Hanzo's <em>neck </em>that he was blushing fiercly.</p><p>Genji was casually strolling towards you two, cracking his neck in a smooth motion. When he was close enough, he mumbled something in japanese to his brother, who made a choking sound. Oh, Genji was such an ass. If he had said something so mean that Hanzo would retreat back into his shell... You stepped next to Hanzo and shot his brother a threatening glare.</p><p>"What are you up to?", Genji asked, looking at you like you didn't try to burn him to ashes for ruining the moment.</p><p>"Going shopping, like I told you all yesterday, you pest?", you replied, annoyed at him.</p><p>You looked over to Hanzo who had his chin lifted towards his brother and smirked almost smugly at your words despite his still flushed face. Good, you wanted Hanzo to know that you chose his side, even though Genji had been your friend for longer.</p><p>"Me, a pest?", Genji whined mockingly.</p><p>"Don't act like you're innocent 'cause we all know you're not", you snorted, "But we could ask you the same, what are you doing in the hangar?"</p><p>The cyborg grinned at that. "<em>Actually, </em>I was searching for you two because we wanted to start polishing the common room, but I guess you're just trying to weasel out of that." The last part was directed at Hanzo.</p><p>The man in mention scoffed in offense. "I did <em>not</em>-"</p><p>The opening door interrupted him harshly, the voices of multiple people echoing through the hall. It was Hana, Lúcio, Mei and Lena, now heading your way.</p><p>"There you are", Mei said happily and waved.</p><p>You waved back and started to feel a little caught with Hanzo and you almost sneaking off base together. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach at the thought, even though it was nothing like that and also <em>stupid</em>.</p><p>"Right, shopping time", Lena remembered and snapped her fingers.</p><p>"Oh yeah, we can look for cushions!", Hana exclaimed in delight.</p><p>Wait, what was happening?</p><p>"And everyone can have their own snuggie blanket", Mei added shyly.</p><p>"That's a great idea, love", Lena encouraged her and Hana clapped enthusiastically.</p><p>Damn, it seemed like they wanted to join.</p><p>"Yeah! Party ship!", Lúcio hollered and pumed up his ever present beats from his headphones that were dangling over his shoulders.</p><p>You looked over to Hanzo, who had his hands buried deep into his pockets and who was scratching the ground with one of his feet. You caught his eye and he grimaced at you. You returned the gesture. It seemed like he had been looking forward to spending time alone with you, just like you had been. Probably only because he felt at ease with you and while he was now more comfortable with the others, you could imagine big groups of people would still be a lot for him.</p><p>That's when the blue glow of Athena lit up. "I will have to advise against using the Dolphin for seven people and Sac."</p><p>You inhaled and thanked the AI silently.</p><p>"Aw, please Athena, we'll be good, we promise!", Lúcio replied charmingly.</p><p>"Sac can also stay back with Snowball", Mei offered, stepping from one foot to the other in excitement.</p><p>"Yeah, we would be enough to carry everything", Hana pleaded now, too.</p><p>Athena was quiet for a moment and the others held their breath. You secretly hoped she would insist on them staying on base.</p><p>"There will be no rough movements for the duration of the flight", Athena said sternly, but with a hint of amusement.</p><p>Everyone erupted in cheers, Hanzo's and yours only sounding half convincing, but the others didn't seem to notice.</p><p>The Dolphin landed in the middle of the court and looked even smaller than usual. The pile of people started to move into the direction of the ship and you glanced over to Hanzo still standing next to you and who had a resigned look on his face. You elbowed him in the side gently and smiled when your eyes met. His expression softened immediately.</p><p>That's when Lena zapped next to you. "Hiya Hanzo, how are you today?"</p><p>The archer swayed his head. "Good, I suppose. Mildly exhausted, but it will pass."</p><p>"Zen used to say that healing takes its toll on the soul, but is very much worth it", Genji chimed in, more serious than usual.</p><p>Hanzo nodded thoughtfully. "That is true."</p><p>"I'm just proud of you for everything, that's all", the Brit quipped cheerfully.</p><p>"Thank you", came the murmured reply.</p><p>It seemed like the attention was getting to him. You touched his arm again, stroking gently to soothe his possibly agitated nerves. His eyes darted over to you and a soft smile tugged on the corners of his mouth.</p><p>When you all had arrived at the ship, everyone started to get in. Unsurprisingly, it was extremely crowded, one agent squished against the other, but the mood was light and giggly. Mei and Hana had taken the two seats the Dolphin provided, the rest of you had to settle around them. First you had wanted to complain, but the group had arranged themselves in a way that you were trapped between the wall and Hanzo, his right arm resting on the wall. That made him kind of loom over you and in any other situation it would have taken your breath away. Actually, it also took your breath away at that very moment. He was so close, his arm almost brushing your shoulder.</p><p>"Initiating take-off", Athena informed the team.</p><p>The lurch of the ship made you all wobble, making Hanzo slam his other arm on the wall aswell for stability. Now your body was trapped between both of his strong arms, muscles taut and his scent clouding you because of the narrow space. You took a shaky breath, inhaling the mixture of deodorant and his own smell, which made your blood boil deliciously. You risked a glance in his face and saw his eyes wide at the shock of being tossed by the ship and his skin a shade darker than usual. Your eyes flicked to his mouth, which was parted slightly. You swiped your own lips with your tongue, desperately trying to think of something else than him and his lips so close to you. You looked back up and realized his eyes were resting on your mouth aswell.</p><p>You heard him take a sharp breath and then he pushed himself back, gripping a handle at the ceiling in the process. The air around you felt cold and a small shiver rolled through you.</p><p>Hanzo had his eyes averted now and you thought you heard a mumbled apology. You were too slow to assure him everything was alright, so you said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the flight and the day at the shopping center had passed without any more incidents, if you excluded the time Mei had tripped over the six blankets she had been carrying or when Genji's cyborg suit apparently had triggered the alarm of one of the stores. It had taken the convincing from all of them for the chief of security to believe that they were no threat and that they hadn't stolen anything. Hanzo had had a dangerous gleam in his eyes and Genji had hissed something in japanese. His brother had blinked several times, shaken his head and that had been that.</p><p>The rest had been smooth sailing and even if it had differed from the original plan, it was a nice day. Hanzo had still been mostly close to you, helping you with the grocery shopping while the others had jumped and scuttled around you like children.</p><p>The flight back was even more crowded than before, but you somehow managed to fit everything into the ship, the bags in the back and the blankets and cushions crammed in every available crack and between every agent. Lúcio had turned up the music and after charming Athena once again, the interior lights blinked in colourful flashes. It was hot and stuffy, but you laughed with the others, your eyes finding Hanzo's more often than not. This time, you were squished between him and Hana, she and you holding on to each other and giggling, while he supported your weight with his strong body and stable stand, grinning down at both of you.</p><p>After the landing you all tumbled down the ramp. You summoned Sac again to help you with the groceries while the rest gathered the stuff for the common room and personal things they had bought on this day out.</p><p>When the last of the provisions had been loaded into the beeping robot, you told them you would join them after putting it all away.</p><p>"Do you need any help?", Hanzo offered in a low voice.</p><p>"Are you trying to get out of helping us <em>again</em>?", Hana pouted and Hanzo immediately lifted his hands defensively.</p><p>"Don't worry", you quickly said, "I don't need any help. But thank you!"</p><p>You meant it, but you wouldn't have minded Hanzo keeping you more company. Still, you didn't want to bring him any discomfort.</p><p>He nodded and smiled, then he grabbed one of the pile of blankets and what-nots and followed the excited crowd.</p><p>You yourself turned to Sac and got going to quickly stow everything away.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>When you arrived at the doorway of the common room, you stood still. The couches were scattered everywhere, the cushions piled up in various places and the bean bags were thrown in one of the corners.</p><p>Lúcio seemed to be fighting with the cables of the electronic equipment, Zenyatta hovering next to him and moving his arms around as if undermining some sort of explanation, while Lena was finishing an indeed not uncool graffiti on one of the walls next to them.</p><p>The rest of the lot was standing around one of the couches where the soft blankets were arranged into some sort of nest. Inside said nest three glowing bodies wriggled around each other, two blue, one green. Hana was taking pictures with her phone and Mei was watching with her eyes round and glistening. Genji and Hanzo were in a conversation, both also looking towards their spirits. Hanzo's hair had come loose at some point, stray strands framing his face, some stroked behind his ears, some still hanging free. His shirt was slightly crumpled. You caught yourself releasing a long, wistful breath at the sight. He was so beautiful, it did things to your heart you hadn't felt for a while.</p><p>As if sensing that you were there, he looked over to the door. You nodded your head in greeting and he beamed at you, eyes crinkling at the corners, hands lifting to tame his unruly hair.</p><p>It was as if the sun was coming out of the clouds on a spring day, warming you from outside and from within.</p><p>Life, you decided, was good.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sigh* He so pretty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Stew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The stew isn't the only thing cooking in that kitchen... Are you finally getting closer?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're still getting courted by our most precious Hanzo!</p><p>Sorry for the delay, work is a pain right now, very busy. But since it's my birthday the day after tomorrow I wanted to get this out as a treat to myself :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dish you had planned for that day was a meat stew, since another mission had come to an end and the dispatched team would return later on. It had become some sort of tradition, the warm and familiar comfort food restoring both body and soul, like Lena had once said. The eager nodding from the rest of her table and the content faces from all over the room leading to your decision to set the dish as "post-mission-stew". You could only imagine how comforting it was to return from uncertain and more often than not dangerous situations, only to find something reliable, something familiar at home.</p><p>Heaving the biggest pot of the lot onto the stove in the kitchen in the backroom of the common room, you let yourself get lost in thought like you so often did when doing housework. </p><p>It was usually nice and relaxing, imagining scenarios or inventing dialogue, sometimes just following random trains of thought. But recently, your scenes, dialogues and thoughts in general were occupied by a certain archer. It had been like this for a while, him sneaking into the scenes, casually at first, together with other familiar or invented faces, but gradually he had starred in bigger roles, until he had usurped your whole headspace. You had tried to steer your fantasies away from him, but to no avail. Not that it was dirty or anything, more often than not it was just innocent little banter, scenes that had taken place in real life that you mulled over or imagined having gone slightly different. </p><p>Still, you would lie if you claimed that they never got steamy, especially alone at night or in the shower. It was too easy to imagine the warm caress of the water as soft touches and the steam as mingled breaths when your eyes were closed.</p><p>You longed for him and his proximity, wishing you could explore him and his body like a lover, hands roaming over soft skin, firm muscle, delicate features and silky hair. Would it even be silky? It always looked so smooth.</p><p>Of course, you had not only desire pooling in your stomach, but deep affection for his whole person. He was smart and sweet and <em>trying so hard</em>, you were impressed at how fast he was learning and healing. And, to your surprise, he was also damn funny. It was mostly just small little things, gestures or dry remarks, but they delighted you every time. And, if the washing up and the flexing the other day had taught you anything, he was good for teasing and for quipping back and forth with.</p><p>The <em>flexing</em>, damn.</p><p>That whole encounter and the accident in the Dolphin had been stuck on loop in your head for the whole day. His eyes had been so wide, his mouth so inviting, his arms cageing you and seperating you from the prying eyes of the others. Even if you knew that there had been way too many people with the two of you for anything to happen, it didn't help your daydreaming much. What if you had tilted your head up a little more? If your gaze had been more tempting, more challenging? Would he have claimed your lips and devoured you the way you wished he would? And even if someone had noticed and called him out, he would have just smirked, turned you around and kissed you again, for everyone to see that you were his.</p><p>You felt a by now familiar heat building inside your gut at the imagination and sighed deeply. That would have been out of character, sure, but well, one could always fantasize.</p><p>A knock on the counter startled you out of your thoughts. You turned your head to see Hanzo in all his glory, leaning against the door frame almost <em>too</em> casually and with a playful smirk on his lips.</p><p>You gulped. What was it with Hanzo and his tight shirts and matching hairbands? You had noticed it the last couple of days and couldn't help ogling him every time. It was as if he was <em>trying</em> to look devastatingly handsome. Today it was both royal blue, complimenting his pale skin and his tattoo.</p><p>"Hi", you said, a little squeaky.</p><p>What was he even doing here, could he read your mind? God, you hoped not.</p><p>"Hey", he answered in a light and airy voice and then - did you just imagine it? - he <em>winked</em>.</p><p>Wh- What was this? You wouldn't dare to interpret his behaviour as flirting, but it was as if Jesse had inhabited Hanzo's body, pose cool, charm radiating and voice somehow smoother. So maybe it was flirting after all? Or did he just try to be more open and took inspiration from the cowboy? Either way, it confused you and made your pulse flutter.</p><p>"I am cooking", you stated dumbly, not knowing what to say.</p><p>He tilted his head and pulled one eyebrow up, still smirking. "I can see that."</p><p>Why did that sound suggestive of all things? Were you still in your stupid headspace after all and imagining him this coy?</p><p>"Yeah", you just replied and turned back to the counter to continue cutting the onions, cheeks on fire. "Did you want anything?"</p><p>You heard him approach you, a shiver running through your body at the thought of flirty Hanzo closing in on you. When he was next to you, you dared to peek over to his face, which you noticed was lost in a frown again.</p><p>For some reason, that made you relax and you could literally feel your shoulders ease. Frowny Hanzo was easier to handle than flirty Hanzo.</p><p>"Yes, I... would like to help with the cooking." His voice was back to normal, too.</p><p>You chuckled, still a little nervous. "That's nice of you, but you really don't have to. There isn't much to do exept for cutting some vegetables and you probably got better things to do."</p><p>"I do not really have anything to do", he mumbled, still scowling.</p><p>As much as his previous behaviour had confused you, you didn't want to see him pinch his brows like that.</p><p>"Well, if you want to, you could take over in cutting the onions?"</p><p>His forehead smoothed and he nodded, now smiling. "With pleasure."</p><p>You passed the sharp knife on to him, fingers brushing slightly, making a shiver run through you. It seemed that you hadn't come down from your high completely, getting riled up by the slightest touch again.</p><p>You cleared your throat. "I'll get the potatoes and stuff."</p><p>Forcing your face into a smile, you threw him a fugitive glance and almost hurried to the back of the kitchen, where the pantry with the food was stored. Diving in with your heated face, you took a deep breath. The smell of earthy poatoes, sharp leek and sweet apples grounded you and helped your head to stop spinning.</p><p>Had he really flirted with you just now? The possibility alone sent sparks up your spine. Maybe he had. But no... You remembered your stupid teasing about the flexing and, of course! He was becoming a part of everything that happened on base and the flirty and teasing tone was common among most of them, especially with the younger generation. He just tried to be a part of it! You facepalmed quietly and bit your lip. How idiotic of you to panic at his attempt of fitting in!</p><p>Taking another calming breath, you loaded a basket with potatoes, leek, carrots and some parsnip. Heaving it on your shoulder with a grunt, you returned to Hanzo, who seemed concentrated on dicing.</p><p>"You alright?", you asked him, setting the basket on the counter next to him.</p><p>He looked up to you, long lashes smeared with wetness and tear streaks running down his cheeks. Your chest clenched painfully and you instinctively closed the last bit of distance between you.</p><p>"H-Hanzo?", you breathed, holding on to his arm for the lack of something better to do.</p><p>He sniffled quietly and your heart sank. Had you done something? Did he feel rejected because you had first said he didn't have to help or because you had reacted weirdly to his behaviour?</p><p>"What's wrong? Hey, talk to me!", you choked out, trying to sound reassuring and calm, but it didn't work that well.</p><p>He bit his lip for a moment, but then his face split into a grin.</p><p>You took a sharp breath in. Comforting people was something you kind of managed, but dealing with insanity? Not so much.</p><p>He must have seen your unease, since he pointed to the cutting board and said: "The onion just told me his life story. It was very sad."</p><p>You just stared at him, baffled.</p><p>"His name was James", he added, a little more uncertain, wiping his eyes now with the back of his hand.</p><p>That tipped you over the edge and you started guffawing loudly. He let out a relieved chuckle of his own.</p><p>"You absolute ASS!", you yelled between your hiccups and punched him in the shoulder.</p><p>"I am sorry", he replied, not looking sorry at all, even though he had his eyes cast down.</p><p>"Don't you lie to me!" You nudged him again and narrowed your eyes at him playfully.</p><p>He grinned. "It was worth it... But I did not want to seriously scare you."</p><p>You shook your head. "I cannot believe that you, Hanzo Shimada, just pranked me. Me! The poor housekeep!"</p><p>"Very poor, yes. Getting dragged into an illegal group of wanted criminals and getting exploited all day. My sincerest apologies."</p><p>"I might change my mind about you being allowed to help me", you mused, acting offended.</p><p>He snickered and hid his mouth behind his hand, eyes glowing with the jokes you passed back and forth.</p><p>You grinned brightly, happy about the banter and the lightness of the day. Your heart was beating faster and your chest felt tighter, but you were so used to those symptoms around him by now that it almost didn't handicap you anymore. Almost.</p><p>The work was easy and fast, Ina having emerged and hopping around on the counter and stealing little pieces of vegetable, only to spit them back out with a tiny, almost offended noise.</p><p>"I am sorry you do not like the food we are preparing for <em>us</em>", Hanzo deadpanned and you laughed.</p><p>Zuma was coiled around Hanzo's neck, like usual.</p><p>"How do you know who is who?", you asked, still giggling about his scolding towards the dragon.</p><p>He hummed. "Ina has longer whiskers. Also", he snatched another piece of carrot she was angling her head at, "she is a terrible little beast!"</p><p>Ina sat up on her hind legs and screeched right back at him.</p><p>Hanzo scoffed. "Why do you have to embarrass me in front of a friend?", He gestured broadly. "Can you not behave, like your sister?"</p><p>"Awww, she's not embarassing you", you laughed, ignoring the blooming feeling from him calling you his friend, "At least not to me. I'm having a lot of fun watching her!"</p><p>Ina was still sitting on her hindlegs, now looking at Hanzo with her snout lifted in victory.</p><p>"Lucky me", Hanzo snorted, eyes switching between his rebellious spirit and you.</p><p>A nervous flick of tail caught your eye and you looked over to Zuma, who seemed to be restless all of a sudden. Hanzo had sensed it, too, of course, and murmured something to her.</p><p>"Is everything alright?", you asked.</p><p>Hanzo hummed. "It seems that Zuma just became... Unsure?" He paused for a moment. "They... The dragons want you to like them. They told me."</p><p>He occupied his hands with petting Zuma, not meeting your eyes.</p><p>You furrowed your brows for a moment. "But I do like them! Very much even!"</p><p>He smiled thinly. "Even the shyness?"</p><p>You laughed nervously. "Of course! I like Zuma as much as Ina, they are just different, not better or worse in the way they are."</p><p>That seemed to calm him and his spirit again. What had that been?</p><p>"Good", he just said and then, more to Zuma: "It still would not hurt you to be more explorative."</p><p>The spirit in question made a sound that could have been a scoff. Ina on the other hand chattered out a laugh and wriggled around on the counter. Her sister coiled uncomfortably and glanced between Hanzo, you and Ina. With a deep sigh, she started to slither down Hanzo's left arm, making the tattoo glow slightly where she touched it.</p><p>Ina wriggled more excitedly now and repeatedly ducked her head, awaiting her sister. You smiled at the display, always fascinated by the ancient beings, behaving like little pets.</p><p>Zuma snuffled and looked back to her master, who nodded with tender eyes and whispered something in japanese. That seemed to ease the spirit enough for her to crawl down his arm all the way to the counter. Ina sneaked up on her sister and jumped her from behind, which lead to a series of hisses and screeches. You laughed at their squabble and Hanzo just shook his head.</p><p>Ina got her maw around one of Zuma's delicate ears, to which the calmer spirit whined angrily, snapping at the other one in return. Ina let go in that moment, dashing away towards the stove. Zuma followed. Now that she had left her usual spot around Hanzo's neck, she seemed to be just as active as her sister.</p><p>You watched their playfight and giggled at the squeaky noises they made, but your mind drifted back to just some moments ago when the mood had shifted so weirdly. Something bothered you about it, something was trying to get attention from the back of your mind.</p><p>
  <em>The dragons want you to like them.</em>
</p><p>Of course you did.</p><p>
  <em>Even the shyness?</em>
</p><p>Then it clicked.</p><p>The dragons mirrored his own emotions.</p><p>Was he still unsure if you liked him? As a whole? With his shyness? Was he worried that he was too timid? Had that been the reason why he had been so flirty in the beginning?</p><p>Your head started to spin. As if in search for help, you looked over to Hanzo. He seemed so peaceful now, watching his spirits with a little smile that reached his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, all the spinning in your head and heart came to a halt. Maybe you also just reached the eye of the storm. The cage that had kept your chest so tight seemed to finally open. In the midst of it all, you knew what you wanted to do, what you <em>had</em> to do.</p><p>You had to tell him, show him what he meant to you, that he was more than liked for everything he was.</p><p>Releasing a slow breath, you started to reach out to him, as if in slow-motion.</p><p>That's when his eyes, still locked on the dragons, widened in alarm. His body tensed and he lurched forward.</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>You just barely managed to hop away, as under loud screeching and cursing the pot clattered on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>[Honouring what she does my ass]", Hanzo muttered angrily, while scrubbing his arms raw. </p><p>While the "party ship" (he rolled his eyes at the thought) had not been what he had planned on happening, it at least had not been his fault or a great disaster.</p><p>This, on the other hand, had been a great disaster and, to his dismay, very much his fault.</p><p>Everywhere on his body seemed to be remains of the stew, under his nails, on the undersides of his forearms, even in his hair and behind his ears. In addition to the splattering, he must have brushed his hair behind his ears one too many times while cleaning up for it to not be covered in leek and onion.</p><p>Hanzo cursed quietly again. Ina and Zuma were silent, almost nonexistent, but a light mental prodding made sure that they, in fact, had not left him out of embarrassment.</p><p>He was not really angry at them, they just had been happy and excited, just like he had been. Only he was better at containing himself and not <em>knocking over a whole pot of stew</em>. He sighed. If he did not make a fool of himself in front of you, his great ancient companions did, apparently. At that, they zapped him a little shyly, but still pouty. Hanzo rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.</p><p>Then he sighed again. You had told him so many times that it was okay and that you would just start again and that he should not worry, but it just had been so embarrassing. The day had developed to be so nice and then... He still grinned at how he had fooled you with the onion. It had been unintentional at first, but he had just gone with it. He pulled his eyebrows up. He usually had his troubles with spontaneity, liking things to be planned and mapped out, but here, with you, he did not mind the ebb and flow of unexpectedness.</p><p>That was not the only thing he had realized after your interaction. When you had told him that you liked watching Ina, always the entertainer, something deep in him had stirred in an almost painful way. Zuma had felt the same, she had shown him as much. He had never been much of an entertainer. He had felt stupid for asking, especially for acting as if it was only Zuma. She had not minded. And you... You had reassured him with simple words, like you always did. His heart fluttered as he recalled the kind smile you blessed him with so often.</p><p>Still, again, he had not succeeded in showing you how he felt. He started to get more and more frustrated.</p><p>What else could he do?</p><p>He had tried to be more casual and flirty in the beginning, something like McCree, but had it worked? It had felt a little odd, so he had dropped the act. He wanted to woo you as himself and not imitating the gunslinger, after all. That, and you had not really reacted much to his winks and what not anyway.</p><p>Also, he had realized that he was running low on tight shirts with matching ribbons to wear. Maybe he could start over again, you surely would have forgotten the first one by now. If you even remembered or noticed in the first place... Although, now that he thought about it, he had worn the green one when he had flexed for you.</p><p>He facepalmed and groaned. Had you even meant what you had said about the flexing? Had he made a fool of himself once again? Even if not, <em>Genji</em> catching him while showing of his body, even in jest, had been mortifying. He still remembered the sneer and the mumbled "[Your shirts are getting tighter by the day, brother]".</p><p>Genji was suspecting something, he was certain. And if that was the case, then Hanzo had to act and had to act <em>fast</em>. By the dragons, he did not want you to find out about his feelings from someone else, much less from his <em>younger brother</em>, who would most certainly be terrible about it.</p><p>He needed a foolproof plan, something that was more daring but would in return <em>work</em>. He felt his heart beat faster. </p><p>What if you did not feel the same way? You liked him, of that he was sure now, but romantically?</p><p>He took a deep breath and shook his head.</p><p>"Worry about circumstances you can control, not about those you cannot", Zenyatta hummed in his head.</p><p>Hanzo scoffed. It sounded like wisdom straight from a poster, but he was right. There was no use in mulling over things that were out of his hands. He could only try to make good impressions.</p><p>He grimaced. After everything that had gone wrong so far, he would be lucky if any of his attempts had left a good impression at all. On the other hand, if you liked him in those situations he could only impress you from there on. </p><p>Chuckling at the thought, he finished toweling himself off.</p><p>He would find the foolproof plan, the one to show you once and for all how he felt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trust me, it is very foolproof. What else is to be expected from the Shimada heir?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanzo had "help" at finding his foolproof plan and it pays off!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeeey here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay!</p><p>Work is a bitch right now and first I had a small blockage and then came the OW Halloween Event! Did you see those skins?? They are so beautiful, I must get them! All except for Hanzo's 😩😩 Insert meme *look how they massacred my boy*<br/>I mean it's kinda badass but look at McSexy as Van Helsing and then Hanzo has to warble around the corner like "hurr durr look at my terrible long nose and shitty hat"...</p><p>Sorry for the rant, enjoy the chapter and with it some spooky mood that fits the season :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you know what we will eat?", you asked and grinned.</p><p>Hanzo felt his heart drop. How could anybody be so pretty?</p><p>"No", he answered truthfully.</p><p>He probably could have raked his brain and come up with something, but he would much rather just observe, the little laugh lines in the corner of your eyes, the way your teeth flashed and your eyes gleamed in glee.</p><p>Your hand grabbed his wrist, lightly enough that he could easily retreat if he wanted to. He did not want to.</p><p>"I'll show you and you can help!", you said, voice rich with amusement.</p><p>"Alright", he confirmed, heart swelling in the prospect of spending more time alone with you. </p><p>He let himself be dragged along, snickering all the way to the kitchen and feeling strangely elated. It would not be his first movie night with the others, but it would be the first with his heart participating, too.</p><p>He had been clever about it as well, he found. It had been at dinner the day before, when the conversations had conveniently shifted to movies and Hanzo had dropped a casual "we could watch that at the next movie night". He had calculated on Hana or Genji to perk up and they did not disappoint, Hana immediately pointing out that a movie night was long overdue, especially with the newly designed common room.</p><p>He grinned to himself. Suggesting watching horror movies had been easy enough, since Halloween was approaching.</p><p>His plan was set in motion. He had asked the internet for help, remembering Genji who had looked up every little thing when they had been younger. Not that he did not use the internet at all, but he usually knew what he was doing anyway. And "how to live with the guilt of fratricide" was not something to provide satisfactory results.</p><p>"Activities with crush" did, however. He had just searched for inspiration, but one of the suggestions had been to invite the crush for a movie evening with the bonus tip that horror movies could help with getting physically closer.</p><p>He already saw himself hold you if you got a little scared. His heart fluttered again.</p><p>By no means did he believe that this plan was really foolproof, but he felt confident that something which encouraged physical contact would give him an opening to send the signals he so desperately wanted to send.</p><p>Reaching the kitchen, you let go of his hand, which he barely managed to not pout at. You had your back turned to him, anyway, standing on your tiptoes and rummaging in one of the cupboards. At the sight of your stretched body, his heart was not the only thing fluttering.</p><p>The leggings you wore snuggled your behind tightly and the loose shirt was pulled up due to your ministrations, revealing just a flash of skin and a glimpse of your underwear. </p><p>Hanzo licked his lips.</p><p>Luckily, you had found what you had been searching for and turned around with a package in your hand.</p><p>Hanzo felt one of his eyebrows shoot up. "Corn?"</p><p>The second the word left his mouth, he understood. A laugh rippled out from him.</p><p>It was astounding how often he smiled and laughed with you.</p><p>"Popcorn!", you laughed yourself and pushed the package into his chest.</p><p>He exaggerated the huff from your shove and relished in the way it made you giggle.</p><p>"Hold onto that, you little princess!"</p><p>"Ah. Finally, somebody refers to me by my proper title", Hanzo heard himself retort.</p><p>He had always been quick-witted, but usually more when it came to negotiating or threatening, not humor. It felt warm and light in his chest - even more so when it made your little laugh bubble up, the one that started with a little breath pushed out through your nose and then bloomed into a beautiful melody.</p><p>"Good to know", you grinned and turned around, rummaging in another cupboard, this time bending down.</p><p>It was not better than the last time, your back arched forward, presenting your pretty butt to him. The bag in his hand crinkled as his twitching fingers grasped it a little too tightly. Not as tight as his windpipe felt, though, or otherwise the package would have burst. Nothing like gathering corn from the kitchen floor, which reminded Hanzo of the stew accident and he quickly averted his eyes and tried to focus on the label.</p><p>"How do you prepare this?"</p><p>It was dizzying to be tossed between the waves of adoration and desire of his heart and brain. He took a calming breath.</p><p>"It's pretty easy, but fun to watch", you explained with a slightly strained voice, emerging with a giant frying pan.</p><p>"You do not just put it in the microwave? Like on TV?", Hanzo asked, brain luckily distracted by actual curiosity towards the preparation of the snack.</p><p>You cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you really want to put a plastic package in the microwave?"</p><p>Hanzo felt a little stupid. "Of course not!", he replied in a cocky tone, "But after we put it in a bowl?"</p><p>At that, you snorted. "You'll see soon enough why this would be a bad idea."</p><p>He shrugged, not feeling less stupid than before.</p><p>Snatching oil from somewhere and adding some to the pan on the stove, you turned it on and then motioned for the corn. Hanzo opened the package and started to generously pour the small pebbles into the pan.</p><p>"That's enough!", you quickly said, grabbing his hand to stop him from adding more.</p><p>Hanzo's heart raced at the contact. Your eyes were locked with his.</p><p>"We don't need so much, just the bottom covered", you breathed, still holding the package and with it, some of his fingers.</p><p>"Oh", Hanzo just said.</p><p>You cleared your throat and removed your hand, putting on the lid of the pan in the motion. Hanzo set the rest of the package down on the counter and felt weird for having hands in the first place, so he folded his arms and stared at the pan.</p><p>The silence in the kitchen was odd, something was in the air, but Hanzo could not grasp it. His mind was racing too much. You two were alone, was this an opportunity? The kitchen was part of your territory, so to speak, so it might be appropriate. But what to say? He looked at you, focused on the pan. What to say indeed. Maybe that you were the prettiest--</p><p>A loud pop made him jump in the air with a squawk, eyes pinned on the source of the noise.</p><p>Another pop and another one and then his brain caught up to what was happening.</p><p>"They pop indeed." His voice was full of awe.</p><p>A small snicker came from you. "They do. Now look!"</p><p>You both huddled over the pan, waiting like little children for the next corn to pop. What started as shy plopping here and there, quickly dissolved into a loud symphony against the closed lid.</p><p>"I see now, why a lid is needed", Hanzo stated, voice raised over the rather loud sounds.</p><p>You laughed and he could not help but join you, it felt silly and light, eyes switching from your delighted face to the still jumping corn. He felt elated again, high on the laugh you shared, shoulders brushing occasionally due to the proximity and playfulness.</p><p>When the popping calmed down, so did your giggles. Hanzo was still grinning, head bowed over the pan and checking if there would still be another plop coming.</p><p>"I like your laugh", you suddenly breathed.</p><p>His eyes whipped to your face, mind reeling with the words you just said. That... That had been a compliment.</p><p>Hanzo stumbled over his words. "I like <em>yours</em>!"</p><p>You chuckled and bowed your head. "You don't have to say it back, I just... I just like the way it sounds and, err... looks, too."</p><p>Your voice was so sweet and quiet, something in Hanzo ached from it.</p><p>"I... I mean it, too", he whispered, "It is nice and pretty."</p><p>You looked back at him, a peek with your head still slightly bowed and your eyebrows raised. It looked too cute for him to handle.</p><p>He had to do something. You were still so close, still bumping into him from when you had shared your laughter and delight over the popping corn. Your eyes were soft, the air was warm and the light seemed to glow around you. You smile was hesitant, but oh so sweet.</p><p>His heart told him to reach out, to cup your face and to press his lips on yours. He could almost feel the chain of command from his heart over his brain to his hands, which already started to perform the task.</p><p><em>You have to ask for permission!</em> The coherent thought ripped him from his haze.</p><p>He stopped lifting his arm and gathered all the courage he had. "Can I--"</p><p>"Guys, is the popcorn done? We wanna start!", Hana yelled from the hallway.</p><p>The spell was broken.</p><p>You blinked rapidly, eyes darting to the door behind the both of you, scrambling away from him.</p><p>Hanzo could not blame you. What if anybody saw? The thought made his gut clench and he straightened his back, tending to his crumpled shirt, heart still beating in his chest like it wanted to explode.</p><p>"Yes, almost!", you yelled back, voice quivering slightly.</p><p>"What now?", Hanzo heard himself ask, his voice weirdly stable.</p><p>You flashed your teeth at him in an almost too wide smile. "Just put it in a bowl and add sugar or salt."</p><p>The rest of the preparations passed in silence, but it was surprisingly not too uncomfortable. Still, Hanzo could not believe that he had almost asked you for permission to kiss you. His heart pounded again at the thought. Would you have said yes? Your eyes had seemed so soft...</p><p>"You can carry the small bowl, princess", you joked in your usual light tone, passing him the salty popcorn.</p><p>He took it, gripping extra hard so it would not slip out of his sweaty hands.</p><p>"You have my gratitude", he replied, performing a mockery of a curtsy.</p><p>You giggled again, tension seeping from your interaction and took the other bowl. Together, you made your way to the common room, where the rest of the crew was already in the process of settling.</p><p>The room had been decorated with paper bats dangling from the ceiling and a chain of lights shaped like pumpkins. The rest of the lights were off.</p><p>Hanzo was surprised to see everybody had come. Hana and Lúcio were already snuggled up under one of the blankets on at least two bean bags, the others occupied by Mei, Lena and Brigitte. Satya was lounging in one of the armchairs like a queen. On one of the couches closest to the door were Reinhardt and Torbjörn, Ana sitting on a giant pillow between Reinhardt's knees. The knight played idly with her long white hair while talking to his old friend and Ana had her eyes closed, obviously enjoying the gesture. Hanzo had to take his eyes off the domestic display, since it stirred a sweet longing in his chest. Distraction provided Soldier, who was sitting in another armchair next to the other seasoned teammates. He looked oddly out of place and Hanzo quickly figured out why. It was his first time joining movie night. Fareeha, Angela, Genji and Zenyatta were sharing the bigger couch on the side. Winston was settled in a pile of cushions and blankets in the middle of the room, a stash of peanut butter next to him.</p><p>The last one was McCree; he was sitting alone another couch and patted the middle cushion. "Come 'ere, lil' sis', saved a seat for ya."</p><p>"You just want all the popcorn for yourself", you scolded him in a snicker, but walked over nonetheless.</p><p>"You wound me!", the gunslinger responded, but the smirk seemed to confirm your accusations.</p><p>Hanzo still stood near the door. Should he join you, too? It had been part of his plan, but now you were sitting with McCree... He clenched his teeth in frustration.</p><p>"Hanzo, is that the salty popcorn there?", Fareeha asked.</p><p>"Yes", he replied, stirred from his stupor and carried it over to her.</p><p>Then he let his gaze wander once more over the whole group. When his eyes fell on you, he saw how McCree was close to your ear, whispering something. He balled his fists, but then he realized you were looking at him. He felt guilt rise for whatever reason, but then you patted your right and motioned with your head in an unmistakable gesture of an invitation to sit with you. Something pretty bloomed in his chest, but he composed himself and just nodded, casually making his way to you, even though his whole body seemed to buzz with excitement. His plan was back on track, thanks to you.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Yea just like that, see, here 'e comes", Jesse whispered in your ear.</p><p>You subtly elbowed him in the side. You had desperately wanted Hanzo to sit next to you, so you had asked the cowboy to save a whole couch for the three of you, too cautious to ask Genji. Jesse would just do you the favor and unlike Genji wouldn't grin like the asshat he was. And Jesse had gladly agreed, smirking, but tenderly so. He always had your back.</p><p>But now it was too much, him telling you to just invite him over and commenting every step Hanzo made. You knew damn well how to invite someone over, thank you very much.</p><p>When the couch dipped with Hanzo's weight next to you, though, all smoothness was gone from you. Almost like only a few minutes ago in the kitchen. The honest compliment about his laugh had slipped out of your mouth before you could stop it, but you were glad it did. You were trying to get closer to him, anyway. His reaction had been so precious and flustered, his mouth parted slightly and his fumbling with words... For a moment you had felt as if there had been a pull between you, the air thick with tension, but the good kind.</p><p>You didn't have time to reflect much, though, as you felt Jesse spread his legs and bump into you. You heard Hanzo quietly huff next to you and wanted to glare at the cowboy, but then he said: "Would ya mind giving me a tad more space, sugar? The ol' bones, ya know..."</p><p>You groaned. "You are ridiculous."</p><p>Still, you shot him a quick and hopefully thankful wink, scooting closer to Hanzo. This was the kind of interference that could help and <em>not</em> something Genji would do.</p><p>"Sorry for invading your personal space, Hanzo", you breathed and batted your eyes, "Tell me if it's too much."</p><p>You heard the archer huff again. "It is fine", he murmured, arms twitching and brushing yours in the motion. He seemed to tense up.</p><p>Shit, that's not what you wanted.</p><p>"Sorry", you mumbled again and started to squirm away, but he grabbed your thigh with one of his warm hands.</p><p>His mouth was suddenly very close to your ear, hot breath sending a shiver down your spine. "I mean it. It is fine for me, if it is for you."</p><p>The contact from his mouth and hand were gone as fast as they had come. You swallowed hard and just nodded shakily.</p><p>"Everybody comfy?", Hana yelled from her nest of bean bag and blanket.</p><p>You had found it adorable how she looked nestled in there when you had come in, but now you found it hard to concentrate on her lumpy form in the dark and with your head slightly dizzy from Hanzo's proximity.</p><p>The collective agreement saved you from having to respond yourself and Hana started the movie with an excited "Alright, let's do this!".</p><p>You didn't know which movie it was and, to be honest, you didn't really care that much. A glimpse of the latest "Fast and Furious" shot through your head, the one you had watched ages ago, or so it seemed to you.</p><p>You suddenly felt like looking back from climbing a mountain and seeing the distant field where you had come from, step by step climbing to your destination. But now you were on the top and could enjoy the sight.</p><p>And what a sight it was indeed...</p><p>As if reading your mind, Hanzo carefully brushed your knee with his as if to warn you and leaned in. "The first movie is from Japan, Genji suggested it, so it might be scary", he whispered in your hair.</p><p>You breathed out a little laugh. "Well, then sorry in advance if I jump on your lap!"</p><p>It was intended as a light-hearted joke (well, maybe something more), but Hanzo just chuckled deeply and when you looked at him, he grinned down at you. It took the last of your breath away. His hair was down, such a rare sight, and the strands were softly falling over his shoulders. His eyes were lidded and his forehead smooth, no scowl or frown disturbing his features. He was at ease and smirking at you in a fashion that made your pulse pick up its pace.</p><p>Swallowing hard, you turned back to the screen. The movie had started with light tones and colours and you tried to distract yourself with it. Luckily it kind of worked and calmed you down some more.</p><p>After several minutes you felt brave enough to lean back to Hanzo and whisper: "I can see how scary it is, I can barely hold it together in my fright."</p><p>He snorted quietly. "Who is the princess, now?"</p><p>You both giggled stupidly until an angry shush from Soldier shut you up. You shared another grin and continued to watch the movie.</p><p>And it actually became very scary very fast. It was also confusing somehow, the timeline was messed up on purpose and at some point, the characters started to act weirdly. The oddness of the actions and sceneries had an impact on the feel of the movie, unsettling the mood and preparing the viewer for the <em>really</em> scary part.</p><p>Then the first jumpscare came, the demon of the story showing itself for the first time. A collective scream echoed through the room and suddenly, both your arms were squished, just like your heart in your ribcage from the scare.</p><p>When the moment was over, you almost laughed out loud, adrenaline strong in your veins. Jesse and Hanzo had each grabbed one of your arms for comfort, their too high to not be comical squeaks still echoeing in your ears.</p><p>"Not sure who is the princess", you whispered in Hanzo's direction and he whimpered out a laugh.</p><p>Jesse let go of your arm again, but Hanzo lingered for a moment.</p><p>Then the next scare followed, but you were still so focused on Hanzo that you clutched his arm in return, so you were both holding on to each other. You didn't want to see what happened on screen and it was way more inviting to just bury your face into his shoulder, heart racing from more than the shock. Hanzo seemed to have his head turned away from the TV as well, his laboured breath ghosting over your scalp. You inhaled his scent, mostly his deodorant probably, but it still felt so intimate.</p><p>"Is everone still alive?", Genji's teasing voice came through the room, not at all bothered by the movie.</p><p>The tension seemed to be gone for now and Hanzo and you retreated from your shared position, both releasing an awkward and breathy giggle. Too bad that the movie hadn't continued to be suspenseful, you could get used to being huddled together with him...</p><p>A slight shift on the couch made you look over to Jesse who grinned at you in a more than knowing way. You raised an eyebrow at him as if to dare him to say something, ignoring the heat in your face. He just ducked his head and chuckled quietly to himself. You looked back to the screen, using the temporary calm to will your heartbeat slower and to take a sip of the bottle Jesse had brought for you in advance. God, your throat was dry.</p><p>Glancing over to Hanzo, you saw him eye the bottle. You held it out to him with a lopsided smile, which he returned while taking the offered beverage. Before drinking, he toasted to you mockingly. You grinned even more, cheeks starting to hurt from all the laughing and smiling you had done this evening.</p><p>You both turned back to the screen and followed the calm scenery on screen again, Hanzo taking a big gulp of the water. He seemed to be thirsty, too.</p><p>But what would a weird horror movie picked by Genji be without a surprise jumpscare.</p><p>Between your own sharp intake of breath and several screams from the room, you heard a spluttering cough from your right and the next thing you felt was your pants being sprinkled with warm water.</p><p>Hanzo choked next to you, someone paused the movie, Ana was by your couch immediately, someone tossed a towel from somewhere and the lights were turned on harshly. The scare and the confusion made you blink for a moment before you realized what had happened.</p><p>Before you could turn to Hanzo to check if he was alright, he jumped to his feet, beet red in the face, and wheezed a pitiful "excuse me". He was out of the door before anybody could stop him.</p><p>The silence that followed was awkward.</p><p>"Should... somebody check on him?", Winston asked.</p><p>Most of the others looked either to Genji or to you, of all people.</p><p>"I have to change my pants anyway", you snorted, "Might aswell check on him afterwards."</p><p>The others nodded or mumbled in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The sky was clear and endless above him. Hanzo stared up, lost in thought and feeling small, the way you only feel when facing the vastness of the universe.</p><p>It was not a bad feeling, though. He felt strangely at ease, as if his problems were equally small, compared to the greatness of the cosmos.</p><p>He sighed deeply.</p><p>A foolproof plan. Did that even exist?</p><p>Maybe he was not trying enough.</p><p>But he was tired. Not just physically, but emotionally. Tiptoeing around you and what he felt for you exhausted him.</p><p>Also, it was not even surprising him anymore that something had gone wrong. It was more the "how" and not the "if" anymore, by now.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes with his palms. When he gazed back up, there were small blind spots from rubbing his eyes that distracted him momentarily from his thoughts as he tried to blink them away.</p><p>The next day he would go on a mission, he had forgotten all about it, but Athena had reminded him that day.</p><p>And he was still not closer to his goal. That was only half true: He had gotten closer to you in the last weeks, remembering all the little scenes he would hold close to his heart now. Even tonight before spraying your clothes had been so delighting. The contact, the closeness, the touches. For once he had to thank the cowboy for his need to get comfy and spread himself as much as he could. On missions, this could be irritating, but if it meant for you to be pressed against him? No complaints.</p><p>He let the evening pass in his head again, exhaling slowly as his heart swelled again at his recalling of the touches and whispers that had been shared. Your head buried in his shoulders, your breath trembling from the excitement. <em>This</em> had been what his plan had been about. Not wetting your pants. Well, better than wetting his own pants, but still. He snorted quietly.</p><p>That's when he heard footsteps behind him. He shut his eyes; he'd much rather be alone now.</p><p>"I was searching for you", your careful voice carried to him through the night.</p><p>Of course it was you.</p><p>He turned his head and saw your sweet smile, a little hesitant, but always treasured. He could not help but notice that you had changed your pants and cringed internally.</p><p>"I am sorry. I just needed some air."</p><p>You grimaced. "I can imagine... Are you alright?"</p><p>He sighed. "Nothing is damaged but my dignity, once again."</p><p>There was no use in denying anything. In addition, lying to you or playing things down did not feel right anymore.</p><p>You snorted and approached him, carefully sitting down beside him.</p><p>"If you worry about how I see you, then don't. I'm more concerned with your well-being than with anything that happened."</p><p>Hanzo felt warmth spread through him at your words; words that loosened the tight knot in his throat, the feeling of failure and frustration.</p><p>This was still you, after all, and the companionship you two had formed over the last weeks.</p><p>"Still, I am sorry about the... mess."</p><p>You chuckled. "It's fine, really. Who could have known that there would be a scary part in that scene? It didn't even make sense!"</p><p>"I know right!", he exclaimed, feeling more at ease.</p><p>You both laughed lightly and Hanzo leaned back on his hands, legs crossed and face tilted up to the stars again. Only they knew why you were so patient and sweet to him.</p><p>The brush of your hand on his almost startled him, but when he glanced over, he saw that you had just mirrored his position, accidentally touching him in the process.</p><p>Now you were looking up in the sky yourself. A comfortable silence wrapped itself around you, before you spoke again.</p><p>"The stars are just so beautiful."</p><p>Hanzo's tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of his mouth. This was the part where he would say something like "not as beautiful as you", was it not? But was this too cheesy? Something else then? Maybe just take your hand? It was so close to his...</p><p>"Did you know that most of the stars we see today are not even existing anymore?"</p><p>Very smooth, Hanzo.</p><p>You frowned slightly but then nodded. "I think I read that somewhere, yeah. Pretty weird when you think about it." A small pause. "But also amazing."</p><p>He hummed in approval and you both looked back up.</p><p>That's when he felt more than saw how a shiver rolled through your body.</p><p>"Are you cold?", he immediately asked.</p><p>Only then he realized he was having gooseflesh, too.</p><p>"Yeah", you replied, looking apogetically, "I should get back in, before I catch a cold. Are you coming, too?"</p><p>Was he? He was not too sure. The bubble of peace outside was more inviting at the moment and he did not want to go back in and have the rest of the team look at and fuss over him.</p><p>"I think I will stay outside for a while longer. I like the peace it brings. But thank you for looking for me." He bowed his head.</p><p>You looked at him with kind eyes. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>He kind of regretted his decision when you got up and he felt the warmth of your body fade from his side.</p><p>"But if there is ever anything, just tell me", you said gently, smiling at him once more and turning to leave.</p><p>This could be the moment, right? Hanzo took a deep breath.</p><p>"(Y/N)", he called after you in a leap of faith.</p><p>You turned back around, looking at him with the sweetest eyes, soft from the peace of gazing at the stars above, alert by his calling and, if Hanzo read correctly, hopeful?</p><p>Could it be? His heart and mind were racing.</p><p>"Yes?", you asked, voice just a whisper.</p><p>I have fallen for you, was at Hanzo's lips.</p><p>"Enjoy the rest of your night", was what left them instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys, I'm really sorry about all of this XD That happens when the structure is mapped out but the content blows up 😅 But don't worry, it will get somewhere very soon, I promise!!</p><p>And I know, Hanzo is a hopeless idiot. </p><p>Also thank you again so much for your support, I'm baffled at how much you like this story :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanzo has an epiphany (it is about time!).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!</p><p>Another update, this one is a little shorter, but it felt right to split it here and you don't have to wait so long 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unbelievable. Hanzo could not wrap his mind around his own misfortune. How on earth had <em>nothing</em> worked out? Even the unplanned star gazing had not ended the way it could have. It was his own fault, he knew it, but that did not make it any better.</p><p>And now he was on a mission in Germany, gathering moss while sitting on a rooftop he had accessed through one of Satya's portals and watching the busy street of the little city. Crouched down, with his bow resting on his knees, but ready if he needed to be.</p><p>It was day three already, nothing had happened so far and Hanzo felt himself going crazy.</p><p>Since it was during a mission, the dragons had not shown themselves for the whole time. Whenever he thought back to his last attempt at courting you, they buzzed under his skin. So much had happened, so much contact, so much tension. And under the stars... The spirits had only stayed in their vessel because he still had been troubled by the choking. When you had gone, though, they had wrapped themselves around him like two scarfs, keeping him oddly warm for a long while and gazing up with him to the silver dotted blackness.</p><p>But nothing of that peace under the nightsky was left in his bones anymore.</p><p>He was tired and annoyed and the spirits were just as restless, itching to leave their constrictions and to be released to tear through flesh and bone of the enemy. It had been too long and they were ferocious beasts, after all.</p><p>The rest of the team did not do much to soothe his nerves, except for Satya, maybe, who was as calm as ever. Angela, on the other hand, had been fretting and complaining the whole time. She was as bored as them all, but kept telling them about the waste of time and what she would research and catalogue if she had been on base.</p><p>And Reinhardt?</p><p>On their whole trip and during the times Hanzo was not perched on a roof like an angry crow, he had had to endure the knight's endless and way to loud ramble and stories about his home country like always.</p><p>You would have laughed your cute little laugh at his antics, he thought and immediately groaned inwardly. Nothing happened anymore without him thinking about you.</p><p>It could not go on like this. He really had tried to get closer to you, but in the moment of truth, when it had mattered most, he had chickened out. It did not help to spend time with you if it just led to him feeling more and more frustrated.</p><p>He raked his brain for any more ideas to show his affection to you, but nothing seemed fitting, nothing filled him with determination like before. It was not <em>enough</em>. Why was it not enough anymore?</p><p>His agitated growl turned into a sigh.</p><p>He knew why. Because it did not <em>lead</em> to anything. Spending time with you was not the issue anymore. That had been a problem of his past self, when he had needed excuses to be close to you, to get to know you better and to <em>maybe</em> show his affection in the process.</p><p>This was different, now.</p><p>He needed a strategy to close the gap between you, to build the courage to tell or show you how he felt. It did not matter how, as long as he could get it out at this point.</p><p>It also did not matter much if you reprociated his feelings. Of course it did, in the end, but not when it came to confessing to you. He was bursting with the need of getting it out of his system, it could not wait much longer, for his own sanity he had to find a plan.</p><p>Another sigh. His fingers tapping on his bow.</p><p>Movies and the likes were out of question. There could be nothing distracting and nothing with the others. He would need privacy.</p><p>
  <em>Tap, tap, tap.</em>
</p><p>His gaze scanned the perimeter for the upteenth time. Nothing to report.</p><p>
  <em>Tap, tap, tap.</em>
</p><p>He shuffled with his legs so the other one carried more of his weight and rolled his shoulders.</p><p>Yes, you two would have to be alone for this. Preferably nothing that could be dangerous, having all the previous disasters in mind.</p><p>He shook his head and grimaced.</p><p>
  <em>Tap, tap, tap.</em>
</p><p>Maybe something as bland as inviting you to dinner? It was obvious, yes, but at this point, he did not care anymore.</p><p>He shifted his weight again. One of his feet had fallen asleep, but he ignored it.</p><p>
  <em>Tap, tap, tap.</em>
</p><p>Also, you were to provide the food for the team, so you could not just leave for dinner with him, right?</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>On the other hand, you surely deserved an evening without your duties. But would you spend said evening with him?</p><p>
  <em>Tap, tap, tap.</em>
</p><p>You surely--</p><p>"Will you please <em>stop</em>?!"</p><p>Hanzo jumped to his feet, dragons coiling, bow ready and almost aimed at the unimpressed face of Satya only about two meters away.</p><p>He gasped quietly and lowered his bow. "Since when-"</p><p>"Long enough to have you disturbing me with your fidgets", came her answer.</p><p>She turned her head to the city below.</p><p>"I apologize", Hanzo said, feeling stupid and a little caught.</p><p>She nodded, not looking back to him.</p><p>He had not realized that she had come to join him through her portal in his watch and it unsettled him. He was lucky that it had been her and not an enemy sneaking up on him.</p><p>He had been distracted, something his past self would never have let happen.</p><p>"What is on your mind?", Satya quietly asked.</p><p>Hanzo frowned. "Excuse me?"</p><p>Her eyes found his and she raised a brow. "I prefer your company to the ones of the others since you are calm and composed and don't annoy me with unneccessary noises and movements. Also, you are alert and reliable. But not today. And it is not the usual restlessness that comes from this kind of mission. So, again, what is on your mind?"</p><p>A small huff escaped his lips. He should not have been surprised. They usually shared each other's quiet company during missions and occasionally on base - and if she had tapped and shuffled the way he had done just now, he would have been irritated as well.</p><p>"I... Yes. My thoughts are occupied with something... Close to my heart", he finally managed.</p><p>It was odd, talking to Satya about something other than shallow topics.</p><p>"Is it about your brother?"</p><p>Hanzo hummed. "Very thoughtful, but no. It is of another matter." And then, without thinking much, he added: "But a matter close to my <em>heart</em>, nonetheless."</p><p>He hoped she would get the hint without him having to put it into words. On the other hand, this was his problem all along, not being able to say it out loud in front of someone other than Ana in that one emotional moment.</p><p>He worried his lower lip with his teeth. How ridiculous that he could not manage to get those simple words out.</p><p>Satya seemed to understand, though. It did not surprise him; she was smart, after all.</p><p>"I see. <em>This</em> kind of matter."</p><p>"Yes", Hanzo quickly said, "I seem to struggle with the... confession, if you will."</p><p>He avoided her eyes. Had it been too much? They never talked about deeper topics, maybe this was too personal... He did not want to lose the light but comfortable relationship he shared with her.</p><p>She quietly cleared her throat. "Talking about emotions is usually not my forte--"</p><p>"It is fine, forget that I--"</p><p>"<em>But</em>", she interrupted him, "Let me try to help, if you don't mind."</p><p>Hanzo swallowed. It was odd, but after all... Why not? "Sure."</p><p>She tilted her head and thought for a moment. "What have you told her already? Or him?", she quickly added.</p><p>"Her", Hanzo grunted, face suddenly feeling hot. He remembered McCree and his stupid flirting.</p><p>"Her then", she replied, eyes cast down.</p><p>"I, um", he started, clearing his throat, "Not much." He looked at his fingernails. "I tried to spend time with her and see if the opportunity would arise in which I could tell or show her how I feel for her."</p><p>"Do you know what you would say if said opportunity should arise?"</p><p>Hanzo felt himself relax slighty with the way she was approaching the conversation. It was like it usually was between the two of them, philosophing and passing the ball back and forth.</p><p>"No, I do not. I would let myself be guided by the moment."</p><p>Satya hummed. "So you hoped interactions would lead to the possibility of an opening to confess your feelings?"</p><p>"Yes", he confirmed.</p><p>Her eyes were on him again. "You hoped that the right words would magically come to you in a situation that is emotionally charged by itself already?"</p><p>It took a couple of moments for Hanzo to let her words sink in.</p><p>"... Yes?" He suddenly felt dumb again.</p><p>Her silence was almost mocking.</p><p>"How did you fare with this so far?"</p><p>He only had to think back to the last interaction between you two, the night under the stars.</p><p>"Terribly", he answered truthfully.</p><p>Satya actually chuckled at that. "I am not surprised."</p><p>With a dramatic sigh, Hanzo let himself drop to his knees. The foot that had fallen asleep tingled uncomfortably. The dragons carefully ghosted through the inside of his tattooed arm.</p><p>He considered her words. Was she implying-</p><p>"Do you suggest that I simply walk up to her and tell her how I feel?", he scoffed.</p><p>She could not mean it.</p><p>"Would it really be so nonsensical?" She seemed confused by his reaction.</p><p>"It could go wrong in all kinds of ways!", he argued, feeling himself getting agitated.</p><p>As soon as it had left his mouth, though, he remembered all the things that already <em>had</em> gone wrong. Now that he thought about it, straight up confessing would maybe actually do more good than bad at this point.</p><p>Satya had just shrugged at his outburst.</p><p>Hanzo dropped his face in his hands. Just the thought of going to you without any reason and simply <em>telling</em> you made blood rush to his cheeks. But... He was desperate.</p><p>"So... I just walk up to her and tell her?", he repeated once more.</p><p>She tilted her head and had a small smile on her face. "It would relieve you of some of your pressure, either way."</p><p>He pursed his lips. She had a point. He would just have to steel his nerves once and get it out. Even if you rejected him, it was better than the state he was in right now.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he straightened his back and jumped to his feet.</p><p>"You are right. It will be difficult... But it is the most logical way, I suppose", he said determindly and curtly nodded at her. "I'll tell her."</p><p>A whole avalanche of stones seemed to tumble from his heart. In hindsight, it was ridiculous that he had not taken a simple confession into consideration.</p><p>Satya had not broken eyesight with him, but when she did, her smile seemed to drop. Hanzo could have sworn to have seen a flash of something like dissapointment on her face.</p><p>"Good luck then", she said and with a last nod she turned around to leave.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Three days. It had only been three fucking days and you were moping like your husband was lost at sea. It wasn't the first time Hanzo was away on a mission, but in the last two weeks or so, you really had gotten so much closer. So much had happened between you two and he had searched your company more and more. The movie night still made your breath hitch. The contact and whispers had been so precious and you would have never guessed for him to be this... touchy? Your cheeks still burned when you thought back to his hand on your thigh and his breath in you ear.</p><p>A little whine escaped your throat. You quickly checked your surroundings, but nobody was in the toilet you just cleaned. Thank god.</p><p>With pride you realized that everything had gotten much cleaner in the past weeks, now you only had to swipe over the floor and the surfaces in the bathrooms. You still shuddered at the first encounter with the bathroom next to the common room.</p><p>Thinking about your work and the progress on base distracted you for a while, but Hanzo was lurking right around the corner of every thought. Thinking about cooking reminded you of your interactions in the kitchen, cleaning the gym made you remember the training he had invited you to watch and while washing up you half expected a glowing dragon head to poke out of the suds.</p><p>More than once you thought you heard Hanzo's soft tipper-tapper behind you, but it was never him, obviously. No, he was gone and the base seemed to glow a little less.</p><p>You scowled at the thought, but it didn't help. You were gone for him, that was nothing new.</p><p>But something else was surfacing in the back of your mind. It was worry, but not the usual worry towards the rest of the teammates when they were gone. It was like a black cloud of smoke, a cold mist settling around your heart.</p><p>What if something happened to him? If you could never see the little smirk ghosting around his mouth? Feel the warmth of his presence? See those intense dark eyes fixated on you when he concentrated on what you were saying?</p><p>The thought was suddenly unbearable. Your chest felt tight and heavy and you had to breathe through your mouth to have enough air in your lungs.</p><p>What if you could never find out if you two could have had a chance together?</p><p>You swallowed hard. All the interactions with him seemed to flash through your mind at once.</p><p>It could be, right?</p><p>Yes, he had made general progress with the whole team, but you couldn't shake off the feeling that he searched your company more often than the ones of the others. The first few times could also just have been purely friendly and you had really tried to not read it in a romantic way, not wanting to misinterpret and read it as something more to falsely get your hopes up. You didn't want an embarassing scenario for you two or lose the friendship that had formed between you two.</p><p>But after the movie night? The more you thought about it, the less likely it was that he was <em>not </em>interested in you. It seemed so presumptuous, but you just couldn't shake the feeling off.</p><p>You were glad you had searched for him and had found him under the stars. It had been terribly cold and he had wanted to be alone, but it had been so peaceful, still. And in the morning you hadn't seen him before the take-off, so the last image you had of him was his soft smile under the stars.</p><p>When this image returned to your inner eye, you gripped the broom so hard your knuckles went white.</p><p>This had to stop. You had to get it out and ask him.</p><p>Even if it scared you to hell, you were sure it would not destroy your friendship.</p><p>You would not confess some sort of undying love or propose to him, after all.</p><p>You were both adults and if you asked him out on a date and he said no, you'd just accept it and would reassure him that it was fine.</p><p>Which it would be, at some point. Of course, it would hurt terribly, but it hurt more to think he could leave one day and never return, without you at least having tried to act on your feelings.</p><p>It was decided then.</p><p>He would only have to come back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wohoooo!! Seems like all our yelling finally helped!! I'm proud of our baby!</p><p>Also, Reader has had enough :P</p><p>Small apology to Satya, I feel a little bad for her... But well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team returns from the mission, you get support from the trusted Cowboy and then... Well, read the title!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Beauties and Gentlebeauties!</p><p>The final chapters are awaiting us and the story finally progresses! Hold your hats for the ride that is about to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, you were in your mindspace while cleaning the common room tables after brunch. You were imagening scenarios with several people, including a daydream where Hanzo would jump off the Orca and dash towards you, embracing you while telling you how much he missed you, breath warm in your ear again...</p><p>"Little sister", a crisp voice interrupted your thoughts.</p><p>You couldn't help but grin. Several people had taken to calling you all sorts of varieties of Jesse's nickname "lil' sis'" for you, but that <em>Athena</em> of all... people? had joined in would never be not amusing to you.</p><p>"Yes, Athena?", you replied, feeling yourself getting tense.</p><p>Would she bring the news you hoped she would?</p><p>"The team dispatched to Germany will return today, ETA 8 PM."</p><p>"Yes!", you silently exclaimed.</p><p>"They are all unharmed and, if my calculations are correct, will require a hearty meal."</p><p>"You got it!", you called back and quickly continued your work, so you could start setting up the stew soon.</p><p>It was almost another six hours before the dropship would arrive, if everything went according to plan. Still, it didn't hurt the stew to sit for a while, quite the contrary.</p><p>You tried to concentrate on cleaning up the tables and floor of the dining area, but your mind kept on wandering - and this time not always pleasantly.</p><p>When should you ask him? With your fool mouth it might slip out the moment you saw him... No, you would definitely have to wait, maybe until after dinner when he was full and relaxed. But he would probably be tired and who knows what had happened when they were gone...</p><p>But the next day would be it, right? Depending on his mood when he returned, obviously.</p><p>You remembered the Italy mission a while ago and shuddered at the mental image of your broken team members. Hopefully Hanzo would never look like that, the thought alone making your gut clench. But with that line of work it was inevitable at some point...</p><p>You tried not to think about it anymore. You would be there for him when it came to that, but before you didn't have to lose your mind over it.</p><p>The next day it was, if everything was well.</p><p>But how?</p><p>Would you just ask him out on a date?</p><p>
  <em>Hi Hanzo, do you want to go on a date with me?</em>
</p><p>Hm. Didn't sound too bad, but also somewhat awkward. On the other hand, it was straightforward and he couldn't misinterpret it.</p><p>The last thing you wanted was to ask if he just wanted to have dinner and then for him to think it was just a friendly thing while you got your hopes up.</p><p>Classic question it was, then.</p><p>It didn't bother you that others might think the man should make the first move. In the long run, things like that didn't matter and there were enough shy guys that would never ask someone out, so why waste a try? Especially since it was to get the pressure off of you. Plus, Hanzo <em>might</em> just be one of those shy guys, his personal progress aside.</p><p>You smiled at the thought of shy Hanzo.</p><p>Then you felt your smile freeze.</p><p>What if he said no?</p><p>While he wasn't as outgoing as most of the others, it didn't mean that he would be thankful and accept when you asked him out.</p><p>Your legs felt a little weak, so you sat down.</p><p>Damn, you just wanted it to be over and have an answer, whatever that might be.</p><p>That's when a familiar drawl echoed through the room.</p><p>"Aw lil' sis', what has yer head hangin' like this?"</p><p>You just huffed out an even to your ears tortured sounding laugh and looked up to the approaching cowboy.</p><p>He pulled his eyebrows up. "Hell, that bad?"</p><p>That made you laugh for real, standing up and walking up to him. You shook your head, laugh soon turning into a sigh.</p><p>"It's... Come on, you know what it is!"</p><p>He grinned. "But he'll return today, right? So ya should be bouncin' around and bustlin' with the stew already, which yer not doin', so what's wrong?"</p><p>"You're impossible", you snorted, feeling caught.</p><p>"Impossibly awesome, yeah", he replied, smirking.</p><p>"Jesse!" You punched his arm, but grinned again.</p><p>He just knew how to ease your mood. At the punch he feigned a hurt whine. When you rolled your eyes again and walked towards the kitchen, he spoke up again.</p><p>"Seriously though. What's up, sunshine?"</p><p>He jogged up to your side and wrapped his human arm around your shoulders in a consoling way.</p><p>Covering the hand on your shoulder with yours, you continued to walk to the kitchen, dragging him along. You let out a long breath that was almost a sigh.</p><p>"I don't know", you vaguely replied, "I'm just nervous. Of course I am looking forward to seeing him again. In fact, you have no idea how much I look forward to that."</p><p>He smirked. "Oh, I've seen yer face the last coupla days, I can imagine."</p><p>"<em>Still</em>", you said pointedly, "I don't know where this... <em>thing</em> between us is going. So, that's on my mind."</p><p>Jesse hummed, thinking about your words for a moment. "Are ya plannin' on doin' somethin' 'bout it?"</p><p>You grimaced. You didn't really feel like sharing your plan of asking Hanzo out with Jesse at the moment. It would only get you more riled up than you already were - and you weren't keen on having his eyes on you and smirk at you in the background knowingly every time you interacted with Hanzo.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm thinking about something. But it's not fully formed yet, so... I still have to think some more about it."</p><p>It wasn't a lie, after all.</p><p>"I see", Jesse said, nodding softly.</p><p>He didn't pry. He was always like this, knowing when to give you space and when to nudge you a little bit. But he never pressed if you made clear that you didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>You gently shrugged out of his embrace and smiled at him.</p><p>"I'd better start with the stew, like you so rightly said. But thanks for checking up on me."</p><p>He smiled back, placing his hands on your shoulders.</p><p>"Always, sweetheart. And if ya change yer mind and wanna talk 'bout it or hear some advice from an ol' cowboy, I'm never far."</p><p>He tipped his hat and wagged his eyebrows, which made you giggle again.</p><p>"I'll keep it in mind!", you yelled after him when he left.</p><p>Still smiling to yourself after Jesse's calming presence, you got to work.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Almost 8 PM.</p><p>You took a deep breath.</p><p>The stew was ready, the table was set, the room clean and you had freshened up. It somehow had felt extra important that day.</p><p>With every step towards the hangar you felt your nervousness rise.</p><p>Gone was the warm and calm mood Jesse had blessed you with.</p><p>At the door leading to the outside area, you stopped in your tracks. You had to take several deep breaths in an attempt to calm your nerves and your fluttering stomach.</p><p>In and out.</p><p>Nothing should be different, right?</p><p>Except that everything was.</p><p>With the decision of asking Hanzo out, the rules had changed and the anticipation was high.</p><p>One last breath and you stepped out into the hangar. </p><p>The Orca was nowhere to be seen. Great, now you had to wait, squinting into the vast blue sky, hoping you'd be relieved of the tension soon.</p><p>"Not surprised to see you here, imōto", a voice behind you said knowingly.</p><p>It was Genji, obviously, using the japanese version of Jesse's nickname for you.</p><p>You turned to him and pulled a grimace.</p><p>"Don't be like that, I welcome every team back home!", you defended yourself.</p><p>He grinned and swayed his head. "That is true. But is today not... Special?"</p><p>He winked. You groaned and wrung your hands in front of you.</p><p>"Why does <em>everyone</em> tease me today? I thought I had friends here!"</p><p>Genji laughed. "We are not only friends, we are family." He hugged you from the side, similar to Jesse this morning. "But you are so cute when you are annoyed."</p><p>While you felt warm and happy about the first part, you huffed about the second one and poked his side, one of the spots between the armor you knew to be ticklish.</p><p>He retreated with a hiss. "That is a cheap move!"</p><p>"Serves you right!", you replied and stuck your tongue out.</p><p>You loved Genji to bits, without Jesse your interactions quickly dissolved into childish squabbles, but it eased the tension from you, just like the warmth of the cowboy. They were all so good for you.</p><p>The hum of the Orca caught your attention and you looked up, always surprised at how close it already was in relation to the noise the ship made.</p><p>"Initiating landing sequence. Stand back." Athena's voice overlapped through the speakers.</p><p>And with that the ship smoothly touched down to the ground.</p><p>Your fingers tingled and you shook them out in the hopes of getting rid of the unpleasant sensation.</p><p>Before Genji could mock you for your nerves again, the door dropped open and Reinhardt burst out of the ship.</p><p>"AH! Finally, I am free of zis confinement!"</p><p>Angela stepped out and sighed aswell. "You know Reinhardt, as much as I enjoy it in your home country where I can speak German again, I am glad to be back here!"</p><p>"I do not blame you, my dear", the knight replied as he stomped down the ramp.</p><p>That's when the two noticed Genji and you.</p><p>"Aha! The welcome committee! Hello!" Reinhardt waved his big paw in the air.</p><p>"Welcome back!", you yelled and waved, too.</p><p>At that moment, a raven-haired ninja squeezed himself though the gap between Angela and Reinhardt. When his eyes found yours, a wide grin spread on his face.</p><p>"Nice to have you back, brother", Genji called dryly.</p><p>Hanzo's eyes switched to him and his grin turned into a smirk. "You, too", he replied.</p><p>Last to exit the ship was Satya, smiling slightly, but otherwise put together like always. You sometimes envied her ability to always appear regal.</p><p>Genji and you approached the group aswell and you met in the middle. Your eyes barely left Hanzo and he also seemed to have his focus on you more than on his brother.</p><p>Reinhardt was the first to wrap you into a crushing hug. You choked out a laugh and hugged him back as much as you could. "I am looking forward to ze stew", he whispered into your ear; but even whispering was loud when it came to the giant.</p><p>"You're in luck", you replied after he had put you on your feet again, "The table is set."</p><p>He just laughed and clapped your back.</p><p>Angela was the next to greet you and then Satya, since Hanzo was busy talking to Genji. It stung a little that he was already mid-conversation with him before even saying hi to you. On the other hand, you had been busy with Reinhardt.</p><p>As if reading your thoughts, Hanzo turned to you and opened his arms, a wide smile on his face. You barely managed to not throw yourself into his arms, but to just hug him like you had done with the rest.</p><p>"It is good to be back", he breathed in your ear and squeezed you tightly.</p><p>You returned the pressure, wrapping your arms firmly around his torso and shuddering at the warmth from his firm body.</p><p>The contact was over far too quickly, but you both seemed to linger with your touch a little longer. </p><p>It couldn't only be you, right?</p><p>The way his eyes were crinkling from his grin proved that he was genuinely happy.</p><p>When the group set itself in motion, you spoke up. "So, how was it? Athena just told me you would need food."</p><p>Hanzo rolled his eyes and answered faster than the others. "It was <em>boring</em>. This mission was a waste of resources."</p><p>You almost felt bad for them. Still, a boring mission is better than a mission where the team or civilians got hurt.</p><p>"It was not a waste", Angela chided, "It was wise to check it out. You never know when a tip leads to something or not. If we start seeing it this way, we might miss a chance to save people one day."</p><p>Hanzo grumbled, but agreed nonetheless.</p><p>"It waz still very boring", Reinhardt came to the archer's defense.</p><p>"Yes", Hanzo said, "I sat on roofs all day, but nothing happened."</p><p>"I wouldn't say <em>nothing</em> happened", Satya chimed in, little smirk playing in the corners of her mouth.</p><p>At that, Hanzo threw a glare at her with raised eyebrows. "It was nothing of importance!" His voice was strangely spluttered.</p><p>"If you say so", she replied, almost sounding bored again.</p><p>Hanzo turned back to you and smiled nervously.</p><p>That's when you reached the common room and the topic was dropped in favour of settling down. You made your way to the kitchen, the interaction replaying in your head. It had been weird, a tense and awkward kind of mood. What had Satya implied? It had almost sounded like some sort of teasing? And Hanzo had reacted accordingly. You remembered what Jesse had said all those weeks ago, that Satya and Hanzo were kind of close. Shit. Could something have happened on the roof? Maybe at a sunset, citylights sparkling and horizon pink and violet. Cursed be your vivid imagination. You shook your head to get the pictures out of your head. You couldn't afford to lose yourself in those thoughts. You would still stick to your plan of asking him out, you needed to be sure.</p><p>Balancing several filled plates, you went back into the dining area. While you had been in the kitchen, the room had filled some more. Ana stood next to Reinhardt and examined him. He was still bigger than her, even when he was sitting. You smiled fondly.</p><p>Hanzo saw you approaching and immediately got up. "Let me help you", he quietly offered and took two plates from you to distribute them.</p><p>"Thank you", you said and smiled.</p><p>When you went back to the kitchen, he followed you as if it was the most normal thing.</p><p>You wanted to say something, that you had missed him and that you were glad he was safe and back home, but words somehow failed you.</p><p>To your surprise, it was him who spoke up after a moment of holding the bowls you loaded with the steaming food. "I missed this."</p><p>He didn't look at you, but at his hands. You felt your stomach bloom with warmth. From his tone it was clear that he wasn't referring to the stew.</p><p>"The food?", you teased, dispite your own thoughts.</p><p>"Among other things", he just replied, head still slightly lowered, but peeked at you through his lashes.</p><p>Another surge of warmth hit you and you couldn't help but smile at him widely.</p><p>The bowls were filled and you both carried them back to the rest of the team. They were all wrapped up in conversations, the mood cozy and homey. You let your gaze wander over the scene, Hanzo setting bowls in front of a smiling Mei and a clapping Reinhardt. Genji was next to Angela, intently listening to what she was saying. Torbjörn and Brigitte were discussing something, probably about an engineering project again. The others had not arrived yet.</p><p>You held the last two bowls, as it turned out for Hanzo and yourself. He turned to you and smiled, jerking his head to the chair next to the one he was currently settling down into. You smiled back at him and followed his invitation.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the tables down after dinner, you felt light and happy. Even though everything had changed, somehow nothing had.</p><p>Hanzo had sent you the same little smiles as always, had searched for your company and had talked to you. The dinner had continued smoothly, both of you interacting with the others here and there, but still talking among yourselves.</p><p>Yes, the part with Satya had been a little odd, but maybe they had talked about some private stuff or something embarassing had happened that Hanzo didn't want to share. After your initial scare you somehow ruled out that something romantic could have happened. Hanzo hadn't seemed positively flustered like you would be from a lovers teasing, but more embarassed, as if he had messed up something. Satya also didn't seem to be the type to tease her love interest about something like that. Not that you knew anything about her relationship behaviour. Still, it hadn't felt that way to you and all you could hope was that your hunch was correct.</p><p>"Back to yer old happy self again, are ya?", Jesse drawled from behind you.</p><p>He had been the last to show up for dinner, before that he had probably been at the gym, judging by the still damp strands of hair and the missing hat.</p><p>"Yeah well", you said, shrugging but grinning at the cowboy.</p><p>"'m just glad, is all", he replied, mimicking your grin. "And he's in a good mood, huh?"</p><p>"Mhm", you nodded and turned back to your work.</p><p>While he was right, you felt your nerves about your plan rising up again.</p><p>"Sooooo", Jesse said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, "You got any farther with that plan o' yours?"</p><p>"Jesseee...", you just whined.</p><p>So much for him leaving you alone and not pressing the matter.</p><p>You leveled him with an unimpressed glare. He immediately put up his hands.</p><p>"Jus' thought I might be able ta help or ease yer nerves a little, nothin' more!"</p><p>You scoffed. "Almost convincing, Jesse McCree, but I have known you for enough moons now. You're just curious and can't keep your nose out of my business!"</p><p>The culprit smirked. "Don' wanna lie, sweetheart, I am a curious cowboy... My momma always said it'd bring me into nothin' but trouble."</p><p>You sighed. Maybe it wasn't so bad to confide into Jesse, he was one of your closest friends and even if he was curious, he would never gossip and would actually try to be helpful.</p><p>In your silence, he added: "Still, I'm more concerned 'bout your well-being than 'bout satisfying my curiosity."</p><p>You raised your eyebrows at him and let him hang in the air for a couple of seconds. It made him squirm the slightest bit, much to your satisfaction.</p><p>"Meet me in the renovated common room at midnight."</p><p>After the following "yee-haw" and hair ruffle from him you almost wanted to take the offer back, but Jesse had already dashed out of the room, grinning like the cat that got the cream.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna ask him out?", Jesse repeated.</p><p>He had already been waiting for you on the couch you had shared at the horror movie night.</p><p>You shrugged helplessly. "I have to do <em>something</em> or I'm going insane."</p><p>"I can imagine", he mumbled.</p><p>For a moment, you both were quiet.</p><p>"So... You think it is a bad idea?", you finally asked quietly.</p><p>Jesse barked out a little laugh. "Gods, no! 'm glad you decided ta do somethin' about it! I was just thinkin' about a way you could ask him."</p><p>You let out a relieved breath you didn't know you had been holding. Not that you depended on Jesse's opinion, but his approval still made you feel better about your decision.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to go with the classic question, you know? Do you want to go on a date with me?"</p><p>"I'd love that, pumpkin", he replied cheekily.</p><p>You rolled your eyes fondly and poked him in his side, making him squirm and catch your hand.</p><p>"But for real", you said again, "I thinks it's best to be straightforward. I don't want any misunderstandings."</p><p>Jesse playfully squeezed your fingers for a second but let go again. "Yer right. What'ya gonna say on the date then?"</p><p>"What do you mean?", you asked, eyes darting away.</p><p>"I <em>mean</em>, you gonna just sit there? Or you gonna hope Hanzo'll say somethin' or make a move?"</p><p>"He might", you whispered and glared at Jesse for the guffaw coming from him at that.</p><p>"Sorry darlin'", Jesse chuckled, "But you gotta think this through, at least somewhat. I mean, ya don't <em>have to</em>, but it doesn't hurt to have a plan."</p><p>You sighed and dropped your head in your palms. "If he even says yes", you mumbled with wavering voice and to your horror, you felt the pressure of tears build behind your eyes.</p><p>Jesse gently plucked your hands from your face and then lifted your chin up with his human index finger, soothingly stroking the corner of your mouth with his thumb. His eyes were impossibly soft.</p><p>"'m sure he will", he hummed, "You've gotten so close recently and from what I can tell, he really likes ya."</p><p>You smiled hesitantly. "You think?"</p><p>"Yeah." He grinned lopsidedly. "'s probably just too shy ta ask you 'imself, I could imagine."</p><p>You huffed and rubbed your eyes, retreating your hands from his prosthetic. It was odd how gentle he could be with it when it had so much artificial strength.</p><p>Swallowing the knot in your throat, you tried to straighten your back.</p><p>"But you're right. I should at least have a vague concept of what I want to say." You snorted and wiped your nose with the back of your hand.</p><p>Jesse hummed again and then scratched the back of his head. "I mean, how deep in are you? Fer real now."</p><p>You squeezed your eyes shut and grimaced. "Pretty deep."</p><p>A low chuckle. "Then I reckon ya just tell 'im that."</p><p>You arched an eyebrow at him. "Hi, now that you are here, let me tell you that I'm in pretty deep?"</p><p>Jesse laughed. "Well, maybe not quite literally like that."</p><p>Even though his laugh was kind of infectuous, you felt yourself deflate again. What <em>would</em> you say? The tears were pressing against the corners of your eyes once more. Damn it, it had just been a long day with a lot of struggle and seeing Hanzo again and it was late and a tear slipped out.</p><p>"I just don't know what to say!" Your whine turned into a small sob.</p><p>"Aw darlin', c'mere", Jesse just said softly and pulled you into a warm hug.</p><p>For a moment, you wondered what you would do without him. He was just <em>there</em> and always seemed to know what to say or do to make you feel better. Even now, only a couple of tears squeezed themselves out of your eyes before you could let out a deep sigh and calm down.</p><p>"Darlin', sweetpea, cutie pie", Jesse sang into your ear, rocking you gently.</p><p>His breath and beard tickled your neck and made you squirm and giggle despite your previous mood.</p><p>"What's that, lil' one?", he cooed and blew a small raspberry where he had tickled you before.</p><p>You only giggled louder and weakly tried to push him away. With a chuckle he gave you some space and ducked his head to check your face. You fixed him with a pouty little smile. While he made you feel better, your problem was not solved yet and your mind was running a mile a minute to come up with something.</p><p>Jesse hummed again, this time with a mischievous smirk. "You wanna know how I'd go about it?"</p><p>"You want to teach me your charms?"</p><p>"Dunno, might help", he replied, still grinning.</p><p>You rolled your eyes but smirked yourself. "Lay it on me, then."</p><p>That made Jesse fish for your hands, blink a couple of times and clear his throat dramatically. You couldn't surpress another giggle. He was impossible.</p><p>Then he leveled you with an intense gaze. "Now, listen to me, sweetheart", he then started with a chuckle, taking your hands firmly into his. "This is serious business now." He shushed you with a finger to your mouth and while you still felt like giggling, the motion made you halt.</p><p>Jesse smirked again and continued. "This might seem a lil' rushed right now, but I gotta tell you somethin'. Even after the short time we had together, I've been pinin' somethin' mighty after ya. I like you a lot and I just had ta say somethin'."</p><p>"Awww, <em>Jesse</em>", you replied, playing along and cupping your face that was still warm from your little outburst. "How sweet of you!"</p><p>He proudly puffed up his chest before bowing down as if a whole audience was applauding him. You laughed once again and felt the rest of your tension melt away. He was just so silly. Still, his words somehow eased you for real. It shouldn't be so difficult to find your own words of affection, right?</p><p>"Hmmmm", you said into his miming of catching bras and signing autographs, "Maybe I'd just say something like... 'Maybe you already guessed it - especially after I invited you to dinner, heh, - that um... That I like you a lot. More than just friends, if you want that.' ... That sound good?" You had turned a little shy towards the end.</p><p>But Jesse didn't seem to mind, his smile was wide and genuine. "Yeah! That sounds good!" He ruffled your hair again and you batted his hand away, smiling aswell.</p><p>"No, fer real! Sounds like you and says all it has to."</p><p>You ducked your head a little and felt slightly self-consciuos even though his feedback made you glow. He just clapped your back encouragingly.</p><p>"Thank you", you replied shyly, but felt a lot better about it.</p><p>"No need ta thank me, sugar", he grinned, "Glad ta have helped. Business of the heart is some serious business after all!"</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The stew had tasted exquisitly today and Hanzo felt warm and full, but also terribly tired. The whole flight back he had worked himself up, but had ultimately decided to not tell you this evening. Not that he was too cowardly, no, but he was beyond exhausted after the long flight, the mission in itself (even though it had been a bust) and his emotional struggles.</p><p>Tomorrow was the day, he had decided. And Hanzo was a man to his word. He had not come up with the right words, but he would find them in the morning. He would take a long shower, talk to the dragons, maybe write his toughts down to get an idea and then confront you.</p><p>It would be fine. He had made up his mind and felt more than confident.</p><p>He had also tried to pay attention to your interactions during the evening. Your smiles and words had encouraged him even more to believe he stood a chance. You also had not seemed to be taken aback by Satya's comment. He still felt himself heat up at the thought - he would never have taken her for the teasing sort of type. But still: It had been like it always was with you, familiar and warm. While your interactions confirmed his plan, he found himself analyse every touch and every word and replay your conversations.</p><p>Needless to say, it had been difficult to find sleep and he found himself yearning for a cup of something hot he could wrap his fingers around, something soothing he could sip while settling down. He had gone to the kitchen, knowing that this late it would been deserted, and had prepared his favourite tea. Even though it was green tea, he was so used to it by now that it would not prevent him from finding sleep. The familiar taste would rather calm him down. With a sly little smile, he also sneaked a squirt of lemon juice into it. He had gotten used to the nuance by now, it reminded him of you.</p><p>When he made his way back to his quarters, his ears perked up at the familiar sound of your breathless little giggle.</p><p>A surge of warmth flowed through him, blooming in his stomach.</p><p>Ina poked her little head from under his sleeve and looked to where the sound had come from.</p><p>He smiled and sneaked to the renovated common room. He did not want to pry or watch creepily, but he was curious about what made you laugh like this, to see the source of your delight and much more, to see your enchanting face all lit up.</p><p>Maybe you were watching a movie, or were gaming with Hana, or were playing cards with McCree and Genji.</p><p>Whatever it was, Hanzo would just peek inside and steal a glimpse of that little smile of yours and the light in your eyes. It would keep him company during the night and would be his muse for the big day tomorrow.</p><p>When he glanced through the door of the community room though, his heart dropped.</p><p>There you were, indeed, on the couch you had shared during movie night, huddled together with McCree, talking in hushed voices. He could not understand the words, but the way you looked at McCree with shimmering eyes made his chest tight with jealousy.</p><p>Nobody else was in the room and you two sat almost as close as Hanzo and you had been that night.</p><p>"Now, listen to me, sweetheart", the cowboy said, chuckling in his charming way and taking your hands into his. "This is serious business now."</p><p>Another little giggle from you, the one Hanzo treasured so much, made McCree lay a gentle finger on your lips. Your face was aglow with anticipation, your mouth glistening and slightly parted.</p><p>The gunslinger spoke up again, each word burning itself in Hanzo's soul. "This might seem a lil' rushed right now, but I gotta tell you somethin'. Even after the short time we had together, I've been pinin' somethin' mighty after ya. I like you a lot and I just had ta say somethin'."</p><p>"Awww, <em>Jesse</em>." Your eyes were still on him, shining in the dim light and you guided your hands back to your cheeks. They surely were warm with blood of the joy from the confession.</p><p>You said something about how sweet he was in a voice Hanzo had hoped to only be reserved for him. Hearing it used towards McCree made his chest clench painfully.</p><p>His vision seemed to blur, but it did not matter, for he had heard and seen enough. Turning on his heels into the dark hallway, Hanzo forced the tight grip on his mug to relax so he would not break it. His shattered heart burning in his ribcage, he silently headed back to his room, hoping that his rushing blood and rapid breathing was not audible to anybody else but him.</p><p>The tea was emptied in the sink. The lemon juice only made it taste sour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I didn't say what *kind* of confession... </p><p>Hanzo, I am sorry. I really, really am. But I put in the "misunderstandings" tag, so you gotta be strong now.</p><p>Also, big apology to you sweethearts who have to suffer with our favourite archer now! :(</p><p>Also, soft and supportive McCree is my jam &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Relapse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanzo takes the blow of secondary rejection and decides to do something about it.</p><p>You search for somebodie's company in hopes of finding out about Hanzo's strange behaviour.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was hard to write... Poor baby.</p><p>WARNING!<br/>This chapter won't have the usual soft and fluffy tones, but will be rather dark. Not incredibly so, but I still want to say something.<br/>It is called "Relapse" for a reason.<br/>Hanzo will be very hurt. If you don't want to read that (which is fine), do not read the first two paragraphs. The other three should be fine.<br/>In the end chapter notes, I will have a short summary of the first two paragraphs.</p><p>Trigger warning: Self-loathing thoughts, falling back into old and destructive patterns. NO thoughts of suicide or active self-harm.</p><p>While in some parts of the story, Hanzo could be called a drama queen, mental illnesses are a serious topic and have to be treated equally.  Do not make fun of it and if you suffer from it, try and get help. Look after yourselves out there, friends &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time since forever, Hanzo had a sleepless night because of something other than his own deeds in the past. How bitter that this time it was because he had done <em>nothing</em>. A mirthless laugh escaped his lips. </p><p>Why had he not just said something before? Had not used one of the situations where your face had been all tender and your eyes all soft to confess? To lay it all bare, all his affection, all his longing?</p><p>On the other hand, he had saved himself from a painful and awkward rejection. Who knew how long it had been like this, how long you had favoured McCree and how long Hanzo had falsely convinced himself that you were interested in him and had misinterpreted every little thing you had had directed towards him.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, it made sense. You were together with McCree so often, laughing at his jokes, shoving him playfully, flirting right back or dozing on his shoulder. He remembered the tea incident, the one that had uncorked the bottomless flask of his now unwelcome emotions towards you. The jealousy had brought him clarity about his own struggles, but he had not looked into the possible legitimacy of the core emotion.</p><p>How had he even <em>dared</em> to believe that your attention towards him had been more than mere friendship, maybe only professionalism towards a colleague. He was <em>nothing</em> compared to the dashing cowboy, he was stuck-up, more clumsy with his words and less charming. His whole being was inferior to the man you had cast your glittering eyes upon in the middle of the night.</p><p>Of course, <em>of course</em> it was McCree.</p><p>How much of a fool he had been. It was so plain, so obvious now. His own perception had been clouded by the invigorating feeling of attraction. He usually was sharp at observing.</p><p>But now? The humiliation crashed on him, equally heavy to the dread that reigned his soul.</p><p>The pitying sneer of his father came to his mind, telling him that he had failed at proving himself worthy, that you had slipped right through his fingers and that it served him right. That he had not been made, not been <em>trained</em> for this, for this <em>folly</em> this life had brought him. All this ridiculousness would not have happened if he had stayed in the clan and had finished what he had been destined to do. He would not have this silly heartache, that was laughable either way. Hanzo took every word as painful blows without moving his body or mind to shield himself.</p><p>The more he thought about it, the glader he was that he had not confessed to you. He had made a fool of himself enough already with everything he had initiated. Of course, at that moment, his mind decided to replay every interaction of the last weeks, with emphasis on all the cringey little things he had done. <em>The tea. The training. The sauna. The flexing. The cooking. The choking.</em></p><p>He sneered alongside his father, now. How could he ever have been as presumptuous as to believe him to be good enough for you, for any of this.</p><p>Even if he had tried, and tried he had, he could have never sneaked his way into this idyllic bubble of peace, the tainted soul he was.</p><p>Sure, fighting for you would always be an alternative to whatever he was doing now, but he knew it was pointless. He did not stand a chance. Not as the shell of a person he was.</p><p>He bared his teeth in a snarl as a new wave of pain and nausea hit him.</p><p>He could have <em>sworn </em>that you were at least slightly interested, maybe even more. Otherwise he would have interrupted his courting (he felt sick and ridiculous at the thought of the word) and would not have decided to confront you. After all, he thought himself to be smart enough to not fight battles he knew he would lose.</p><p>But lose he did.</p><p>Or did he? Was it losing if it was only the outcome of the choices he had made, the destination of the road he had traveled? </p><p>It had only been a matter of time for the bloody footprints he was leaving with every step to haunt him on the illuminated path he had been frequenting for a while now.</p><p><em>You are not the same person you used to be</em>, a frail voice tried to breach through.</p><p>It did not help, the tightness and the ache in his chest was not subsiding.</p><p>It was no metaphor: His chest was <em>literally</em> aching, as if it was wrapped in barbed wire and pulled tight by the shadows surrounding him.</p><p>The dragons whined, trying to dig their snouts into the crook of his neck or worm themselves between his torso and arms to comfort him. He did not know if he wanted to hug them or throw them out of the window, so he just did nothing and continued to lay motionless in his bedding, eyes cast at the ceiling until the morning came, trying not to breathe too fast because it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>During the next day, Hanzo felt more cursed than ever before. Not only that Ana and Genji had asked if something was wrong, but also you seemed to try and catch him alone, your eyes shining but looking slightly nervous. </p><p>No doubt it was to confide a certain confession to Hanzo. He did not want to hear about your happiness with McCree, so he evaded you. He was an assassin after all. Not that he did not want you to be happy, he really did want that, but he could not bear to hear it with his wounds still bleeding and his father still leering in his mind.</p><p>He was not sure if Zenyatta being absent on some sort of diplomatic mission with Mei was a blessing or a curse. He felt a longing for the inner peace the omnic had taught him, the peace that he felt to be shattered but hoped to be just blocked by an ice wall of pain.</p><p>As quickly as the longing for peace had risen, it was drowned by despair and the cold reality of being unworthy of said peace.</p><p>It was good that Zenyatta was not here. He could not stand to disappoint another soul.</p><p>As for Ana and Genji, he would practise his mask again. How could he ever have dropped it so low. This was his payback for giving in to the illusion of tenderness.</p><p>A tenderness he did not deserve to recieve.</p><p>He would finally be exposed, the bubble would burst. His past, all the bad he had done, it had finally caught up to him. There was no hiding his shadows in the light, not for an extended period of time. He could only suck them into himself for so long before they burst out as the consuming void they were.</p><p>And now they would see. They would see and know how deep the roots of the taints on his soul went. How he was not enough, never had been.</p><p>A tiny voice tried to tell him that your rejection did not change the fact that he was part of a new family and that the people here liked him, for whatever reason.</p><p>A deadly snarl from him and a mocking laugh from his father quickly strangled that voice, though.</p><p>He remembered, after all, where all that <em>affection</em> had come from for a while now. Of course, he had gotten more social on his own before, but after you had arrived and taken pity on him, he had opened up faster than in the previous months before.</p><p>You had even gotten him to show the dragons.</p><p>Another dark sneer formed on his lips. How <em>excited</em> everyone had been. To see the rare twin dragons. In hindsight, he felt like a particular interesting test subject, like a specimen worth being marveled at. It had not been the first time he had been scrutinized for this rare condition, but while he had been also respected for it back in the clan, Overwatch would never respect him for the freak he was.</p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind a more reasonable part of him analyzed that he was wallowing and falling back into patterns long believed to be lost. He tried to focus on this voice, but the thrumming pain in his chest every time it heaved with his shallow breaths prevented him from doing so.</p><p>It was almost funny: Even though the pain had not ebbed, it was somehow muted. It was as if he was hovering beside himself, watching himself, as he was sitting on the chair in his little kitchenette, halfway through the bland instant meal he had prepared and forced himself to eat. To the outer eye, he was composed, back straight, chin raised. Not even here, where nobody could see him, he would let himself lose the last thread of control he clung to.</p><p>Thinking back to the dragons, he realized they were quiet again. They always were when he went through this kind of pain. He could feel them, yes, providing a gentle warmth within him, like a campfire. But they could not do much more. He had to at least be somewhat at peace for them to help, which he was not in these times. He remembered the quiet all to well from the long years after his murder attempt.</p><p>Another thing that made no sense and that made him feel even worse, a dark and hollow chuckle leaving his throat. How on <em>earth</em> was his body and mind reacting to the rejection of a woman so similar than to the most terrible crime he had ever committed?</p><p>The fleeting attraction he felt for you should have been nothing compared to killing his own brother, slashing him open and unleashing the dragons against their own kin.</p><p>With the power of a tsunami, the pictures of that night crashed back into his mind, unguarded and raw, punching the remaining air from his lungs, flooding his very being and threatening to drown him from the inside. So much blood, so much pain. Glazed eyes, cast to the ceiling without focus, adorned with splashes of crimson on the flawless skin around them. Cracked lips, parted in a grimace of betrayal.</p><p>The last shudder of breath before a deafening silence.</p><p>He was lucky to be in his quarters, so he only had to stumble a short way to the restroom where he vomited the forced down half of his meal out again.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything alright, Hanzo?"</p><p>He had found Winston in his office that same evening, just as he had hoped.</p><p>"Yes, it is nothing of importance", he lied with a small smile he hoped did not look too forced.</p><p>Winston did not seem convinced and just tilted his head in question.</p><p>Hanzo faked a long, dramatic sigh. It somehow did relieve his aching body slightly.</p><p>"It might be... The last mission left me restless. We sat around for three days without anything to do. I was riled up when I came back and I was itching to do something." </p><p>It was not even a lie, he had been itching to do something. That it had been laying his soul bare to you and not shooting enemies, Winston did not have to know.</p><p>"I am merely reporting that I am ready to be deployed again and would be glad if I was."</p><p>Winston hummed. "I understand, Hanzo", he murmured, "Sometimes a busted mission can leave you unfullfilled."</p><p>Hanzo nodded, a little too eagerly. It did not matter. Anything to get out of this hellhole. His dignity was long gone anyway.</p><p>"I'm just concerned... It hasn't even been two full days since your return--"</p><p>"I had plenty of rest while sitting on those rooftops", Hanzo pressed out, balling his hands to fists.</p><p>Why did Winston not understand? It was his decision if he wanted to go!</p><p>A dark thought flickered through his mind. <em>Nobody holds me here. I can go whenever I want, wherever I want.</em></p><p>"Just make sure you don't overextert yourself, alright? Stay healthy", the gorilla interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>He smiled softly and Hanzo almost felt bad.</p><p>"I am", he replied, "I feel ready for another mission."</p><p>"Good", Winston just said and fumbled with his tablet.</p><p>Since Hanzo did not move, he added: "I wrote you down as possible member for the next assignment and if it fits, you will join the team."</p><p>"Thank you", Hanzo breathed out and bowed to the scientist, who chuckled awkwardly at the gesture.</p><p>"You're welcome. And... Uhh... Dismissed."</p><p>Hanzo nodded his head and left, hopeful for a much needed distraction and distance from you.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Genji, can I speak to you for a moment?", you asked, out of breath but hopeful.</p><p>You had searched for him for a while now, hurrying through the halls and corridors. In the end, you could have guessed that he was on a roof near the hangar, the place he had shown you once and he liked most to meditate.</p><p>He turned to you and smiled softly. "Of course, sit with me."</p><p>Senkō had been snuggled around his neck and was now hovering towards you with a happy little <em>skree</em>.</p><p>Reaching them both, you pet the tuft of fur on the dragon's head.</p><p>"Good to see you, too, cutie", you cooed, enjoying the writhing of her lithe body around your arm.</p><p>You remembered Ina and Zuma and the stone in your stomach felt a little heavier than it already did.</p><p>With a grunt, you sat down next to the ninja.</p><p>For a moment, you both didn't say anything and just watched the horizon.</p><p>"What is wrong with him", you whispered.</p><p>Genji sighed. "I honestly don't know. Since I asked him, he avoids me."</p><p>"He seems to be avoiding <em>everyone</em>", you grumbled and then, a little louder and sarcastically: "Is he even still alive?"</p><p>A small laugh. "Athena would mention if his vital signs had gone to zero."</p><p>You both were quiet after that.</p><p>The sun was hanging low over the ocean, sky starting to turn orange. Soon there would be yet another beautiful sunset to witness, like so often here on base.</p><p>"Maybe something happened during the mission?", you mused, not convinced yourself.</p><p>They had all agreed that the mission had been boring. But the interaction between Hanzo and Satya made your stomach churn again, now that he was acting so weird.</p><p>Genji shrugged. "Maybe. Even if nothing on the outside happened, something on the inside can always happen."</p><p>You hummed.</p><p>"It is almost funny", he continued, "You cannot know that, but right now? Hanzo behaves like he did when he had just arrived. I had to ask Athena every day if he was still here because he was so stealthy and nobody saw him."</p><p>The smile he wore was more of a grimace, but somehow also fond.</p><p>"Were you scared that he would leave again?", you asked, thankful that he shared this with you and only barely managing to conceal your own worries.</p><p>You didn't think Hanzo would leave the base, but it would be painful enough if he retreated into his shell, especially without anyone knowing why.</p><p>"I was <em>terrified</em>", Genji chuckled, "But I also had hope. The biggest step was that he accepted my invitation, so I had to cling on that to stay confident about my plan. And, as you see, it worked out in the end."</p><p>You hummed again, eyes cast back to the slow, but ever changing sunset. Senkō suddenly twitched in your lap, as if something had stung her. You looked down to her, a motion Genji didn't miss, apparently, since he looked over.</p><p>You held your hands into the air. "I just petted her, did I do something?"</p><p>With worried eyes, you tried to examine the spirit, who was now curling in your lap restlessly.</p><p>"Don't worry", her keeper said quietly, "It wasn't you."</p><p>He reached over and spoke in soft, japanese words to her. She whined faintly and crawled back on his arm. He cradled her and per her soothingly, all the while talking to her.</p><p>Eventually, she had calmed down enough for her to stop the erratic movements.</p><p>When Genji looked back to you, you had your eyebrows raised in question.</p><p>The ninja sighed. "She... This reminds me of my brother's arrival as well. Senkō was squirming and whining so much, until she stopped to come out at all."</p><p>He stared back at the horizon.</p><p>"She was distraught. Just like me, yes, but beyond that, she... Sent flashes of agonized blue through me."</p><p>You gulped. "Huh", was all you managed to say.</p><p>Genji chuckled weakly. "Yeah. They are kin and she senses her sisters suffering."</p><p>At that, you didn't know what to say, so you just followed his gaze to the fading light of the day.</p><p>It pained you to know that he suffered about something and had chosen to do so by himself and in silence. It worried you and you were frustrated. You had thought to be close enough to him for him to trust you.</p><p>But you wouldn't go down that mental path, you couldn't take responsibility for whatever he was going through.</p><p>Even if you had done something wrong, and you had raked your brain and come back empty-handed, it was his choice to not confront you about it.</p><p>Well, maybe you should stop being so self-centered and worry that this was about you.</p><p>Hanzo had enough shadows from the past that could have been triggered and could have come back to haunt him.</p><p>Either way, you felt restless with the desire to reach out to him and help him.</p><p>But you had no idea if that would be the right thing to do.</p><p>"What do you think we should do now?", you finally asked.</p><p>"Honestly?", Genji replied, "Just give him time. He will rejoin us soon enough and will probably tell us what was wrong. I don't know how long it will take, but after this much progress? He will be fine."</p><p>A motion from him made you look over again. He had ruffled his hair and now smiled softly at you.</p><p>"Also", he then added, "He has people looking out for him. He will be fine, sooner than later."</p><p>At that you smiled back. "Yeah. He's not alone anymore."</p><p>"Exactly", Genji said and winked.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo could have screamed. Winston had granted him his wish alright. The next mission had already been scheduled for the next day and was set to Cairo, where the team was to investigate possible Talon activity at the burial site of the temple of Anubis once again. </p><p>He stared at his tablet.</p><p>Assigned agents:</p><ul>
<li>Amari, Ana</li>
<li>Amari, Fareeha</li>
<li>Correia dos Santos, Lúcio</li>
<li>McCree, Jesse</li>
<li>Shimada, Hanzo</li>
</ul><p>Special: (Y/N)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp, that didn't go as planned, Hanzo... </p><p>Summary of first two paragraphs:<br/>- Hanzo regrets but simultaniously is glad that he hasn't told you about his feelings already<br/>- He evades everyone and blocks questions about his well-being<br/>- The dragons are quiet but try to comfort him<br/>- His father appears back into his mind and mocks him<br/>- While he somehow knows that his new family is still the way it was, he is too hurt to get out of the old patterns this time<br/>- He has a flashback to the night of the brother's fallout</p><p>The next chapter will be lighter again, promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team is briefed and then heads to Cairo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back again! Lucky for you, most of this chapter was already written before the moving chaos began!</p><p>Thank you again for all the support!! I am overwhelmed and your comments make my day more than you can imagine ^.^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Usually you only saw the two official meeting rooms the team had in use from the inside when you were cleaning them.</p><p>Now, though, you were bouncingly sitting in one of them as a part of the to-be-deployed team and felt a rush of excitement about the upcoming mission. </p><p>Jesse had his arm losely draped over the back of your chair and grinned down at you. He knew how happy you were, he had been with you when Winston had come up to you before breakfast that morning.</p><p>It had been a surprise from Winston and Ana, one you would never have expected.</p><p>A couple of weeks ago, Ana and Fareeha had been in Cairo to scout the area and ask the team at the burial site about the progress. When she had returned, she had brought tea and some spices from the market which you had been delighted about.</p><p>This time, they had reasons to believe that Talon was somehow active at or near the temple. That was why not only one agent, but a whole team would be deployed.</p><p>And with said team, they had decided, you could come along. Winston had offered it a little hesitantly, as if worrying that you wouldn't like the idea, but you had immediately agreed and had hugged him happily.</p><p>Winston had still sternly warned that this was no vacation and could potentionally be dangerous, but Ana had assured him that she and the rest of the team would "keep an <em>eye</em> out for you".</p><p>She had blinked (possibly winked, but who knew with her only having one eye) at the joke.</p><p>You still had had to promise to listen to everything Ana, the commander of this mission, would say. You were also forbidden to enter the areas they thought would be most likely to serve as Talon acting grounds, especially the burial site itself. The rest of the areas would be marked on your tablet and if you accidentally entered one of them, you would get an audio cue into your ear piece.</p><p>An <em>ear piece</em>. </p><p>You would actually be equipped with their technology!</p><p>Needless to say, you had agreed to the conditions in a rush of promises and had joined the team.</p><p>Especially since they had told you who would be tagging along.</p><p>Ana, Fareeha, Jesse and you were already in the meeting room and Winston would soon come, too. And while Lúcio was fast with his skates, he was usually the last to arrive at any kind of gathering, so you weren't surprised that he wasn't there yet.</p><p>The last agent on the team would be Hanzo.</p><p>As if summoned, the door quietly opened and the archer entered the room, scanning the surroundings as if on guard.</p><p>It made your heart ache.</p><p>His gaze flicked to you for a second, before his already present frown deepened and his lips squeezed into a tight line.</p><p>Then he stiffly strutted to one of the chairs, with no neighbours, and sat himself down. He immediately plucked his tablet from his jacket and began to tip and scroll.</p><p>Ana cleared her throat. "Hello, Hanzo."</p><p>"Hello", came the immediate but toneless reply.</p><p>"You could at least look at my mother when you speak to her", Fareeha said in a sour tone.</p><p>Hanzo's eyes whipped up and he already started to sneer, when Ana held up her hand to silence them both.</p><p>"There is no need." And then, to Hanzo again: "I am glad you are here."</p><p>Her rough voice was warm and gentle.</p><p>Hanzo had his eyes on her, but then cast them down again and nodded curtly. He had some colour in his face, but was otherwise expressionless.</p><p>You looked up to Jesse and then to Ana, as if asking for help, but Ana just slightly shook her head with a small smile.</p><p>Probably just leave him be for now, even though it was hard.</p><p>Still, at least he had shown up for the briefing and seemed to be okay, at least. He didn't look sick or on the verge of tears, but rather reclusive. You didn't know if that was better or worse, but just seeing him again and having him close gave you hope and calmed you down.</p><p>Maybe there would be an opportunity during the mission to talk to him.</p><p>As expected, Winston arrived a mere minute before the meeting would start and apologized several times. </p><p>During the short set-up, you gradually peeked over to Hanzo. He only seemed to have eyes for his tablet, to your dismay.</p><p>But who knew what was eating at him, maybe it was just how he dealt with being surrounded by people again after two days of solitude.</p><p>Just as Winston took a sharp intake of air to greet everyone, Lúcio skidded through the door with a hurried "Sorry, sorry!".</p><p>Winston waved kindly and then began to brief the team.</p><p><br/>
~~~</p><p><br/>
The Orca had dropped them off near the "safe house", that was, to say the least, run down and filthy. How you still had a glimmer in your eyes about it all was beyond Hanzo.</p><p>He caught the forming sigh before it could leave his throat. </p><p><em>Your eyes</em>. They were as pretty as always.</p><p>It was odd how much he had missed being around you, despite everything, and how much the two days avoiding everyone and especially you intensified every little thing he lo-- <em>liked</em> about you.</p><p>Not only your eyes, but that little breathy laugh, your kind smile and that little gesture you made when someone said something you already knew.</p><p>Also, your voice. He had missed the sound of it, something he had been looking forward to every morning for weeks now.</p><p>He got to hear it again, even from up close.</p><p>In the briefing he had managed to avoid talking to or looking at most of the others, but he had noticed your little glances at him.</p><p>Suddenly, he had felt guilty for avoiding you. You were probably worried, even if not for the reasons he hoped, but because he acted highly different and because you were the kind spirit of the Watchpoint, after all. You looked after everyone, including him.</p><p>He had decided then to breathe and to overcome his pain, even if he would do it to calm your worries.</p><p>Truth be told, he also did it for himself. He was tired. After two days of mental marathon, he wanted it to end.</p><p>Sure, he had endured worse and longer, but now that he knew what it was like to be mostly at peace, he did not want this pain any longer.</p><p>The sensations in the beginning of this breakdown had felt so familiar, had lulled him into a false sense of security, even if it had been security in discomfort.</p><p>But after those two days and after the initial shock of having discovered that you would join the team on their mission, he had slowly calmed down. It had taken most of the night, but he had managed. He was almost proud of himself, if the old voices would let him.</p><p>Not that he did not feel the pain anymore, but it was duller and the sense of impending doom was gone.</p><p>And then? Seeing you in the meeting again? It had squeezed his heart, first painfully, but the longer he had been in your presence, the more sweetness had trickled in between until the old affection for you had returned. With a bitter note to it, but still.</p><p>During the flight to Cairo you had managed to get yourself seated next to him and first he had wanted to bolt, but your careful and insecure eyes had almost broken his heart all over again.</p><p>So he had pulled himself together, had turned to you and had tried to smile.</p><p>The beam you had blessed him with in return had made his throat tight with emotion.</p><p>Still, you had talked, had babbled about the mission, had shown him the ear piece with pride and had asked about some settings on the tablet.</p><p>If you had avoided asking about his well-being on purpose or if your excitement had overridden your possible worry, Hanzo did not know, but he was glad either way.</p><p>Because hearing your voice and seeing your face had been, despite everything, balm for his soul. It had felt like the sun had come out again and like he was basking in the warmth, on a mossy stone as the cold-blooded critter he was.</p><p>The flight had been over too fast for his liking, suddenly he had been starving for your presence, sucking up all the attention you were willing to grace him with and trying to make up for lost interactions from the past days of seclusion.</p><p>But it had had to end and you had smiled once more before turning to McCree, who had been making his way towards you two.</p><p>That had been Hanzo's cue to leave, to slip away and to give the lovers their privacy.</p><p>And just like that, the sun was gone, hidden behind thick clouds and the cold had returned to his bones.</p><p>While unloading, Hanzo's eyes had wandered over to you and McCree several times. He could not help the jealously he felt and the irritation towards the swaggering and flirting cowboy.</p><p>He did not even know why stupid McCree was with them in the first place. Ana and Fareeha were obvious choices and Lúcio could move around fast. He himself had brought this doom upon himself by practically begging Winston to let him join. Also, he was a good outlook on the roof, keeping an eye out for friend and foe. </p><p>And you? Well, you were there to enjoy the market and get all the spices and herbs and teas you could carry. Not that he begrudged you the treat of what you had wished for since Ana had brought the fine ingredients from here, but under these circumstances? He would rather be back ho-- on base.</p><p>But McCree? Oh, he was probably there to accompany his "sweetheart", his "pumpkin", his--</p><p>"Darlin', where y'are at? I wanna at least show ya the area 'fore it's dark!"</p><p>Hanzo sneered to himself, checking his bow and quiver in the room he would be sharing with McCree and Lúcio. </p><p>It was evening by now, too late to start the investigation itself, but two would be on guard duty at all times, with three shifts in total. Fareeha would be the only one to cover two shifts, but she had offered herself since she was used to the irregular sleep patterns with her security job at Helix.</p><p>Of course, Lúcio was to be guard with Fareeha on her first shift, while McCree and him were supposed to get some rest. </p><p>Which meant he would have to rest in one room with the constant reminder of how he was inferior.</p><p>Hanzo did not need rest. He needed to get some air and out of this confinement. </p><p>Not the first time since he found out about the unusual guest on the mission, he cursed inwardly.</p><p>What kind of deity had he offended to constantly be this unlucky? Maybe it was just karma from all the horrible things he had done. It would serve him right, after all.</p><p>"I'll be right back, Hanzo", the cowboy said cheerfully and finger gunned at him.</p><p>A part of him had always found the gesture amusing, but right now he had no use for amusement towards McCree.</p><p>He just grunted in response and turned to his bed to place the bow and quiver to the wall next to it.</p><p>Lúcio came in, too, quickly slumped his duffel bag on his bed and equipped himself for the first shift, all the while chatting about the flight, Talon and the mission.</p><p>"It's cool to be back here, though", he mused, "I always liked the vibrancy of the market!"</p><p>"It is my first time here and I am looking forward to the view of the city from above", Hanzo answered, trying to make conversation.</p><p>It was not Lúcio's fault that Hanzo did not feel well, after all.</p><p>Lúcio smiled kindly and waved before he left. "Just look after yourself out there, aight?"</p><p>Hanzo hummed and gone was the energetic DJ.</p><p>With the last distraction vanished, his mind became awfully loud again.</p><p>He tried to busy himself, but his rummaging did not make enough sound to distract him.</p><p>The silence of his loneliness engulfing him once more made it hard. The clouds that obstructed the warmth of his sun seemed to thicken and darken with a scaring rapidity.</p><p>The routine of getting ready for bed tried to calm the rising storm, but his motions got jerkier by every passing minute.</p><p>He caught himself holding his toothbrush with white knuckled force and found the usually circular movements to be more angular than anything. He spat out the foam and clenched his teeth, grabbing the stained basin to steady himself.</p><p>A deep breath through his mouth with the sharpness of the mint from the toothpaste helped his nerves.</p><p>Why was he such a wreck? Nothing had happened and yet... </p><p>He rinsed his mouth and splashed his face, shaking his head violently.</p><p>He could do this. He had endured worse. He would deal with this professionally and maturely.</p><p>It would have been easier if you were not here and, most of all, if <em>McCree</em> was not here. While you at least calmed him in addition to the bitterness, McCree just stirred his frustration and anger.</p><p>He was still none the wiser why the man had had to come along. And why he insisted on showing you around <em>now</em>. </p><p>You would see the market and the city tomorrow in daylight, why did McCree want the cover of the night to--</p><p>Hanzo gagged at the sudden obscene imagery invading his mind. Of course. He swallowed heavily and shook his head again to get rid of the unwelcome realization.</p><p>But would the gunslinger be this unprofessional? This <em>dirty</em>? A humorless snort left his nose. Of course he would be. It had to be expected.</p><p>Could McCree even be reliable with his lover so close? What if he compromised the whole mission? He even started to do so now, amusing himself with you in some alley while he had orders to rest! Who knew how long he would be gone and if he would get enough sleep to be alert at his shift.</p><p>He was only glad that McCree would not share his shift, that he had the luck to spend his with Fareeha. They would not talk much and be efficient, two things that could not be said about the cowboy.</p><p>Hanzo growled on his way to the bed. He tried to shake the anger and frustration from his mind to find enough peace to sleep, but it was no use.</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped himself in the thin blanket, all the while trying to think about something other than how stupid McCree had charmed his way into your heart and was now parading with you right im front of Hanzo with no way out for him for the next days.</p><p>When McCree finally entered the room after about an hour, Hanzo felt ready to burst at him. The rummaging in a bag and the clink of spurs nearly drove him insane. He managed to compose himself for about one and a half minutes (not that he was counting) before he spoke up, in a too casual tone he was proud of.</p><p>"Last time I checked, Ana gave us an order to rest until our guard time."</p><p>McCree stopped his shuffling around and replied in such a carefree way that it made Hanzo seethe.</p><p>"Last time <em>I</em> checked, my shift's the third one, so I got plenty o' time ta rest 'til then."</p><p>Hanzo felt himself tense up and dig his fingers into the thin blanket. A quiet intake of breath helped him to stay composed.</p><p>"If you say so", he just said, aiming for haughtiness he found was suitable for the situation.</p><p>If McCree was fond of disobeying orders, it was his own decision. He hoped Ana would find out and lecture him. Hanzo would certainly not defend him, not after McCree did not seem to have a care at all.</p><p>While Hanzo had been quiet, McCree was done digging through his unorganized duffel bag. He took off his boots and patted towards Hanzo's bed. He seemed to just stand there for a moment and Hanzo was almost tempted to turn around, but McCree spoke up again, mischief thick in his accent.</p><p>"Maybe I also didn't want ta disturb yer beauty sleep, sugar."</p><p>"As you might be able to see, <em>Deadeye</em>, I am wide awake, so you <em>failed</em>."</p><p>"Huh, how am<em> I</em> responsible fer you not being able ta fall asleep?" McCree sounded amused, of all things.</p><p>At that, Hanzo actually turned around while sitting up and leveled the cowboy with what he hoped was a death glare. "Have you ever <em>listened</em> to the way you walk? You have <em>spurs</em> on your boots."</p><p>He whipped his hand to the offending garment in the corner of the room.</p><p>McCree at least had the decency to look sheepish at that. He scratched his ear and peeked over to his boots.</p><p>"Yer right. 'm sorry, 'm so used to their sound after all those years... I'll be quiet now."</p><p>McCree gestured in a way that signaled some sort of peace offering, a shrug of shoulders and an apologetic smile.</p><p>But Hanzo was not done. Now that he could finally vent and on top of that against the man who had stolen the woman he had fallen for, he did not seem to be able to let it lie.</p><p>"Oh, <em>please</em>, do not get into discomfort on my account", he sneered with a wide gesture, "Go ahead, put those atroctities you call footware back on! How about some music? Maybe you can dance and sing? We are having a grand party, Captain Amari will surely join us."</p><p>It did not feel much better to have said all that, but Hanzo had his chin raised in defiance towards the other man nonetheless.</p><p>McCree just frowned at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you", he said in wonder.</p><p>Hanzo was taken aback for a moment, but quickly found his irritation again.</p><p>"What is wrong with <em>me</em>?", he repeated and laughed mockingly, "<em>I</em> am not the one disobeying orders and keeping my teammates awake."</p><p>McCree's eyes narrowed. Finally.</p><p>"Yeah with <em>you</em>. You've been nothin' but bristly and bitchy since last mission. Don't know what's gotten into you, but get yerself together, especially with (Y/N) on the mission."</p><p>Hanzo felt himself go rigid and his body left the bed too apruptly for it to be approved by his brain.</p><p>"Why would you bring <em>her</em> up, now?", he hissed though bared teeth.</p><p>He had not registered prowling towards McCree, but the other man was not intimidated. Quite the contrary: He squared his shoulders and rolled his fingers into fists repeatately, as if he was in one of those stupid cowboy movies.</p><p>Hanzo was all too fine with the challenge McCree took from his behaviour.</p><p>"She's concerned", McCree growled out, "Since yer actin' all weird an' pouty lately." </p><p>That made Hanzo's nostrils flare. </p><p>But McCree continued. "She doesn't deserve this kinda treatment from you, 'specially not after everythin' she worked fer with you."</p><p>Hanzo was now close to the gunslinger, so close that he had to lift his head up to glare at the taller man, cursing their height difference.</p><p>He barked out a laugh and said in a slow and dangerous voice: "Her and my relation is none of your concern, cowman."</p><p>McCree grinned darkly, for a quick second something red flashed in his eye. "Is it now?"</p><p>"Yes, it is", Hanzo immediately answered with a sneer, not intimidated by whatever power McCree wielded.</p><p>He was no fool, the man was hellishly dangerous, but he would not let him take this last piece of control he had.</p><p>The dragons started to crackle through his arm, bringing a faint glow of blue and a whiff of ozone to the room.</p><p>For an unbearably tense moment, both men just stood in front of each other, red and blue, desert and hurricane, eyes narrowed but unblinking.</p><p>Then, suddenly, an expression Hanzo could not place appeared on McCree's face.</p><p>He retreated and ducked his head, signaling submission.</p><p>Then he said, voice even but slightly hoarse: "Ya know what? I'm beat. Didn' get much sleep last night and I'd like to be alert at my shift. So whatever it is, if ya don't wanna talk about it, i's fine, but then suck it up and let me sleep."</p><p>It still had some bite to it, but Hanzo was so stunned by the sudden change of demeanor that McCree had time to back off and slip into the bathroom.</p><p>Hanzo just stood there for several seconds, body still forming a tense line, until he managed to relax his muscles one by one. His arm tingled uncomfortably, like it always did when the spirits had been roused but not released, so he pumped his hand into a fist to release the ache. </p><p>He lingered at the spot for a moment, pondering if he should wait and confront the other man again, but the initial anger had vanished and was now replaced by embarrassement and shame.</p><p>What was he, a child?</p><p>Maybe Winston was right and he had not been ready to be deployed so soon.</p><p>Letting out a quiet and defeated hiss, Hanzo crawled back to under his blanket. Unfortunately, McCree was right, he had the third shift. Hanzo did not have that kind of luxury, so if he was not be able to find sleep soon, <em>he</em> would be the one compromising the mission.</p><p>With this thought keeping him company, he willed his mind still into some form of meditation, where the slow rumble of his internal storm lulled him to sleep.</p><p>He did not even hear the cowboy sneaking into his bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love the tension between my two men 😁</p><p>Also, I just wanted to put this chapter out for you, it doesn't have much of a cliffhanger, so I hope you can be patient for the next update :/ As I said, we're moving at the moment in addition to work and every day life, so it might take a little longer for the next chapter. But not too long :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mission progresses and you stay tuned in while visiting the market.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My sweethearts, I am back!! The move was successful, but also absolutely stressful. We also got our kitties, so we're fine and happy :3 Work was exhausting, too, so really sorry for the delay!!</p><p>From now on, the updates will be more regular and maaaaybe we'll even be done this year :3 But probably not XD</p><p>Enjoy this chapter and sorry again! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a squeaking noise in your throat, you stretched your stiff bones. The "bed" was more of a hard mat, the floor so dirty it reminded you of that one Bathroom™ on base and the water was kind of murky. Plus, you had woken up several times during the night when the others had changed shifts or when another unknown sound had startled you.</p><p>But despite all that, you felt great and in a good mood. You hadn't traveled much before and being in a foreign country was always exciting. In addition to that you would visit the market and you were here with parts of your new family. </p><p>You didn't seem to be the only one who was enjoying the city.</p><p>Before her shift, Fareeha had told you about the times she had been here when she had been a child, how she had tried to catch the little mice in the alleys and which merchant had the best sweets.</p><p>Ana had had the fondest expression on her face when she had left the Orca, even though it also seemed slightly sad. You didn't want to ask about it, though.</p><p>Even Hanzo had talked about the city after a little bit of coaxing. The smile from him had been so tiny, but he had still smiled, which had struck you right into your heart. You hadn't realized how much you had actually missed him and your interactions, too consumed with worry and helplessness.</p><p>Talking to him had eased the stone in your chest and had reminded you of how much you actually felt for him and how <em>urgently</em> you wanted to ask him out, despite the occasional tension in his behaviour. By the end of the flight you had almost blurted the question out, but you had managed to keep yourself in check.</p><p>This was not the time, much less if something was still bothering him, which you were sure was the case.</p><p>Your hunch had seemed correct, since he had bolted as soon as you had briefly turned to Jesse. Still, you were not complaining.</p><p>And yes, Jesse. He had been so excited to show you around, if he had had a tail, he would have wagged it nonstop.</p><p>He had offered to walk the area with you at dusk so you would have at least a little bit of orientation the next day. You had gladly accepted, since you wanted to at least talk to <em>someone</em> about your misery.</p><p>Jesse had listened to your rant about the flight and to your swooning over the little smile Hanzo had given you. He also had approved of the fact that you had not asked the archer out.</p><p>"Hanzo's hyper focused on missions. 'm surprised he even talked to ya at all. So askin' 'im out? Not so sure."</p><p>After that, you were even more glad that you had held yourself back.</p><p>"Hope he won't be such a pain in the ass, though", Jesse added, sighing.</p><p>At that, you had stopped him with a hand on his bicep. "Please be nice to him. I don't know what's bothering him, but even if he acts mean, it would probably help most to be kind to him."</p><p>"Don' worry, lil' sis'. I've known him fer a while now, he'd have ta really <em>try</em> ta make me have a go at 'im... But I'll behave."</p><p>His lopsided smirk had made you grin in return. You could count on Jesse, that you knew.</p><p> </p><p>~~~ </p><p> </p><p>The briefing in the back alley was short, everybody knew what to do anyway. The team nodded to each other, wishing luck amongst themselves and clapping the other members shoulders encouragingly.</p><p>Hanzo could have done without that gesture now - it only reminded him that he still was an intruder and did not belong to the circle.</p><p>Jesse was wearing his obnoxious "American tourist" diguise, Lúcio was also equipped with his delivery boy accessoires. Ana and Fareeha were dressed in casual clothes that could be worn by city inhabitants. Hanzo himself wore a sand coloured body suit to be less visible on the roofs.</p><p>And you wore comfortable clothes for yourself. You did not even have to pretend to be a tourist or undercover. </p><p>He was just eyeing your pretty rear in those jeans (one could still <em>look</em>, right?), when you turned to him to wish him luck.</p><p>A searing hotness flooded his face as he held your gaze. Had you noticed? </p><p>But your smile was as kind as usual when you opened your arms to hug him.</p><p>A part of him wanted to reject this act of familiarity, but most of him yearned for the contact. Plus, he did not want you to be hurt by his rejection.</p><p>So he braced himself and let his heart soar at the touch, at how tender you wrapped your arms around him and squeezed him so sweetly that he feared he would melt into the embrace and never be able to emerge whole.</p><p>"Take care out there, okay?", you whispered, concern thick in your voice.</p><p>He just nodded, not trusting his voice as much as the motion to convey his confirmation.</p><p>You pulled away only slightly, so that you could look up to him and search his eyes, no doubt too open and vulnerable for his own liking. You were so close, and so beautiful it hurt.</p><p>"Promise?", you asked with a small smile that did not fully reach your worried eyes.</p><p>A little, chuckled out "promise" was his response, enamoured by your serious concern and your shining eyes.</p><p>"Good", you grinned, relief painted on your pretty features.</p><p>Then the contact was over and Hanzo managed to stop himself just in time before embarrassing himself with clawing his fingers into your arms in an attempt of stopping you from letting go.</p><p>You flashed him another smile and seemed to hesitate, too short for Hanzo to react to it, but even if not: what could come of this? You best all went to your respective positions.</p><p>And gone you were, tucked between McCree and Lúcio, both of them babbling about something at the same time, which had you laughing, leaving a last ray of warmth in his soul.</p><p>To see you leave pained him more than he would have liked, but he hoped it was not obvious.</p><p>He wanted to turn away to find a good spot for scaling the building, but Ana called out to him.</p><p>"Hanzo! A quick word?"</p><p>He stopped in his tracks, nervous at first, but nodded curtly at her.</p><p>The others continued to scatter to get to their positions, McCree, Lúcio and you bumbling together and Fareeha not without narrowing her eyes at him one last time, leaving only him and the veteran behind. </p><p>Ana had told him once that Fareeha did not dislike him when he had asked, but that she was just highly vigilant and suspicious in general. Hanzo was not so sure.</p><p>The sniper waited until they were all out of earshot before she spoke up, gaze firmly but kindly on him.</p><p>"What is wrong with you?"</p><p>It was such a simple question, without a simple answer.</p><p>Hanzo averted his eyes, scanned the rooftops, yearning for a way out. "Nothing."</p><p>Even to himself it sounded squeezed out and unconvincing.</p><p>Not to his surprise, Ana just cleared her throat and pressed her hands into her hips. It could not have been more motherly, especially with the tone of her voice.</p><p>"Please, do not try to fool me. Something is eating at you and I can tell it."</p><p>Hanzo fidgeted with his bow and avoided her keen eye, the one that seemed to be able to see right through him. He did not answer, for he did not want to lie again and nothing else came to his mind.</p><p>"Is it about her?"</p><p>He whipped his eyes to Ana, body going tense. How could she possibly have known? Had he been obvious after all? Had <em>you</em> realized?</p><p>"Hanzo. Walk with me."</p><p>Her order allowed no resistance, not that he would have been able to argue with his mind going a mile a minute to replay his interactions to figure out where he had misstepped.</p><p>When she stopped, he almost bumped into her. The expectant look in her eye when he met it was stern and worried.</p><p>It was no use. She would find out, sooner or later and he did not have any strength left to lie or act like nothing was wrong.</p><p>Would she understand? Would she maybe comfort him? She knew about his feelings, so she might aswell know about his heartache.</p><p>If nothing came of it, she maybe would at least leave him alone.</p><p>"She is with McCree", he choked out, like someone would choke out bile or poison to prevent suffocation.</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up. "I seriously doubt that", was all she said, in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>Hanzo felt his eyes narrow and his nose scrunch up as if he was a snarling dog.</p><p>"Ana. I am not dumb", he spat out, "I have <em>seen</em> them. I am certain of it."</p><p>Her eyebrows were still up, and her stunned silence was almost too much for him. "I would never have thought", she murmured, brows now knitted together and head shaking in disbelief.</p><p>Hanzo barked out a sarcastic laugh. "I would! Have you seen him? And then, me?" He pinched the bridge of his nose to gather himself. "Forget it. Forget that I said anything."</p><p>The world suddenly spun. Why had he thought anything good would come of talking about it? He could almost feel the pity radiating off of Ana, something he had no use for and rubbed him in all the wrong ways.</p><p>"Hanzo-"</p><p>"No." His voice was hard and venomous. "This conversation ends now. I cannot bear it."</p><p>For a lack of another way out, he stormed up the wall of the house and out, out of this situation. </p><p>Up on the roof, he sank down on his knees, the familiar meditation position instantly helping to calm his mind.</p><p>His comm crackled to life. "I am here for you, if you need me. I am sorry I have overstepped."</p><p>It was simple and affectionate, without pitying him and without telling him that she felt sorry for him.</p><p>He quickly typed back. <em>Thank you and do not worry. I will manage.</em></p><p>It seemed sufficient, since Ana replied with a simple "thank you" of her own.</p><p>It would be fine. Even if she knew, she was reliable and would keep his troubles to herself. For some reason it even calmed him that at least one person knew about it all.</p><p>Several calming breaths and the crackle of spirit energy brought his mind back to the mission at hand. Even through personal troubles, he had always managed to clear his mind when it came to missions or contracts. It was like he was a machine, built and honed for just this job, all his senses concentrating on what had to be done.</p><p>That did not mean he forgot everything else, but it seemed more distant and did not affect him as much as it did outside the mission. It was more like a buzzing in the back of his mind, a neutral and irrelevant information such as the date of his birthday or the height of the Eiffel Tower.</p><p>This sensation had saved his life more than once.</p><p>So he continued to scout, to play his part on this missions stage. The roofs were flat and the height differences gave him plenty of opportunities to hide. He zipped the body suit all the way up, so that only his eyes were not covered.</p><p>It did not take long to find a good spot where he only had to walk a couple of steps to both cover the temple entrance and most of the alleys leadinge to the site. He spotted Lúcio cruising around one of the alleys and Fareeha, who was waiting at the entrance of the temple gate. Ana was near her, but had her face in frowns. She walked down the steps and took cover in one of the nooks of a side street.</p><p>His comm activated again.</p><p>"Jesse McCree, where are you?", came Anas hiss through the speaker.</p><p>"Escortin' our lil' housekeep, but will be right back, ma'm", came the cheerfully drawled reply.</p><p>The captains answer came swift and tense.</p><p>"This was Lúcios job because he is fast, you were supposed to be here, get back this instant!"</p><p>Hanzo smirked to himself. It served McCree right, disobeying orders again and acting like it was nothing. </p><p>"Yes, ma'm", the cowboy replied sheepishly.</p><p>Even if Hanzo felt like McCree deserved Ana's hiss, it had not escaped him that McCree had referred to you as "housekeep" and not the usual "sis" anymore. It was just a little detail, but it had made his stomach twist uncomfortably, even if slightly dulled through the haze of the mission.</p><p>Another deep breath. He would be alright.</p><p>Only several moments later and the cowboy arrived in the alley.</p><p>With Ana's gaze and posture, Hanzo would not have been surprised if she pulled his ear or cheek.</p><p>Since they did not use their comms anymore, he could not understand what was spoken, but the body languages told the tale.</p><p>McCree had his head bowed and scratched his neck, shoulders slightly hunched. Good, at least he knew that he was in trouble.</p><p>Ana paced in front of him for a moment while talking tensly before she came close to him, gesturing with one hand near his face. McCree retreated slightly, lifting his hands in some form of surrender. She narrowed her eyes and said something else, to which the cowboy cocked his head an shrugged. For a moment, both of them did not seem to say anything. Then Ana rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head.</p><p>Hanzo did not have to see the rest of the telling-off, it was Ana's burden since she was in charge of the mission, after all. He decided to check the other alleys and the temple entrance again. No need to waste his time and slack on his job for this.</p><p>While he moved around on the roof, he thought back at the scenery, at McCree being scolded like a little child and realized that it did not bring him any satisfaction. It seemed that he could not be angry with or dislike McCree - even if a part of him would have liked to.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>It was almost too difficult to enjoy the market with everything that was going on around you and in your ear piece.</p><p>The team was constantly giving updates and calling out their positions.</p><p>Hanzo was on the roofs, moving around and mostly just saying "Clear from above". He was their outlook, informing them of suspicious people or movements.</p><p>Ana and Fareeha were the core of the team, the ones that actually entered the burial site to investigate and talk to the locals and their informants. It was easiest this way concerning the language barrier and they were also the ones who could move around without raising suspicion.</p><p>Jesse was kind of undercover as a tourist, armor hidden beneath a terrible floral dress shirt. The boots and the hat clashed with the "disguise", but he had pointed out that as an American tourist, there was no such thing as "too ridiculous". He was equipped with a photo camera and an obvious ear piece and was Hanzo's lookout equivalent on the ground. His updates were the funniest ones, because he disguised them as telephone calls to an imaginary partner.</p><p>"Too bad yer not here, sweety, the temple looks amazing!"</p><p>"Huh, din' know they had a Starbucks here, did ya see that in the prospect, honey?"</p><p>"'m feelin' mighty fine, but would be much finer with ya by my side 'n not shopping somewhere else."</p><p>You snickered to yourself, not completely filled in on the code he used, but it was funny nonetheless.</p><p>Lastly, Lúcio posed as some sort of delivery guy, with a uniform and a box as a backpack, only that he carried medicine and some backup ammunition instead of pizza. His task was to patrol the alleys and streets around the area. You sometimes saw him briefly, but were not to interact with him to keep their covers up.</p><p>Still, you enjoyed the time at the market and in the shops, the salespeople knew enough English so you didn't face any major problems. It was exciting, all the new smells and the colours, the samples of tea, fruit, spices and sweets. You had saved enough money to be able to buy several personal things in addition to the supplies you could add to the Overwatch budget.</p><p>You had remembered that Brigitte had tried several cereal bars as post-workout snacks lately and had found some sort of nut-bar at the market that you got for her. For Winston, you had gotten a bag of dried banana slices. Angela always insisted that her Swiss chocolate was the best in the world, so the rest of the team always brought chocolate varieties from all over the world when they were on missions, so you took your time to search for a chocolate that could rival her number one. You doubted that it would, but it was always fun to try. Ana had asked you to get her favourite tea, which resulted in a long dialogue with the merchant and countless samples. You ended up buying three additional teas - two for yourself and one green tea for Hanzo. You hoped he would like it.</p><p>After a while, you sat yourself down in one of the cafés in the market area and rested your tired legs and feet while sipping tea and eating some sort of honeyed pastry.</p><p>Watching the busy market, you listened to the rest of the team in your ear. Ana and Fareeha had been quiet for a while now, the only updates had been from the other three.</p><p>Just now you heard another airy "Clear from above, no sign from the Amaris". Hanzos voice always sent goosebumps down your skin. And his outfit today was... Damn, it was hot. The body suit had been unusually tight, accentuating his muscles and his graceful movements equally. </p><p>When you heard Jesse's "Hope you gonna cook us yer special clear soup again tonight, honey", you realized you were chewing on your bottom lip and that your face had heated up from thinking about Hanzo in tight clothes. You closed your eyes and chuckled to yourself. If he only knew what he did to you.</p><p>It was safer to think about Jesse, his voice over the comm reminding you of how Ana had hissed for him to get back to his position. You felt a little bad for him, because he had just taken over Lúcios job of escorting you to tell you about his conflict with Hanzo the night before and how he had almost failed his promise of "behavin'". You had to comfort him and tell him that it was alright and that nothing had happened (which he had sworn sereval times). Just when the worried frown on his face had finally disappeared and the first hint of a smile had shown itself in the corners of his mouth, Ana had ordered him back. He had grimaced and briefly hugged you goodbye before returning to the undoubtetly angry sniper.</p><p>Still, he sounded cheerful enough now, so maybe he had charmed his way through it (although you doubted that anyone could do that with Ana).</p><p>That's when the veterans rough voice came through the comm.</p><p>"Ana here, we found them."</p><p>You couldn't help sitting a little straighter in your chair. That was fast! Also, it was unexpected, since they hadn't even been sure that someone would be there in the first place.</p><p>Fareeha continued. "Two infiltrators from what we can tell. They don't seem to have noticed us yet. We will try to keep this as quiet as possible. Estimated interception near the east exit, be ready."</p><p>The rest of the group chimed their "affirmative"s and you saw on your tablet how their dots moved around the area. Thankfully, the map and the dots looked like a game when you occasionally tapped around on it, so it wasn't suspicious to bypassers.</p><p>The next minutes were hushed updates, too specific and hurried for you to make much sense of it. They were a well-oiled team, after all.</p><p>The tone and the tension in their exchanges made you feel queasy. This was not a drill, but a serious turn of events, something where they could get injured or even die. Your stomach turned. This was not something you would want to hear and you briefly considered turning the sound off, but you needed to hear. You didn't want to miss anything, so you stayed tuned.</p><p>The dots on the map were now scattered around what you assumed was the east exit.</p><p>"Alley C covered", Jesse informed the team.</p><p>"Still clear from above, I will see if someone emerges."</p><p>There was a moment of static before Ana spoke up again. "We will keep our comms active so you will hear what's going on." Another short pause and then a quiet "ready?", presumably directed at her daughter.</p><p>She must have confirmed, because the next thing she said was: "We're going in."</p><p>From that moment on, a lot was happening in your ear piece. First, there were only whispers and shuffling, but soon enough you could hear shouting and gunfire.</p><p>You were shocked to your core. The updates came rapidly and barked, all of the members were concentrated and you couldn't help but feel frightened at their efficiency in hunting down and killing people. Those were the bad guys, sure, and it was also nothing new to you, but being present while it happened was making your mouth dry.</p><p>Soon enough, Ana said: "Target A down!"</p><p>"Target B is exiting now!", came Hanzo's curt information.</p><p>"Backup from alley A, two goons", whispered Lúcio.</p><p>"I'm on it", grunted Jesse and Hanzo followed up with the assurance of covering him.</p><p>"Sonic arrow deployed", hummed the archer, "Confirming two backup targets." Only seconds later he chuckled: "Make it one remaining backup target."</p><p>"Damn, Hanzo", Jesse huffed in amusement.</p><p>You couldn't help your clenched teeth. This was too much, too much tension and excitement and actual death. The market around you was eerily oblivious, the shots far enough away and in backalleys so it didn't affect the busy day. </p><p>You heard some colourful arabic cursing from what you assumed was Ana.</p><p>"Target B eliminated", she informed the others, "What about the rest?"</p><p>"On it", was Jesse's strained reply, punctuated by a gunshot. </p><p>"Cleared. Well done", was now Hanzo's voice in your ear.</p><p>"The rest of the alleys are clear", Lúcio updated them.</p><p>"Is anybody injured?", Ana asked, but the rest confirmed that there had been no major injuries.</p><p>"Good. Fareeha and I will go back in and inform the burial team. Check the rest of the alleys - Hanzo, use your sonic arrows. Great job all", were her curt orders.</p><p>They all confirmed and occasionally updated from then on.</p><p>You were still too dazed to ask what you should do, but you assumed you should continue to lay low. The adrenaline was only slowly seeping from your body. Just then, you decided that you really didn't want to join them on missions anymore. You were no fighter and the whole ordeal had scared you. You could watch movies or play games with guns and death, but the real deal? It was scary.</p><p>Either it didn't take long for them to clear the area or you were zoned out - either way, the comm crackled to life again with more orders.</p><p>"The burial team is informed, they confirmed four suspicious people in total, the names on their ID match, too. We will meet at the safehouse, asap. Well done, team."</p><p>The usual lightness of the conversations was back when the others chimed in, congratulating each other and cheering about a short and successful mission.</p><p>Before you could wonder if they had forgotten about you, Ana spoke up again: "(Y/N), take route B to the safehouse - in that area has been no Talon activity. Lúcio, come to meet her on the way. Hanzo, keep watch from above."</p><p>"Understood", you said, alongside the other two, feeling a little important.</p><p>You got up and paid for your food, loading your loot on your arms and choosing route B on your tablet. A little green arrow showed you where to go. While you were still slightly shaken about what had happened, the feeling slowly subsided again. Nothing had changed about the people you knew and now you could understand them better. You had had a glimpse of what they had to do in this world and why their eyes occasionally seemed hollow or haunted. It was a part of their and now also of your life that was painful and scary, but it had to be done and you could help by being there for them and providing the warmth of a home.</p><p>You chest swelled at the thought. Yes, you were important, you understood that now. You remembered Hanzo's words on the beach, ages ago, that you had brought warmth to the base. Thinking back at Hanzo, it was your turn to be flooded by warmth. Well, you had to be honest, a quickly wrapped up mission meant that you could talk to Hanzo sooner than later. The thought alone made you giddy again.</p><p>As if on cue, the archers husky voice poured into your ear. "(Y/N), I have sight on you. Do not look up."</p><p>"Roger that", you chuckled back, leaving the market area behind and entering the alley that was part of the route.</p><p>It was hard to not look up when you knew Hanzo was right there, watching you. You would have loved to send him a smile and maybe a wink, but it would have to wait.</p><p>You kept on following the arrow and had an eye on the dots indicating Hanzo and Lúcio: One very close to you and the other still ahead.</p><p>Suddenly, right next to you and from a nondescript backdoor, a man in a black and red uniform emerged. </p><p>He saw you immediately and barked something in arabic, a finger stretched out at you. No, the sun reflected from the finger, so you looked again and realized with horror that it was a gun being pointed at you.</p><p>You held your hands in the air and stammered that you didn't understand what he said. At the same time, Hanzo hissed a "Do not move!" into your ear.</p><p>As if you had planned to move with a gun pointed at you. But no time to be sarcastic.</p><p>The man seemed to have decided something, because he took two steps back, briefly glancing at what you assumed was a watch. </p><p>At that moment, an arrow thudded into the ground where the man had just been standing.</p><p>The stranger hissed something under his breath, looked up and, probably upon seeing another arrow pointed his way, started to flee in an impressive zig-zag. </p><p>This time though, the arrow didn't miss and with a thunk, it hit him in the back, making him crumble to the ground.</p><p>You felt numb, hands still in the air, not moving from where you had been threatened.</p><p>Hanzo's voice woke you from your stupor. "Are you alright?"</p><p>It sounded so concerned you couldn't help the shy butterflies, despite the situation. "I guess", you managed to say, "Not injured, if that's what you mean."</p><p>"Good", he huffed out, sounding honestly relieved. Then he continued: "To all: There was another backup target, we found what I assume is their lair. A sonic arrow revealed the house to be empty now."</p><p>Ana responded immediately. "(Y/N), proceed your route, Lúcio is almost with you. Hanzo, stay back and wait for--"</p><p>You couldn't hear the rest of it, as an ear-shattering explosion from where the man had exited cut her off and threw you to the wall on the other side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seeee now why I couldn't keep you on this cliffhanger back then?? Hope you enjoyed and don't worry, the next chapter won't take this long to be written and posted :P</p><p>But wheeeew, first action scene ever, those are difficult!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the explosion, you wake up in the medbay of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Your head feels dizzy and your body hurts, but luckily, there are people taking care of you!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise, surprise and as my boi Zen would say: Experience Festivity!</p><p>I wanted to get this chapter out to you sooner, as in the day before yesterday, but several things happened (one of which is that I got engaged! Omg!). I also wasn't happy with it first and rewrote major parts of it again after feedback from my mum.</p><p>But now it's here and hopefully a treat to you all! Stay safe and have great holidays ❤️🌲</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Shit. Shit, god fuckin' damn it.</em>
</p><p>Jesse ran his prosthetic hand through his hair. Some of the strands got caught in the joints, making him wince and curse quietly again.</p><p>Your resting form on the medbay bed of the Watchpoint in front o' him looked peaceful and he'd seen 'nough death to know that you were far from it. You had been incredibly lucky.</p><p>Still, he'd fucked up. </p><p>He'd wanted ta protect his lil' sis', the one who'd sneaked into his heart and had claimed it faster than he could've said "It's High Noon".</p><p>Not that he minded one bit.</p><p>He loved ya to death and seeing you like this? It damn near broke his heart.</p><p>And that shit <em>stung</em> like a bitch.</p><p>He took a deep breath and reminded 'mself of what Angie had said. <em>She will be fine and up and about in no time. It's only a light concussion and some bruised ribs and arm.</em></p><p>She had given you some sorta narcotics fer the check-up and the healin' progress. Not that he understood much, but Angie was reliable and knew what she was doin'.</p><p>Jesse growled.</p><p>Fuckin' Talon. </p><p>Their team had checked the burial site like always, it had almost become a standard procedure of sorts by now. And this time, finally, they had found the assholes that had infiltrated the temple. They had taken 'em all down relatively easily, with only some lil' scratches and bruises.</p><p>And then, the fuckin' bomb. O' course the last o' them would destroy the rest o' the lair when shit had hit the fan. But hell, the explosion had hit <em>you</em>, of all people.</p><p>Even Hanzo couldn't've seen that one comin'.</p><p>Jesse grimaced at the thought of the archer.</p><p>Another thing he'd fucked up.</p><p>And this time, he hadn't even realized until Ana had told him. When she'd called 'im back he'd been scared of her wrath, but that wasn't what had hit 'im. At first, anyways. Instead, she'd asked if you and him were a thing and God forbid, you were the prettiest lil' thing, but still his sister from another mister. He din' know how on earth Mr. Haughty McDragonass had come to the impression of you two datin', what with all yer efforts of gettin' close to him. Was he blind or somethin'? That wouldn't be good fer shootin' arrows.</p><p>But that aside. Fer Hanzo ta get this impression, Jesse 'imself probably wasn't clear enough on his simple platonic feelings towards ya. Even without Anas orders ta take care o' this mess, he'd come to the conclusion of intervenin' a little more. This couldn't go on, both of you thick-heads pinin' after one another without reason. </p><p>Sure, he'd leave it ta you in the end, but a lil' help never hurt.</p><p>But one thing at a time. Right now, he'd keep watch over you until you woke up, too concerned about yer well-bein' to come up with any plans.</p><p>The only situation in which he'd leave yer bedside was if Hanzo showed up ta take his place - which he hadn't done since y'all had returned to the Watchpoint.</p><p>So vigilant he'd be.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes were heavy and a dull pain shot through your left arm. You coughed a little and felt another uncomfortable tingle of pain in your chest.</p><p>"Darlin'?", a familiar and hopeful voice carried through the haze.</p><p>You managed to peek through one eyelid and forced your mouth into a weak smile.</p><p>"Oh thank God almighty", Jesse exclaimed as he grabbed your hand and pressed his lips to your knuckles, "You got me mighty scared there, lil' sis'." His voice sounded choked out.</p><p>"'m alright", you answered hoarsly.</p><p>"I'd love ta hug ya right now, but you need rest", he whispered sweetly.</p><p>You snorted. "Water?"</p><p>"Sure thing, sweetheart", he quickly said, "Here, let me help ya."</p><p>Jesse was so sweet, helping you and going out of his way to make you comfortable. The water did wonders to your parched throat and hazy mind. Even if your brain was still foggy, you saw the relief in his tired eyes. How long had he been there with you? How long had <em>you</em> been there? When was the last time he had slept?</p><p>"What happened?", you asked instead, heavily sinking back into the cushions.</p><p>Jesse took your hand again, idly tapped on it with his fingers and hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>"Well, what do you remember?", he finally asked back.</p><p>"Um", you replied, trying to rub the sleepiness from your eyes. Your right arm <em>stung</em>, damn it. Slighty irritated, you looked at it and noticed that it was bandaged. "Damn", you murmured, carefully flexing your fingers. Yep, that hurt.</p><p>"Darlin'?", Jesse asked, concern in his voice.</p><p>"Right, um", you said again, brain not picking up on everything yet.</p><p>You tried to concentrate for his sake. This was probably some test, right? If you had amnesia or something?</p><p>"I... I took the route to the safehouse, but there was a dude... He... Um... I think he had a gun? It's so fuzzy. Did Hanzo...? I think he shot him, but then there was an explosion and--" You cut yourself off. Holy shit, had you been in an explosion?! </p><p>Slightly panicked, you looked at Jesse, who grimaced next to you. "Yeah, that's about right."</p><p>"I was in an explosion?", you repeated, incredulous, head still acheing and swimming. </p><p>Groaning at the pulsating pain, you pressed the hand that was hurting less to your forehead. The light was suddenly too bright.</p><p>"Easy there, sweetheart", Jesse cooed, closer to you now.</p><p>You felt how his cool metal hand shoved itself under yours, which you delightfully accepted. You sighed at the relief.</p><p>Jesse cleared his throat. "Yeah, you were in an explosion. Ya see, not only the good guys have safehouses, the bad'uns got 'em, too. And that 'dude', as you said it, was their last man. He was s'pposed ta flee with their data and destroy the rest of the evidence after we flushed the others out. His plan was thwarted, though, by you."</p><p>You looked at him, a little puzzled.</p><p>Jesse chuckled awkwardly. "The plan of gettin' away, anyway. The explosion cleared their lair pretty well."</p><p>You yawned despite the information. "I see."</p><p>It felt like you had run a marathon.</p><p>"But the mission was still a success?", you somehow managed to say.</p><p>At that, Jesse took your hand again and squeezed it carefully. "Look at you", he whispered, smiling again, "Gettin' caught in an explosion and still askin' about the mission. Yer an angel."</p><p>You snorted. "I'm not, I'm just tired an confused."</p><p>Closing your eyes again, you sighed deeply. The more you came to, the more uncomfortable your body felt. Maybe you should just go back to sleep. Your limbs certainly felt heavy enough.</p><p>"Understandable", Jesse hummed. "But yeah, it was still successful. Fareeha and Lúcio stayed back to clear the rest an' they found the data the dude had on 'im."</p><p>"Mhm", you murmured, already drifting off again.</p><p>Through the haze, you felt Jesse stroke your cheek. "That's right, lil' one. Get some rest. You'll soon be alright again. I'll be here, watchin' over you."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hanzo had watched the scene for too long, he knew that. He had finally managed to calm his storms enough to be able to check on your condition. McCree had already been there, of course, and separated from the room by a curtain, he could not see the bed very well, only McCree's profile. </p><p>You were awake.</p><p>Even though he could not understand every word that was said, he understood enough of the sweetness and tenderness in the room. Words of worry and comfort, confessions of love and promises of caretaking. </p><p>Hanzo's heart ached and pulled with longing.</p><p>It should be him sitting in McCree's chair, holding your hand and staying with you through your sleep and your wake. He would fight his own need to sleep to watch over you, to report anything to Angela that seemed out of the ordinary. To urge you to try to drink and eat something, to listen to your voice as you complained about the pain, to tell you every detail of what had happened between the explosion and your waking up. </p><p>His shoulders slumped and the familiar sadness shrouded him again.</p><p>He loved you, there was no denying this any longer. He had tried to talk himself out of it, to play it down and ignore it, but after the accident, after rushing down from the roof and picking you off the floor and screaming for help -for Lúcio, for anyone -, after pleading into your hair that you should survive, after carrying you back with Lúcio in a haze of tears and curses, after numbly watching over you from afar in the Orca while the medics looked after you and after pacing in his room for what felt like hours, he could not go back to pretending that there was nothing more than a little attraction towards you. </p><p>He had never wanted to know what you sounded like when screaming in fear. Yet, that had been the last thing he had heard from you in the last almost 16 hours. Yes, he had counted. Sue him.</p><p>Of course he had known sooner than later that your injuries were not of higher gravity - that was not what had shaken him so thoroughly, he had found out whilst pacing. It had been the possibility of losing you without ever having you in the first place. The minutes of shock before realizing you would not be taken from him just yet. He knew what death looked like, he had seen it in his brother's eyes all those years back - and even then Angela had brought him back. So with you, it would be easy for her.</p><p>Still, the shock had taught him the truth, had showed him what he had tried to deny for too long to be healthy. Love was what he felt and what he was dying to drown you in, if he ever got the chance to.</p><p>Even with this newly found realization, he would not cause a scene. He was a grown man with respect for you and your emotions and decisions. But even if he could not have you, he would cherish the friendship you had. The only consolation he had was that McCree was a good man and would take care of you, this much he knew. </p><p>It did not soothe the pain much.</p><p>He was glad Zenyatta was back as well; he knew he had to talk about this and care for himself now. You had McCree for this, but he did not have a lover to support him this way. </p><p>But it was alright. Sooner or later, he would be at peace again.</p><p>Hanzo was just about to quietly turn away to go and search for the omnic, when McCree looked at the door and caught his eye. </p><p>They both froze for a second, but then McCree shot up.</p><p>"Hanzo!", he exclaimed, voice still a little hoarse from worry and relief.</p><p>Hanzo heard you mumble his name from the bed.</p><p>"Yes sweetheart, Hanzo is here", McCree told you gently.</p><p>The pet name echoed in Hanzo's brain. He would not let it get to him. He was fierce and strong and would act accordingly to keep you all from awkwardness. </p><p>He just wanted to ask McCree about your condition and then excuse himself, but the cowboy had already left his spot beside you and was moving towards him.</p><p>"I'll leave y' two alone. I'll uhh... Come back later then", McCree said and walked past Hanzo, not without looking at him funnily and clapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>Then he was gone. Since when was he so fast? And Hanzo himself so slow?</p><p>He cursed himself and his daydreaming. Still, he could manage this.</p><p>Collecting himself, he stepped in front of your bed and was unsure of what to do from here. He was angry at himself for his helplessness but more than that he was overjoyed to see you awake from up close. He could not lose someone so close to his heart in this way again.</p><p><br/>*</p><p><br/>"Hi", you croaked out and felt a familiar warmth on your face. Stupid blood, always rushing to your cheeks when talking to the archer.</p><p>Even if you had almost drifted off again, Jesse's exclamation and the fact that Hanzo was right there woke you up again. You almost grimaced at the thought. You weren't surprised, of course your body was on high alert with Hanzo in close proximity.</p><p>The man in question had been frozen in place just now and had just stared at you, but his mind had seemed far away. Your voice had made him snap back to the moment though. He seemed to decide something, his expressions changing to yet another frown, this time more determined than angry. He carefully sat down on the bed next to you and reached for your hand, but stopped midway with his fingers pumping into a fist repeatedly.</p><p>"You had me very worried", he finally said, toneless, hand falling on the bed next to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry", you said and looked at your hands in your lap. You didn't want to make him angry.</p><p>"No, I meant...", Hanzo struggled. </p><p>You looked at him again, his eyes were darting left and right as if he was rapidly reading something in his mind.</p><p>"I meant that I was worried about you because I could have lost you." His voice sounded pained and rawer than you had ever heard it.</p><p>What should you say to this? Thank you? I'm sorry again?</p><p>"Okay." That was the dumbest reply, but your thoughts still weren't cooperating to the fullest.</p><p>Carefully, you looked over to Hanzo, who had one eyebrow up before furrowing them again.</p><p>There was a small, awkward pause. If your brain were at its normal capacity, you would have found something friendly or funny to say to fill the void, but you weren't, so you two sat in silence.</p><p>"Very well", Hanzo then said and was moving as if to get up, "I am glad you are relatively well. I will let you--"</p><p>"Please stay?", you quickly said and regretted it the instant it slipped out. </p><p>What were you doing? You were in no shape to spend alone time with him, in the state you were in you couldn't guarantee that you wouldn't show too much affection or say something stupid.</p><p>But Hanzo stayed. He looked at you curiously while settling down again, nodding once to show you he was willing to stay.</p><p>Another pause. What to say? You had to come up with <em>something</em>.</p><p>"What is wrong with you lately?"</p><p>Yep, there it was. What a way to ask about this, with your still hazy mind and recovering from an injury.</p><p>Hanzo sighed deeply and looked at his hands, folded in his lap.</p><p>"I'm sorry, forget it", you mumbled, rubbing your temples.</p><p>It felt like your headache finally lessened, the throbbing seemed to slowly retreat.</p><p>"It is fine", he replied, to your surprise. "I want to tell you. I have the impression that you were worried because of my behaviour."</p><p>You coughed out a small laugh. "Yeah... That's true. But it's okay, only tell me if you're ready."</p><p>By no means you wanted him to just tell you because he felt bad for you.</p><p>But Hanzo just hummed and nodded, legs shifting so one was angled on the bed and the foot was tucked away under the other leg. For a moment, he just seemed to consider his words before speaking up again.</p><p>"Several days ago, I witnessed something that hurt me. At first, I fell back into old patterns, but now I am mostly managing the situation. I will see Zenyatta, too, since he is back from his mission."</p><p>"Oh", you just said, processing the information. "Do you want to talk about what you saw?"</p><p>You weren't so sure if you wanted to know, though. To shake him so much to the core it could easily be something brutal or bloody. But you would be there for him, you decided, steeling your nerves.</p><p>Hanzo grimaced and looked down again. "Not right now, if you do not mind. I am still working it out."</p><p>"Of course", you breathed out, hoping your relief wasn't too evident. You didn't know if you would have had the capacity for this, now.</p><p>Another small pause. At least it was now rather quiet with the pounding of your head lessening. Your thoughts were still not completely clear again, so it took you a moment to find something to say.</p><p>"I'm glad you're feeling better", you finally said.</p><p>Looking back up to him, one of his small smiles played around the corners of his mouth. He looked tired, eyes soft, hair slightly dishevelled. He was so beautiful, no matter the time, no matter the state he was in. Your chest squeezed tight at the thought.</p><p>"As am I that you are well."</p><p>A wave of affection washed through you and made you shiver. </p><p>You didn't know why, but at that moment, your brain helpfully supplied a list of bullet points:</p><ul>
<li>You are alone.</li>
<li>He is working out what bothers him and already feels better.</li>
<li>You are talking normally again.</li>
<li>He is all soft and sweet.</li>
</ul><p>--&gt; Ask him out!</p><p>Could this really be the moment?</p><p>You blinked a couple of times and refocused on his face where you saw that one of his eyebrows was arched at you again. Had you been making funny faces while thinking?</p><p>And even if you did, it didn't matter. It was true, you were alone, the tension in the room was lifted and, by <em>God</em> you had waited long enough to make the move you had psyched yourself up for for the last couple of days.</p><p>But just as you sucked in the deciding breath and opened your mouth to ask the dreaded question, Hanzo beat you to it and spoke first.</p><p>"I am also glad that you have found someone on base to look out for you and keep your heart safe."</p><p>Now it was your turn to furrow your brows and look puzzled. That would be himself, right?</p><p>"McCree is a good man", he added, head slightly tilted and attentive eyes on you.</p><p>Ah, that's what he meant. You chuckled lightly. "Yeah, Jesse is like a lost and found brother to me, we really grew close."</p><p>At that, Hanzo chuckled, too, even if it sounded clumsy. "You do not need to hide the truth anymore, from me at least. Not to seem creepy, but the other night I just wanted to get a hot beverage and happened to see the two of you... You know." He awkwardly winked at you.</p><p>You blinked in return. What was he talking about? Jesse and you hadn't done anything out of the ordinary recently, much less something that would justify the wink Hanzo had just directed at you.</p><p>Since you didn't react, he quickly added: "I apologize if I have invaded your privacy, I did not mean to!" The small, defensive wave of hands he did in front of his torso would have been adorable in any other situation. "I just wanted to tell you that you do not have to hide the fact that you are a couple any longer!"</p><p>Wait a minute. Hanzo thought that Jesse and you were <em>dating</em>? Holy shit.</p><p>"What did you see?", you asked bluntly.</p><p>"You know", he said, again, as if it helped you in any way, "How you sat together on the couch?" He was beet red in the face. "He said that he was 'pining' a lot even after the short time you had together? And that he likes you very much?"</p><p>That's when you connected the dots and his words finally sunk in. Had he really seen that particular moment? This was insane. You couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from between your ribs. Actually, you giggled like a maniac. Hanzo's face screamed confusion but you could only barely stop the onslaught of laughter.</p><p>"Jesse and I are not a thing, I swear", you squeezed out in between your giggles, "Really! He just... roleplayed to help me confess to <em>you</em>."</p><p>The moment those words left your mouth, your laughter died for real. That had not just happened. Hanzo's wide and shocked eyes that most certainly were matching your own told you that it had very much just happened. You could only barely stop yourself from whining like a suffering dog.</p><p>"Forget that I just said that?", you squeaked instead, dignity long gone.</p><p>The silence in the room was deafening. It was as if a rod of lightning had just struck down between the two of you, atmosphere charged and air thick.</p><p>How you wished for someone to enter the room to discharge the situation, but nobody came. What should you do now? What was there left to say? This was really not how you had wanted to tell him, you had wanted to just ask him out and then carefully navigate the waters and find out if the two of you maybe, possibly, had the slightest chance of--</p><p>"Did you mean it?", he finally asked, oddly toneless.</p><p>You looked up to him again. His face was unreadable.</p><p>Defeated, you squeezed your eyes shut. To hell with it.</p><p>"Yes", you choked out, swallowing hard and tightening your hands into fists, the dull ache in your right one grounding you.</p><p>There was the silence once again. You couldn't endure to not hear <em>and</em> see anything, so you risked a glance at Hanzo.</p><p>You could almost see the gears in his head working. His face rushed through a dozen different emotions before it settled on something like... hope?</p><p>"So you...?" The rest of the question seemed to be lost in his own head.</p><p>"I actually just wanted to ask you out", you started to babble, since he at least reacted to what you were saying, "Actually, just now, right before you said the thing with Jesse--"</p><p>"You want to go on a date with me?", he asked, incredulous.</p><p>"Y-Yeah", you replied, knitting your brows together.</p><p>Hanzo stood motionless, lips parted and with an ever deepening blush for a couple of moments that seemed like eternity and would have been comical if not for the tension in the room.</p><p>Suddenly his legs slipped from the bed and he cupped your hands in both of his, hitting the ground next to your bed with his knees hard. He buried his face into the tangle of palms and fingers, whispering rapid japanese under his breath. Even though you couldn't understand his words, the tension from the room was gone and what he tried to tell you found its way to your heart. It just sounded so sweet and exhausted.</p><p>A wave of relief washed over you that made an airy laugh bubble out. You didn't care that it hurt your ribs.</p><p>"Hey", you chuckled weakly to get his attention, "I don't understand a word you are saying."</p><p>His head dropped a little as he huffed out a small laugh against the back of your hand. The shy smile and the peek through his lashes to you made your stomach lurch in the sweetest way.</p><p>"Forgive me", he mumbled, lips still pressed to your skin, "I am simply overwhelmed."</p><p>Ignoring the pain in your arm, you untangled your right hand and reached out for his face.</p><p>"It's fine", you said quietly, "It is a lot for me, too."</p><p>He leaned into the palm of your hand, brows knitted together and wetness sparkling in the corners of his eyes. Your heart fluttered almost painfully at the sight.</p><p>Was this really happening? Your breath hitched a little, your stomach full of butterflies. </p><p>"Is this real?", Hanzo whispered, as if reading your mind, his eyes still closed.</p><p>"If you want it to be", you breathed back, still gathering yourself from everything.</p><p>The archer chuckled wetly. "Yes! Yes, of course, I... Dragons, yes!", it all but bubbled out of him, small hitches of breath in between, "This... This is not how I wanted this to go, I... I wanted to tell you, but then I saw McCree and you and I was so certain that you were taken." He rambled on, brows furrowing. "But to think I could have had you all this time and you felt the same way..."</p><p>"It was just a misunderstanding", you said, aiming for a soothing tone, "And it doesn't matter anymore, right?"</p><p>That's when he opened his eyes. Once they refocused on you, the full smile you loved so much split his face again, so earnest and vulnerable, you couldn't help but beam back at him. And why on earth should you not? You didn't have anything to hide or to pretend anymore.</p><p>"It really is true then?", he asked, "We can be?"</p><p>You giggled again, the light feeling in your chest making it almost hard to breathe. "I would love to give this a try, yes!"</p><p>The corners of his mouth twitched as if he didn't know if to laugh or cry. It was unbearably sweet.</p><p>"Thank you", he breathed, tilting his head and looking at you as if you were a precious gem. </p><p>It made you squirm a little bit, almost making you feel uncomfortable. But it was <em>Hanzo</em> looking at you like this, which was absolutely mind-boggling to you and almost unbelievable. Had you hit your head too hard after all?</p><p>Suddenly, he bit his lip and almost seemed shy again. It made you swoon all over again. Jesus, you would die from a too fast beating heart before you were able to witness and catalogue all of his precious expressions.</p><p>"I... There is something that could help me believe that this is real", he murmured, piercing you with one of his intense gazes, "Something I wanted to do since we made popcorn. No, actually since we tumbled in the Dolphin."</p><p>You felt yourself go tense. Was this going where you thought it would be? Where you <em>hoped </em>it would be?</p><p>"What is that?", you breathed.</p><p>Hanzo leaned forward, carefully cupping your jaw with his hand and stroking your cheek with his thumb. He wet his lips and his eyes dropped to your mouth before they searched yours again, attentive and hopeful.</p><p>"Can I?", he whispered, motioning closer with his head.</p><p>It was happening. You could not misunderstand this. Letting go of a breath you had seemed to be holding for weeks, you nodded shakily.</p><p>He exhaled a breath, too, before he pushed his mouth on yours. Only for a second, before he pulled away again, eyes wide. You blinked a couple of times before chuckling awkwardly.</p><p>"Everything alright?", you asked, suddenly a little insecure.</p><p>His eyes darted between yours and he took a deep breath. A small little "yes" left his lips before he pushed them on yours again, another short kiss, and another one. In between, he seemed to check your eyes again, as if to make sure you were still there or okay with this.</p><p>You couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. "Hey, relax, it's all fine!"</p><p>He laughed, too, even if slightly embarassed, biting his lip again. </p><p>You didn't know why he was so shy, but it was alright, you would just show him that you were more than fine with this and wouldn't back out again. Tenderly and checking his reactions throughout your movements, you took his face in your hands an guided him towards you again. You carefully brushed his lips with yours and kissed his cheek once, twice before moving to his mouth again. He let it all happen, eyes closed and breath shaky. When you kissed him on his lips again, long and sweet, his tension finally seeped from him and he melted into your touch. His lips finally softened and he opened them slightly, tilting his head to get a better angle.</p><p>To get a better angle while <em>kissing </em>you, oh God. Hanzo was kissing you. <em>Hanzo</em>.</p><p>A small squawk escaped your lips when you pulled away to breathe for a second, but before he could retreat with arching eyebrows, you pulled him back to you again. You would be taking everything you could from this if he wasn't protesting against it - and from the eager grunt and the fingers that finally found your hair and pulled you closer, you could only guess that he felt the same as you did.</p><p>You faintly realized that from the wrist that was now resting on the base of your neck, a warm and scaly, snake-like body wound itself around your shoulders. From the corner of your eyes, you saw a shimmer of blue and, from close to your ear, you could hear a content purr.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sigh* It finally happened.</p><p>Note the chapter count, two more and it's a wrap :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Dragon And The Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your recovery in the medbay commences and you will have to figure out what exactly this is and if you want to tell anyone about it...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, I'm really sorry for the delay! I had a blockage and couldn't bring myself to sit down and write :&lt; The times I did, the story flowed again, but it was so hard to find a peaceful moment. This story and most of all you readers deserve a good wrap-up, and for me to write it, I need the right atmosphere. I also changed the structure once again, as one part didn't want to fit into the main story the way I wanted XD It will be a oneshot at some point, though, so don't worry about lost content :D</p><p>So, sorry again, but here it is, now :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No force of nature would keep Hanzo from staying at your side for the rest of your days in the med bay. </p><p>You were asleep right now, dragons coiled around you, face relaxed and a faint smile on your lips. <em>Your lips.</em> The ones that had kissed him not long ago.</p><p>Without thinking, he touched his own mouth with two fingers. It had happened, it really had. Between soft smiles and sparkling eyes. The way you had looked at him had been as if he was something... Otherworldly.</p><p><em>Now</em> he knew the look you blessed the person with you called yours. The look you had given McCree on that stupid fateful night had been only a shadow of the one he had recieved and would never be getting enough of.</p><p>He no longer felt like a creature of darkness, but how could he, with you constantly bathing him in light?</p><p>Still, every time he had looked at you and you had smiled at him, sometimes shy, sometimes in awe, his heart had soared and his mind had seemed to short-circuit. It was hard to believe that it was reality.</p><p>But it was. </p><p>Every voice of doubt was strangled by your huffy laugh, every cloud of darkness evaporated under those little happy glances, every coldness in his veins was heated by the warm touch of your hands.</p><p>Every breath he had had been taken away by those kisses.</p><p>It had been too long since the last time he had kissed someone and the whole ordeal had been so absurd that he had been afraid to close his eyes to prevent the spell from breaking before it had really taken place. Every time he had managed to press his mouth on yours he had feared that something had been wrong yet again, that he had messed it up before it had even started. </p><p>But all this was happening with <em>you</em>, after all, so he should not have been surprised when you had reacted with your usual kindness and support, guiding him seemingly effortless through the tides of his emotions and your newly changed relation.</p><p>Because your relation had changed, had it not? When you had said to give it a try, you had meant the both of you as a couple, had you not?</p><p>He cursed quietly, suddenly not entirely sure what to make of the words you had exchanged before words had no longer been needed. He was fairly sure you would be considered as "in a romantic relationship", but he did not want to assume it was and risk scaring you away.</p><p>The uncertainty did not get to him, though; he would just ask you when you were awake again. He had waited long enough for anything at all to happen and not even an hour ago, before your sparkling eyes had drooped close from exhaustion, so much had happened. You had <em>feelings</em> for him, had wanted to ask him out and had welcomed his kiss.</p><p>Heat shot in Hanzo's face at the thought of it. He had <em>initiated</em> the kiss. The mere boldness of it. But, as it seemed, he was determined with whatever he was doing, including a budding romance.</p><p>He had to bite his lip at the happy sound that wanted to bubble out of him. <em>Budding romance.</em></p><p>What was he, a teenage girl?</p><p>He drank the sight of you in again. Slumbering and with even breath, your resting form seemed to radiate a peace Hanzo used to only vaguely experience. But now it was real, you were real and what you shared was real. </p><p>You stirred slightly in your sleep, which made the dragons only snuggle closer to you, both their heads resting on your chest, each having one of their eyes slightly open, whiskers occasionally twitching and tails wrapped around your arm or coiling lazily. </p><p>The domesticity of the scene almost hurt him, but in all the good ways.</p><p>That was when Hanzo heard the sound of someone approaching and immediately turned to look for the intruder. It was Angela, stopping short in the doorframe and blinking at him in surprise.</p><p>She had probably not expected him to be sitting in the place she undoubtetly had left McCree not too long ago.</p><p>Her eyes then wandered to you, where she blinked several additional times and seemed even more surprised. Hanzo followed her gaze and saw how Ina and Zuma, tails still anchored on your sleeping form, had risen, eyes alert and ears perked up.</p><p>Hanzo awkwardly cleared his throat. It did not take a genius to figure out their behaviour, and Angela was viciously smart. The dragons looked from her to him. </p><p>"[It is fine, she is no threat]", he murmured to them, sternly.</p><p>They looked back to the medic once more, cocked their little heads, but then settled down again.</p><p>Angela huffed out a little laugh as she came closer. "They are protective." It was no question, but a statement.</p><p>"Yes", was all Hanzo could say to it, feeling a flush creeping up on his features.</p><p>What should he say if she asked about it? What was he allowed to reveal already? You had not had any time to discuss the nature and officiality of your relationship yet. Hanzo subtly dried his sweaty hands on his pants.</p><p>Thankfully, she did not comment on it further, but started checking up on the IV bag. Then she went to a nearby cabinet and with one motion got the biotic emitter she was looking for.</p><p>Hanzo always liked that about her; she was organized and knew what she was doing and where her equipment was stored. She was effective and thorough.</p><p>While setting the emitter up, she hummed slightly.</p><p>"It would be good for you to leave and grant her the rest she needs", she then suggested, but with no venom to it.</p><p>"I want to stay with her", slipped out of Hanzo's mouth before he could stop himself. At her raised brow, he added: "Not before McCree has returned, at least. Why was he allowed to stay and I should leave?" With shock, he realized he was almost pouting.</p><p>"Because I took you for the more reasonable one." Angela sighed deeply. "I knew it would only bring trouble to let Jesse stay." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I do not wish to bring trouble", he murmured, but was still determined to stay with you.</p><p>A small smile twitched in the corners of her mouth while she finished the last tweaks on the equipment. "The whole lot of you bring me nothing but trouble." The fond tone of her voice betrayed her words, though.</p><p>Hanzo did not know what to say to this. She was right, saving their lives and patching them up was her daily work and surely was no easy task.</p><p>"But as I see, you actually let her rest, so I guess you can stay", she then said, more softly than before.</p><p>"Thank you", he honestly said. It was not in his interest to fight her on this matter (even though he would have), so he appreciated her giving in.</p><p>When she looked back to him, her eyes were narrowed, though. "Still, if I catch you keeping her awake or overexterting her, you will be kicked out."</p><p>There was no room for discussion in her threat.</p><p>Hanzo remembered the kiss and felt his ears heat up, so he quickly assured her that he would do no such thing as keeping you from resting. After all, he had had countless of injuries and knew that proper rest was crucial to a healing process.</p><p>Angela seemed satisfied with his answer and began to carefully take your vitals without waking you up.</p><p>Hanzo watched her, finding peace in her professional work.</p><p>"Did you see her awake?", she then asked and added, after Hanzo nodded, "How was she?"</p><p>"She seemed better", he replied, "Maybe slightly disorientated and weak, but better than you would expect after an explosion."</p><p>"It was lucky", Angela mused, "But yes, her vitals look much better than a couple of hours ago. Her injuries seem well healed, too. It shouldn't take much longer until she can leave the medbay."</p><p>Hanzo nodded again. It was really miraculous how fast healing processes were these days if you had the equipment and a capable--</p><p>"Thank you for your work", Hanzo quickly said, "You are an amazing healer."</p><p>Angela just smirked and thanked him.<br/> <br/>Suddenly, it hit Hanzo how often she had patched them all up, how often the team asked for her help and how little they seemed to thank her before returning to the fight. How little <em>he</em> thanked her.</p><p>"Also", he added, clearing his throat, "Thank you for the countless times you heal us." </p><p>Another thought crossed his mind, almost unbearable to voice, but it was only fair and due time. </p><p>"And thank you for saving my brother."</p><p>His gaze was hefted on her, he needed to make sure she understood how important it was to him. She held his gaze, seemingly unaffected by his intensity, before she smiled at him, more softly now. A hue of pink settled on her cheeks.</p><p>"I just did my job back then", she shrugged, "I was and probably still am the best choice for this kind of... Procedure. It is my field of medicine, after all."</p><p>"Still", Hanzo instisted, "I can thank you for a job well done and not only saving one Shimada in the process."</p><p>It still felt odd to lay it bare like this, but if anyone deserved it, it was Angela.</p><p>She just smiled again and nodded, squeezing his shoulder in understanding. There were no further words required.</p><p>When she left, Hanzo's eyes lingered on the door for a little longer. He was lucky that Genji had been found by Overwatch. So much in his life had gone wrong, but right now, it seemed so long ago and not relevant anymore. An old scar where a once oozing gash had been.</p><p>He looked back to you, feeling soft and oddly warm from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Confused and with a weirdly tasting tang to your mouth, you woke up and blinked the series of dreams away that your subconciousness had just blessed you with. Something with being back in school and having forgotten your homework - so a remake of an all time dream classic.</p><p>Squeezing your eyes shut, you wanted to squirm a little in bed, waiting for reality to hit you and for your brain to catch up with the present.</p><p>Moving slightly, three sensations made your eyes blow wide open.</p><p>First, the dull but still present ache in your ribs. Right, you had been injured by an explosion.</p><p>Second, your arms were bound rather tightly with a restriction you didn't remember. Glancing down, you saw a blue glow and your brain immediately caught up. Ina and Zuma were wrapped around each one of your arms, little heads placed on your lower chest. One seemed to be fast asleep, the other gazed up to you with attentive eyes.</p><p>Looking down explained the third sensation, too: Your legs felt unusually heavy, which came from a sleeping, beautiful man resting one of his arms and head on them. </p><p>It all came back instantly, the conversation, the confession, the kisses. You swallowed hard, holding back a squeal, because you didn't want to wake Hanzo up. A shudder went through your body. You were <em>dating</em>, as far as you could tell. You would have to ask him when he was awake again.</p><p>The other dragon stirred now, too, huffing quietly and drowsily licking one of your fingers. You grinned at her, to which she started purring. It seemed that they were a lot slower though, probably because of Hanzo's sleep.</p><p>Looking back to him, your smile softened. You couldn't see his whole face, only his closed eyes, dark lashes on his cheeks, and his forehead, smooth and peaceful and without a scowl.</p><p>Seeing him so peaceful made your heart flutter.</p><p>A ruffle from the door made you look up. It was Jesse, not to your surprise. He was quick to take in the scene and rewarded you with a wicked grin.</p><p>Before he could say anything or come any closer, though, Ina and Zuma reared up and hissed at the intruder with flaring whiskers. It startled you a little, but much more it startled Hanzo, who jumped up and smoothly transitioned into some sort of fighting stance. It looked almost like movements from those karate movies, only less ridiculous and much more dangerous.</p><p>It only took him a fraction of a second to understand what was happening and for him to relax his posture again. He turned to the spirits and said something in Japanese. They looked at him suspiciously but settled back down.</p><p>Hanzo then turned to the intruder. "McCree", was all he said, with a curt nod.</p><p>Jesse took it as an invitation to come closer. "Din' want ta disturb yer sleep, pumpkin", he said to the archer and then, with a smirk: "But when I wanted ta check up on you two earlier, you were pretty... <em>occupied</em>."</p><p>You gasped at his words, whipping your eyes to Hanzo in alarm, who had done the same to you, flushing hard. Of course, Jesse had seen you <em>kiss</em>, of all things. If you remembered correctly, it hadn't taken long for your adrenaline to fade again, body relaxing and mind growing hazy. So the time window where he could have seen <em>that</em> had been relatively short. His cowboy senses must have told him to check up on you at that particular moment, out of all.</p><p>"Um", you helpfully said, questioning eyes still on Hanzo. The poor man seemed mortified.</p><p>For a second it started to bother you. Was he only embarrassed because you had been caught or because he didn't want people to know about this?</p><p>As if reading your mind, he quickly narrowed his eyes, but then straightened himself and nodded at you before turning back to Jesse. "Then I am sure you understand why I needed some rest afterwards."</p><p>Jesse and you stared at him for a moment before Jesse started laughing, you joining in shorty after.</p><p>"Ye're a devil", he grinned and closed the gap to slap him on the back.</p><p>You hid your face in your hands and groaned, but were secretly relieved. Granted, this is not how you had wanted to tell Jesse about the progress, but Hanzo had stood up for the development and had even joked about it. </p><p>Hanzo grinned, too, still slightly pink in the face, but much more gathered than before.</p><p>"Congrats, then", Jesse drawled, soft eyes and small wink directed at you, now.</p><p>You giggled awkwardly. "Thanks", you replied, not knowing what to say to this, but glancing at Hanzo, you saw that he was smiling at you, too.</p><p>It filled you with warmth at seeing how comfortable he was with this, with you, with Jesse knowing about you two. You wouldn't have been surprised if he had dashed away or kept quiet, leaving you to deal with the nosy cowboy. But then you remembered all the growth he had gone through recently, in addition to his words he had said only a couple of hours before... Who knew how long he had wanted this. Maybe as long as you had.</p><p>You would have to ask him at some point.</p><p>"Sooooo", Jesse said into the quiet, "Who asked who, then?"</p><p>That made both of you chuckle. "It wasn't that straightforward, to be honest", you grinned and Hanzo groaned theatrically.</p><p>"It looked pretty straightforward to me, though", Jesse mused, still smirking like the dirtbag he was.</p><p>Hanzo almost choked on his groan. "McCree", he said, again, in a warning tone. Then, rolling his eyes: "Thinking that I had just wanted to apologize to you."</p><p>The other one cocked a brow. "What for, darlin'?"</p><p>Hanzo sighed deeply, avoiding his eyes and looking over to you instead. You could see how he tried to collect himself, face open and vulnerable when turned to you. It made you feel elated, seeing how Hanzo seemed to want to show you all of himself. You smiled at him, encouragingly, opening one palm for him to put his hand into, if he needed it. He didn't, apparently, since he turned back to Jesse with a small twitch of a smile to you as some sort of thanks for your support.</p><p>"I have been rude and hostile towards you on our last mission. You did not deserve it, it was me letting out my anger and pain in an unhealthy way, with you as a convenient target. I am sorry."</p><p>Jesse seemed baffled at first, but then replied, scratching his beard,: "Ah well... Don't worry 'bout it, everybody has a bad day sometimes."</p><p>"No, that is not what this was", Hanzo clarified, even though it had to cost him a lot of nerves, "I was <em>actually</em> also angry with you. But it was still not the right way to behave."</p><p>"Huh?", Jesse asked then, puzzled. "What were ya angry with me then?"</p><p>Hanzo grimaced, but nodded at you as permission to fill Jesse in.</p><p>You decided to keep the story short to not embarrass Hanzo too much. "Well, remember when you helped me find good words to ask him out that night on the couch?" Jesse nodded. "Yeah, he saw that and heard what you said and thought we were a couple after that."</p><p>Jesse looked incredulous, first at you, then at Hanzo. You feared the worst and Hanzo seemed to, as well, since he hadn't looked up from where he picked nonexistent dirt from his fingernails.</p><p>The outbreak of laughter didn't come, though.</p><p>You saw Jesse place a soft hand on Hanzo's shoulder, instead. "Damn", he quietly huffed, "'m sorry then, too. That must've been hell."</p><p>Hanzo looked up to him, eyes still a little wary, but relaxing at the sincerity he must have seen in his gaze.</p><p>Right, from the outside, Jesse often came across as boisterous and tactless, making jokes and being childish. But that was just on the surface and always meant in friendly banter. When it came to serious topics, as you had experienced several times already, he was surprisingly genuine and empathetic.</p><p>"It was", Hanzo confirmed, voice small.</p><p>"Was that why you were so withdrawn lately?", Jesse inquired softly.</p><p>The archer grimaced once more, swayed his head, but then nodded. "I know it was an extreme reaction", he tried to defend himself, "But it just reawoke old voices inside of me."</p><p>Before you could reassure him that it was understandable, Jesse spoke up: "'s not extreme. Trauma's a bitch." He paused for a moment, but then continued, eyes somewhere on the opposite wall of the room. "I still can't bring myself to listen ta that one song I used ta love 'cause I listened ta it when I heard that Overwatch had gone to hell." He sighed. "Also, whenever Angie looks too frowny, even if just in thought, I get these odd tingles as if somethin's up."</p><p>He shot you both a weak smile. One of the dragons slithered towards him on the bed, floating the rest of the distance. When Jesse realized, he held out his hands, where she settled herself down and licked his flesh hand. He chuckled, even though it sounded slightly cracking.</p><p>"I didn't know", you just said, a little overwhelmed at him sharing this detail.</p><p>"Yeah", he muttered and scratched the spirit. Then he said a little more stable: "The important thing is that you know ye're not alone anymore. Ya can always come ta any of us and talk 'bout it. Hell, I have ta ask Angie every single time and she reassures me just as often."</p><p>Hanzo nodded, attentive and determined frown on his face. "You are right. I am still learning."</p><p>"No pressure", the cowboy said, "Things like that take a while."</p><p>You hummed in agreement and Hanzo also nodded and even smiled slightly. Jesse was right and it was impressive how he had steered this conversation again into safe and comfortable waters. Judging by the calm of the spirits and Hanzo's own mimic, he was thoughtful, but not uneasy.</p><p>"I feel much better now, though", he suddenly piped up and looked to the side, mouth twitching slightly.</p><p>The mood switched with that, both dragons wriggling and the one in your lap squeaking as if delighted.</p><p>"I can imagine", Jesse grinned, "Glad it worked out. Dealin' with the piny lady here was becomin' a burden." He feigned an annoyed groan.</p><p>At that, Hanzo clicked his tongue and tutted, mirth dancing in his eyes. "McCree! Rude."</p><p>The dragon on Jesse's arms chirped an angry sound and shot from his hands back to you, which made him laugh and follow the spirit. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come on now, lil' one", he cooed to the dragon, "'twas just a joke."</p><p>Both of the spirits looked as if they wanted to scold him. Hanzo chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe you should tell <em>me</em> that it was just a joke!", you snorted, acting snippy.</p><p>"Mylady, forgive my offense", he drawled, taking off his hat and pressing it to his chest.</p><p>Your sigh turned into a giggle and, looking to Hanzo, you saw the wide grin with the soft eyes you adored so much.</p><p>And in that moment, your future suddenly seemed to glow, making your chest tight with excitement and happiness.</p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jesse, Hanzo and you had bantered back and forth for a while, before Angela had come to check on you once more. Afterwards, several team members had visited, too; Jesse had told them that you were awake and fit to have visitors and it seemed that everyone had wanted to see you.</p><p>Lúcio and Hana had come with music and soda, which they drank themselves. Ana had come, too, but instead of the tea you expected, she had brought some sort of sharp smelling tincture that she had rubbed on your head, which had instantly relaxed you and relieved the heaviness of the concussion that was still lurking in the back of your mind. Brigitte, Torbjörn and Reinhardt had come, too, each vowing to "beat up every Talon grunt they would find". You had thanked them awkwardly, Hanzo had surpressed his laughter behind them on the chair he hadn't left through the whole day. Lena and Winston had actually baked muffins for you. They were a little squished, but tasted surprisingly good.</p><p>One by one, everyone had come to either just talk, check up on you or bring you something to pass the time or eat. You had even gotten two rather ugly "get well" balloons from Soldier, of all people.</p><p>McCree and Genji were the last ones to still be there (except for Hanzo, who had only left to go to the bathroom and get something to eat in between). The four of you were playing cards on your bed, making jokes and teasing each other, with Hanzo as a surprisingly easy addition to your triple group. Genji hadn't commented on Hanzo being there the whole time, Jesse hadn't said anything and neither had Hanzo or you. In fact, the whole rest of the day it hadn't come up that anything at all had happened. Not that you thought Hanzo regretted it or didn't mean it, the small smiles and adoring glances in between reassuring you enough of his feelings. But the lack of label, if you will, made you feel restless.</p><p>That was the reason why, even though you enjoyed the game and company, you were kind of relieved when Angela came in to sternly warn the men to leave you to rest, pointing out that it was almost midnight. With surprise, you realized how tired you were, yawning as if to undermine her words.</p><p>"Aw, <em>imōto</em> is tirey tirey?", Genji cooed as he was unfolding his legs from where they had been crossed under him at the foot of the bed. Then he added, to Hanzo: "Come on, we'll let her rest, she needs it."</p><p>Hanzo remained seated on the bed near you and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked defiant, a glint to his eyes that seemed to dare Genji to try and get him to leave.</p><p>Jesse got up from his chair next to the bed, shifting it back to where it had come from. He cleared his throat and mumbled: "Well, I'll be off. Nighty night, pumpkin." You waved and smiled lopsidedly. Great.</p><p>When Jesse was gone, Genji bored his eyes into his brother for a long moment. Then he laughed, the sound free and careless, scarred face lit up in amusement. Hanzo just scowled more, now more confused than stubborn. Not that you knew any better what was so funny to the cyborg.</p><p>"I was joking, brother", he grinned, "Of course you stay." Hanzo made a scoffing sound, but Genji held one hand up to silence him. "I have eyes", was all he said, mirth dancing in his eyes, and winked before turning around and leaving with an exaggerated salute.</p><p>Now it was only Angela, who smiled kindly but a tad too knowingly at the two of you. Checking your vitals a final time before bed, she whispered to Hanzo: "Remember my words, archer." He blushed fiercly, but nodded dutifully and avoided your questioning eyes.</p><p>Angela was content with her examination. "You should be able to return to your own quarters by tomorrow, if your condition stays at least the same. But now, get the rest your body still needs!"</p><p>"Thank you for everything", you said, smiling up at her, which she returned, tucking you in. The gesture was so domestic that it made you feel a small pang of nostalgia, but also a sense of belonging.</p><p>Hanzo was standing next to the bed, looking slightly lost. Angela turned to him. "If you need it, you can use one of the other beds that are around. I take it you are strong enough to move them."</p><p>The archer nodded in thanks and you wished each other good night.</p><p>When Angela was gone, Hanzo turned to you, head slightly tilted to the side. "I hope it was not imposing to assume I could be staying here with you", he quickly pressed out, "Of course I can leave if you like."</p><p>You puffed out a laugh and reached one hand out. "Are you kidding? Of course you can stay, I was hoping you would!"</p><p>At your reassurance, he grinned happily, stepping back next to you and resting his hands on the handles of the bed. "I am glad to hear that", he softly said, dark eyes resting on you.</p><p>He stood there for a moment, just seeming to take you in, which almost made you squirm. "You are so beautiful", he murmured, fighting with the words, taking your still open hand in one of his.</p><p>A small, surprised huff escaped your lips and you felt yourself go warm. You weren't so good at recieving compliments, so you just huffed and grinned stupidly, feeling slighlty self-concious about the intense focus he laid on you. He just chuckled lightly, squeezing your hand while doing so.</p><p>Then he looked around, squinting at a bed not too far from your own. Licking your lips, you decided to push your luck.</p><p>"You know", you started, drawing his attention immediately back to you, "My bed isn't <em>that</em> small, if you don't mind getting cozy."</p><p>Another full grin flashed over his face and you decided you could never get sated from seeing him grin that way. "I was hoping you would offer."</p><p>You laughed out loud. "Then come on, now", you said, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up to him, so you wriggled on the matress to make space for him and lifted the blanket for him to crawl under.</p><p>He did so, looking excited and happy. It took a moment for the two of you to get settled, him laying on his back and pulling you close, so you rested sideways on his strong chest. You nuzzled into his shoulder, letting out a happy sigh, feeling his arms wrapped around you, one of his hands idly stroking up and down your back. It was almost surreal, but all your senses were confirming you that you were actually wrapped up in Hanzo. Your hand, touching his warm chest. Your ears, listening to his breaths and his rather quick heartbeat. Your eyes, watching your hand rise and fall with his chest. Your nose, picking up on his deodorant and his own, unique smell. Only one sense was missing, and you decided to let this one fully convice you.</p><p>Gently, you pushed yourself up on your arms, looking down on him. His eyes searched yours, reflecting the dim emergency lights of the medbay, small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, nostrils slightly twitching once in anticipation, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Every detail seemed so important, just then, and he looked so soft. When you slowly dipped down to gently graze his lips with yours, he closed his eyes, brows knitting together and softly exhaling through his nose, warm breath ghosting over your skin. Only when one of his hands dove into your hair, the other one resting on the small of your back, when he opened his mouth and tilted his head to change the angle just so, your eyes fluttered close, sighing into the kiss. He pulled you even closer, stroking your back once more, lips moving gently. The one hand you didn't need for holding yourself up found its way into his beard, fingers running through the rougher hair. You could have kissed him forever like this, slow-paced and unhurried, drinking in his warmth and memorizing each move of lips and each little huff he made.</p><p>*</p><p>Kissing you had, after only the second time, outranked every favourite activity in Hanzo's life. Meditating? Drinking tea? Shooting arrows? Long, hot baths? Recieving praise for his abilities? Watching the moon rise? Nothing, nothing compared to the softness of your lips and the feeling of your body against his.</p><p>While the first kiss the day before had been eye-opening for him, this one was turning his whole world upside down. It confirmed everything he had forced himself to believe throughout the day, when he could not reassure himself completely about what had happened. He had refused to listen to the dark voices, having surfaced once again, trying to question every moment and to tear apart everything soft and good he was feeling. It seemed absurd, now, remembering everything that you had said and done the night before and drinking in the affection you showed him, now.</p><p>You had <em>feelings</em> for him.</p><p>He almost felt smug at the baffled silence of his dark inner voices. Almost as if to taunt them, he pressed you even closer, shivering at the small gasp that escaped your lips in between the kisses at his motion.</p><p>The sensations were almost too overwhelming, but he was determined to let them all sink in and to just let himself be carried by the tides of emotion that washed over him until he could ride them safely. It was fine, for he did not feel like drowning, no panic was coming, just waves and waves of bubbling happiness and warmth.</p><p>Your hand in his beard stroked him softly, encouraging him to keep kissing you, to move his lips and explore rhythm and intensity of the movements. He was just starting to sort the sensations, to feel familiar with each push and pull of lips, when he felt the tip of your tongue gently brush his lower lip, almost as if in question. A groan bubbled up in his throat, but he answered your question with his own tongue immediately, letting it peek over the seam of his lips for you to feel. When the tips of your tongues met, it was like an electric zing to his groin. He barely managed to catch the forming yelp at the feeling, dragons being roused and vibrating with the intensity they usually only held in battle. They had been dormant or had provided security in the back of his mind for most of the day, but now they were wide awake. You had not noticed, how could you have, and boldly shoved more of your tongue inside his mouth, circling his in slow movements. This time, he let the whine slip out, tightening his grip on your hair. It took him a second, but then he joined in the slow dance of tongues you invited him to. It still felt like electricity, the smoothness and wetness and the panting of breaths making him feel dizzy. He numbly realized that he had stopped all other movements and clumsily stroked your back once, before stopping again as the dance took all his attention once more.</p><p>Too soon for his liking, you pulled away again, lips and tongues parting with a soft, wet sound. Your breaths were ragged, your eyes half-lidded and lips shining with saliva. His hand was still tangled in your hair, making it look slightly dishevelled. He absolutely adored you in this moment, incorporated beauty. Not managing to form words yet, he losened his grip and pet the back of your head in small circles, hoping that his expression was enough to convey his emotions.</p><p>You smiled at him, wide and honest, breathing out a small "wow". He just nodded jerkily, squirming a little bit. With the motion he felt his crotch rub on your leg and only then realized how hard kissing you like this had made him. You had noticed, too, for your eyes widened and your lips parted. Grimacing, he squirmed away again, but you just huffed out a chuckle, dropping your head for a moment before looking back up, grinning impishly.</p><p>"And I was about to ask if you liked it", you teased.</p><p>Hanzo snorted out a still slightly embarrassed laugh, smacking your shoulder lightly for the comment. You laughed again and stuck your tongue out. Only seeing the small pink tip of it made pleasure zap through him, throat feeling dry. At that moment, a gaping yawn from you broke his stupor and he tuttingly teased himself, now: "Looks like you did not, being all bored and such."</p><p>You clicked your tongue in offense, punching him in return. "I'm just so <em>tired</em>, I would have never thought." He just chuckled in response, stroking your cheek, still enamored by your pretty face. "As if I could ever get bored from kissing you", you added, almost more to yourself.</p><p>It made Hanzo's chest swell, small happy sound bubbling up. You smiled down at him, then dipped to give him one, two, three little kisses before pulling up again. A sigh made your chest heave. "As much as I would like to keep doing this, I feel my eyes droop already."</p><p>"I am not going anywhere", Hanzo replied, smiling at how his words had made your eyes shine.</p><p>"That's good", you just said, then yawned again, this time making him yawn because of it, too. "Alright", you just tiredly said, slowly turning your back to him, pulling one of his arms with you so he spooned you. Cocooning your body with his own felt strangely easy, as if he was made to fit the space behind you. It made him exhale deeply, the way he would do when coming back inside after walking through a freezing cold night. He nuzzled the back of your head with his nose, breathing in the scent, even if clouded by the medical smells around him. It was still you. He took your hand in his, placing both of them over your heart.</p><p>You murmured your goodnights, moving occasionally, as if to make sure the other was still there, often followed by happy little hums or sighs. While you were both tired, it was the first time you slept in one bed, so it seemed like you both didn't want to fall asleep just yet. The movements became sloppier and slower by the minute, though, nature wanting to take over and grant you the rest you both needed.</p><p>"Hanzo?", suddenly came sleepily from in front of him.</p><p>"Mhhh?", he answered lazily, squeezing your hand to signal that he was still awake enough to listen.</p><p>You turned a little bit, small sigh on your lips as you formed your words: "I know this might not be the best time, because we're both tired, but there is something that won't shut up in my head."</p><p>Hanzo furrowed his brows, moving slightly and humming as encouragement for you to continue.</p><p>You let out a small, nervous laugh. "Well", you started, "If you don't want to label it, it's fine, but I just wanted to ask if we're now... Officially together?"</p><p>The last part was accompanied by a little hitch of breath. Hanzo did not let you wait for his answer, hugging you tightly. "I would like that." Once again, warmth bloomed in his chest and stomach, making him feel like a glass of champagne, bubbly and golden.</p><p>Your relieved giggle made him grin in return. Then you spoke up again: "So, <em>boyfriend</em>, can I walk around boasting about this?" While your tone was joking, he knew that the question was meant seriously.</p><p>He hummed for a moment, thinking. "I do not mind if the others know." A grimacing chuckle made him nose your neck for a second. "Most of them will suspect it, anyway."</p><p>You huffed and turned your head some more to clumsily kiss his forehead, a gesture so sweet that his hand let go of yours, catching your chin to lean over and steal another quick kiss from your lips. You sighed into it.</p><p>"You're probably right", you murmured.</p><p>Both of you chuckled quietly, then you yawned once more, infecting him with it. Kissing your nose once, he let go of your chin, wriggling snug behind you again and sternly mumbled: "Sleep time."</p><p>You smothered another quiet laugh, before humming happily, wriggling yourself to get comfortable.</p><p>It did not take long, now, for both of you to drift off to sleep, intertwined with each other, mind settling down in the coziness of your shared peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lazy snuggles are just the best &lt;3</p><p>BUT! FRIENDS!<br/>While my writing muse was on vacation, I was not idle! I made a small art for this story, which I had wanted to do for a while now. I just started working with the program, this picture being the first I ever made (how fitting for the first story I wrote), so bear with me. It's not much, but I will be getting there, maybe I'll make more for this story if I feel inspired by scenes :3 Feel free to suggest, too!<br/>Now, the art can be found <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/wulpia/art/Chapter-19-You-are-so-beautiful-868121085">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new chapter in your life begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A last hello in this story arch! Having grown more than twice the size, this journey has meant so much to me - and I am glad for everyone who has tagged along with me and will still read this. You guys are the best!</p><p>I also wanted to mention my mum again, who has betaed every chapter ❤️ Love her to death.</p><p>Note the increased rating! Yes, there will be smut! :3 I had been keeping it open, because I didn't want to force it if it wouldn't fit, but it did. It is marked with (!!!), so you can skip it, if you like. You won't miss any major plotpoints.</p><p>One additional note: There is a little bit more dialogue before becoming intimate, just as a heads up. It might seem too much for some of you, but for me it is important, as I had bad experiences with consent before. Also, Hanzo is still growing and a lot is new to him.</p><p>That being said, enjoy this wrap-up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up and being tangled into Hanzo was a sensation that almost blew your mind. For some reason, you weren't even confused, your brain immediately knew what was going on and made you nuzzle into his warmth before you even formed your first coherent thought, laying face to face with him, both your hands being curled into fists on his chest. When you groggily blinked up at him, your heartbeat skipped a beat before picking up. He was looking down at you, eyes already partly awake and crinkled with a lazy smile.</p><p>"Good morning", he grumbled, voice still rough from sleep.</p><p>"Good morning", an amused reply came from the door.</p><p>You startled and lifted your head to the direction, seeing Angela, hands resting on her hips. A smirk played around her features. You looked back down to Hanzo, expecting him to go rigid and scramble out of bed. He had just turned his head slightly towards the door, blanket partly covering half of his face, looking at the medic with an eyebrow raised, appearing unimpressed. He then turned back to you, pulling you down and close in the motion, mumbling "Just five more minutes" into your hair. The clash of domesticity and audacity of the scene almost gave you whiplash, producing a strange mixture of amused snort and enchanted coo from you. This only made him tighten his grip and grin into your scalp.</p><p>"Hanzo Shimada!", Angela yelled, "I cannot believe this!"</p><p>You heard her trot towards the bed and felt a pull on the blanket. Hanzo was quick to react, one arm still cradling you, the other snatching the blanket and pulling it back. </p><p>Angela spluttered something like "what the" in bewilderment. She pulled harder, which only made Hanzo return the tug, holding his ground. You looked up to him in amused disbelief, his lips pressed in a tight line, but a hint of a smile in the corners of his mouth. You buried your face in his chest, muffling the laugh that bubbled out. Who would have thought that the once-so-stern archer would engage in a blanket tug of war with the head of Overwatch medics to not get out of bed?</p><p>"This is childish!", Angela chided, letting go of her side, making Hanzo pull the blanket up a little too much, uncovering your feet.</p><p>He grumbled unwillingly, using his feet to pull the blanket back down again. The squirming made you giggle once more.</p><p>Angela sighed deeply, now from right behind you. "I just need to take her vitals one last time and then you're probably free to go, anyway!" Her tone was that of a mother arguing with a stubborn child - which might have been the case with him.</p><p>"She needs rest", Hanzo mumbled back, nose dug into your hair once again.</p><p>You heard a movement behind you, probably Angela calming herself down as to not strangle him. Then she pointedly cleared her throat and addressed you: "(Y/N), will you please come out and let me examine you? Mr. Morning Grouch can stay under the covers, if he needs to."</p><p>Not being as daring as Hanzo and not wanting Angela's wrath, you squeezed the warm body in front of you one final time before reluctantly peeling yourself from him. He continued to grumble wordlessly, but let you go without more of a fuss.</p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed, now, your eyes met hers - but instead of the irritation or annoyance you expected, you saw kindness with a hint of smugness. It made your face feel hot, grimacing and shrugging as if trying to apologize. She just shook her head once, smirking once more.</p><p>After taking your vitals, she sighed dramatically. "As I expected, you are free to go, now. You should still go slow for the rest of today, but should be ready to <em>lightly</em> work again tomorrow. If anything feels odd or starts to hurt or if you lose your balance, immediately tell Athena and I will check on you once more."</p><p>You reassured her that you would do as such, not being interested in overexterting yourself.</p><p>"And now to you", Angela said, turning to the lump under the covers with a stern voice but mischieviously smiling eyes, "It seems you are weakened, probably from all the fretting and lack of sleep. I will keep you here and plug you into an IV to nurse you back to health."</p><p>That made Hanzo pull the blanket down, so only his messy hair, his dark eyes and his nose were visible. "You would not dare", he mumbled against the cloth.</p><p>"Doctor's orders", she just chimed back, in a tone too saccharine to be actually friendly, and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>The man abruptly sat up, now, glaring at her before looking over to you, much softer and almost as if searching for support.</p><p>You shrugged once more with an apologetical grin, not knowing what to say. It was his own fault that she wanted a little payback - if you judged her and the situation correctly, she was messing with him anyway. And if not... Nobody said you <em>had</em> to leave and just like Hanzo, nobody would be able to make you.</p><p>"Or maybe", the medic spoke up again, graveness thick in her voice, "You are just having troubles... <em>rising</em>." The last word was dripping with so much suggestiveness you almost choked on your spit. "I have medicine for that, too", she added comfortingly.</p><p>Hanzo just stared at her, no doubt processing what she had said at least twice, if his rapid blinking was anything to go by. </p><p>Before he could reply, though, you turned to Angela and said in your own sweetest voice: "Don't worry, he has no problems regarding that area."</p><p>A small, tortured sound came from Hanzo, followed by an incredulous "Et tu" directed at you. You could barely hold back your grin, but then Angela just laughed at his face, so you joined in.</p><p>"Witches!", the man hissed, but smirked himself.</p><p>Angela just shook her head and headed back to the door. "I don't want to know more", she chuckled, "So just get out of my medbay!"</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Like a true gentleman, Hanzo had offered to bring you back to your quarters, you hooking your arm into his and enjoying the firmness of him against your side. You were still slightly wobbly on your legs, but were sure a nice hot shower would help you. Plus, you felt a little gross, since the last time you had taken a shower had been in the safehouse two days ago. Angela had assisted you with washing yourself briefly the day before, but a shower was definitely the next thing on your agenda.</p><p>You told Hanzo as much, stumbling lightly as if right in cue. He looked down at you with concern in his eyes.</p><p>"I could help you with the shower", he then offered, looking as kind as he had been the whole time.</p><p>It was adorable, really, his facial expressions switching from what you interpreted as awe over insecurity to eagerness and admiration.</p><p>Still, you felt yourself go slightly tense at the thought. </p><p>Sharing a shower with Hanzo would be steamy in all kinds of ways, you expected. Not that it was your plan to immediately jump him, but being naked in the confined room? </p><p>On the other hand he looked so sweetly at you, tightening his grip on your arm ever so slightly and a hopeful smile on his face. That didn't look like a scheme to get his hands on you in a dirty way but like he <em>actually</em> wanted to help, wanted to provide as much care to you as he could.</p><p>You relaxed. "Sure."</p><p>The rest of the way was short, your arms still intertwined as if you had been doing it for weeks already. His arm fit so snugly around yours that you almost purred.</p><p>In the bathroom, you took a deciding breath and started to undress by removing your pants, your throat tight with anticipation at the motion, not meeting his eyes at first but then immediately doing so when you heard a light gasp from him.</p><p>His eyes were fixed on your pants, wide in shock, brows all the way up to his hairline and his mouth forming a tiny "o".</p><p>"Everything alright?", you asked, suddenly feeling awkward and clumsy.</p><p>His gaze flicked to your face at once.</p><p>"You... I assure you I had no ulterior motives when I offered my help!", his voice sounded strangled and he bored his eyes into yours, chin lifted and cheeks pink. It seemed like he was trying to prove a point by not looking at your naked legs whatsoever.</p><p>You let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't assume you did."</p><p>Some of the tension seemed to seep from his body. "Really", he mumbled, eyes trailing off to the side now, "I merely wanted to support you, I... I had not in mind that you would have to... <em>we</em> would have to... You must think me stupid." </p><p>His face grew several shades darker. You couldn't help but laugh quietly again at his rambling, but stepped over to him to cup his cheek with one hand.</p><p>"Hey, look at me", you said quietly. He immediately met your eyes with his. "That's better."</p><p>You sighed, stroking his jaw with your thumb until you felt it unclench. "I don't think you're stupid. It's alright, really. This is all new for both of us", you whispered, looking into his eyes lovingly, "I still can't believe this is real and that you are here with me and that we are... Together."</p><p>You felt your face heat up and a giddy little laugh escaped your lips. His face lit up as well, wide smile splitting his features. "Yeah", was all he said, but the look in his eyes said it all.</p><p>Then his gaze dropped, though, blush returning. He took a step back and cleared his throat. "Still", he croaked, "I will let you get to it and wait for you to finish. I would not want to hinder you more than help you." His words had an odd undertone to it and you could guess what this was about.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind that", you forced yourself to say. Even if you didn't need to rush things with him, you wouldn't purposely hold him at an armth length for no reason.</p><p>Hanzo bit his lip, still avoiding your eyes. He let out a long sigh before he spoke up again, forming the words very clearly. "All I am trying to say is that I am almost certain that I will not be able to restrain myself once we are undressed and in a confined room."</p><p>His eyes darted to yours, almost insecurely and as if fearing to disgust or offend you.</p><p>It was the easiest thing in the world to close the gap between the two of you again, looking up to him with a small smile. "I wouldn't be opposed if something happened, if it's fine with you." His eyebrows darted to his hairline, but it didn't seem to be the bad kind of shock. "Don't get me wrong", you hastily said, "I don't want to force anything or put pressure on you... I just want to make sure you don't hold back because of me. I think we will figure it out together and if one of us doesn't want something, we can say it and the other one will respect it, right?"</p><p>That seemed to relax him. He sighed once more, bringing his hand to your neck and pulling you forward, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. "You are right, like so often", he mumbled against your hairline, "I am still getting used to constructive communication."</p><p>This simple statement almost made you snort. It was odd how reflected he was, pointing out his struggles in such a seemingly objective way.</p><p>You pulled away a little. "So?", you asked, tenderly but not pushing.</p><p>He looked up for a moment as if in thought, then his eyes found yours once more, the softness having returned to them. "I trust you." Another simple statement, this time making your heart flutter.</p><p>You just smiled and nodded once, knowing how he had meant it and conveying that you trusted him, too.</p><p>He seemed to be reassured, hugging you once again and taking a deep breath, which he let out in a sigh, stroking his hands over your back. The end of the sigh turned into a small chuckle, during which he pulled away again, looking down on you.</p><p>"I will get my belongings, then", he stated, eyes still searching yours as if to still give you enough of an opening to change your mind.</p><p>You nodded and smiled encouragingly. "Sounds good. I'll get into the shower already. Athena? Let Hanzo in when he comes back, would you?"</p><p>It felt a little strange to tell the AI so, but she was designed to keep private information to herself, so it would be fine. "Affirmative", was the only response you got.</p><p>Hanzo gave you a small peck on the lips and left without another word, but with a smile and excitement in his eyes.</p><p>When he was gone, you sat down on the toilet seat for a moment to collect yourself. It was the first time being by yourself since forever and reality came crashing down on you with full force.</p><p>Hanzo was your fucking <em>boyfriend</em> and you were about to shower with him. You jumped up, pressing your hands to your cheeks and squealed at the glowing face in the mirror. You took a deep breath and examinated yourself, realizing with relief that you looked halfway decent for someone who had been caught in an explosion and then had to spend their days in a hospital bed. And even if you had looked terrible, Hanzo had still kissed you and cuddled you through the night and was on his way to get his stuff to <em>share that shower with you</em>. </p><p>You briefly pressed one hand over your eyes and bit your lip. Not that you regretted anything or felt the bad kind of nervous, hell no, but <em>Hanzo</em>, the gorgeous man you had been pining after, was about to come back to you and was now in a relationship with you. It wasn't some kind of fever dream, but reality.</p><p>One short, full-body wiggle and a muffled victory screech into a towel later and you hurried out of your clothes and through your pre-shower routine. </p><p>Just when you had stepped into the shower, turning on the water and waiting for it to get warm, you heard Athena's muffled voice and the hiss of your door. Stepping from one foot to the other, you took another deep breath, anticipation going through the roof.</p><p>The door of the bathroom opened and Hanzo yelled "I am back!" over the sound of running water. His voice sounded huskier than usual, with a small crack to it. It made your heart leap. </p><p>Your back was turned to him and, suddenly feeling a little shy, you only peeked over your shoulder to see what he was doing - which almost made you snort and definitely eased your tension, because seeing the usually so gracious and collected archer hectically stumble out of his clothes was a sight to see.</p><p>When he came back up after tugging down his pants and boxers in one go, you gulped, though. <em>What a sight, indeed.</em></p><p>Quickly averting your eyes, you hanged the shower head into the mounting, letting the water run over your hands and chest. Looking down, you could see your shuddering breath and how your nipples were already standing strong. Dear God.</p><p>Hearing the shower door open and close behind you did not make it any better, now your breasts were covered in goose bumps. </p><p>Two warm hands softly cupped your arms right beneath your shoulders. "Is this still what you want?", came the low voice with the melodic accent you had learned to love so much. You just nodded quickly, not trusting your voice. The hands slowly, but steadily stroked down your arms until they found your own hands, intertwining your fingers, the warm body behind you engulfing you in the motion. You felt a strong and heaving chest press to your back, then dry and careful lips to your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>(!!!)</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh, you leaned back into Hanzo, his lips now wandering over to your neck, ghosting with soft and unhurried nibbles and pecks over your pulse, while pressing you more tightly to him, as if grounding you. Your hip brushed his erection in the motion, a hard and hot brand against your skin. This time, he didn't squirm away, but also didn't move demandingly or pick up the pace of his little kisses. He just let your bodies rest together, as if letting both of you get used to the proximity and carefully exploring the sensations.</p><p>The tenderness and care were so sweet it almost ached, and together with the rising steam made it hard to breathe.</p><p>"Let me see you?", he then whispered to your neck, leaving room for you to decline, but you wouldn't.</p><p>First turning your head, you caught his lips in a searing kiss, conveying all the want and need and impatience that suddenly crashed down on you. Still kissing him, you turned the both of you just so that the stream of water hit you both, now chest to chest, pressing yours against his, making him gasp into your mouth.</p><p>He pulled away, naked skin now glistening with water, droplets clinging to his beard, lashes and the river of hair that fell over his shoulders. This is what a siren's face must look like, luring you into your personal deep sea. His mouth was slightly parted and his eyebrows were raised, drinking in your face before reverently gazing over your body, hands idly stroking up and down your arms. While you had first been captured by the awe displayed on his face, you now let your own eyes wander over his form.</p><p>You had seen him without a shirt before, that much was true, but now he was here and wet and <em>yours to touch</em>, which made you shudder slightly. His broad chest was begging to be raked over by your fingers, his muscular arms were taut with anticipating tension. The abs on his stomach were defined by years of practise, twitching once as if sensing your scrutiny. The coarse hairline that started right under his belly button opened into a neatly trimmed nest of hair, from which his engorged cock stood proudly. You thanked the stars for its size, average but still more than a mouthful. At the thought you swallowed thickly, now raking those nails over his torso like you had wanted before, making him shiver, groan and dip his head once more to press his lips on yours, followed snugly by his tongue.</p><p>Now it was your turn to gasp at the intrusion and the intensity, feeling his appreciation through the now firmer grip on your lower back and hip, how he kneaded the softer flesh there with more urgency than before. He seemed to be done with being slow and cautious, if his noises and strokes were anything to go by. Grunting once, he encircled you with his ridiculously strong arms, parting from your lips with a sinful, wet pop. Too quick for your senses, his mouth was at your ear. "I grow impatient", he hissed into it, hands suddenly on your ass, squeezing both cheeks <em>hard</em> and then kneading them as if to apologize. You whined at the shock of arousal that shot through you, pressing yourself into him and feeling his hot, slick skin and pulsing member against you.</p><p>Before you could tell or show him that it was the same for you, he abruptly spun you around once more, your hands now flat against the wall. </p><p>"Tell me if it gets too much", he growled out, each word dripping with need.</p><p>With an equally needy moan, you pushed your ass back into him, feeling his hips stutter as your soft flesh dragged over his cock. Groaning, he cupped one of your breasts from behind, massaging it and carefully twisting your nipple, making you arch into him even more, another breathy moan following the first, the shocks of pleasure shooting right to your clit. His other hand bumped into your hip as he took his cock into it, pumping himself once, twice with urgency. Then, finally, you felt him slip against the skin between your thighs, so hard and hot that you immediately ground your hips back and forth, giving him friction between your legs, clenching them together and feeling him brush your folds with each motion. A strangled whine was his response, dipping his head to your shoulder and sucking the skin there, more whines forming in his throat. The death grip he had had on your breast loosened slightly, arm now wrapping itself around your whole chest - if stabilizing you or himself, you didn't know. The other hand now jerkily stroked over your stomach down to your sex, no doubt searching for your nub to pay you back in kind.</p><p>He found it quickly, rubbing and twisting, making you moan and see stars. It was almost infuriating how you had to be so passive in this position, one hand having found the metal grip of the shower, the other at least lifted and buried into the tangle of his hair.</p><p>The thrusts between your legs grew faster and harder, sliding with the wetness of water and your own slick, while his circles on your nub became more uncoordinated. It made you whine in frustration, chasing your release in the arms of this stunning man. As if reading your mind, he snatched the shower head with a swift motion and switched it to the massage setting, hitting your nub with the now stronger stream of water.</p><p>It made you yelp and while you weren't new to this concept, your brain wondered for a second how<em> he</em> had come to this idea. The thought was gone as fast as it had come, when he urgently hissed "<em>take it</em>" into your ear. The hand from his hair took the shower head, holding it where the stream hit you <em>just right</em>, while his hands found both of your nipples again to play with.</p><p>The water pressure was so glorious that you could feel your orgasm creeping up inside you on a steep ladder. Add Hanzo's moans and praises, the slide of his rock hard cock and the twisting of your nipples to it and you had a mixture out of your wildest fantasies. </p><p>"H-Ha--", you gritted out, the word trying to be his name, but failing as the intensity of your orgasm blinded you, voice turning into a strangled cry of pleasure.</p><p>You held onto the grip for dear life, Hanzo's thrusts becoming more irregular as he fucked the space between your thighs. Just as the last twitch of your hole shuddered through your body, he all but reared up against you and came with a long and wordless grunt, forehead pushed into the junction of your neck and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>(!!!)</p><p> </p><p>As the clouds in your mind lifted again, your iron grip on the metal handle softened, feeling a stinging pain where you knew would be dents in your skin. You couldn't bring yourself to regret it, not when Hanzo's now slowly softening dick was still snug between your thighs, resting in the mix of both your sticky releases. You probably should have found it gross, but wriggling a little, you rather felt a dizzying combination of happiness and smugness in your chest. Letting go of the handle, you switched the stream to the regular setting once more, hanging it back to its spot. Then you covered his hands with yours, which were still holding on to your breasts, occasionally squeezing them softly in the post-coital bliss he still seemed to be stuck in.</p><p>Drawing a sudden, deep breath, Hanzo lifted his head. He mumbled something like a curse and then, more understandable: "I did not even <em>try</em> to help you first." It almost sounded guilty, but the glow in his hoarse voice made his feelings on the case obvious. With a small groan, probably of overstimulation, he pulled his member out from between your legs. </p><p>"I might have been offended if you had", you chuckled, own voice delightfully rough.</p><p>Turning around in the cage of his arms, you held onto his shoulders and pulled the two of you together, planting a soft kiss to his lips. He sighed happily and when he pulled away, a smirk played around his features.</p><p>"Good", he rumbled, nosing at your ear again and then playfully biting the shell.</p><p>You squawked and batted him away, pinching his nipple in return. He flinched but caught your hand, tutting at you.</p><p>"Either way", you grinned, "<em>Now</em> you could help me."</p><p>He didn't have to be told twice, letting go of you and fishing for your product bottles. While he studied them, you pecked him on his arm once more and then turned to the stream, washing yourself for real now.</p><p>Hanzo started with shampooing your hair, massaging your scalp with just the right pressure. You had to click your jaw shut to not drool at the feeling. Afterwards, he helped soaping up your body, rubbing your skin as if trying to memorize every curve and dip of it. Arriving at your upper back, he kneaded your shoulders for a moment.</p><p>"Remember the sunscreen massages?", you slurred out, the sunny beach day ages ago having returned to your inner eye.</p><p>"Oh god yes", he rumbled out, "It was the first time you really touched me."</p><p>Your heart stuttered at his words and you hummed happily. That it was an important memory for him, too, gave you butterflies.</p><p>"It was also the first time I met Ina", you remembered.</p><p>He chuckled. "The little rascal."</p><p>You grinned, too. "Where are they now?" You had just realized that you hadn't seen them for a while.</p><p>He almost sounded embarrassed when he replied: "They are... humming under my skin, sated as if I had just won a battle."</p><p>You laughed, feeling elated. "Is that so?", was all that came to your mind.</p><p>His mouth was at your ear again, nibbling quickly before whispering: "I would fight this kind of battle any time."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The rest of the shower was filled with teasing squeezes, happy hums, soft kisses and comfortable banter. It felt like you had been doing this for ages, enjoying each others company, relaxed and content after the high of the intimacy you had just shared.</p><p>As you had rinsed yourself off, you had wanted to help him, too, but he had insisted that this had been all for you. Feeling warm, you had accepted - even though you had decided to provide him with the same care at some point, filing it away for the hopefully countless days with him to come.</p><p>Once you were done, you dragged him to bed, only wearing fresh underwear. You both snuggled up to each other under the covers, damp hair sticking everywhere, noses brushing and stupid, happy giggles filling the space between you.</p><p>Just as you carefully started kissing again, drinking in each other's presence, a crisp but slightly awkward voice filled the room, accompanied by a pale blue glow.</p><p>"Agents?"</p><p>"Mh", Hanzo just grumbled, mouth still pressed to yours, hand still cupping your neck.</p><p>"Winston wanted me to inform you that there is a meeting scheduled for both of you in the common room."</p><p>At that he halted, pulling back a little. His eyebrows were knitted together and his dark eyes looked slightly annoyed into the emptiness of the room. While the expression reminded you of the first times you had talked, you couldn't help but adore it, now. You poked him in the cheek with one finger. "Such an angry man", you cooed at him.</p><p>He pretended to try and bite your finger, but then just kissed it and nuzzled your hand. "A meeting in the common room means we have to move", he simply grumbled, holding you closer.</p><p>You hummed, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face into his chest. Mmmmh, warm and damp and strong.</p><p>"When does the meeting take place?", Hanzo demanded, more loudly now.</p><p>A small pause. "As soon as you are... done."</p><p>You grimaced into his chest, feeling him go a little stiff, too. Had she and the others <em>waited</em> for you to... Well, finish?</p><p>With a glowing face, you looked up to him, seeing in the slightly pained expression that he probably thought the same thing.</p><p>"Lets get this over with, shall we?", you sighed, tapping his back and shifting away a little.</p><p>"Yeah", he replied, pressing a last kiss to your forehead before letting you go.</p><p>You quickly got dressed (not without smacking his butt when he bent down to put his pants on, earning an amused scoff from him) and left your quarters to cross the short way to the common room.</p><p>In front of the door, you stopped and looked up to Hanzo, meeting his eyes. "Are you ready?"</p><p>He just took your hand into his, leading it up to his face and kissing your knuckles. Then he grinned and winked. It told you more than words would have. Whatever Winston wanted from you, you would face it together - and he wanted to be <em>seen</em> together, since he kept your hand in his, the other pressing the panel, making the door hiss open.</p><p>Stepping inside, you were greeted by loud hollers and cheers and a banner with the words "WELCOME BACK" scribbled on it. The whole team was there, watching the two of you enter. Their facial expressions reached from smug over surprised to delighted and you could almost feel your joined hands <em>burn</em> at their scrutiny.</p><p>Hanzo just quietly cleared his throat and held you tighter, stepping forward to close the gap towards the rest of the team. That's when you found your voice again, after being stunned at the scene.</p><p>"Wow", you breathed out, noticing the tables laden with all kinds of food.</p><p>"Welcome back, agent", Winston said, almost ceremoniously.</p><p>You snorted awkwardly. "Why does everyone call me agent?"</p><p>"You have been on a mission, recovered from an explosion in the medbay <em>and</em> stopped one of the bad guys from escaping", Soldier stated, "I think you qualify as agent, now." The mask made it impossible to see his expression, but the lilt in his voice betrayed the grin behind it.</p><p>"Anyway", Winston continued, "We all pitched together and everyone prepared something for brunch!"</p><p>You raked your eyes over the many bowls and plates on the tables behind the team.</p><p>"Wow!", you just said once more, baffled at the effort they had put into it. "Thank you so much!"</p><p>That was when they crowded around you, talking to you, squeezing your arms or hugging you. Hanzo reluctantly let go of your hand, but was always close.</p><p>"You would think I was gone for a month and not three days!", you chuckled, slightly self-conciously.</p><p>Not that you were ungrateful, quite the contrary, but you had never seen this much effort being done for anyone else on base.</p><p>"Yeah well", Lena piped up, "When you were gone and then hospitalized, we realized how much you do every day, so." She shrugged, beaming at you.</p><p>And that was that, more explanation didn't seem to be required, as they all started to tell you what they had made for the brunch. Jesse had just made scrambled eggs, claiming that "with all the fancy stuff, the classics were rudely forgotten". And it held some truth: Lúcio had made some sort of cheese muffins from Brazil, Lena had prepared baked beans with sausage ("typical british breakfast!"), Genji had made rice with very salty fish and Reinhardt was proud to hold a bowl of cream under your nose that had a very strong scent to it.</p><p>Hanzo looked alarmed, bowing down to whisper into your ear. "Do <em>not</em> try this cheese cream."</p><p>You just laughed at him, opting to try everything anyway. The rest showed you proudly what they had fabricated, each one of them with a small story behind it. It warmed your heart and you took it all down as mental notes for future occasions. You sat down with the rest of them, trying everything like you had wanted, not finding anything really terrible (even the cheese cream, although it would take some getting used to). Conversation was flowing naturally, the tables had been moved closer together and it almost felt like a party, the mood happy and the team relaxed. It made your chest tight with emotion, being with them, feeling at home.</p><p>When the commotion had settled a little, Lena leaned over from where she was sitting across from you, looking smug. "So... You and Hanzo, huh?"</p><p>You coughed lightly, looking over to where he was sitting next to his brother, who rammed an elbow in his ribs and grinned, too. Hanzo oofed at the impact and leveled Genji with an unimpressed glare, before turning to you and shrugging with a small smile, tilting his head.</p><p>"Yeah", you just said, unable to control the grin on your face. "I guess we finally managed."</p><p>"Finally indeed!", Genji sighed, feigning exhaustion.</p><p>The others had obviously listened in, now congratulating you, even though it had been clear before that something was going on between the two of you, having held hands when coming in. Ana just smiled knowingly into her tea, Reinhardt slapped Hanzo's back with a little too much force, Mei squealed, Hana pulled Lúcio into a kiss and even Satya looked over to you, smiling and nodding. The feedback together with the food and the company almost brought tears to your eyes.</p><p>How much had changed in the last months.</p><p>When you were all done with eating, everyone helped cleaning up the tables and when you washed up, even the dragons emerged once more, both playing in the sud or hovering around you with happy skrees. They seemed to place their focus on you alone and when you looked over to their master, you could only guess why. Genji was talking to Hanzo, gesturing wildly as if telling and interesting story (or asking him about your new relationship, who knew), but Hanzo just had eyes for you, immediately lighting up when your eyes met. Genji stopped his motions, head slowly turning to you and then letting it drop, punching his brother on the shoulder to get his attention. The archer winced and looked almost sheepish, rubbing his shoulder and glancing over to you once more before seeming to at least try to listen to what Genji had to say. It made you chuckle quietly to yourself, almost missing that Brigitte was talking to you while drying the plates you had just washed. Couldn't blame Hanzo alone for being distracted, apparently.</p><p>Cleaning up was done faster with everyone involved and afterwards you thanked them all once again, complimenting the food and reassuring them that it additionally had made you feel much better.</p><p>"We are just glad you are back", Mei smiled at you.</p><p>"Yeah", Jesse said, "The toilet next door missed you, too."</p><p>Your exebrows shot up, processing the information and shuddering at the memory from months ago. "What the hell?", you asked, incredulous, "It has only been four days, if you count the mission."</p><p>They all looked among themselves, mumbling apologies and averting their eyes. You let out a big sigh, not even fighting the still fond grin from splitting your face. Such idiots.</p><p>Hanzo spoke up, though, stepping beside you once more. "This is well and fine, but will have to wait until tomorrow."</p><p>The rest looked confused. "Why so?", Fareeha wanted to know.</p><p>He just puffed up his chest slightly and turned to you, eyes glittering curiously. "Do you want to go on a date with me?", he murmured.</p><p>A happy, giggly laugh was your response, paired with instant and excited nodding. He smirked at you, winking once becore hauling you over his shoulder in one fluent motion that punched the air out of your already too tight feeling chest.</p><p>And under the cheers and whistles of the others and accompanied by chirping blue spirits, he galloped away, his squeaking prize slung over his shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That being said... It's a wrap! Friends!! Darlings!! It has been a ride and I thank every single one of you, from the quiet ones to the ones who commented on every chapter. Seeing the kudos, hits, bookmarks and comments pile up after every chapter kept me going and reassured me that starting to write in earnest was the right path for me and the right way to fill my void of creating I held within me for a while now. Thank you for all your feedback and sticking with me and for waving goodbye to this setting for now---</p><p> </p><p>Or do we??<br/>Come back to this page in the next couple of days for a surprise.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354346/chapters/72104478">HERE IT IS.</a></p><p>All the love to you guys. Really.</p><p>Also, short comment on the smut: Shower sex sounds so hot, doesn't it? Insert meme "Well yes but actually no". While the concept of it is, the real thing is often times fucking uncomfortable, in my experience. Maybe I'm too clumsy or dumb, but it's slippery, the angle is weird and there is only so much to hold onto. Soooo while coming up with this, my brain screamed "LOGISTICS!!", making it impossible for me to write simple porn, apparently. So I wrote it realistically instead, going with what I would like (the tag self-indulgent still stands). Hope you enjoyed it anyway XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>